


When Stars Collide

by The_Dark_Becomes_You



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: A little AUish, Angst with a Happy Ending, Armitage Hux Needs A Hug, Armitage Hux redemption arc, But like medium slowburn, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Eventual Smut, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Hot Mess Armitage Hux, Hurt/Comfort, Hux Backstory, Hux is Not Nice, Hux is actually really sweet when you get past his mommy and daddy issues okay?, Inappropriate Use of the Force, Injured Hux, Jedi Rey, Let's redeem this asshole shall we?, POV Hux, POV Rey (Star Wars), Past Abuse, Reyux, Romance, Slow Burn, explicit hand holding, lots of tropes, rey is a precious cinnamon role that I would protect with my life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-25
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2019-07-10 06:39:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 29
Words: 124,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15943841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Dark_Becomes_You/pseuds/The_Dark_Becomes_You
Summary: When stars collide like you and I,No shadows block the sun.- Sir Elton JohnAfter a brief fire fight, General Armitage Hux and the Jedi Rey are stranded on a deserted planet in wild space. They must forge an unlikely alliance or possibly die alone.And here, alone on this planet, Armitage Hux might really be the last man on earth.(This story takes place almost a year after the events of The Last Jedi).





	1. Collision Course

**Author's Note:**

> Hi Friends!!
> 
> Guess who's baaaaccckk? I should be writing my paper right now but instead I'm editing fan fiction. I hope you all are ready to redeem this jerk off. Cause I sure am. 
> 
> And this one will have a happy ending for our two little adorable babies. 
> 
> Also, please note that through out the story there will be mentions of Hux's past abuse as a child as well as mentions of rape (though no one in the fic is getting raped). 
> 
> There will be angst and darkness in this fic but it will have a happy ending. 
> 
> <3 Dark
> 
> PS- Had to make edits! Stupid archive deleted multiple sentences -_-

**When Stars Collide - Chapter 1**

**Collision Course**

 

The Galik system past the outer rim was known for being all but deserted, and Rey hoped her mission would prove more fruitful there than it had been on Kas’shaar. Her small inconspicuous LT-312 Model light freighter had served her well over the last year, though it was only outfitted for short trips and wasn't ideal for long interstellar voyages. It didn't require a crew, and that was all that mattered.

 

It’s only a press of her comm before she connects, and the warm voice of General Leia Organa floods her speaker.

 

“How are you dear?” She says, her voice kind and mothering. Rey can’t help but feel her heart swell at the sound. 

 

“I’m good,” she says, letting the smile seep into her words. “I’m headed to the Galik system. I should be another few weeks. But I’m heading into wild space so I won’t comm again until I head back, don’t want to chance pirate interceptions.”

 

“Of course,” Leia replies knowingly. “But whenever you’re ready to come home, you know we’d be glad to have you back. Finn misses you.”

 

 “Please tell him I miss him too. And Rose!” 

 

“Anything you want me to tell Poe?” Leia can’t hide the smirk in her voice. 

 

“Ummm,” Rey pauses. She’s really not sure what to say to him. She knows he’s shown concern for her, in a completely different way from Finn as well. Almost a little too much concern. She’d been trying unsuccessfully to dodge his advances for the last few months, this mission seemed like the perfect opportunity to create a little space. 

 

“Say no more,” Leia replies with a soft laugh. “I’ll tell him you’re doing well and you’re busy.”

 

“Thank you.”

 

“Of course, dear. Hurry home alright?”

 

“I’ll try,” Rey replies.

 

“May the Force be with you,” Leia says kindly.

 

“May the Force be with you,” Rey can’t help the smile. “Goodbye.” 

 

“Bye dear.”

 

The comm clicks. Leaning back in her seat she studies the viewport and the stars. She closes her eyes, reaching out to the Force like Luke taught her. Searching for something, anything. But, there’s nothing. 

 

She stifles a yawn, she’d been in the outer rim nearly a week and hadn’t felt anything from the Force. No tug towards any one planet. She stretches in the cockpit and drapes a blanket over her shoulders, hoping to catch some sleep before arriving at her destination. She closes her eyes, they’re so heavy she can barely keep them open. 

 

The persistent buzz of the comm frequency jolts her awake from her peaceful slumber. She checks her coordinates first on the blue screen in front of her and then opens to receive the transmission. She’s been given clearance codes that have all worked, there’s no need for her to worry. But she does anyway. 

 

A garbled transmission fills her ears, requesting her clearance code and model ID. It must be a First Order vessel then. She's slightly thankful it isn't pirates, she's already dealt with pirates once on this little trip, and she has no desire to have another run in. Especially because of the fact that so many of the pirates participate in the skin trade, it makes her shiver at the thought.

 

With an abrupt click, the transmission ends, and she checks her list of approved codes on the screen. She highlights one she hasn't used it in a bit, but she's confident it will work.

 

***

 

_The sting of a leather glove against his cheek, and then the harsh cold voice of his father, “You always were such a disappointment. My only son. A pathetic, sickly thing. A weak child. And a weaker man.”_

 

 _Another smack of the glove against the side of his face. Even in dreams, it makes him flinch, makes him_ _almost cry out in pain._

 

 _It always started like this. It was always the glove first and then the actual fist. It was always a monologue expounding upon his failures. But at least in his dreams, he_ _could do something about it. He could manage to fight back. But he rarely does. He’s still paralyzed by fear. Fear of what, he’s not sure._

 

_Another strike, but this one was the back of his father’s open hand. He could almost feel the blood pooling in his mouth from the split lip. It tasted of tangy copper. He looked to meet the hateful eyes before him._

 

General Armitage Hux’s eyes sprang open, he sat up quickly, sweat beading at his temples. His hands shaking, vibrating with adrenaline as he clenches them into fists. No matter how many times he’s dreamt of his father he couldn’t help the fear. Even knowing that his father was long since dead. It always seemed that something of Brendol Hux had been kept alive all these years. Something of his father that lived inside him. 

 

He had been lounging in his private sitting room. His feet up, resting on the plush ottoman and his datapad had slumped on his chest in his sleep. He’d only been away from _the Finalizer_ for six days, but he was already weary of space travel. He was a new passenger aboard the First Order transport cruiser _The Starcrow_. He’d told them he had been on a mission for the Supreme Leader Kylo Ren and needed transportation to one of the outer rim planets to complete his assignment. It was a special mission, top secret, he'd told them. He’d rather it be believed he was still aboard his Star Destroyer. 

 

“General?” Captain Entelis asks cautiously peering his head around the corner. The lounge was only one hallway down from the bridge and the other officers aboard had been smart enough to avoid the General. Most hadn't even seen his face. He was grateful for the privacy. The Captain, however, had found every excuse to interrupt him. 

 

“Yes, Captain?” 

 

“We’ve picked up a signal of a nearby vessel,” Captain Entelis says, “a small single pilot cruiser, model and clearance numbers all check out, but I thought you’d want to know.”

 

“Where did it come from?” Hux asks. There weren’t many vessels out in this part of the outer rim, so close to wild space and if there were they usually belonged to pirates. He didn’t want to take any chances. _The Starcrow_ was only a transport cruiser after all, not a star destroyer. And although it had several TIE Fighters and pilots aboard it wasn’t prepared for a full assault. And wild space pirates were extremely dangerous. 

 

“Last recorded docking was on Ganero,” Captain Entelis replies. “Not a transport cruiser, probably just a person looking for trade work.”

 

“Perhaps,” Hux says thoughtfully. “Best to hail them anyway. We don’t want any surprises on our trip.”

 

***

 

The static buzz of the comm fills Rey’s ears again as she glances down at the screen. They were hailing her. She froze. This was not good. 

 

She closes her eyes; apparently, this trip was about to become a lot more interesting. She accepts the call, by firmly pressing the button and takes a deep breath.

 

“This is Captain Veracin Entelis of the First Order. State your name and business,” the sound was static but the tone clear and commanding. 

 

Rey licks her lips, “My name is Net Ah-Te, I’m on my way to the Barroh settlement in the Galik system, looking for work.” 

 

The comm clicks twice, and then another voice comes over the speaker.

 

“Repeat your name please,” the voice says. It’s cool and collected. The accent is similar to that of Coruscant, maybe? She’s not sure exactly, but it’s a familiar voice, even if it is only because of the accent. 

 

She takes a moment to calm herself. _In. Out. Feel it, feel the Force around you._

 

“My name is Net Ah-Te,” she repeats, trying to keep her voice steady. 

 

“And what is your business?” The voice asks. The tone is sour and cold. 

 

“I am on my way to the Barroh settlement. I’m looking for work,” she says again, trying desperately to push down her frantic thoughts. She’s rehearsed this conversation a thousand times, she even has a forged work order permit in case they ask. She’s prepared for this over and over. She takes another deep breath, letting it wind through her.

 

“We will be pulling your cruiser aboard for inspection,” the voice says matter-a-factly. She swears she’s heard that voice somewhere before. It’s commanding in a way that makes her want to balk. It presumes too much.

 

“I really must be reporting to the Barroh settlement,” she answers hastily. “Or I’ll lose my chance for work. I have a work permit!”

 

The comm clicks again, but there isn't any response. She's beginning to have trouble controlling her fear. Taking stock of her options she only really has two choices. She can allow them to pull her in by tractor beam and inspect the ship, or she can run. She weighs both ideas for a moment. They'll recognize her for certain, her face is plastered all over the galaxy. There's even a bounty on her head. Thankfully she's wanted alive.

 

Her decision is already made for her she realizes, and she begins clicking in the necessary coordinates for a lightspeed jump, hoping desperately they haven’t already started tracking her. 

 

And just before the tractor beam locks onto her vessel, she makes the jump. 

 

***

 

The jump to lightspeed is smooth, and she watches the stars shoot by out of the viewport. She wants to breathe a sigh of relief, but she knows they could still follow her. 

 

_Reach out with your feelings._

 

She closes her eyes for the briefest of moments. She feels it around her, the pulsing energy, the connection to everything. It calms, it soothes. It circles her, the tendrils winding around her, through her. This is alright. The Force is willing this to happen. She need only to listen.

 

When she finally comes out of lightspeed, she's in the middle of wild space, some 50 parsecs away from her intended destination, though right above a small blue planet. It's so dark, there can no spaceports, no thriving metropolis', no ships on this small orb. She barely has a moment to decide on her next step when _the Starcrow_ comes in rapidly from behind. It lurches behind her with all the grace of a dog on a wet floor.

 

It’s only a moment before she recognizes they’re preparing to fire at her, and she jerks into action. She’s a good pilot, maybe the best in the Resistance, though Poe might argue with that. Finn would probably take her side, just to have a chance to tease Poe. She can’t help but smile at the thought of her friend.

_Friends_.

 

They’re the reason she’s out here in the first place. 

 

She can’t outrun the bigger cruiser, but she can give them hell. She turns her small ship around and fires her turbo lasers as she slides past the craft, nearly touching it with her vessel. She needs to reach the control towers that operate the sensors. Once she knocks those out, it'll be a nightmare for them to find her and she ought to be able to make another jump to lightspeed without them tracking her. 

 

She lets loose one well-aimed turbo cannon blast when she hears the scream of TIE fighters behind her. 

 

_Kriff!_

 

***

 

General Hux recognizes her voice over the comm instantly, that smooth accent he knows so well. He can tell it's her immediately. The way she emphasizes the word _settlement_ is particularly telling. But he isn't quite sure how to proceed. There's a bounty on her head, and he wants her alive. Well, the Supreme Leader wants her alive. He doesn't give a damn either way.

 

If he succeeds in capturing her, he will have to explain the Supreme Leader, why he wasn’t aboard _the Finalizer_. Though, he muses, he might be able to take her and still complete his mission. It’s a gamble. So much the better if he gets the girl AND his prize. 

 

At least he might be able to use the girl as a distraction for Ren. Then he might have a chance to implement his plan and finally overthrow the ridiculous excuse for a Supreme Leader.

 

He assumes that making it look like a routine inspection will have her guard down, but then she’s jumping to lightspeed and he’s ordering them to follow her. 

 

He waits patiently during the lightspeed travel. He has never been one to hurry things along. He knows the importance of time.

 

Leaning back at the console he props his feet up and waits. This was what he was trained for, wasn't it?

 

When they slide in above her small vessel he wants to smirk, he almost does, but then she has the nerve to turn her small craft toward them, to attack. He supposes Ren won’t mind if its an accidental death. 

 

“Send out the TIE fighters,” he’s screaming, not quite realizing that he’s usurped control of the vessel. But Captain Entelis doesn’t object.

 

***

 

There are six of them behind her, six screeching TIE fighters. She closes her eyes for the briefest second, focusing on her instincts. She dodges laser cannon fire and manages to take out two of the sensors in one swoop. All she must do is follow the pull of the Force.

 

Flying so close to the larger cruiser makes her craft fly slower, but it also means she’s under their shield, so it’s that much easier to damage their vessel. She turns down the control access port and fires on the artillery cannons along the base of the craft but must pull up suddenly when the access port abruptly ends. 

 

One of the TIE fighters nearly has her locked on, she can sense it behind her. And then almost immediately after she senses it, the computer system goes bright red, indicating they have her in their sights. 

 

She fakes a spin out just in time for the TIE fighter to shoot past her and then she's firing, and one of her shots hits the side of the TIE sending it spinning into the control deck below.

 

She turns back to _the Starcrow_ , two more sensors and she ought to be able to get away without them being able to follow her or communicate with the rest of the First Order vessels. They would be sitting ducks. She smiles at the thought. Only one First Order ship down, how many hundreds to go? A small victory for the Resistance but she will take anything she can get.

 

Though she's focused on the sensors, she's able to take out another of the TIE fighters that was following too closely behind her. The other four separate in an attempt to block her way. But she's been in tight quarters before, with bigger ships even, and soon she's spinning past them and taking out another sensor.

 

One more to go.

 

***

 

“She’s taken out three of the four sensors!” Hux cries, “If she takes out the last one we’ll be cut off from all communications!” He knows he’s panicking, but that has mostly to do with the fact that their ship is far too small, and he hasn’t commanded a group of this paltry size in almost a decade.

 

“What would you recommend sir?” Captain Entelis asks urgently, his tanned face creasing in worry. 

 

“Use the ventral cannons!” Hux nearly shouts. 

 

“This is an older model vessel,” Captain Entelis interjects. “Imperial cruiser model. We don’t have ventral cannons!”

 

It takes him all of two seconds to come up with another plan. Obviously, he can always just send in more TIE fighters. He's about to give the command when the girl's small ship careens past their viewport, and he can see her take out another TIE fighter. 

 

Captain Entelis is nearly frantic and signals to the command deck to send out more TIE fighters just as _The Starcrow_ ’s control deck is hit by the pilot seat of a downed TIE fighter. The clanging screech that follows is painful, shattering several of the viewport’s glass layers and splintering two of the control towers. 

 

Immediately following the crash is a horrendous booming sound and a grating shudder. The floor begins to vibrate, and then part of it implodes sending bodies and bits of machinery everywhere.

 

The explosion flings Hux and the Captain up into the air and then slams them back to the plastetic ground. The impact is jarring as _the Starcrow_ lurches to the side and Hux is sent skidding across the chrome floor. 

 

His teeth rattled and his chest throbbing, Hux pulls himself up off the floor, clinging to the side of the first officer’s console. He glances around for Captain Entelis, but one look at the old man tells him he won't be getting up. His head has cracked open against one of the hard control panels, and blood is slowly winding its way down the paneled flooring.

 

The only thing that makes sense is that the girl has taken out one of the support engines, though it could have just as easily been taken down by one of the destroyed TIE fighters. 

 

Red lights are flashing and loud sirens blaring in his ears as he tries to stand, but must cling to control panel, his whole body aches. He pulls at his large black overcoat to straighten it out and tries to assess his situation. 

 

None of the consoles seem to be working, and he’s finding it increasingly difficult to keep his feet on the ground. From what he knows of ship mechanics this can only mean that the artificial gravity generator has suffered a hit and soon the cabin pressure will be gone along with all the oxygen. He has to get to an escape pod, and he has to do it now. 

 

No, no, he has to get his bag. His datapad is in there, holding confidential information. He can't chance the Supreme Leader or one of his lackeys finding it. They might sift through his things and discover what he’s truly been up to this whole time. He has to make it to his sitting room first. If he has his bag, he still might have a chance.

 

He lets out a soft curse in basic and nearly pinches the bridge of his nose before realizing that would be a fatal error. He'd be pulled toward the splintering viewport and out into space if he lets go of the console. Instead, he clings to it and uses it to pull himself towards the hallway and his room. 

 

He doesn't have much time. If he's lucky, he'll find a planet with a First Order garrison that can help him. If he's not lucky, then the ship's crew will be nothing but skeletons within the week and Kylo Ren will be left to wonder what happened to his General.

 

It's a difficult journey, as the ship now seems to be hanging almost sideways, but he's thankful for all the consoles and paneling lining the halls. Though he curses the fact that so many First Order ships are built without any thought to guard rails.

 

It takes him nearly two minutes to get to the lounge, another to grab his bag of personal belongings and then he’s headed to the escape pods. 

 

He’s not sure exactly what _the Starcrow’s_ location is in wild space, but there must be a settlement somewhere he would be able to land and get transportation back to a more crowded metropolitan area. 

 

When he’s finally pulled himself into the coffin-like escape pod, he makes sure to secure his bag and then his own harness. He keys in the directions and sets his jaw. He hates what comes next, the slight lurch and then the odd feeling of pressure as the escape pod jettisons. He can’t manage to release his grip on the handrails inside his pod, his gloved hands tightening as he tries to focus on anything other than the black view of space before him.

 

***

 

It only takes two more well-aimed blasts from her cannon, and Rey has taken out the last sensor. She can't suppress the grin of satisfaction as she begins to input the coordinates for her next hyper-speed jump. 

 

But the jolt from the ion cannon blast that hits her engine nearly sends her sprawling, red lights flashing again. It seems one of the TIE Fighters has come back around and locked onto her. She checks the readings on the monitor and finds her fuel reserve is leaking, one more hit, and she's likely to go down in a flaming explosion.

 

She furrows her brow, she knows there’s nothing for miles, no sentient life anyway, not this far out in wild-space. But there is a planet nearby that seems to have a frequency beacon she could use to radio the Resistance.

 

The monitor beeps urgently, and she sees that the TIE Fighter behind her is preparing to fire again. 

 

It all happens in only a few seconds, but she dashes for her single escape pod, grabbing her staff and emergency kit, she only has so much with her, but she must make sure the Jedi texts are safe. She slides into the escape pod and slams the door shut. Another two seconds and she’s typed in the coordinates. 

 

Then there is the familiar hiss of the escape pod separating from the ship and the jolting throttle as she descends on the blue planet below. The TIE Fighter’s blasts connect with her ship just as she’s separated, and her escape pod is thrust towards the sphere at an increasing rate of speed. 

 

Just before it passes out of view, she sees a large fragment from her ship slice through the TIE fighter sending it spinning into  _The Starcrow’s_ main viewport. There is no sound in space, but she can imagine the earsplitting explosion that follows.

 

The reverberation of the explosion sends her escape pod spiraling down to the blue planet at a dangerous velocity. She closes her eyes and reaches out to the Force, desperately hoping she can use it to slow her descent.

 

 


	2. Marooned

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our two heroes finally meet and are less than impressed with each other. 
> 
> But their survival depends on their ability to work together. . .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello friends!   
> I've written 8 chapters so far and it seems like this story is going to be pretty long. Even though they argue a lot in this chapter don't worry, they'll start to grudgingly respect and understand each other eventually. Hux is gonna eventually respect her all over the place. Cause deep down he's a proper gentleman. Right?   
> Also these are unbeta'd so there's a million typos and I'm sorry.   
> I hope you enjoy!  
> <3 Dark

**When Stars Collide**

**Chapter 2: Marooned**

General Hux’s escape pod rattles as it descends into the planet’s atmosphere and he grips the handles on the inside of the container to steady himself. He hates this type of flying. Hates that he can see the ground coming up at him so fast. He’s never been much of a pilot, he can fly if he has to, but he’d prefer to have someone else do it.

 

He closes his eyes trying to breathe, but he finds all he sees is his father’s disapproving scowl and he knows he’s being weak again.

 

Clenching his teeth as the scenery comes flying at him, he tries his damnedest to remain calm. But the escape pod is shaking slightly as it nearly skims the tops of towering pine trees and the thrusters fire to slow his fall. The jolting motion makes him feel nauseous, and he grips the handles even tighter.

 

***

 

Rey closes her eyes, she has to focus, has to let the Force work around her. It calms her, makes her feel safe, makes her feel confident. She manages to use the thick tendrils of power that flow through her to slow down the pod. The push from the explosion had sent it careening off course slightly, and if she doesn’t decrease her speed, she could end up crushed.

 

When she opens her eyes, she’s within the atmosphere of the planet. From space, it looked blue, but closer up she can see vast forests of pine trees and grassy hills and rocky peaks. It’s surprisingly beautiful and looks mostly uninhabited. She’s managed to slow the pod down incrementally just as the thrusters engage to prepare for landing.

 

Out of the corner of her eye, she sees a black burning streak across the sky. It could only be another escape pod, nothing from the explosion of her ship would send debris out this far.

 

She tries to keep an eye on it but loses it in the trees. She must remember where she lost sight of it, she must check to see if there is someone on board. A First Order officer or a stormtrooper. Either way, someone else could seriously complicate her plans.

 

Before her pod comes to a smooth halt, she thinks she sees a large ship several miles away, surrounded by thick pine trees. She tucks that away as well. Another ship, maybe even a merchant vessel. She might be able to buy passage back to the Resistance. It could also be the source of the frequency beacon she detected earlier. Hope blossoms suddenly, she might not be stranded here long.

 

She’s eager to get out of the pod, but she waits until it has deployed its landing gear and settled on top of a large grass-covered hill.

 

***

   

It’s not the impact of the landing that sends Hux into the sweltering void of unconsciousness, it’s that he’s far too eager to get out of the escape pod that when he presses to get out of the glass prison, or rather, when he slams his fist into door, he pushes too hard. The cover seems to be clamped closed, it doesn’t budge when he hits the release. So, he hits it again.

 

The momentum from his fists causes the coffin-like vessel to begin sliding down the bank that it had carefully landed on only moments before. He’s already unclipped his fasteners, so he’s rattling about the pod with every bump and thud, and he can’t manage to keep himself stable. 

 

If he wasn’t panicking before he is now, all too aware that if the pod shifts and slides down a cliff, he might be squashed inside it by the impact. The thought sends him reeling, he begins hitting the glass harder, but it’s made of reinforced durasteel, and he can’t make it move.

 

Every thud and bump sets him more on edge. But finally, his escape pod takes a bumpy turn down an embankment and comes to a sudden holt sending him flinging forward and slamming into the durasteel head first.

 

That’s when the world around him goes white.

 

***

 

 

Rey climbs out of her escape pod carefully, she’s not sure what planet she’s landed on, only that she appears to be on the top of a very grassy hill. The air is thick and sticky with humidity. She tries to take a deep breath but feels that the atmosphere is weighing down on her.

 

Pausing to look around and take in her surroundings, she sees it, the escape pod that she saw jettison from _The Starcrow._ The _only_ one she saw leave the cruiser. She needs to make sure that it’s empty, hopefully only a malfunction of the ship. She doesn’t want to think about what she might have to do if there is a survivor. Picking up her bag and her staff, she turns in the direction of the pod.

 

She takes one step toward it, and then she’s sprinting down the hill to the gray casket. She can tell there’s something in it, or rather, someone in it before she even nears it. But at her fast pace, it doesn’t take her long to reach it, it’s wedged between a tree and a large boulder. She leans down, inspecting the glass screen, it’s shattered from where the person, man, she corrects herself, hit it with his head.

 

She can’t tell if he’s breathing through the fragmented panes of glass, so she releases the clasp on the lid and manages to pry the front of it off.

 

The panel comes off with a tight groan, and she’s greeted by the unconscious face of someone she already knows.

 

It’s that General, the one on _Starkiller_ , what was his name? Poe always called him. . . Hugs? That can’t be right.

 

She considers what she ought to do next, she knows she needs to find water and shelter, those are just the basics of survival. She has some rations and several packets of water, enough for at least a week. Perhaps the General has additional rations?

 

His face is serene, though his forehead has a deep gash that appears to need medical attention. The cut runs down the side of his left eye and will undoubtedly leave a scar. The blood is drying though, that’s a good sign, even though it smears the left side of his face. He’s still breathing, but when she checks his pulse, she can tell its rapid.

 

She kneels down and searches through the small escape pod, and she’s rewarded with finding his large black leather bag, bearing the First Order emblem. It was crammed in next to him and strapped down with fasteners. It’s filled with things, clothing, rations, medical equipment, even a datapad.

 

It must be his personal belongings, she thinks.

 

It will only be a matter of time before he wakes, she has to decide now what to do with him. Her options are more numerous with this situation than the last. She can kill him, but something about the look of peace on his face as he sleeps makes her reconsider. He looks far too innocent when he’s sleeping. She shakes it away, she won’t kill him. She could leave him here and take his bag, but then he’d be on his own, and he’d either hunt her down, or he’d die. Then his blood would be on her hands too.

 

One thing she can do now is unfasten the holster containing his blaster. She then takes it and clips it onto her own utility belt. At least now that she has that, he’s a little less of a threat.

 

She supposes the only real option is to take him with her. Though she’s not certain how she is going to manage that. She can drag him, but he’s probably much heavier than her. Or she could pull him along using the Force. It wouldn’t be the first time she’s had to use the Force to drag a heavy person. But she doesn’t want to bring him with her if he isn’t restrained. She can restrain him using the Force, but she wants some sort of backup in case her attention has to be divided. And since she doesn’t know if there are any other threats on this planet she needs to be very cautious.

 

Inside his bag, she finds binders in a small black mesh case along with the keycard to unlock them.

 

Does he always carry things like this around? What other possible purposes could binders serve? She decides she doesn’t want to know.

 

She takes them out, weighing them in her palm and then finally clicking them into place around her new prisoner’s wrists. He begins to stir, making a soft groaning noise, she must move quickly before he’s fully coherent.

 

With a renewed sense of determination, she rises and pulls his bag across her shoulders. She thought she saw a cave nearby, somewhere back up the hill, she can use it as a shelter, hopefully even use it as a base while she searches for water.

 

She sets off in the direction she thought she saw the cave, at the same time reaching out to the Force to drag the General along behind her.

 

She sets a steady pace, not wanting to tire too quickly. But, after nearly ten minutes she hears him behind her, he’s awake.

 

***

 

It’s almost a soft rocking motion, all but lulling him back down into blissful slumber. But then he opens his eyes and sees, well, only sort of sees that he’s being pulled backward. It’s a feeling he knows far too well. Snoke and Ren have used it on him many times before. It’s always followed by pain.

 

He can’t help the thundering in his chest, his breathing has become far too rapid as well. _She_ must’ve caught him. Now she’s going to take him and do something truly terrible. Can she make his head, or his heart explode within his chest? She could easily cut off his airway, and he’d be rendered completely helpless. He’s panicking, air coming in short gasps as he tries to breathe.

 

Trying to calm himself, he remembers his father. He can’t be weak. He must not show his fear. A lesson his father taught him. It has served him well, with Snoke and now with Ren. He can be the emotionless General. He _must._

 

His wrists are cuffed, he realizes suddenly, he’s entirely at her mercy. He hadn’t thought he’d die like this, at the hands of a Jedi. Images flood his mind with every creative way she could kill him and make it the most painful thing he’s ever experienced.

 

The movement suddenly stops, he’s floating there just above the ground, and he sees her out of his peripheral vision. She’s stalking around him like a predator.

 

She stops in front of him, “It’s alright,” she says almost reassuringly. “I’ve got you.”

 

That doesn’t help his already fragile state. He already knows she’s got him. And that she could kill him at any moment. She probably wants to drag it out, to make it excruciatingly painful. It’s what he’d do if roles were reversed. 

 

“What’re you going to do with me?” He asks, working to keep his voice as calm as possible.

 

She gives him a puzzled look bending down to see him with her hands on her hips, “I’m not going to kill you. Unless you try to kill me.”

 

He’s unconvinced, “You—You’re just toying with me. If you’re going to kill me. Do it.”

 

He’s far braver now that his mouth is full of brash words. She gives him a long stare and then a small grin, “Maybe you’re right. Maybe I’m just going to keep you alive, so I can slowly torture you to death.”

 

He gulps, his eyes are wide as saucers, and he can’t quite form a coherent sentence. Then she sucks in a laugh and grins at him widely. “I’m kidding. It’s probably not the time to joke, but really, I’m not going to kill you. Unless you try to hurt me.”

 

She straightens up, “Now since you’re awake you can stand up and walk. But don’t try to run away. I might be forced to hurt you then.”

 

He suddenly hits the ground with a painful thud, she’s no longer supporting him with the Force. He tries to stand on his feet, using both of his cuffed hands to support himself and he’s struck by a pain in his side and then lower in his leg.

 

Everything aches and he can barely manage to stay upright. He’s hunched at the waist and his side is throbbing painfully. 

 

“Are you hurt?” She asks, she sounds far too caring and concerned to be believable.

 

“I’m fine,” he says coldly, trying to straighten himself. It’s blisteringly hot under his great black gaberwool officer’s coat, what with the sun beating down on them. He’s also sweating profusely and dying to take the coat off, but he can’t do much about it what with the binders around his wrists. He tries to take a step forward and nearly collapses, the pain in his leg is too great. Gritting his teeth, he tries again, this time managing to take a step or two before he almost falls face forward.

 

All the while she’s giving him some indecipherable look. When he almost falls again, she says, “that’s it, I’m carrying you.”

 

He can’t look at her when he says, “Please, don’t.”

 

She gives him a puzzled look now, “You’re afraid of the Force?”

 

“I wouldn’t say afraid,” he says tersely, “it’s just I’ve only ever experienced it when—when Ren or Snoke was trying to—“

 

“Trying to hurt you?” She asks, her voice too full of pity for his liking.

 

He licks his lower lip, “Yes, I suppose.”

 

“If you can’t manage to walk, then I have to help you,” She says matter-a-factly.

 

 He doesn’t like the sound of that either, having to lean on her for support. But it’s far better than her using that power on him again. He gives a small shrug and frowns.

 

She doesn’t hesitate, soon she’s right beside him, under his arm and she’s supporting part of his weight as he limps the rest of the way up the hill. He tries to focus on the pain of it, his side, his leg. Anything really to make him think of something other than the feel of her shoulders under his arm. He’s not used to being touched, he hates it. He knows that it’s always followed by pain.

 

It’s also quite a difficult position for him to be in, what with the cuffs, it pulls at one of his wrists far too much and it makes them ache. But he doesn’t want to chance a complaint. He’s not sure she won’t just decide to pull him along again, and he’s certain if she did he might hyperventilate. He’s trying everything to maintain his appearance as the cold and controlled General.

 

They make their way up the hill at a slow but steady pace. He’s almost entirely out of breath after each step, but she seems to have stamina enough for the both of them.

 

“You must be very warm in that coat,” she says as they finally reach the top of the hill. “Do you want to take it off?”

 

“Yes,” is all he manages. He won’t give her the satisfaction of another, please.

 

She helps him sit down on a large rock near the top of the hill and moves away from him. He hadn’t realized she was carrying all of their baggage as well as a staff. He then sees his blaster clipped to her hip. She has two now, one on either side. But oddly, he doesn’t see her lightsaber. Doesn’t a Jedi always carry a lightsaber?

 

She sets the bags down and lays her staff next to it. Then she fishes the keycard out of her satchel and stops in front of him.

 

He’s forced to look up at her, and he sticks his arms out to her awkwardly.

 

“I’m going to unlock these,” she says. “But, if you try anything I will use the Force on you. Do you understand?”

 

He nods and lifts his cuffed wrists up to her again.

 

“Promise me you won’t try anything,” she says waving the keycard back and forth.

 

“I _promise_ ,” he says it like a curse.

 

“Do you have any other weapons on your person?” She asks.

 

He thinks of the monomolecular blade dagger hidden up his sleeve. He’s been saving that particular treat for Ren. But it also happens to be his only method of defense against her at the moment.

 

“No,” he says, managing a bitter clench of his jaw.

 

“Alright then,” she replies leaning forward and grasping his cuffs. With a quick swipe of the keycard the binders fall free, and he massages his raw wrists.

 

“I’m going to take my coat off now,” he says slowly.

 

She nods, but he can see one hand dipping to finger the release of her blaster.

 

He pulls one sleeve of his officer’s greatcoat off and then the other and neatly folds it over his arm.

 

“Are you going to cuff me again?”

 

She seems to contemplate the question for a moment before responding. “Are you going to run away?”

 

He licks his lips, “If I did you’d simply catch me again.”

 

“Are you going to try to hurt me?”

 

“I don’t think I could if I tried,” he confesses.

 

“Then I won’t cuff you if you can promise not to run away or try to hurt me.”

 

“I promise,” he says it easily this time. He needs the girl to get off this rock anyway, and he supposes it’s better to earn her trust than to give her more reason to think him a threat. 

 

She gives him a smile that is far too bright, and he suddenly feels the need to look away.

 

“What’s your name?” She asks, almost an afterthought.

 

“Hux,” he replies grimly. He won’t tell her more than is absolutely necessary.

 

“You only have one name?” She asks excitedly.

 

“What?” He replies frowning. “Of course not. Don’t be absurd.”

 

“Oh,” she says quietly. “I just thought. Oh well. I’m Rey.”

 

“I know,” he answers with only mild annoyance. “Your face and name are plastered everywhere. There’s a bounty on your head you know.”

 

She gives him a hesitant, almost shy look. “Well, I suppose that means I’m important now doesn’t it?”

 

He snorts. He’s completely unsure of what she’s talking about. He’s not even certain they’re having the same conversation. He almost says something about how she’s an enemy of the First Order but decides its better if he holds his tongue. After she doesn’t respond further, he takes a moment to decide how best to broach the subject of rescue.

 

“Well, what do we do now?” He asks hopefully. Perhaps she has a comm or some other means of communication. If he can lull her into a false sense of security and then get his hands on such a device, he might be back aboard _The Finalizer_ within the next two weeks.

 

“We head to that cave over there,” she says confidently pointing in the direction of another hill. “Come on then, enough rest. We best get going. We don’t know how much longer the daylight will last.”

 

“You don’t have a comm or anything? You didn’t signal any of your Resistance friends?” He’s incredulous. She must’ve alerted someone to her whereabouts.

 

“Your ship forced me to attack,” she says, suddenly icy. “I didn’t have a chance to alert anyone. And you also forced me into lightspeed, so I’m 50 parsecs away from my last known location.”

 

“I see,” he says. He’ll have to figure something else out then.

 

“What about _you_?” She says accusingly. “Doesn’t the Supreme Leader know where _you_ are?”

 

He swallows, he can’t reveal that Ren has no idea what he’s been up to these past few weeks. That might give the Resistance a golden nugget of information they could use against him.

 

“I was on a mission for the Supreme Leader,” he pauses, trying to determine exactly how much of the truth he should tell. “And I wasn’t to notify anyone of my location.”

 

“Perfect,” she says furrowing her brow and crossing her arms. “So, no one knows we’re here.”

 

“Well,” he replies with exasperation. “I did have a tracker on my belt, but its disabled now. I had a nasty fight with the floor after you shot one of my TIE Fighters down.”

 

“You would’ve attacked me first,” she says crossly.

 

“After you tried to run!” He nearly shouts.

 

“Well, what did you expect me to do?!” She replies contemptuously. “You didn’t give me many options.”

 

He frowns at her again, “It’s no use arguing like this. You Resistance scum are all the same, you don’t understand the sacrifices it takes to make the galaxy better.”

 

“And you First Order filth are all so quick to ignore your part in destroying the galaxy,” she spits.

 

He glares at her from his perch on the rock, “I didn’t make this mess, I’m just trying to clean it all up.”

 

“By killing millions of innocent people?” She asks, eyes blazing. She doesn’t look the sweet and soft picture she had just moments before.

 

“No one is innocent,” he mutters.

 

She looks like she has nearly a thousand angry retorts, but she doesn’t utter a one. She only shakes her head and lets out an exasperated huff.

 

“Let’s keep going.” She orders.

 

 

***

 

He rises from his seat, swaying with the pain of his leg. He’s sure he has a broken rib, probably from his adventure aboard _The Starcrow._ The leg pain most likely came from that as well. Though he probably hadn’t noticed it because the damage to the artificial gravity generator had kept him from putting much pressure on it.

 

It’s almost too much humiliation for him, being stranded here with this girl. Injured and at her mercy.

 

No, he’s been at the mercy of others before, and he’s almost always come out on top. He can manage this desert scavenger too. He’s cunning enough. He just has to stop arguing with her about things. Though she’s already started grating on his last nerve and he can’t imagine why Ren seemed so distraught over her.

 

She is insufferable. Pretty, but she obviously doesn’t understand the way the galaxy worked. The Republic was useless. They had to be taken out.

 

Nothing could be done for the galaxy if they were allowed to continue in their deliberating fashion while others suffered.

 

***

 

She looks at him expectantly, he’s quite a picture in all black in the blazing heat and humidity of the planet. His hair no longer clean and neat as it appears in every First Order propaganda poster she’s seen. Instead, its strung together with sweat and falling forward around his face. He’s also trying far too hard to hide the fact that he’s in pain.

 

“Can I help you?”

 

His expression visibly sours, but he nods all the same.

 

She pulls the bags back onto herself and grabs her staff, then she slides under his arm and wraps a free hand around his waist. She feels the flinch more than sees it, how he stiffens when her hand settles on him. How he sucks in a breath at the contact.

 

And she can’t help the sudden feeling of sadness that winds through her at the thought that he is so terribly afraid to be touched. She has a momentary thought of large hands reaching out to her and how it felt, the skin to skin.

 

Ben.

 

No, she can’t, won’t think about him now. He’s made his choice.

 

She helps her new captive the whole way to the cave. They have to stop every few feet because he can barely support himself, though he doesn’t complain, doesn’t utter a word about the pain she can almost feel the weight of it.

 

He hisses every once in a while, as they cross the stony uneven ground and she sees him grit his teeth every so often as well. She needs to check out his wounds, but she’s sure he won’t like that suggestion one bit.

 

When they finally arrive at the cave entrance, they’re both drenched in sweat. She offers him water, and he gulps it down without even a word of thanks. She doesn’t mind, she knows what it’s like to be that thirsty.

 

The entrance to the cave is low, causing them both to have to duck to enter, but once inside the ceiling is quite high. The ground is firm dirt covered stone, and only a short way inside she finds a pool. She sets her bags and staff down against a stalagmite and then makes her way over to the pool excitedly.

 

She doesn’t see the small rocks underfoot that are hidden by the dirt, and she only takes three steps forward before she finds herself falling. It happens too quickly, she has no time to summon the Force, to keep her from lunging forward. And then she’s crashing into the water.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what did we learn in this chapter? Hux hates to fly, he's mildly afraid of the Force, and he's definitely cooking up a scheme to destroy Kylo Ren. But he thinks Rey is PRETTY... I mean, annoying, but she's still pretty.
> 
> Rey's compassion for poor sad bad boys in black is starting to poke through again. And she kind of enjoys poking fun at the stiff General. Probably cause he's adorable. But she's taking charge of the situation and she's not doing half bad. But they still need to work together to really get through this whole ordeal, 
> 
> And is Hux just gonna let her drown??? Also, like there's going to be 100 tropes in this story, so I hope you're prepared ;) 
> 
> Thank you for reading and commenting! Comments make me so happy! Hope to see you for the next chapter as well!


	3. Mending Wounds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our hero tries to do the right thing and then promptly feels like an idiot. Our heroine finally tends to at least one of his many wounds. Perhaps next time he'll let her nurse him back to health?
> 
> Then things get chilly and they might just be forced to huddle together for warmth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Goodness, is there anyone keeping track of all the tropes here? I feel like I need a checklist. Well, I finally edited this chapter and then I really need to work on my paper ;_; But writing fanfiction is way more funnnnnn. I hope you all enjoy!

**When Stars Collide**

**Chapter 3: Mending Wounds**

It’s the splash as she hits the water that draws his attention. Hux had been inspecting their surroundings for animal dung or any other indication of wildlife. But then he sees her move out of the corner of his eye and then suddenly she's in the water. Or rather, under it. 

He could let her drown, he considers it. He’d be free of her then. But there is the bounty on her head. It might be the only thing to keep him from Ren’s full wrath when he returns. He sighs, removes his over-shirt and his gloves, and then undoes the fasteners for his boots stepping out of them quickly before he dives in after her without a second thought to the pain in his side.  

 

But he’s too late.

 

That is, he realizes, almost foolishly that she can, in fact, swim.

 

She can’t swim very well, but she is treading water. How she ever managed to learn something like that growing up on a desert planet like Jakku he’s not sure.

 

The feeling of foolishness is almost immediate, he can’t help the reddening of his face or the anger that follows. But then again, how was he to know?

 

She splashes around him, almost laughing. Her hair clinging to her face in strings, she looks luminous. He presses his lips together in annoyance. He should’ve just let her drown.

 

It's only a few short strokes before he's at the edge of the pool and pulling himself out without a word. Now he's wet and miserable and feeling absurd. He leans against the stone wall of the cave, his side and foot throbbing again.

 

“Were you trying to save me?” She asks with a grin.

 

He bites his lower lip, letting the contempt seep into every word, “Something like that.”

 

“How chivalrous of you,” she says with an easy laugh as she pulls herself up and out of the water.

 

He doesn't want to look at her at first, he's far too annoyed, but when he glances over, he sees the fabric of her tunic is clinging to her in ways that might be called indecent. She's also shivering, teeth clattering together uncomfortably.

 

She can freeze for all he cares. He’s not going to make the mistake of trying to help her again. But he’s glad his face is already red, because the sight of her like that, clothing clinging to her soft curves, makes him blush.

 

They’re both silent as she begins to unfasten her belt and then peel the wet fabric of her clothing off, slipping out of her boots and trousers easily. He's momentarily stunned by the sight of long tanned legs and muscular thighs. He looks away. It's what he's supposed to do, isn't it?

 

He turns his back without a word as she undresses, silently berating himself for having tried to help her. She's his enemy. And even so, if she were dead, he would be alone, and he wouldn’t be in this predicament. He’d have all the rations and the water, he’d have a blaster, and he wouldn’t have to worry about what she was going to do with him.

 

"All done," she says quietly breaking into his thoughts. When he's turned back around, she's dressed in another set of clothing, more browns, and tans, though her vest and arm wraps are now a solid gray color. She looks much more civilized in this sort of apparel. Almost, decent? Decidedly not fashionable. But at least she doesn’t look quite like the desert rat anymore.

 

“I suppose this is as good a place as any to make camp tonight?” She says cheerfully.

 

He’s not sure the cave is the best place to sleep, considering that there may be wild animals who could call it home. But he won’t argue with her. She can make her own foolish decisions. It just better not cost him his life.

 

She lays out the bags and begins to sift through them.

 

“Do you have a change of clothes in here?” She asks, not looking up from her work.

 

He frowns again, he doesn’t like her rummaging around in his things. But he supposes it can’t be helped. At least not at the moment.

 

“Yes, I have a few changes of clothing in my bag,” he says uneasily, shivering with the cold.

 

She begins pulling things out until she finds the trousers and a fresh shirt and boxers and hands them over to him without another word.

 

She doesn’t turn around as he peels off the sodden fabric of his uniform, but she doesn't look up at him either. When he's down to his boxer-briefs, he makes an annoyed grunt. 

 

“Do you think you could... .?” He asks, giving her a meaningful glare.

 

Her eyes dart up for a moment, roving over him before she lands on his face, then she smiles. The smile does nothing to distract him from the way her face turns a startling pink.

 

“Of course,” she says as she turns around.

 

He changes as quickly as he can, ignoring the pain in his body and trying not to loathe the feeling of dry clothing on damp skin.

 

"Finished," he says as he starts laying the sopping clothing on the rocks next to the pool. Hopefully, it will all dry overnight.

 

"Hungry?" She asks, gesturing to the ration cubes she's laid out. She's also taken one of the emergency blankets and placed it down on the ground like a tablecloth. If he wasn't with her, this would be a picnic. But right now it just looks comical.

 

He nods warily but finds a spot on the blanket across from her and reviews the food options. She’s already divided the ration cubes into categories. He examines each of them in turn before selecting one that has protein and vitamins but will supposedly taste like meat.

 

Peeling off the sealed wrapper reveals a brown square block that looks as if it will crumble at any moment. He hates ration cubes, he hasn't tasted one since his childhood, and the thought brings back terrible memories.

 

He takes a bite. It doesn’t taste like anything but crammed together pieces of cardboard. The girl selects her own and takes small nibbles on the corners. He wonders if she ate like this on Jakku when she didn’t know where her next meal would come from.

 

***

 

She can feel his eyes on her, studying her every move. He must be trying to size her up to figure out her weakness. He may have promised not to hurt her, but she knows that he was most likely lying. And although she knows the bounty on her head is only for her alive, she can’t help but wonder if that means anything to the stoic man before her.

 

"So," she says finally. If they're going to be stuck here together, she might as well learn a little about him. "Where are you from? Your accent sounds very familiar."

 

He doesn’t respond, at least not right away. He gives her a look. It seems he’s deciding just how much to reveal about himself.

 

And then, as if it can’t hurt too much to tell her, he shrugs and says, “Arkanis.”

 

She’s not surprised by this admission; his accent has the familiar tone of Coruscant but with a slight undertone of somewhere less populated and more suburban. She gives him a slight nod.

 

“When did you join the First Order?”

 

He stuffs the rest of the ration cube in his mouth, probably to postpone answering just as much as to finish the tasteless crumbling mess.

 

“When I was five,” he says after finally swallowing the food.

 

“Five years old?” She asks aghast.

 

He shrugs, they gathered stormtroopers as infants. Five years old didn’t seem that odd. Of course, his father was to thank for that.

 

Instead, he says, "my father helped found the First Order."

 

“Oh,” she replies. The thought of a small impressionable 5-year-old boy being pulled into the life of a soldier instantly makes her think of Finn. What she wouldn’t give to be back with him and Rose right now. The thought of Finn makes her check her wrist for the binary beacon. It’s still there, still blinking. It won’t be too long before they find her. She’s hidden it from view underneath her arm wraps, she doesn’t want to chance _him_ seeing it.

 

If he knew the Resistance could find her, he might cause a lot more trouble.

 

“That sounds terrible,” she finally manages.

 

He doesn’t respond, he’s gently touching the side of his torso, pressing two fingers slowly up and down along his ribs.

 

“Want me to take a look?” She asks. She won’t if he refuses, but she might as well offer.

 

He winces at a particularly tender spot, “no thank you, I’m fine.”

 

She feels the sudden urge to roll her eyes, but instead, she diverts all her energy to finishing the ration cube. Then she follows it with a swig of water from her canteen and settles against a rock.

 

“What about your head?” She asks finally. The water has washed some of the blood away from the cut along his forehead, but it looks like it is beginning to ooze again.

 

He gives her a puzzled look, “what about my head?”

 

“You have a cut,” she says, miming the location on her own face.

 

His hand darts up to his face and comes away with a thick coat of blood.

 

“I hadn’t even realized. . .” he trails off. It’s quite a large open wound. But, he has no mirror or way to inspect it himself.

 

She can see his hesitation, so she doesn’t wait for him to say anything. She pulls the medical kit out of the bag and walks to him, plopping down on her knees beside him and studies the cut.

 

“I’m just going to clean it and then apply some bacta paste and skin closures to seal the cut alright?” She pulls the necessary items out of the medical kit and opens the alcohol swab to clean the wound. She doesn’t wait for him to respond.

 

***

 

He stiffens at the feel of the swab against his face, but he doesn’t make a sound. Even when the cold alcohol stings the wound. Her hands are surprisingly soft and gentle. He’s never felt such a tender touch. He closes his eyes for a moment and sets his jaw.

 

He tries unsuccessfully to focus on something else, anything but the softness of her skin on his face, almost like a caress.

 

Once the cut is cleaned, she opens the bacta paste tube and dabs a tiny bit on one finger. Then she’s smoothing it on the cut gently. He hisses, the feel of the bacta against his skin burns.

 

“I know it hurts,” she says gently, “we’re almost done.”

 

She pulls away, and he has the almost incomprehensible inclination to pull her hand back. But he doesn't move as she takes out six of the skin closures and begins to press them one at a time against the wound to seal the cut.

 

This hurts far worse than the rest of it, and he flinches involuntarily when she reaches up to place the fourth skin closure against the gash.

 

"Hold still," she says, placing one hand on his shoulder in an attempt to calm him. He can't stand it, he keeps waiting for the other shoe to drop, for her to hit him, or choke him, or something. Anything but the gentle, reassuring stroke of her palm against his collarbone as she steadies him. She can only be doing all of this to lull him into a false sense of security.

 

That’s it. It’s a tactic, a devious plot she’s concocted to put him at ease. And when he finally trusts her, she will spring her trap. She’ll torture him and make him give up all his First Order intel. It’s the only thing that makes sense to him.

 

No one would be this gentle or considerate of a prisoner of war.

 

She places the next two skin closures on and then uses her free hand to examine his face. He doesn’t like the feel of her thumb and index finger holding his chin like he’s a little child at his first visit to the med bay. He pulls back.

 

“I said, hold still,” she commands.

 

He freezes as she looks him over one more time.

 

“I think that’ll do,” she says, finally meeting his eyes and then looking away quickly. He reaches up to lightly touch the sensitive skin of his face and feels the work she’s done. The wound is sealed and treated albeit a little tender and swollen.

 

She cleans up the wrappers and medical items she didn’t use and places them back in the kit.

 

“Thank you,” he manages, though it sounds tired and forced.

 

All she gives him by way of a response is a tight smile.

 

“It’s still light outside,” she says finally. “We should at least get our bearings a bit before we turn in for the night. I thought I saw a building or a ship when I was in my escape pod.”

 

“Should we pack up?” He asks.

 

“I think we can just leave these things here,” she replies. “No sense in carrying things around just to have a look.” But she puts the ration cubes back into his bag anyway.

 

He nods towards the cave entrance. “After you.”

 

But she shakes her head at him, so he leads the way out of the cave on her insistence. She doesn’t want to chance him behind her for any reason, though she’s hoping they’re quite past the point where he’d try to hurt her. He clings to the wall and the boulders on the floor of the cave in order to make his way out.

 

Then she has to help him walk the hundred or more feet from the cave, he still appears to be in a large amount of pain from his leg. And although his wounds make him appear to be far less of a threat, she isn’t fooled.

 

With him propped against her, she can feel he's far thinner and more wiry than he at first appeared. The greatcoat must've served to provide a more menacing appearance. But he is much taller than her and heavier by all accounts. She only comes up to a little above his shoulders, and she's not considered petite.

 

He’s not as tall as Ben, but he is tall. She feels a sudden pang at the thought, how she’d longed to hold onto Ben like this. The lump in her throat tightens.

 

They’ve cleared at least two ridges when she lets out an excited yelp and points.

 

***

Her grip on his waist tightens with her excitement, and he's all too aware of each of her fingers pressing into him, just above the hip. He can just make it out through the trees, the thing she’s so excited to see. It looks like a small grey structure a few miles off. It could be a building. More likely a ship.

 

That gives him hope, a ship would mean a comm. Even if it isn't operational, they could potentially fix it. He knows a bit about ship mechanics, but he'd rather let the girl do the work. He knows she’s probably much more gifted with that sort of thing.

 

“We’ll head there tomorrow at first light,” she says eagerly. “Then we might be able to radio for help or at least use the fresher.”

 

The thought of the fresher, cool water, clean and fresh. He can’t help grinning. He feels so disgusting covered in dirt, grime, and sweat. The pool in the cave only served to make him feel more grotesque since he still has the annoying feeling of damp skin wetting his dry shirt.

 

***

 

The walk back to the cave is tedious in the sunlight. She’s grown very tired from all the exertion and she knows he must be feeling even worse. But she also finds that she oddly likes the feel of being under his arm, the firmness of his side pressing into her. It’s a more intimate position than she’s ever been in even with Ben.

If the circumstances were different perhaps she’d even find the General handsome. He’s so pale or was, he looks now as if he’ll be getting a bad sunburn tomorrow. And he always has far too much product in his slicked back hair. But here, out in the sun, face and hair streaked with dirt and sweat he looks much younger and much less refined. And she finds she doesn’t mind him that way. He’s far less imposing than when he’s in his full regalia with his hair done.

But she has to remember that though he might not look like he did before, his mind is still that of a tactician and an enemy. She has to stay on her guard.

She helps him limp back to the cave and follows him in silently. Almost immediately she hears him curse.

 

“Shit,” he mutters under his breath.

 

She has to round the corner before she can see the cause of his frustration. The emergency blanket they’d used to eat on was shredded. Torn completely to bits. Strips of it were strewn about all over the cave floor.

 

Thankfully the ration cubes were untouched as she’d put them back into the General’s leather bag and it seems whatever animal did this was unable to gnaw through it.

 

“Tell me that wasn’t the only emergency blanket,” he says roughly. He’s anchored himself to the tallest stalagmite, leaning on it for support.

 

She lets out a sigh, “I think so.”

 

“Damn,” he growls. “We could likely freeze tonight if the temperature drops.”

 

“It won’t drop,” she says confidently. “It’s so humid out there.”

 

He looks at her like she's insane. "We don't know anything about this planet! For all, we know it could have acid rain or giant carnivorous slugs!"

 

"It'll be warm enough in the cave," she says reassuringly. "Besides, we haven't actually seen any wildlife."

 

"Well, obviously there's something out here!" He says gesturing to the torn apart pieces of the blanket covering the cavern's floor. "What if they're invisible?"

 

She almost stifles a laugh at that. “You’re being ridiculous.”

 

“Ridiculous?” He scoffs. “We’re on a deserted planet, with no way off, no communication, and something destroyed the one blanket we have? And _I’m_ being ridiculous?”

 

“It will be fine,” she says.

 

***

It was anything but fine.

 

As the night closed in around them, the temperature dropped drastically. The dense humidity gave way to bone-chilling cold, and before long they could see their breath, heavy in the sparse cave lighting. 

 

Rey had obtained some artificial lights from her emergency kit and strung them up around the cavern, hanging them from one stalagmite to the next, almost creating a circle around their little camp. Their warm yellow glow softening even Hux’s deep set scowl.  He’d tried unsuccessfully for the past hour to build a fire but could not manage to light the spark even with the large amount of kindling they’d collected. His hands were raw since he’d removed his gloves to try to build friction between the sticks, but the wood and pine needles were far too damp from the humidity to hold a flame.

 

Rey, unfortunately, had no idea how to build a fire.  She'd let the caretakers on Ahch-To do it for her in the hut, and she'd never had a need to learn on Jakku. It had always been far too warm, even at nighttime to warrant a fire. So, it hadn’t been a necessary skill for her to learn.

 

He eyes her as she begins to layer on clothing, wrapping herself with her one broad swath of fabric. The darker length of fabric still wet from her adventure in the pool, and shes's followed his lead by laying her wet clothing against the stones to dry.

 

Unable to light a fire he curses at himself, he’s a fool. Building a fire was part of his training, but now he can’t even seem to manage it to save his life. He’s a failure as a soldier. Failure as a General too it would seem. He bites down on his bottom lip hard, relishing the taste of copper on his tongue as it begins to bleed.

 

The sound of the girl’s teeth chattering again pulls his eyes back up to her. She’s standing away from him, near their baggage and she’s routinely flexing and clenching her hands in an attempt to warm them.

 

“Are you cold?” He asks quietly, to which she only gives him a glare.

 

He shakes his head, "I can't seem to get this fire going, and the temperature is dropping quickly. We need to find a source of heat, layer clothing, and use all of the things we have to stay warm."

 

She nods at him, of course, he'd feel the need to explain it to her. As if she didn't already realize their situation. She kneels down and sifts through their baggage to pull out additional clothing for him. He cocks an eyebrow at her.

 

“What about you?” He questions, realizing she only pulled out additional clothing for him.

 

“This is all I have,” she replies gesturing to the drab grey and brown ensemble. He blanches.

 

“You only have one additional set of clothing?” He frowns. Apparently, finances were tight for the Resistance. A good piece of information to note. Could she not even afford one more spare change of clothing? Even something used?

 

She gives him another nod as he slips his new layer on over what he is already wearing. The idea he has next slightly disturbs him, but he can’t exactly determine why.

 

“I have other clothes you could wear,” he points to his bag. Her eyes dart to the bag and then back to him.

 

“Are you sure?” She asks, her cheeks and nose turning a deep crimson from the cold.

 

His lips pinch together in frustration. “I just offered, didn’t I?” he replies with irritation. He wants to her to act like he’s her captive. He doesn’t like how she’s treating him like a person. She shouldn’t care about what he does or does not want.

 

She reaches into the bag again and rifles through it while he watches with a tight, pained expression. Finally, her hand emerges with another set of black First Order clothing. These are his sleeping clothes, soft and thick but with a small First Order insignia embroidered onto the top right of the shirt and the trousers. She gingerly removes her boots and steps into the trousers and secures them around her small waist. Then she pulls the large wool shirt over her head and pulls it down over her clothing.

 

He’s struck by how she looks in his clothing, or perhaps it’s how she looks in a First Order emblazoned ensemble. The black looks stunning on her even though it is obvious the shirt and trousers are far too big. They hang off her loosely and make her look small, delicate even. He shakes his head to dispel his less than virtuous thoughts. 

 

After stepping back into her boots, she wraps her arms around herself, teeth still clicking along with her shivers.

 

Though the clothing helps, it surely isn't enough. He can feel the cold setting in even as he once again dons his officer's greatcoat. He's likely to survive much better with his gaberwool coat than she is with only a wrap and two layers of clothing.

 

She doesn’t complain about the chill, but she sits down on the torn scraps of the emergency blanket and wraps her arms around her legs.

 

Looking at her he knows he could leave her like this, to freeze or to catch her death of cold. But he can't bring himself to let her be. Something inside him twinges, she did, after all, treat his wound. And she has been nothing but kind to him. Besides, it would be the perfect way for him to build trust with her. Wouldn't it?

 

“You know,” he says conversationally, “we could sit together, under my officer’s coat. It is very warm, and you’d be much more comfortable.”

 

She glances over her shoulder at him suspiciously, “Cozy up with you under your coat? I’d rather die.”

 

He almost wants to laugh at that, but he manages to maintain his composure, “That’s likely to happen if you don’t get warm. The temperature is too cold you might freeze.”

 

She scoffs again, turning away from him and staring into the pool.

 

***

 

The iciness is pressing into her so hard she can feel it through her two layers of clothing. She tries hard not to think of it, perhaps the Force can keep her warm?

 

Reaching out again she stills, trying to summon it around her but it doesn't seem to move. Instead, it seems to pull her toward the redheaded General, who’s watching her with a peculiar expression. When she tries again and fails, she feels the pull from the Force. A strong tendril of power tugging her toward the man.

 

She reluctantly stands, “Fine, I’ll join you. But, I am going to cuff you, and if you _THINK_ of trying anything, I’ll kill you.”

 

He studies her and then his face seems to soften as he replies, “I’d expect nothing less.” He stands gingerly on one leg and removes his officer’s coat and arranges himself back down on the ground, leaning against one of the stones.

 

Obviously removing the coat was painful, she can see it in his face as the color drains out while he shifts. Sooner or later she’s going to have to take a look at his torso. She’s not sure why the thought makes her breathing hitch.

 

With an almost friendly look, he pats the ground beside him, and Rey seats herself as close to him as she can without actually touching him. She swiftly removes the binders and clicks one into place on his right wrist and the other onto her left.

***

Her hand brushes against his when she secures the binders, and she's momentarily shocked by the spark it sends down her arm and into her chest. She wishes that he'd put his gloves back on, but it's almost too late now that she's already cuffed his wrist.

He appears to be just as startled by the contact and looks away, loosing a tight breath.

She settles back against the rock, and he covers them both with the coat. She sees him swallow again as he leans his head back and closes his eyes.

She has to admit, it's much warmer underneath the coat than she thought it would be. It works well as a blanket, it's heavy and rough, but the weight makes her feel more at ease. She can't help that she also thinks it smells good, like some strong soap or aftershave and mint. She almost finds herself pressing her nose into the coat to breathe in the scent more deeply, but realizes it isn't just the coat that smells so good, it's also the General.

The realization that she's intoxicated by his smell causes her to blush a deep crimson, and she's thankful he still has his eyes closed next to her. Before long she hears his breathing change, it becomes quieter, more nasal and she can tell he's asleep.

Her eyelids begin to droop, the weight of the day finally crashing down upon her. Tomorrow she needs to get to the ship and comm the Resistance. Tomorrow she needs to figure out what to do with her prisoner. But it can all wait until tomorrow she tells herself as she finally drifts into slumber.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well well well, these two space virgins are just too adorable. Accidental hand touches and being hyper aware of the other person. I think everyone in the Star Wars universe is touch-starved tbh :D Well, they're handcuffed together and huddling for warmth. I'm certain that won't lead to anything at all in the next chapter.. . Hope you all enjoy! Thank you for reading and commenting I love reading your comments and hearing what you have to say!  
> <3 Dark


	4. Bonded

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our heroes have a very eventful journey to the crashed ship and unfortunately things get much much worse. 
> 
> Enter . . . THE FORCE BOND. . . Duh duh duuuuhhhhh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooooo. . . I'm procrastinating writing my paper and here's another chapter. I'm also planning to watch Crashpad tonight so there's that. Hope you all enjoy the angst in this chapter. Cause things have to get a lot worse before they get better amirite???

**When Stars Collide**

**Chapter 4: Bonded**

_“Come on now, hurry up. We have to go Armitage.”_

_“But, but what about mum?” He asks anxiously._

_His father stops, looking over his shoulder, “Always worrying about your mother. What about her?”_

_“Isn’t she coming with us?”_

_“OF COURSE, she is. She’s just going on a different transport,” his father says angrily. “Now come on, if you don’t hurry, then I’ll have to leave you behind.”_

_Somehow, he knew his father had been lying that day, but the sound of blaster fire and screaming drove him to follow and board the small Imperial cruiser that had been sent for them. He told himself that his mother would be coming too. She was just on another transport. She was safe. The Republic couldn’t touch her._

_But he couldn’t help the feeling of dread he had as he watched the steady drizzle of rain pattering against the viewport while Arkanis drifted out of view._

***

Armitage Hux awakes slowly, he’s groggy from the delicious warmth he’s found under his officer’s greatcoat. The girl is still sleeping, her cheek pressed against his shoulder. By all accounts, she is the source of the heat, or at least she’s part of the reason he feels so warm. He can’t sit up very well as their wrists are still cuffed together, and he doesn’t exactly want to wake her right away.

He blinks twice, taking stock of his surroundings again when he feels something shift against his leg. He chances a glance under the coat and finds her cuffed hand resting against the inside of his thigh.

Strangely, it isn’t an entirely unwelcome feeling. The weight of her hand is comforting even, reassuring somehow. Though he’s not sure why it should be. She’s still an enemy of the First Order. Doesn’t that also make her his enemy?

A quietly mumbled sound brings him out of his reverie, she’s talking in her sleep. She furrows her brow as if she’s upset and turns into him, pressing her face into his chest. He holds his breath.

Her hand, the one resting on his thighs, dips for a moment and he swallows hard. She’s much too close to things she shouldn’t be. Every second he’s afraid she might drop just a bit lower. Or is he hopeful? He can’t be sure which. Either way, this is a much better situation than he’d hoped for.

She moves her face again, and he’s fairly certain she’s wiping her mouth against his shirt, an idea that would usually make him disgusted. But every time she moves he has a moment to inhale the rich scent of her. She smells like cinnamon and some sort of sweet fruit.

This is offensive, he realizes. She’s captured him, and now she’s using him like a pillow. What’s even worse is that he’s slightly enjoying it. The casual contact. He’s never had a girl touch him like this. He’s never really wanted anyone to touch him like this. But being forced to is quite another matter entirely.

Wait, this was his idea though, he chides himself.

***

Rey can hear the steady rhythm of his breathing, it’s so very normal and so very intimate all at the same time. She slowly lifts her head from his chest, hoping he’s still asleep.

He’s not.

And her hand is in a fairly compromising position. She moves it quickly, back onto her lap. But realizes a second too late that he’s still attached, so his hand lands on her thigh.

A quick glance at his face tells her he’s very aware of what just happened, but he tries to clear his throat and look away.

“Did you sleep well?” He asks not looking at her.

“Yes,” she replies. “You were right. It was much better under the coat. Thank you.”

“You’re welcome,” he says, then lifts his cuffed hand in the air. “Do you think we could take these off now?”

The keycard is buried in the pocket of her trousers and she has to remove the black First Order trousers first to get at it. Once they’re separated, she removes the extra layers of clothing until she’s back in her brown, tan, and gray outfit.

***

He watches her as she folds his clothing and places it neatly back in his bag. He does the same with his extra layers and even removes his outer shirt. Now he’s just in his black pants and a dark gray undershirt. He managed to move the monomolecular blade dagger into the pocket of his trousers without her seeing. It’s his only method of defense since she still has his blaster, so he needs to keep it close by.

A good night of rest has left him hungry and thirsty. They divide up the rations and each scarf down two of the tasteless cubes. The canteen doesn’t hold much more water, but between their bags, they have water enough to last them a week.

He’s particularly thankful that his leg is feeling better, albeit a bit stiff, but he can manage to walk without her help. Though he is limping slightly and from the way she eyes him, he can tell she’s trying to decide if she still ought to help support him.

But after last night and this morning he knows he’ll staunchly refuse any help from her. He doesn’t like how she’s making him feel. He doesn’t like that he’s starting to enjoy the contact. And he doesn’t like that she’s being so kind to him. It confuses him, he’s used to knowing exactly where he stands with people.

It’s all much easier when he can place people in their respective boxes. But this girl perplexes him. She’s strong and kind and either a very good actor, or she really does care about how he feels. It’s all very puzzling to him. He’s not used to people caring about him at all.

***

After cleaning up their things and taking down all of the lights, Rey packs their bags. Once she’s finished, she slings both of the bags over her shoulders and grabs her staff. Since Hux can stand on his own and wobble about, she doesn’t think she’ll need to help him walk to the ship.

They leave the cave just as they found it. It’s a long hike to their lookout point, but they manage it carefully.

Hux stops every so often to rest his leg at Rey’s insistence. After almost two miles she spots several bushes with berries. They’ve come to an area that is thick with dense brush and shrubs. They’re grateful for the shade from the morning sun and Hux sits down carefully in the grass.

“Wait right here,” she says, dropping the bags down next to him. “I want to check those bushes out. Those berries may be edible.”

“Well, don’t eat any of them till we can be sure,” he offers. “In fact, I think I might have something that can help.” He begins rifling through his bag and pulls out the datapad.

She plaintively ignores him, walking over and examining the berries. She plucks one from the bush and rolls it over in her palm. She knows these berries! With a smile, she lifts one up to her lips.

“I wouldn’t eat that,” Hux says suddenly, not looking up from his datapad, “unless you want to have hallucinations, or possibly die.”

“This is a fulgi berry,” Rey replies, holding up the berry for him to see. They were a light pink color with red speckles on them. “These grow on Jakku too, that’s the only reason I know.”

“Those are absolutely not fulgi berries,” Hux says shaking his head. He finally looks up from the datapad. “Those are Klava berries, and they are a hallucinogen. In fact, they’re also used in some very backwards methods of making spice.”

Rey holds the berry up to the light. “No, I know these berries! How can you tell they’re not fulgi berries?” She’s tired of how he always has to be right. But she doesn’t really want to take a chance on eating something that might cause her to hallucinate. Though, maybe at some other time that might be interesting to try. But not here and certainly not with him. 

“The leaves of the plant give it away,” he says sitting up and crisscrossing his legs on the ground. He uses one hand and gets to his feet. He hands her the datapad and on it is a picture of the very berry she was so interested in eating. 

She’s suddenly very annoyed that he’s right. The klava berries have leaves that are three-pronged while the fulgi berry leaves are one simple prong. 

**The caption reads:** _Although not poisonous, these hallucinogenic berries can cause vivid sensory and auditory visions and hallucinations. Some Klava berries are known to cause allergic reactions and death._

“I thought you couldn’t get a signal on this thing?” She asks, holding the datapad up so he can see.

“I can’t,” he replies smugly. “It’s a downloaded holobook on wild space flora and fauna. You’re lucky I had it on my datapad.” 

“What else do you have on here?” She asks suddenly curious about what he might be hiding. 

“That,” he says snatching the datapad back from her quickly. “Is none of your business.”

He plops the datapad back into his satchel and drapes his coat over the bag. Obviously, there’s something on there he doesn’t want her to see. She makes a mental note that she’s going to snoop when she gets a chance. Perhaps when he’s sleeping, or hopefully when they reach the crashed ship, and she finds herself hoping one more time that there’s a fresher on board. 

***

He manages to pocket a few of the berries. It might be useful later. He’s sure he can make a tea out of them that might knock the girl out for several hours. Enough time for him to make a call to Mitaka.

The thought of Mitaka makes him think of Millicent. He hopes Mitaka is taking good care of her. She’s not the overly affectionate type, but he knows she tends to miss him when he’s gone. He wishes he could find out how she’s doing. But it would be foolhardy for him to comm _The Finalizer_ just to find out about his cat. Though he won’t deny he wants to.

***

When they finally arrive at the large gray structure, they are simultaneously excited and disappointed. The vessel obviously crashed on this planet, it’s easy to tell that from the way it hangs sideways and is half buried in the dirt. Grass has grown up over the sides of it and there’s no way for them to get in.

It’s not a large ship by any means, probably a single pilot transport. Something used for short trips. Most likely there’s a fresher and bedroom but judging by the size there’s probably only one of each.

They make their way around the ship examining it from all sides. There’s only one entrance and it is buried under the grass.

“It looks like we only have two options,” Rey says placing the bags down gently and leaning her staff on top of them. “We can dig out the door or we can break through the cockpit and climb in.”

Hux seems puzzled, “Can’t you just--?” He makes a flinging gesture with his hand. “Can’t you just use the Force and move it?”

She blinks, “Oh yes, I suppose I could I’m just exhausted. I need to rest a bit I think.”

“Oh,” he replies. He hadn’t thought that Force users got exhausted. Didn’t the Force work like a wellspring that just gave them energy? She seemed to be stalling and he wasn’t sure why.

***

In truth, Rey wants to pull the ship out from the grass right now, but she feels the beginning of something. That sharp tug of a cord that indicates her Force bond opening. She can’t let Hux see, can’t let him know how she’s tied to Ben Solo, _Kylo Ren,_ she corrects herself. That’s the name he chose.

She watches Hux settle against the grassy hill and perch his injured leg up on one bag. He pulls out the datapad from the other and looks as if he’s reading something. She tries to move around to the other side of the ship, where he can’t see her, but she barely has time before she sees Ben.

He’s standing in front of her dressed in all black and hands balled into tight fists.

_“Rey,” he starts, taking a step in her direction. “Rey I-I’m –”_

_He always begins like this. Starts by almost apologizing. She doesn’t respond. She knows Hux will hear and then. . . well, she doesn’t want anyone to know about this. She hasn’t told anyone. She’d managed to keep it hidden for almost a year._

_“Rey,” he says again, “please just, just say something.” His eyes are blazing with that powerful combination of longing and hurt._

_She hasn’t spoken a word to him since that day aboard the Supremacy. She looks away and purses her lips._

_“If you come back to me, I swear we can fix this,” he pleads._

_She tries to fight the tears. But she can’t. They glide down her cheeks freely just as she hears the crunch of the grass behind her, she turns suddenly, looking over her shoulder to find the General there. The look on his face is confusion mingled with something else. . . worry?_

_“Who’s there Rey?” Kylo booms. “Who’s with you?!”_

_And then, just like that, he’s gone._

_***_

“Are you alright?” Hux asks, he can’t help his concerned tone. She seemed fine a moment ago. Now she’s crying and he’s not sure what’s wrong.

“I’m fine,” she says quickly, wiping her eyes with her hand. “It’s nothing. I’m fine.”

“Alright,” he replies slowly. “Should we go back to the cave today or did you want to try to move the ship?”

She’s thankful for the change of topic, she straightens a little. “I-I think I can move the ship.”

They move around the ship again to face it from the side that’s buried.

He’s not sure what happened, but he’s not fooled by her quick change of attitude. She seems different than before. Rattled somehow.

***

She closes her eyes and stretches her hand out toward the vessel.

_In. Out. Feel it. Feel it surround you._

She takes a deep breath, inhaling through her nose and exhaling through her mouth. The Force always feels different like a rushing wind one day and like a babbling brook the next. Today it winds through her like crackling electricity and she can barely hold onto it.

Her concentration is muddled, distracted by the way that the General is looking at her. Is it fear? Is it awe? Hopefully a healthy combination of the two.

The craft begins to rise from the ground ever so slowly. Harnessing the power she feels building in her veins she lifts it higher. It separates from the ground with the unexpected sound of roots snapping.

Behind her, she hears Hux let out a disbelieving gasp. “I’ve never seen Ren do anything like this,” he murmurs.

The words bring unbidden images. Ben holding out his hand. Ben in the lift, the way he looked at her with those eyes. She falters.

The ship, only a few inches above the ground thuds back into the earth with a soft thump.

“Kriff!” She swears, suddenly feeling drained.

“Was it something I said?” the General asks quietly.

“No,” she replies with only a moment of hesitation. “I’m just tired.”

***

He doesn’t believe her for a second. No, she’s hiding something. Whatever it was is the reason she was crying not that long ago. Something is wrong here and he’s going to find out what.

“I’ll try again tomorrow,” she says with a tone of resignation. “Let’s go back to the cave.”

She takes off without him, swinging the bags up over herself again and using her staff to help support the weight. He’s slightly offended that she doesn’t seem worried that he’s behind her, but he won’t exactly complain about the prospect of sleeping next to her again. It was far more comfortable than he thought it would be.

They trudge back to the cave in silence and Hux feels slightly unsettled. As if he missed something, but he can’t figure out what.

“Are you sure you’re alright?” He asks cautiously. “You seem upset.”

She whirls on him, “do I?” She shouts nearly causing him to stumble back. “Do I seem upset? Perhaps its because I’m stranded here on this stars forsaken planet with you! Of all the people I could’ve had the misfortune to be stuck with it’s _you_. A pompous, arrogant, First Order General!”

He takes a step back, “Look, I didn’t ask for this. I didn’t plan to get stuck here with you. And if you think for one moment I’m happy about this situation—”

“I don’t care what you asked for,” she bites out. “I didn’t ask for you to interfere with my plans. _YOU_ chose to!”

***

He’s staring at her with wide eyes, mouth half open. He’s completely startled by her response, by the way she’s screaming at him. He looks almost ashamed and she feels a sudden pang of guilt. He hasn’t actually been that awful to her. He tried to save her when she fell in the water and he was kind enough to offer his coat to her. And didn’t he just keep her from eating a poisonous berry? Besides, he had asked her if she was alright. He was trying to be kind, wasn’t he?

However much she wants to take back what she said she can’t and the longer the silence ticks by the worse she feels. But she doesn’t say anything. She doesn’t apologize. She doesn’t owe him anything.

He looks away from her, the muscles in his jaw clenching. He’s not used to anyone speaking to him like that. Unless of course you count Ren and Snoke. But other than that, no one treated him like this. Not in a long time.

For a fraction of a second, he has the ridiculous impulse to apologize. For what he’s not sure. For following her? For trying to attack her? He was just doing his duty.

The impulse passes quickly and then he wants very badly to scream back. Instead he speaks calmly, summoning his authority as a General.

“I think you’re upset. And I think you need to calm down,” he says.

“Don’t tell me to calm down,” she replies, giving him a look that makes him want to run. “Don’t you dare tell me to calm down.”

He puts his hands up in mock surrender. “Whatever you want. Let’s just get back to the cave before night sets in and we’re left vulnerable.”

She turns away from him swiftly and presses on. He follows her without another word.

***

When they arrive at the cave it is nearly dark, and the temperature is already becoming quite chill. Rey sets up the lights around their camp again and wordlessly passes him his extra clothing. He layers it on as fast as he can and tries not to look at her too long when she dons his extra garb.

She looks good in all black, a strange sort of balance to her usually light clothing. In fact, he’d like to see her in a First Order officer’s uniform, but he brushes the idea away as fast as it comes. She’d be repulsed by these thoughts of his and he doesn’t want to upset her more.

With their camp set up again he finds his spot on the ground, his back to the rock again. He looks up at her expectantly, she’s fished out a ration cube and hands it to him without meeting his eyes.

“Thank you,” he says.

She lets out a derisive snort and sits down next to him, her knee grazing the outside of his thigh. She opens her own ration cube and begins to eat.

He waits to drape the coat over them till they’ve finished their paltry excuse for a meal. No words are exchanged as she pulls out the binders and cuffs him again.

“Good night,” he says softly.

“Good night,” she replies, lips tight and brows furrowed.

He falls asleep almost immediately, his side aches and his leg throbs but he’s surprisingly content.

***

_In his dreams, she’s always just out of reach. She smiles down at him, hands always outstretched. Always beckoning him. Her auburn hair flowing around her like she’s submerged in a pool._

_He wants so badly to go to her. But he cannot move. He’s stuck, frozen in his place. Destined to always see, but never to actually feel._

_“Come darling,” she says so softly he feels his heart might break. “Come along.”_

_He stretches out his hand, but only just brushes an inch from her fingertips._

_“Mum?” He says. “I’m sorry. I’m so sorry.”_

_And then she shatters, into a million pieces and he watches as each fragment reflects her eyes back at him. The hurt, the anger she must’ve felt when he left her. He knows it’s all his fault._

_He could’ve, he should’ve gone to her that day. Instead of following his father. He should’ve gone to her. He could’ve protected her from the loathsome Republic._

_But he didn’t. And now she’s gone. And it’s all his fault._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alrighty, so let's see. Rey still sort of has feelings for big bad Kylo Ren ahem Ben SWolo and who can blame her? Will she be able to deal with those feels cause she totally has a sweet and very loyal boy with her right now. . . well he will be that eventually. . . And who knows what will happen if Jealous!Kylo shows up and finds her with his GENERAL. Yikes. That could be bad. 
> 
> Hux is a soft boy he just has to look mean all the time for work. All he really wants is a good nights sleep and maybe a little love. I mean, you throw this guy a bone and he's almost willing to do anything. He's been denied comfort and kindness nearly his whole life, so how long can he hold out before he's begging her for some attention? He holds onto a lot of guilt over his mother and his father wasn't exactly father of the year. Poor baby. Let's just see if he can heal those wounds with the help of a very cute Jedi. EEeeeeep!


	5. The Ship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our heroes take two steps forward and then one giant step back in their relationship. But on the plus they discover something that my be useful in the coming chapters. Maybe even help them unwind a bit and get to know each other, wink wink.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well well, I finally wrote my paper. . . and I have another one. So here's another chapter while I'm procrastinating! I've also contracted a cold so I have the muzzy head feeling and that may completely influence the readability of this chapter. EEEEeeeeeek. . . here we go!

**When Stars Collide**

**Chapter 5: The Ship**

_His dream abruptly shifts from his mother, and then he’s with his father again, and they’re aboard an Imperial Cruiser. He settles down next to his father on the hard canvas transport seating. They’ve been traveling for days and days. He’s so tired. All he wants to do is sleep._

_His eyelids have a leaden weight to them now, and he can barely keep them open. But then the transport jostles frightfully under some turbulence, and he’s suddenly wide awake and panicking. He reaches out and rests his hand on his father’s wrist to steady himself._

_Brendol Hux stiffens under the contact and then jerks his arm away._

_***_

He awakes before her, but she’s still there, only now she’s on top of him, nestled into his neck, her head against his chest. She’s taken a position in her sleep that looks terribly uncomfortable, one leg resting over his thigh, the other in between his knees. One of her arms is around his lower back and the other one, the one that is cuffed to his own is gripping onto his shirt. Almost like he’s cradling her. He’s not sure if he pulled her to him in his sleep, or if she climbed on top of him. Either way, it’s a far more intimate position than he likes.

She leans in nuzzling his neck, though he’s quite sure she’s still asleep. Her movement rubs right up against his very alert and very needy manhood.

He tries to stifle a moan. She shifts suddenly, pulling her leg up and up, nearly clinging to him under the large woolen coat. Unfortunately, she’s pressing his erection harder now, into his stomach. It’s making it increasingly difficult for him to think.

“It’s time to get up,” he hears himself say loudly.

The girl seems to jolt awake at the sound of his voice, pulling herself up and off him so quickly she almost stumbles back but is jerked forward by the binder on her wrist that is still connected to him. The coat hangs from her shoulders for a moment and then promptly falls onto the floor of the cave.

It’s a mercy to him that she got up now, any longer and he might have pushed her down onto the ground and taken her right there. If he was that kind of man. But of course he isn’t. He shifts uncomfortably and rises to his feet while he reaches for his coat.

“Did you sleep well?” He asks, not really caring how she answers.

She’s gone all red, “Sorry, I didn’t mean to do that.”

She’s blushing furiously, and it makes his cock twitch with unresolved need. He thinks she actually looks quite nice in the morning light, her eyes bright from sleep and her face much more refreshed. Or perhaps it isn’t his brain that’s doing his thinking right now.

“It probably kept us a lot warmer than just huddling under the coat,” he says by way of acknowledgment. “Once we can find some real shelter we won’t need to do that any longer.”

He assures himself that the need he feels is purely biological. His body would react that way to any woman pressing up against him like that. But part of him is slightly thankful that it isn’t just any other woman.

She gives a slight nod, pulling the keycard out of her trousers she unlocks them both. Then she kneels down to her satchel and begins to pull out some ration cubes for breakfast. He suddenly realizes he’s famished and he’s not just hungry for ration cubes.

***

Rey can’t help the way her heart is hammering in her chest. She’s utterly embarrassed by what she did in her sleep. At least he didn’t take it as an invitation.

She nibbles on her food quietly, trying not to make eye contact with the General. At least he also seems uncomfortable by what had transpired. His face a bright red, but it might also be from the sunburn. His hair is completely disheveled, and it's much longer than she thought it was.

When he slicks it back, it reaches the back of his neck, but here it hangs loosely falling around his high cheekbones. He’s also beginning to show the signs of a beard, rough stubble poking through around his face.

She realizes she’s staring at him, but he hasn’t noticed. He’s trying not to look at her.

“I’m sorry about yesterday,” she says. “I’m sorry I yelled at you. I was just. . . I was frustrated, and I took it out on you.”

His eyes widen in surprise. He hadn’t been expecting this.

“No need to apologize,” he says softly.

She offers him a smile, and he almost smiles back.

***

After breakfast, they pack up and head out to the ship. He hopes that she can pull it out of the earth easily this time. She seems in far better spirits today than yesterday, though he still wants to know exactly what it was the had caused her so much distress.

She’s managed to peak his interest, something that doesn’t happen often. Especially with women. She’s quite the conundrum. So fiery and take charge and yet so soft and sweet at the same time.

Although he’s still in pain from his leg and his side he makes it to the ship relatively easily. He must’ve only sprained his ankle. As for his side, he knows the rib is broken. There’s not much he can do about it now. Though, at this point, he wouldn’t object to her tending to his wounds today, though he’s not sure he wants her to really get a good look at him. His back is traced with vivid lines, a patchwork of scars. Not all of them are from his father. But the majority are, and he doesn’t really have a desire for anyone to see them. He doesn’t need anyone’s pity. Least of all hers.

***

The ship looks the same as they left it, settled back into the earth, wrapped in the grass. This time, however, she lifts it easily, pulling it from the ground like it weighs nothing.

He watches her with barely contained awe, he can feel the power thrumming around her, and he’s very aware of the fact that it’s the same power Ren holds. But it’s so different when she uses it. And so far she hasn’t used it for any nefarious means, she’s only ever used it to help.

***

She settles it gently, upright this time on the ground and heaves a sigh. It was hard, but it turned out it was much easier when she didn’t have the General gawking at her or the thoughts of Ben intruding on her focus.

She allows herself only a moment to think about Ben. About what he had said. If she went to him would he really change things? Could he? He was the Supreme Leader after all. Perhaps it was possible?

No, she’d gone to him once. She wasn’t sure she could do it twice. She would wait for him to come to her.

Once the ship was set, they managed to pry the panel to the door open, and Rey steps back to watch Hux reroute the wires so the door springs open. The foul stench that leaks out of the ship almost makes her retch.

It’s evident from the smell that there must be either a vast amount of rotten food or a slowly decomposing body. She manages to hold her breath as they enter the vessel, it’s very small. Definitely only a one-person transport.

Everything inside is dingy, and dust covered. The cockpit sits to the right once they’re through the door and there is a hallway to the left. If there is a body, the cockpit is the most likely place they’ll find it.

She sticks her head out the door and sucks in another breath and notices oddly that Hux doesn’t seem to be bothered by the smell. The cockpit is separated by another durasteel door they have to open, and Rey finds she slightly enjoys watching Hux work. He has a look of fixed determination as he routes the wires again and then he smirks when the door slides open.

“I may not be able to light a fire, but I can most certainly open a door,” he says giving her a grin.

She can’t help but laugh and then she’s forced to duck out again to breathe in the fresh air outside. When she reenters the craft she finds Hux standing in the cockpit, he’s oddly quiet but he glances back at her, and the look on his face tells her everything.

The deceased pilot is seated in his or her chair. It's hard to tell which from the clothing, which is old and patchy but not yet decomposed. This crash must’ve been somewhat recent. The co-pilot’s seat is thankfully empty.

“I’d say we should burn the body, but I don’t think I’d be able to get a fire going,” Hux says, giving her a pained expression.

“Let’s get them out of here first. Bury them later,” she manages tightly.

***

Moving a dead body is hard work, especially when they’re trying to be respectful. Hux managed to find a tarp folded in one of the ship compartments, and they wrap the body up before they move it outside. It’s awkward to angle it around corners, and although Rey could use the Force to do it, she feels that it would be profoundly inappropriate somehow.

As they slowly maneuver the body out the door and down the short steps of the craft, she chances a glance at Hux. His expression is distant, eyes nearly vacant as they lay the corpse on the ground under the shade of a tall pine tree.

The atmosphere feels somber and heavy around her. Especially when Hux pauses to stare at the body for another long second before they head back to the ship.

The removal of the body only slightly helps with the smell, and Hux manages to bypass all the locks, and soon they fling open the cockpit viewport. It’s hard to remove the heavy layered material, but Rey feels it’s necessary to get the reek out.

“We’ll only leave the viewport off for a few hours,” she says. “It ought to air things out a bit.”

Hux only nods at her and begins to start wiping down the inside of the ship with a rag he procured from the cockpit compartments.

“We ought to look through things before we start cleaning,” she says slowly. “I’m sure there are cleaning supplies on board. And we need to see if they have any food.”

***

He can’t disagree. But he desperately wants to clean the whole ship right away. The filth is disgusting, and he itches to see the inside of the ship gleam. Something about the body has disturbed him, he knows that it could have just as easily been him. He could have just as easily been in the same position as the corpse.

Did they have a family? Someone who cared about them?

The thoughts seem foolish since he didn’t know them though he can’t help but wonder. To die alone seems an awfully cruel fate.

“Did you hear me?” She asks, breaking into his thoughts. He looks up at her.

“Sorry,” he mumbles.

“You can stay and clean here, or we can check out the rest of the ship,” she offers kindly. But he follows her anyway as she heads to the other side of the vessel.

There’s a small lounge with two dust-covered plush chairs. Then a kitchenette to the right, set with a small bistro table for two. Not much further down the hallway, there is a door leading to the only living quarters on board. Inside they find a small bed, night table, and closet and another door to a hygiene room with a fresher.

“Oh good,” she says raggedly. “I cannot wait to use the fresher.”

He wants to concur, but he just, he’s lost somehow, still thinking about the corpse. He’s seen plenty of dead bodies before. He’s been responsible for even more of them. But he hasn’t stopped often to think about how unceremonious it is to be left alone to die. To be found by someone and disposed of. To have your things taken and used by others. And all for what?

“Are you alright?” She asks softly.

“Yes,” he replies tightly. “I’m fine. Let’s get cleaning. This place needs quite the overhaul if we’re to make it our. . . Ho—residence while we’re here.”

***  


She catches it, the way he almost says _home_ but then thinks better of it. He seems shaken by the sight of the body and can’t blame him. It’s a painful reminder of their predicament. Of what could happen to them if they can’t manage to survive on this deserted planet.

Perhaps, if he has something to do he can get his mind off it.

A quick search of the rooms yields cleaning supplies and Hux takes the role of maid while Rey sets to figuring out what caused the ship to crash in the first place. She’s eager to start the vessel, but she doesn’t want to chance any accidental explosions or damage to the craft. If there was leaking fuel or other dangerous issues it could result in an eruption of the vessel if she starts the engines. She also needs to run a systems diagnostic once she does get the ship going. It’s a precaution to making sure everything works correctly.

***  
The cleaning helps a little, he’s able to focus on how the rag wipes away the dirt and grime from all the ship’s surfaces. He even goes so far as to remove the sheets and blankets from the bed and tosses them into the laundry unit in the lounge. If Rey manages to get the ship working, then the bedding will need to be cleaned. He doesn’t desire to sleep in a bed with sheets that had been used by someone else.

But he’s not sure he’ll actually be sleeping in the bed. She’ll most likely put him somewhere else, cuffed to something. He wouldn’t fault her for it. There’s something far more suggestive about sharing a bed after all.

He thinks back, he’s not sure he’s ever shared a bed before anyway. He can’t imagine it would be very comfortable. The bed is small too. He’s doubtful that two people would comfortably fit into it. It would be better for both of them if he sleeps on the floor or in a chair. He has no desire to experience something like what occurred this morning. It’s vital that he stay in full control of his faculties. Otherwise, he might never manage to escape this planet.

He finishes cleaning the hygiene room, bedroom, and kitchenette and then sags against the wall in the lounge, his side is aching again and needs a rest before he continues working. But when he presses against the wall paneling to steady himself, he hears a distinctive click.

The panel shifts slightly, so he pushes a bit harder, and suddenly the panel is sliding into the wall.

He smiles. A smuggler’s den.

He’s beside himself with glee. He’s always had an interest in smuggling. It seemed like an adventurous life. He’d read far too many holo-books about smugglers, they were all dashing and daring. Sweeping women off their feet and well, they were so far removed from how Hux himself was he enjoyed the escapism of a good holo-book about a smuggler.

Inside the wall he sees crate after crate stacked in succession, he grins. This was precisely the sort of thing he needed at the moment.

***  


_Finally!_

She’s found the source of the breakdown. A singed series of tubing that controls the fuel injections. She pulls the pieces apart and begins to rework the mess. If she can manage to reroute all the tubes, then she will be able to start the engine.

It doesn’t take her long to restore the tubes and tighten them back into their new routes. Some were damaged beyond repair, but these are the kind of replacement parts that are always found on ships. She’s excited, anticipation prompting her to work faster. Once she finishes redirecting all the tubes, she stands and wipes her hands on her pants. They leave streaks of brown grease, and she rubs at her forehead. She realizes slowly that she’s covered in oil, nearly from head to toe, she sighs. Hopefully, they can get the ship working, and she will be able to wash her clothes.

Then she replaces the wall panel and turns to the pilot’s seat. She studies the data board for a few moments, taking stock of each switch and button. When she reaches into the Force, she feels the adrenaline start to pulse in her veins. She merely follows the tug to each knob and enters in the startup sequence.

She hadn’t realized before that she’d used the Force when she flew. She’d even used it when she fixed droids. She hadn’t realized then how it had pulled her each time. How she hadn’t needed to know anything, she had just needed to follow her instincts. The Force tended to lead her in the right direction.

Oddly, two nights ago it had pulled her to the General too. It must have been some mistake, however. She may need him to survive, but it wasn’t like the Force _wanted_ them to be together.

There’s a deep satisfaction that flows through her as she watches the console light up. The ship hums suddenly, and she’s almost gleaming with pride.

***

The sound of the ship coming to life startles him. He nearly bangs his head against the low ceiling of the hidden compartment.

Rey works impressively fast, he thinks.

He’s taken each and every crate apart. He had to be sure it was what he thought it was. But now he knows. This will be a far more enjoyable stay than he’d imagined.

He replaces the lids to the crates and turns to find her standing there, behind him.

“What did you find?” She asks, her tone accusing.

“Come see,” he says standing back and gesturing to the crates. “I think you’ll be pleased.”

She gives him a wary glance, but still dips her head and goes to open the nearest crate. But then she stands back, puzzled.

“I don’t know what that is,” she admits.

Oh, he hadn’t thought she wouldn’t know this on sight. It’s the very thing he depends on to get through much of his day. Especially ever since Ren became the Supreme Leader.

“It’s alcohol,” he says cheerfully. “And there’s a lot of it.”

She flicks an odd look in his direction. “Oh, I—I don’t think. . .”

“All I know is I am cracking one of these open tonight,” He says confidently. “I might even have a whole bottle.”

***

Rey stiffens, she doesn’t like that idea, not at all. She’s seen men drink. She’s seen what it does to them. Seen how they behave when they’ve had their drink. Her face goes ashen, no, he’s not going to have any of this.

With a shake of her head, she replaces the crate and slides it back into the hidden wall compartment. “I don’t think that’s a good Idea.”

He gives her a frown, “No, it’s a perfect idea.”

“I said no,” she replies, giving him a glare.

“I haven’t had a drink since _The Starcrow_ , and I think I deserve it after all I’ve been through,” he bites out, eyes narrowing.

She swallows, “No alcohol.” She can’t help how tight her throat feels suddenly, or how fast her breathing has become. “I know what it does to men like you.”

“I beg your pardon?” He replies angrily. “Men like me?”

***

Her wide, fearful eyes give him pause, he hasn’t yet seen her look afraid. What should she have to fear? She could always just use the Force, couldn’t she? She never had need to be scared of someone like him. He just wants a relaxing drink, after all they’ve endured.

“Men,” she spits back, “Who think they’re entitled to things they’re not.

He blinks slowly, “And what exactly do I think I’m entitled to?”

She blushes furiously and looks away. “Forget it. I said, no alcohol.”

“Oh, so now you’re making rules,” he snaps. “I was wondering when you were going to start acting like I was your prisoner. I was beginning to think we could manage to be comrades.”

Her hazel eyes pin him in place as she says, “I won’t make that mistake again. From now on you’ll know you’re my prisoner.”

***

The words don’t seem like they come from her, she barely hears them as their eyes lock. He’s wearing that mask, the General one. He’s trying to maintain his composure, to assert his authority. But she can see the edges of the mask faltering.

She knows she frightens him. At least a little. Or maybe it's just the Force that scares him. Either way, he knows he can’t argue. She has the upper hand.

But she won’t use her power on him. She’s seen a little of what he fears. Snoke and Ren, twisting the Force to manipulate, to hurt. How he’s suffered from their power. She can’t bring herself to hurt him. It’s almost like the Force won’t let her anyway.

He scowls at her and crosses his long arms, leaning against the wall.

“Fine,” he concedes. “Whatever you say.”

There’s a long silence. She’s furiously lost in thought, old memories seeping in. The men of Niima and their drunken soirées. She shudders.

“Did you get the comm working?” He asks abruptly.

Their eyes snap together quickly, pausing only for the briefest of moments and then they both take off, running in the direction of the cockpit. Rey has a head start since she was closest to the cockpit and lifts up the comm on the dash with one hand. But, Hux reaches her just as she’s starting to press in a call and he rends the comm out of her grasp as fast as he can.

He can’t let her call the Resistance. If she does, he’s a dead man.

She tackles him, trying to grab the comm back, but he holds it away with his long arms. So, she does the only thing she can and presses her knuckles into his side, he yelps in pain and drops the comm, clutching at his torso.

The comm rolls just out of reach, and she crawls after it, but he recoups fast, and he grips her around the waist and pulls her back. He’s much stronger than her, she realizes as he flips her onto her back and straddles her. His strong hands pin her wrists over her head, and he cages her in with his body.

***

He’s covered in the grease now as well, slick with it. He was barely able to hold onto her waist when he’d lunged after her. But he dug his fingers into her belt and managed to keep his grip. She wriggled in his grasp as he turned her over and straddled her.

His weight on top of her holds her steady, but he’s out of breath, panting with the exertion. The look she’s giving him stings, he can tell that she’s utterly terrified. But he wonders at the fact that she hasn’t used the Force on him yet, hasn’t killed him. He knows she could do it. But why hasn’t she?

She swallows, eyes darting about the room in panic. He’s startled by her rapid breathing, she sounds like she’s choking on air. He realizes she’s trying to say something, and he leans forward so he can hear better.

“Men like you—” she sputters, “always trying to take things from me.”

He releases her suddenly and slides back off of her as if she’d burned him. Men like him? What had they tried to take from her?

The words burn a deep hole inside him, he doesn’t take. He’s always had things taken from him. He sits back against the co-pilot chair and looks at her.

***

She rises slowly, her breathing still erratic. He’s taken a position of contrition away from her. She steadies herself, hands pressing into the cool plastetic flooring.

“Did I hurt you?” he asks miserably from his seat on the ground.

Her arms wrap around her shoulders, but she gives a small shake of her head. It doesn’t do anything to dispel the guilt he feels at how she looks. She doesn’t meet his eyes as she walks over slowly and picks up the comm from the ship floor.

The comm is an older model, and she clicks it on without looking at him. She reaches over to the console and clicks in the call to the Resistance.

Hux pulls himself up from the ground, gripping the co-pilot’s chair firmly. He holds his breath, trying to push away the tightness in his chest and the fear that prickles at the back of his neck.

He’s a dead man.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, so let's see. Hux can be a good boy, he's sensitive and he does not like being compared to icky guys who take advantage of girls. He's a proper gentleman, well, unless you're his enemy and he thinks he's going to die. Then he can be a bit of a turd. Was that not a pleasant image? Them all oily and wrestling on the floor of a ship? My goodness. . . 
> 
> And POOR REY! She grew up all alone on a sand planet and had to defend herself from a young age because there are so many creeps in the galaxy. (Seriously, read like any new canon star wars book and they're actually pretty good about pointing out sexual harassment for the lady leads) Anyways, she's still a little cheerful ball of sunshine and I'm sure she'll come to respect our dear sweet ginger by the end. 
> 
> Soooooooo. . . do you think the comm will work? Will Rey get a hold of the Resistance??? IF SHE DOES, WHAT THE HECK IS HUX GONNA DO? 
> 
> Hope you enoy this chapter and the fact that I edited it while on Dayquil. I look forward to your thoughts!! Thank you for reading and commenting, it seriously makes me so happy!


	6. Comms and Corpses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our heroine finally gets to speak with her Resistance buddies. But then the Force kind of gets in the way. Then ginger General finally gets his side tended to like he deserves. GAWD. FINALLY. The poor baby. 
> 
> *** DISCLAIMER ***
> 
> Discussion of past abuse in this chapter and some other uncomfortable elements regarding abuse/rape. Though . . . again, no one in the fic was or will be raped. M'kay?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh, so I'll be honest. I'm still feeling like crap and I got barely any sleep last night. This cold is killing me. However, the upside? I'm home sick. So I can write and edit. YAYAYAYAY. 
> 
> Sadly, this may be the last update this week. I have a crap ton of things coming up this weekend, so I'll be super busy. But! On the upside, the next few chapters are written, they are just in desperate need of editing and continuity review. 
> 
> WELP, Here goes. . .

**When Stars Collide**

**Chapter 6: Comms and Corpses**

 

The comm crackles and then a low hum fills Rey’s ears. The call, it’s connecting. . .

 

She’s brimming with energy, simultaneously excited and nervous.

 

She steals a glance at Hux, his face is impassive, giving nothing away. But she notes he has certain tells. His knuckles are white as he grips the co-pilot’s seat and a muscle in his jaw twitches slightly.

 

“Rey?!” Finn’s excited voice comes over the speaker, warm and relieved. “That was fast, did you get it?”

 

“No, I didn’t quite get it yet,” she pauses, hesitating for a second. She can’t give too much away, what with the General standing there. “I-I needed to call you.”

 

“I know I missed you too, but you know Pirates could get a hold of the transmission. You need to be careful.” Finn says.

 

“I know,” she starts, “I just need to—“

 

“Rey,” Finn says quickly, “I have to go, we’ve got that big thing, can’t say more, you know how it is.”

 

“Wait, Finn,” she almost cries, “I—I just need you to lis—“

 

She stops short, the air around her stirs, that tight pull of the cord and then her senses prickle.

 

_No, no dammit not now._

 

“What is it, Rey?” Finn asks impatiently.

 

_The air shifts, bending with the pull of the Force. And then. . . Ben is next to her now. Standing between her and the General, dwarfing then both with his imposing figure._

 

She stiffens, she can’t say what she needs to say now. She has to talk in code, “remember that bracelet that Leia gave me?”

 

_Kylo flinches at the mention of his mother._

 

She hopes Finn gets the message, she closes her eyes. He has to remember the cloaked binary beacon. It wasn’t even that long ago that she first put it on.

 

“Huh?” Finn asks, confused. “What bracelet?”

 

_“Who’re you talking to Rey?” Kylo asks patiently. He doesn’t move though. He doesn’t reach for her. Even though he’s so close. Of course he can see her, only her. But he can't hear what she does. Can't hear who she's talking to._

 

She ignores Kylo and continues. “The bracelet Leia gave me. The insurance policy one?”

 

Hux shifts uneasily next to them, he cocks his head to the side in confusion.

 

“No idea,” Finn says vaguely. “Look I really gotta go. They’re loading transports. But Rose says hi. And you know Poe, he ummm he’s hoping he’ll get to talk to you soon. Oh shit, Rey. I really gotta go. Leia will be pissed if I’m not— shit. Talk to you later! Oh wait, I almost forgot! We’re going underground for a few weeks. Bombings and all that First Order bullshit. God, I can’t wait till we get our hands on that pasty ginger asshole and his crew, ugh gotta run bye—"

 

The comm clicks and then goes silent. Rey stands there blinking numbly. What just happened? Underground? She wouldn’t be able to comm them for weeks. She curses under her breath.

 

She knows how Finn is when he’s distracted, he has trouble focusing on anything. Only hears what he wants to. She desperately hopes that he will realize what she’d asked him. That he’ll talk to Rose or Leia, hell even Poe. Someone has to understand what she was trying to say.

 

_“Are you never going to speak to me again?” Kylo asks almost tenderly. His large body turned toward her._

 

At the same time, Hux lets out a breath and says dryly, “Well it doesn’t sound like your friend is going to be much help.”

 

“Oh, shut up,” she says flatly. And she’s not really sure to who.

 

***

 

Hux feels strange as he follows her out of the cockpit. Like he walked through a fine mist and he feels suddenly cold and clammy **.**  

 

She took the comm with her and he watches her tuck it into the pocket of her trousers.

 

He wants to ask her if he could possibly comm _The Finalizer_. But he doubts she’d be open to such a request.

 

It would appear they’re no longer stuck here. He just has to figure out a way to get the comm away from her. He thinks of the berries. He could perhaps use those?

 

He begins to hatch a plan.

 

***

 

Rey is racking her brain. Trying to figure out if there is anyone else that she could call. Anyone else she knows with a comm. Leia keeps them on lockdown for good reason. But maybe someone else might have one? She’d have to search for their comm frequency, and that would put her in danger of being discovered by pirates or the First Order. She’ll have to think about it. But she can’t comm just anyone. She’s wanted by the First Order, and that might make calling a transport vehicle a bad idea.

 

On top of that, she’s in wild space, and she’s doubtful there are many transports this far out anyway.

 

She wants desperately to use the fresher and eat something. But there’s the nasty business of the body to tend to. Leaning against the wall, she feels terribly weak, like her knees might give at any moment.

 

_Damn the Force._ Why did Ben have to show up then? She hadn’t seen him for nearly a month and then all of a sudden twice in the last two days.

 

She kicks back at the wall angrily. Why? Why her?

 

“You look like you could use a drink,” Hux says from behind her.

 

***

 

It’s a poor choice of words. And he realizes it just as she turns to cut him with an icy glare.

 

“I’m sorry,” he says. “I didn’t mean it like that.”

 

“We need to take care of the body,” she replies evenly. “I’ll see if I can find a shovel. And you can go find a place to start digging.”

 

He nods and leaves her to her thoughts. It doesn’t make any sense to him, none of it. She could have easily given the Resistance their location, and then he’d well. . . He’d be. . . dead. But she hadn’t, and now he’s perplexed.

 

Utterly befuddled by her behavior, he steps out into the sunlight and goes in search of a proper burial ground.

 

***

 

There’s a shovel in the storage compartment of the lounge. She expected there to be. Shovels were useful tools for scraping the gunk off engines. Since the space dust builds up over time and hardens, most ships come with a shovel to remove the gritty material.

 

She feels the start of tears in her eyes but blinks them away rapidly. It’s all too much. Ben, Finn, the General. Why couldn’t Finn just listen? Why did he have to be so distracted?

 

And Ben, why couldn’t he just leave her alone? She’d gone to him, she’d tried to help him, and he was so blinded by his belief in his own grandiosity that he hadn’t realized how she would’ve done anything to help him come to the light. How she’d almost . . . She shakes the thoughts of Ben away. She won’t allow herself to dwell on what could have been.

 

Then there was the General. Hux. He was so different than Finn and Ben. He was so different from Poe even. She was fairly certain that Poe’s interest in her was purely carnal, he just had that air about him. Like a rogue or something. She wasn’t sure exactly.

 

Finn, on the other hand, was so. . . So pure. He was so sweet and kind and hopeful. She loved that about him. In truth, Finn was a lot like her, willing to help others, willing to believe people could change. She knew Rose had a hand in that too. Rose had helped him become who he is now. A leader. A Rebel. She smiled.

 

But the General, he had seemed offended when she’d compared him to the men of Niima. He’d gone after her for the comm, though she couldn’t blame him for that. If she did bring him back to the Resistance, he would most assuredly face the death sentence. Wouldn’t he?

 

She couldn’t imagine he’d be allowed to live after his destruction of the Hosnian system. Surely the Republic would want someone to pay. Someone to take the blame for all those deaths.

 

But she doesn’t want to see that. Doesn’t want to think about what would happen to him. She doesn’t like the idea of his blood on her hands. Perhaps she’s becoming. . . Fond of him?

 

 It’s only been two days, she tells herself. There’s no way she could actually care about him. Could she?

 

Then again, she loved Ben after a week. She inhales sharply at her sudden admission. She knew it already. But putting the words together makes the gaping hole in her heart seem more like a chasm.

 

Gripping onto the shovel tightly she uses it to steady herself. She takes a moment to collect her thoughts.

 

She loved Ben _then_. But does she still?

 

***

 

Hux has found a spot for the body in the shade of a small young pine tree. He taps at the ground with his foot and feels the earth give. It shouldn’t be too difficult for them to dig a hole deep enough for the corpse.

 

He takes his time, dragging the tarp covered body over to the small tree, resting it next to the area he deems best for a grave. Then he sits down next to it to catch his breath. All this exertion is taxing and his side throbs painfully, he knows he will have to ask the girl to look at it tonight. He frowns. He will have to mentally prepare for her reaction to his scars.

 

When she finally comes out of the transport, she stands self **-** consciously, scanning the area for him.

 

“Over here,” he calls, waving at her.

 

She carries the shovel with her and holds it out for him when she gets close. He stands awkwardly, his thoughts having drifted to their grappling session in the cockpit. He takes the shovel from her and presses it into the ground.

 

***

 

They take turns digging. When one tires, the other takes over. Until they’ve finally managed to make a hole almost six feet deep. Hux is the last one to use the shovel, and then he has the challenge of trying to climb out of the grave that is almost the same height as him.

 

He pulls himself out of the ground with a groan and lays on his uninjured side. He’s wholly spent, even in his grey undershirt and black pants he’s far too hot. He breathes heavily as he lays on the grass and dirt.

 

Then he finally sits up and looks at Rey. Grease smudges her cheeks, and there are the distinct lines of dried tears through the dirt on her face. When did she cry? He’s at a loss again. He’s missing so much, and he usually prides himself on his ability to notice everything.

 

He stands slowly and together they lift the tarp and shuffle it over to the grave. The body tumbles out and lands in the dirt with a sickening thump. Hux gulps, but he takes the tarp and folds it, laying it over the corpse.

 

In silence, he starts to fill the grave, covering the tarp with dirt. It’s painful like this, every turn makes his ribs smart with agony. He’s trying to push through. He’s almost finished filling it when something inside his torso twists painfully, and he lets out a gasp.

 

He almost can’t breathe. He crumples over, onto his knees. The pain absconding his vision.

 

***

 

Rey is staring at the grave distantly, she’s still thinking about everything that had happened in the cockpit. How she hadn’t been able to use to the Force against Hux. How he’d held her down. And then how he’d looked so guilty after. As if he felt miserable for what he’d done.  

 

She’s lost in thought when she hears him cry out. She looks up at him, he’s fallen to one knee, gripping his injured side. His face has gone pale, which is a feat with his sunburn.

 

Horrified, she dashes to his side.

 

“What’s wrong?” She asks quickly. “Is it your side?”

 

He grimaces, only awful wheezes come out of his mouth.  

 

“I’m taking you back to the ship alright?” She says suddenly. “And I have to use the Force. But, I promise, it won’t hurt you alright?”

 

He attempts to shake his head.

 

No, no, anything but the Force. Please, anything but that cosmic power. He’s already in pain, isn’t that enough?

 

She gives him a sheepish look and then stretches her hand out towards him. In his hazy delirium, he almost reaches out and takes hold of her hands. But then he foolishly realizes she extended a hand because she’s using the Force to carry him. He’s suddenly floating in an invisible cocoon of air.

 

The pain is becoming unbearable, white spots popping up all over his line of sight as she pulls him back to the ship. He’s vaguely aware of entering the vessel, and his head lolls to the side. Then he’s being placed on the soft mattress of a bed, and he has the distinct worry that it isn’t clean yet.

 

“It’s alright,” he hears her say. She’s next to him now, not in front, and she leans over him on the bed. “I have to look at your side. Just lay still.”

 

He feels her pull his grey undershirt up to his chest and then she’s bending over him, so close. Her breath ghosting his skin as she examines him.

 

“Oh,” she says softly.

 

That can’t be good. He thinks.

 

Then there is the foreign feeling of fingers brushing against his torso, they glide up and down his side. He gulps, even through the pain he feels something coil tightly in his stomach.

 

***

 

His side is a smattering of purple, green, and yellow bruises. He’s also very red and swollen. But when he breathes his chest still retains its shape, so flail chest isn’t a problem, she determines. He probably only broke one rib, but all this activity has undoubtedly aggravated his condition. She shouldn’t have let him do the digging. He should’ve been resting.

 

“Are you having trouble breathing?” She asks.

 

“A bit,” he manages.

 

“I think we need to bring the swelling down first,” she says, thoughtfully. “I don’t think you’ve punctured a lung. That’s good.”

 

“Good,” he says through gritted teeth. The pain is starting to subside, now that he’s lying on the bed.

 

“And I think you need to rest,” she says, fingers lightly pressing against the indent of his abs. He flinches, making his abdomen clench.

 

She swallows, his skin is so pale underneath his shirt, and he’s entirely hairless but for the small thatch of coppery hair that trails down below his belly button. Peppering his skin, just above the clavicle, there are a series of small round scars.

 

What could’ve caused them? She wonders, instinctively pulling away.

 

“I’m going to get you some water,” she says sweetly. “Then you’re going to sleep.”

 

He manages to nod slightly and then starts to sit up. She rests her palms against his chest at the motion.

 

“Don’t move,” she commands. “I’ll help you sit up. Just a minute.”

 

She leaves him there and returns with her flask of water, then she’s gingerly helping him sit up.

 

***

 

It takes him a moment to realize that she has unscrewed the cap of the canteen and is positioning it in front of his lips.

 

This is ridiculous. Surely, he could do that himself. It’s not like he’s an invalid.

 

The cold metal of the canteen’s opening presses against his lips, and then he’s guzzling down the water. It’s impossibly refreshing. When was the last time he’d had a drink?

 

He drinks until the canteen is empty, swallowing the beverage in messy gulps. Normally he’d be embarrassed by the water that trickles down his chin. But right now, he’s in too much pain to care. Each swallow of liquid makes his lungs burn and his side throb.

 

When he’s finished, he sags against the pillows and Rey helps him recline again. She lays a gentle hand to his forehead for what feels like an eternity.

 

“No fever,” she says when she finally pulls away. “So, no infection from your head wound.”

 

“Well, I suppose I’m lucky,” he whispers tightly.

 

Her pitying smile doesn’t make him feel any better.

 

***

 

With as little pressure as she can, she manages to place a large gel bacta patch on the bruised area of his side. It ought to speed his recovery a bit. Though she’ll have to check it again in a few days, she’s convinced all he needs is some rest.  

 

***

 

They sit together quietly as she waits for him to drift to sleep. His eyes are closed, but she can tell he’s still awake, his mind still working.

 

When she’d help him sit up, she’d seen the long scars on his back. There were dozens. They crossed up and down on his back, over his spine, some crisscrossing in jagged lines.

 

She was certain that Snoke couldn’t have given him all these scars. They looked far older anyway. Could they have come from when he was a child?

 

The thought sickens her, who would hurt a child?

 

_Men like you._ The words drift into her head.

The kind of men who would try to hold down a twelve-year-old girl. The kind of men she’d dealt with on Jakku for years. Men who lacked honor. Who lacked morals. She seethes.

 

The scars on his chest undoubtedly came from burns. The shape is far too small for anything else. Was it his father? His mother? Who could do that to their child? She had been abandoned by her parents, tossed aside like garbage. But she doesn’t remember if they’d actually physically hurt her.

 

She liked to think that they had sold her because they thought she might be given a better life. But deep down she knows the truth. They didn’t care about her.

 

She rests her face on her palms and closes her eyes.

 

***

 

_“Your mother was nothing but a cheap whore.”_

 

_The words feel like stones. Meant to hurt. And they do._

 

_He tries to keep his composure as the older boys taunt him._

 

_“And we heard,” one of them says mockingly. “That your dad wasn’t even the first one she got with. Someone said there were hundreds.”_

 

_“How does he even know you’re really his son?” One boy laughs. “She probably didn’t know who your father was.”_

 

_“You’re just a bastard Armitage SUX!” Another barks._

 

_“Hey, I’ll be visiting Arkanis next month Armie. How much did you say your mother charges?”_

 

_He bristles. He wants to fight them so badly. But he knows he wouldn’t win. They’d just beat him, adding to the collection of bruises already visible beneath his crisp black shirt._

 

_Instead, he clenches his fists and tries to block out their words. He’s resolved that someday he’ll be in a position over them. Someday he’s going to be so powerful no one can hurt him anymore. And when he’s that powerful no one will have the gall to say anything bad about his mother. Ever again._

 

_“I just need a good suck Armie, do you think that you might be able to help?” The oldest of the boys grips his head of copper hair and pulls his face up to look. “Your mother taught you how, right?”_

 

_The boiling rage that seeps through his body whites out his vision and he can’t do anything but lunge and hit and scream. He gets in a few good punches before the blow to the back of his head and the spike of pain, and then everything goes pitch black._

 

_When he awakes, he’s by himself, bloody and battered and lying on the cold floor. His head throbs, and he feels sick to his stomach. His shirt is torn, and his body aches with the beating it took._

 

_He is barely able to sit up before retching onto the floor._

_His father is going to kill him._

 

***

 

Rey sees the moment he drops into deep sleep, the way his breathing changes and his body relaxes. She still waits a bit after that just to make sure.

 

Then, after she’s certain he’s fast asleep, she rises slowly and goes to his large black duffle bag. She opens it as quietly as she can manage and begins to sift through it.

 

The things he has inside are not special, the majority of them look like standard issue items. A hygiene kit set with a razor and shaving cream. Of course. And there’s a solar charger for his datapad. There’s a large number of extra socks and boxer-briefs, all black.

 

She stacks all of the items neatly next to the bag. There doesn’t seem to be anything really personal inside his bag. Anything that might tell her a little more about him. There’s an emergency kit, the case to the binders, and rations. His folded black officer’s hat is also nestled into a pocket along with his leather gloves.

 

With a sigh, she pulls out the datapad and flicks it on. A four-digit pin is required to access it, and she gives it a half-hearted try.

 

It vibrates.

 

_Invalid pin._

 

She tries again. It vibrates again.

 

_Invalid pin._

 

One more attempt and the datapad will lock for hours. She purses her lips. Then she shrugs and carefully types in the set of numbers she knows very well.

 

She’s surprised when the screen changes color and the lock screen slides away.

 

She’s in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well? What do you think? Ahem, was it what you expected? 
> 
> Any guesses on that four digit code? lol cause I dunno, I picked one that I think is kind of hilarious for Hux to use. Cause well, he likes to be reminded of his failures. (That's a not so subtle hint). 
> 
> Anyways, I really appreciate all your comments readers, you make me so excited to continue!


	7. Dreams and Datapads

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our heroine snoops on future space-bae's datapad and is shocked and appalled by what she finds. 
> 
> And no, it isn't porn. 
> 
> Then our heroes deal with some tumultuous feelings and almost get domestic before cute Jedi brings up Ginger General's past and he DOES NOT want to talk about it and he throws a colossal temper tantrum.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi Friends, 
> 
> Well, this chapter ended up being super duper long soooorrrrrry. Hopefully it's still readable! I edited while watching "Upgrade" and still being somewhat on DayQuil. 
> 
> Thank you all so much for reading and commenting. You really make me excited to continue this story and I can't tell you how happy I am to see so many fellow Reylos and Reyuxs enjoying it! I guess we're all kind of suckers for a redemption arc right??
> 
> <3 Dark

**When Stars Collide**

**Chp 7: Dreams and Datapads**

 

_2187 . . ._

 

Why would Hux have chosen Finn’s number? Was he so torn with guilt about the former stormtrooper that he had to remind himself every time he logged into his datapad?

 

Maker, he was a glutton for punishment.

 

There is only a small collection of holovids, ranging in topic from educational to comedy. Nothing very interesting or helpful.

 

So, Rey turns her attention to the icon that holds the holobooks.

 

At first, she is annoyed by the amount of holobooks Hux has downloaded onto his datapad. There are at least a thousand.

 

Could he have read them all? She wonders.

 

But then she’s impressed. For a General, busy with all sorts of other duties, he sure reads a lot. When does he find the time?

 

_Art and War_ by Mitth’raw’—- she can’t pronounce the rest of the name. It’s far too long. She wonders if this is all for naught. If looking through his datapad won’t yield any new information about the General. Or any information that might be helpful to her current predicament.

 

But she skims the titles of the holobooks anyway, books of historical non-fiction of course and there’s so many on the Clone Wars. At least a dozen. Fifty or so on the Empire, maybe more. In any case, she doesn’t really know what she’s looking for. She only knows he’s up to something, but she doesn’t exactly know what.

 

More books, these on training tactics, various weaponry, military strategy, even books on business management practices.

 

Then there’s the fiction, and he has a surprising number of novels that might fall into the romance genre. Or adventure, since they’re mostly about smugglers wooing girls far out of their league, princesses and Jedi Knights even.

 

There are several other books on things like plants and animals, and she sees the holobook about wild space flora and fauna he’d mentioned earlier.

 

It’s after those holobooks that she halts, there are several books about the Force in particular. A treatise on mystical interpretations of the Force. Another that is merely a description of various Force abilities in detail. A manuscript that was published sometime during the Old Republic. Books that the First Order might not deem appropriate reading material for any of their members.

 

She shifts uneasily, glancing back at him on the bed. She wants to make sure he’s really asleep. So, she holds her breath for a long minute, and when he makes a small snort and rolls over onto his uninjured side, she sighs.

 

Then she sees it.

 

The books about how to destroy Force energy. And everything clicks into horrifying place.

 

Was he searching for a way to remove Ben’s Force ability?

 

Or block it somehow?

 

The idea is painful, it makes her stomach roil. Would he do the same to her if he could?

 

There are books about animals that dispel the Force. Of objects that can also render the Force inert. Even objects that can drain Force energy. She shudders. Was this what he had planned? What he was trying to accomplish?

 

She closes out of his holobooks with a dreadful thought, was he going to use any of that information on her? Had he already? Was that why she couldn’t use the Force against him? Could only use it to help him?

 

_Stars, was that even possible?_

 

She searches through what else he might have on his datapad, looking for anything to confirm or deny her fears. But she finds only several financial documents he must’ve been editing. A tedious amount of reports. Purchase orders for some kind of lizard eggs, they must be a delicacy, he’s ordered at least twenty. And they’re very expensive. Leave it to the First Order to be concerned with fine dining rather than the galaxy.

 

Of course, there are other purchase orders too, for TIE Fighters and other ships and war machines she only knows by model number. She’s certain some of this information would be useful to Leia. Weapons manufacturing and supplier information would definitely come in handy to the Resistance.

 

After all of the First Order paperwork, and there is a lot of paperwork she finds something else.

 

There are holographs, but they’re mostly all of stormtroopers, labeled with ID numbers. And images of things that need to be repaired around the Finalizer. Destroyed computer consoles, with long burnt gashes cut into them. Nothing very thrilling.

 

Then there is a saved holograph of her from her bounty and one of Finn as well. In fact, he seems to have the majority of the wanted Resistance members holographs saved to his datapad. She’s about to close out of the icon when she sees one image that stands out.

 

It’s of a cat. Or rather it’s a flat-holo of a cat curled up around the face of a man.

 

_Oh, it’s him._

 

It must be his cat laying half on his chest and half on his face. The tail would be wicking back and forth over his face if the holograph could move. It’s a rather large orange blob of fur. The cat glares up at her with large piercing green eyes. She studies it for a moment. It’s almost endearing.

 

_Almost._

 

But she’s still so shaken by the thought that he’d cut it off, her use of the Force. As if it was a limb he could just lop off and create a plastetic attachment for.

 

He’s trying to separate her from the only thing that makes her special. The only thing that makes her better than her parents.

 

Anger rises in her blood and with it comes the strong desire to close her hands around his white throat and squeeze.

 

But then she clicks onto an icon, purely by accident. And all of a sudden, loud music starts to blare. Some woman crooning about her longing, a ballad of unrequited love it seems.

 

Rey looks around wildly, he’s still sleeping, snoring somewhat loudly now. She scrambles to click out of the icon as fast as she can. What was that? Music? Whatever the noise was it’s gone now.

 

She feels ill. She needs to go to the fresher.

 

On weak legs, she rises, headed to the hygiene room. She enters the fresher as soon as the water starts to pour, not waiting for it to heat.

 

The cold water is a welcome sensation, cleansing her of the past few hours. Of Ben, of Hux. Of everything. She wants to feel clean. To not have to think about them.

 

She scrubs the scent of Hux off her body, still present from his clothes that morning. She washes her hair of any possible trace of Ben. She just wants to be free of these men.

 

These men who always have designs. Who always have plans for her.

 

She sighs. The water feels so good, cascading over her body. She closes her eyes and drifts.

 

***

 

When she steps out of the fresher, she curses. She’s realized she left her semi-clean clothing in her bag. Which is located on the other side of the dreadful bedroom.

 

As long as Hux is still asleep she ought to be able to grab it without any worries.

 

She tiptoes out of the hygiene room, wrapped in the damp white towel she found under the sink unit. The majority of towels had been tossed out by Hux, most likely because they smelled or were moldy. There’s only a few left, and none of them are normal sized.

 

Her bag is only on the other side of the bed, and she makes her way there as quietly as she can. When she reaches it, she bends down and pulls open her satchel.

 

Sifting through it, she finds the clothes she had the first day. They’ve dried from the pool, but they’re stiff from air-drying. She pulls them out anyway. Then she rises and heads back to the hygiene room.

 

“Everything alright?” Hux mumbles groggily. His eyes are only half-lidded, but he’s looking at her.

 

In her towel.

 

Heat floods her cheeks.

 

The towel is far too small, and it doesn’t cover much. She tries to pull it around herself tightly.

 

Then she straightens. “Everything’s fine. I just took a shower. When you’re ready, you can take one.”

 

Heading back to the hygiene room, she tries to walk confidently, though it’s hard when she’s only wearing the too small excuse for a covering. She wills her spine to be longer, and she struts back to the fresher.

 

Hux’s eyes follow her the whole way.

 

***

 

Inside she leans against the closed door. Why should it be so hard for her to have a man see her half naked?

 

She doesn’t believe that Hux would try anything. He doesn’t seem like that kind of person. The kind that scared her on Jakku.

 

Pulling her undergarments on and then her leggings she ponders, if she had been raised somewhere other than Jakku would she still have had to put up with the leers of such disreputable men like those of Niima outpost?

 

Was it better elsewhere in the galaxy?

 

***

  
He thinks he sees her, he even tries to ask her if she’s alright. But she says something dismissive and then goes back to the fresher.

 

She looks ethereal, her body wrapped in something small, and white, and frightfully revealing.

 

Is this a dream?

 

No, it couldn’t be. His dreams are always much worse.

 

He never dreams about pleasant things. He never dreams about naked women. Not that he wouldn’t like to. Not that he wouldn’t like to dream about this woman in particular.

 

But he never dreams about smooth skin and soft breasts. But for some reason, he’s thinking about them now.

 

Besides, it had to be a dream. She would never appear in front of him in such a state of undress of her own volition.

 

He feels suddenly blessed with this knowledge, and he sinks back into the pillows.

 

It’s all just a dream.

 

***

 

_“It’s about time you became a man,” his father says roughly. “I was about your age when I had my first. After that, well, I developed quite an appetite.”_

_He shakes his head, “I really don’t want to. I mean, I want to, I’m just, I’m--”_

_“Are you afraid Armitage?” The words hold a sort of menace, a threat to them. Something in them leads to violence. He ought to be careful how he responds._

_“No,” he stammers, “I just don’t think this is the way I want it to happen.”_

_“And how do you want it to happen?” His father asks with near disgust._

_“I just thought, it would be special. You know, with someone I love,” He says, almost whispering._

_“Love?” His father barks out a laugh. “Love has no place in this act. It’s base, it’s primal. You don’t need to love someone for this. In fact, it’s better if you didn’t.”_

_Hux stares up at the bright neon signs of the brothel. This is one thing he won’t allow his father to bully him into._

_“They have boys too,” his father says sneering. “If that’s what you’re worried about.”_

_He presses his lips together, shaking his head._

_“The longer you delay this,” his father says, lilting his head. “The more foolish you’ll look when it does come time.”_

_He supposes he’ll just look foolish then._

 

***

 

When she comes out of the fresher after changing into her cleanest set of clothing, he’s asleep again, on his back this time.

 

His mouth hangs open, and he snores lightly. His red hair hangs over his eyes and his shirt is still slightly rolled up above his stomach. She leans over to tuck it back down, but he stirs, and she pulls away.

 

Then a warm hand encircles her wrist and pulls her back down, half on top of him.

 

“Hi,” he whispers, giving her a lazy smile. She’s sure he’s still half-asleep. Still dreaming perhaps.

 

“Hello,” she swallows. His breath mingling with hers. It smells hot but clean.

 

“You shouldn’t be here,” he says quietly. “In my dreams.”

 

She gives him a confused look.

 

“Ren doesn’t like me touching his things,” he says softly. “You’d better get out of my head then. No matter how much I’d like you to stay.”

 

“But—” she starts.

 

“Shhhhhh. . .” He brings a pale finger to her lips. His grip tightens on her wrist as he pulls her forward.

 

“I won’t tell him,” he whispers into her ear. “If you won’t.”

 

She freezes. He’s most certainly asleep, but he seems to be expecting things. What, she’s not sure. His nose grazes the side of her cheek as he leans his head back from her ear.

 

His mouth is very close to hers, she can feel the heat of it, his half-closed eyes dip to her lips. And just when she thinks he might kiss her, he lets her go, releasing his grip on her wrist.

 

The look he gives her is sorrowful, filled with so much repressed longing she almost goes to him. She almost plants a kiss on those pink lips, but instead, she stumbles back, away from him, and heads to the kitchenette. Not stopping to look over her shoulder once.       

 

***

 

She’s breathless, she hadn’t realized it until she’d escaped to another room. But she could barely breathe, and something deep in the pit of her aches and she isn’t exactly sure why.

 

Inside the kitchenette, she finds the conservator and opens it with shaking hands. Strangely it’s empty and sparkling clean.

 

Did Hux clean it? He’s proven surprisingly efficient, and he’s made it very apparent that he likes things tidy. Stars, he’s perplexing her, each new thing she learns about him confuses her more.  She’d thought he was going to kiss her, thought he was going to pull her down and do whatever it was he seemed so hungry to do.

 

And she wouldn’t have been able to do anything to stop him. She couldn’t summon the Force to hurt him. Had he been able to successfully block her ability somehow? She would have to test this new theory. But she had things to do first.

 

She goes through the cupboards and is surprised to find them full of food. All of it is pre-packaged food, the ideal kind for space travel. Some of it expired, but quite a lot of it is still edible.

 

Though they don’t have any fresh fruit or vegetables, this is far better than the ration cubes.

 

She takes out the packages and sorts through them. She needs to clear her head of all the confusing thoughts she’s having.

 

Had Ben told Hux something about her? Had he said she belonged to him? Hux seemed to think she did, even in his delirious state. The thought is infuriating. She doesn’t belong to anyone. Not anymore.

 

Gritting her teeth, she closes her eyes and lets the Force flow through her. The loose tendrils of power gliding over her. She needs to control her rage, needs to devise a plan to deal with Ben.

 

And she needs to find something for Hux to eat. He’s sure to be starving when he awakes, and she wants to have a meal ready for them. She opens her eyes and studies the pile of food. She has to be careful rationing it out. If she can’t comm the Resistance for a few weeks, she will have to make the food last.

 

But when she does comm the Resistance what will she tell them about the General? Couldn’t she, perhaps let him go and keep the datapad? There’s surely enough information on there that would be useful to the Resistance without the need to bring him along. Financial information especially. But there’s probably more. If she knew exactly what to look for she might be able to learn some valuable information for the Resistance.

 

Though, what exactly would happen to Hux once he was returned to the First Order? Would he be deemed a liability? She knew how Ben felt about the General. She’d seen it in his mind. He would undoubtedly punish Hux severely for losing any confidential information to the Resistance.

 

Either way things went, Hux might suffer. And from the look of his scars, he’d already suffered enough.

 

She sighed. Look at her. Making excuses for someone who approved the destruction of an entire star system.

 

But thankfully, cooking food is a welcome distraction, she fills a pot with water and sets the burner on high. She plans to make a rice and broth soup. It ought to be filling enough. Then she needs to finish burying the body and run the systems diagnostic for the ship. Though she feels that might be futile, she doubts that the ship will work after the extensive damage to the engines and the wingblades. But she’s never been one to give up hope easily.

 

And when Hux wakes she’ll need his help to reattach the cockpit viewport as well. They can’t leave it open at night. It might not be safe.

 

One idea still haunts her however, if she can’t use the Force against him, it’s only a matter of time before he finds out. Which means she needs to protect herself. The blasters are one thing, but he’s stronger than her and he could easily get them. She’s not that great of a shot anyway.

 

So, she sets about making preparations.

 

***

 

Hux awakes from his long nap feeling refreshed and quite content. He’d had such a lovely dream.

 

_About her._

 

And of course, his head would conjure her in something small and revealing. Only his mind could devise such a distraction, though he did have a very good imagination. And he had concocted quite the picture of her, half-naked. He’d done it simply to tempt himself of course, to test his limits.

 

But still, he’d maintained his control. Even though he’d been so sorely tempted. He hadn’t given in. He’d even told her to get out of his head.

 

His head wasn’t the place for someone like her anyway. It was so full of dark, awful things. She’d seemed so terribly out of place there too. But he had held fast to his convictions.

 

He’s actually quite pleased with himself. He had been strong, for once. Now that he’s dealt with her in his dreams he’ll be much more prepared to deal with her in real life. He assures himself.

 

But before he deals with her, he needs to use the fresher. Trying to pull himself up from the bed he groans, his side still smarts, and he doesn’t want to make it hurt more.

 

That’s when she pops her head around the corner, and he’s suddenly very self-conscious. 

 

“Here let me help,” she insists, coming to his side and propping him up on the bed. “How are you feeling?”

 

He wants to say he’s feeling better than he ever has. But he feels very ashamed for some reason, possibly because of how he had imagined her. It was only a dream after all. A very vivid one however. He can almost still see her lips so close to his. It doesn’t help that she’s still resting her hand on his back even though he’s upright now.

 

She fusses about him like he’s a child and it makes him feel . . . Irritated? No, not irritated. Perhaps it makes him feel embarrassed? Either way, he knows he doesn’t deserve this kind of attention. It’s only a broken rib after all.

 

When she pulls her hand from his back, he finally looks her in the eye.

 

“I’m fine, really,” he insists. “Though I would like to use the fresher.”

 

She gives him a forced smile, “That’s a good idea. Can you stand?”

 

He nods, slowly bringing his legs over the side of the bed and gingerly pulling himself up. He’s still weak, and he pitches forward but catches himself. Hesitantly she reaches for him again, but he flinches away, shaking his head.

 

“I can manage on my own,” he says.

 

Her mouth snaps shut quickly, and her hands fall to her sides, but she nods all the same.

 

He shuffles stiffly to hygiene room and starts the fresher without bothering to close the door behind him. He bends awkwardly to pull his boots and socks off, and he manages to undo his belt and slide out of his trousers with little pain. But his shirt. He tries clumsily to pull it up and over his head, but it pinches his side, and he leans forward and presses his forehead to the transparisteel of the fresher in frustration.

 

“I know you want to do this on your own,” she says timidly from behind him. “But there’s no shame in letting someone help you.”

 

He knows she’s right. He knows she speaks the truth, but deep down he can’t help but think it would be weak of him to accept her aid.

 

She takes several steps forward and pauses directly behind him.

 

“I’m going to help you,” she says firmly. “Alright?”

 

He lifts his head from the transparisteel and turns to look at her. Would it really be so bad if he let her? No one has to know.

 

With a face resigned to humiliation he nods, “if you must.”

 

As if not to prolong his suffering, she reaches out and grasps the hem of his shirt and pulls it up quickly, over his torso, his shoulders, and then his head and arms. She bites her lip, studying the small scars on his chest then her eyes lock with his.

 

“Who gave them to you?” She asks quietly.

 

“My father,” he says without any hesitation.

 

“Oh,” she replies. “Do they cause you pain?”

 

He shakes his head, “scar tissue tends to be more numb than anything.”

 

“I didn’t mean physically,” she whispers.

 

He swallows, “I really need to use the fresher.”

 

“Of course,” she says hastily. “I’ll just be on the other side of the door. Let me know if you need anything.”

 

He gives a tired grunt and then turns back to the fresher before realizing something, “Could you grab me a change of clothes?”

 

“Sure,” she says closing the door behind her.

 

Removing his boxer-briefs is just as painful as the rest of it, but he’s thankful he didn’t need her help for that. He steps into the fresher finally, relishing the feel of the water. He washes slowly, finding solace in the steam.

 

If he could live in this shower, he would. It’s warm, it’s wet, stars, and it makes him feel so clean. He washes away all of the oil and dirt and grime that’s been sticking to him for the last two days and his skin looks almost white again, though he’s certain his face and neck are bright red and sunburned.

 

***

 

When he finally emerges from the fresher, he feels far more like himself. Far more like the General than whatever he was just before. He stands straighter and tries to lock his arms behind his back like he does aboard the bridge of the Finalizer but finds that it hurts too much.

 

Wrapping the small towel about his waist he cautiously peers out of the hygiene room looking for clean clothing.

 

She’s left a set of his clothes neatly folded on the bed. It’s the pair of black sleep pants and soft long sleeve shirt that she wore that morning.

 

Unfortunately, it also still smells like her. The strong scent of cinnamon and something sweet fills his nose. He almost closes his eyes as he breathes it in.

 

_Damn her._

 

He pulls his boxer-briefs on a little too fast, a small bit fearful that she’ll round the corner while he’s still undressed. His trousers prove more difficult, but he finally secured them, and he’s thankful these ones don’t require a belt. He makes sure to transfer his blade dagger into his pocket just in case. He doesn’t bother with socks or boots, he doesn’t plan to go outside for the rest of the night. Since he’s sure it’s already dark.

 

But the shirt. He can’t manage the shirt. Miserably, he picks it up and heads out of the bedroom to find her.

 

She’s in the kitchenette with her back to him, and it seems she’s busy with three or four pots of things cooking. It smells strong, not bad necessarily but not exactly good. Or perhaps his stomach just needs to settle a bit?

 

He clears his throat, and she turns to look at him over her shoulder.

 

“Could you—?” He asks, holding the shirt out to her. Her eyes are on the scars dusting his chest again, she looks up sharply.

 

She takes the shirt from him and lifts it up, she has to stand on her toes to put it over his head and arms. She pulls it down and then she releases her hold on it immediately.

 

“Are you hungry?” She asks, turning back to the steaming pots.

 

“Famished,” he replies honestly.

 

“Have a seat then,” she gestures to the bistro table.

 

He sets himself in the chair facing her while she works, propping his legs up on the chair across from him.

 

“You did an excellent job cleaning by the way,” she says, smiling back at him.

 

***

 

He gives her a slight smirk, he’s always prided himself on being tidy. It was probably the one thing his father approved of about him.

 

She sets a small cup in front of him, filled with a pale purple liquid.

 

“For the pain,” she says as she turns back around and attends to the cooking.

 

He hesitates, looking at it for a moment.

 

“It’s not poisoned,” she says, giving him another look.

 

He picks up the cup and sniffs it then gulps it down in one swallow.

 

“I don’t know why I didn’t think to give it to you earlier,” she pauses. “I should’ve. I’m sorry.”

 

“It’s alright,” he assures. “It’s just a broken rib.”

 

She turns to face him, “From the look of your back and chest you’ve dealt with a lot worse?”

 

He grimaces, this was not the conversation he wanted to have.

 

“I know how to take a beating,” he replies sharply.

 

“Your father?”

 

His refusal to speak is answer enough.

 

“I just,” she takes a deep breath. “I can’t believe someone could do that to their child.”

 

“It happens all the time,” he shrugs.

 

“It doesn’t,” she says softly.

 

He swallows, “Well, it happens.”

 

She shakes her head and turns back to the cooking. “Well, I’m sorry it happened to you.”

 

He stills. He doesn’t want her pity. He doesn’t want to hear it either.

 

“It’s fine,” he says harshly.

 

He hears her sigh, hears her start to say something, something admonishing him, and he can’t take it any longer.

 

“Stop this charade!” he shouts angrily, slamming his fist onto the bistro table so hard it makes her jump.

 

“I don’t know why you didn’t give our location to the Resistance, I don’t know why you’re tending to my wounds, and I don’t know why you’re acting like you care. But I _do_ know that you’re up to something. If I’m your prisoner than you better damn well start acting like I am.”

 

***

 

Her eyes are wild at the tangled emotions twisting through her. She knows he’s angry because she asked about his scars, she knows he’s upset because he feels weak for allowing her to help him. And she knows these things simply from his reaction. From the way his eyes light up with wet fury. 

 

She presses her lips together, trying to decide how best to reply. Now would be the perfect time to test her theory.

 

“And if you say you’re just trying to help me, then help me and get me a drink,” he says furiously.

 

“You’re definitely not getting a drink with that attitude,” is the only thing she can think to say in response.

 

“Just try and stop me,” he barks. Standing up on shaking legs he heads to the smuggler’s den. He can hear her behind him as he clicks open the wall panel and pulls a crate out.

 

Looking over his shoulder and giving her his best glare, he pries open the lid to the crate and pulls out a bottle of brandy.

 

Involuntarily, Rey reaches out with the Force, intending to pull the bottle away, meaning to immobilize him. But nothing happens. The air is still.

 

Hux only stares at her, mouth open in disbelief.

 

“You can’t do it, can you?” He says astonished. “You can’t use the Force to hurt me.”

 

How could she be so foolish? It had been an instinctive response to his behavior, she had barely even realized she’d reached out her hand.

 

He stalks toward her, dropping the bottle back into the crate with a clink. She starts to draw her blaster just as he knocks it aside, so she goes for the other blaster, but she’s not left-handed, and she fumbles with the clasp. His hand firmly covers her own over the blaster release, stopping her from pulling it out.

 

He’s backed her up against the hard durasteel wall of the ship and releases the spring in his mono-molecular blade dagger pulling it from his trousers. Lifting it with one hand, he uses the flat of the blade to tip her chin up.

 

Smiling down at her in smug satisfaction he says, “I think it’s time you give me that comm.”

 

Finally, things were taking a turn in his favor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp, thoughts? 
> 
> Why can't Rey use the Force to hurt Ginger Boi? And do you think Rey missed any REALLY IMPORTANT information while snooping through future space-bae's datapad? Like something that could've given her a realistic idea about his plan? 
> 
> Also, when is ginger boi going to open up about his mum to her? And, when is he going to introduce her to some good music or possibly read a book to her? (Domhnall Gleeson narrating a book in Hux's voice is a personal fantasy of mine so ya know, it's sure to get in this story). 
> 
> BUT MOST IMPORTANTLY!
> 
> Is the FOOD BURNING?! Cause damn, the whole time I'm writing this I kept thinking, Rey, you have too many pots going and surely that food is going to get destroyed if you keep getting distracted by space baddie. 
> 
> Thank you all for reading and commenting you really make my day! I love to know you are invested in this story, it really means the world to me. 
> 
> <3 Dark


	8. Terms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ginger boi is one-upped and realizes he's completely underestimated our heroine. But that won't stop him from trying to figure out why she didn't give the Resistance their location. 
> 
> Then, after they've had a minute to calm down, they finally come to some sort of truce and manage to work together and get to know each other a little. 
> 
> And then, of course, just when things were getting a bit better, spurned Supreme Leader makes an appearance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi Friends, 
> 
> Sorry it took me so long to update! I had a big paper due this week and on top of that some of the dialogue in this chapter was tricky to get right. I hope it turned out okay :/
> 
> On top of that I have an ear infection. And I burned the crap out of my hand so typing was a bit painful. 
> 
> Welp, here we go!  
> <3 Dark

**When Stars Collide**

**Chapter 8: Terms**

***  
  
_“You shouldn’t fight them if you’re not going to win,” his father chides. “You just end up looking pathetic.”_

_“I know,” he says quietly._

_“You should always plan before you attack. Prepare. So you can come out the victor,” his father cautions._

_“I know,” he replies anxiously. “But they were talking about Mum.”_

_“What about your mother?”_

_“They were calling her names,” he says. “They were saying terrible things about her.”_

_“You fought four older boys because they insulted your mother?”_

_“Yes,” he replies. “I had too.”_

_“No, you didn’t.” His father says. “She isn’t worth it anyway. Besides, whatever the boys said it was probably true.”_

_“What?”_

_“You heard me,” his father says, pressing the bacta paste to the gash on his cheek._

_“But they called her a—a,” he fumbles with the word. “A w-whore.”_

_His father sighs. “Your mother was a whore. And you wouldn’t be here if she wasn’t.”_

_He bit back the tears, “that’s not true.”_

_“You don’t believe me?”_

_He shakes his head._

_“What do I always tell you?” His father says, almost kindly. “You simply need to accept these things. Because accepting something that causes you pain will make you stronger.”_

_“But,” he swallows, fighting the lump in his throat and tears threatening his eyes. “It’s too hard.”_

_“Then you’re just like her,” his father scoffs. “Letting your emotions rule you. That’s weakness.”_

_He almost lets the tightness of his throat release the tears in his eyes. But he manages to blink them away. He can do it. He can be strong._

_“I suppose we can forgo your usual discipline tonight. It seems you’ve already had enough for one day,” his father says._

_“Thank you, Father,” he replies numbly._

_His father leaves him sitting there, staring down at his hands._

 

***

 

Out of the thousand possible responses Hux had imagined, this was not one. He expected Rey to lash out, to look fearful, or angry or anything really but how she looks now.

 

Instead, she gives him a decidedly patient look, as if she was talking to a child. He doesn’t care for that look at all. Though he does notice that her eyes flick down from his face to the mono-molecular blade dagger under her chin.

 

“You can have the comm,” she says evenly. Her face nearly passive, but for the pursing of her lips.

 

He’s shocked, dumbfounded. “What?”

 

“I said, you can have the comm,” she replies. “But I have some terms first.”

 

“I don’t think you’re really in a position to bargain,” he says smirking. “In case you’ve already forgotten, the Force hasn’t worked on me, and I’m the one with a weapon.”

 

Her brows raise, “is that so?”

 

Cautiously, he pulls the blaster out of her holster and gives her another smile.

 

“Two weapons.”

 

She seems unfazed, and he can’t fathom why. It’s almost like she’d been expecting something like this from him. He frowns. How exactly had he miscalculated?

 

“Well?” He asks impatiently. He’s negotiated with enough Senators and weapons manufacturers to know the signs, she’s hiding some valuable piece of information, and if he presses just right, she’ll give it away.

***

 

 

She was afraid at first. The way he’d slammed his fist down on the table had startled her. But then she’d seen his eyes, and she’d realized. He was afraid too. Like a wounded dog backed into a corner, he had lashed out. Even though she knew an injured dog was still a dangerous one, could still bite, she couldn’t fight the strong urge to soothe, to coax, to heal.

 

She also couldn’t help that after looking through his things, after being around him for a little over two days she’d already started to see him as more than just a First Order officer.

 

No, that wasn’t right.

 

She’d seen him as a person first because of Ben. It was because of Ben she wasn’t lashing out, wasn’t shooting first. She was aware now that they were people, bad people maybe, but people nonetheless. Capable of change. Capable of growth. Ben had opened her eyes to that, to how she shouldn’t assume someone’s nature immediately. But that didn’t mean she also shouldn’t be cautious.

 

“You don’t have the comm,” she says matter-a-fact. “I do.”

 

He narrows his eyes, trying to determine where she’s headed with this. “You don’t have it on you do you?”

 

“No,” she replies quietly. “But I know where it is.”

 

***

 

“You’ve hidden it then?”

 

She almost nods, but the flat of the blade is still under her chin.

 

He had been asleep for hours, she could’ve hidden it anywhere. He curses under his breath.

 

But, he has to be sure she isn’t lying, that she hasn’t concealed it on her person in an attempt to send him on some wild goose chase. So, he turns her around slowly, using the tip of the blaster to nudge her in the right direction.

 

“Spread your legs,” he commands harshly.

 

It’s only after he sees the way she stiffens that he realizes the possible implications. His stomach sinks and his cheeks heat. But his frustration begins to leak through, how many times must he remind her? He doesn’t take.

 

Well, he plans to take the comm. But that’s _all_.

 

“I assure you, I’m just going to make sure you don’t have the comm on you right now,” he offers.

 

Why should she make him feel so guilty all the time? He supposes, he only feels this way because he knows that she’s only ever been kind to him. But that’s her fault. He didn’t ask for her to treat him that way.

 

He uses his bare foot to slide her feet apart, positioning one of his legs between hers.

 

“Don’t move,” he orders, summoning his General’s voice again. He tucks the blaster in the waistband of his sleep trousers but keeps the dagger in front of her, where she can see it. He wants her to remain aware of her predicament.

 

Bending forward, her back to his chest, he crouches slightly. Then uses his free hand and runs it up the inside of her thigh, stopping short and doing the same to the other. To bend like this hurts his side and he hopes the pain meds she gave him will start working soon.

 

“Put your arms out,” he instructs her. 

 

She does as he asks, and he slides his free hand over the curve of her hip and up, just under the breast, then he moves it and glides it from her armpit to her wrist. When he’s checked both sides he decides to forgo the routine check between the breasts, he’ll choose to believe her.

 

Besides, he’s doubtful that it would help his already wavering resolve to not think about her inappropriately. It would do nothing to dissipate his burgeoning interest. And of course, he doesn’t want to think about any other possible places on her person she could’ve hidden the comm.

 

When he’s finished, he has her turn back around to face him. Her burning eyes looking up at him in sharp defiance; they pierce him to his very core.

 

“Well, where is it?” He asks finally.

 

“I’ll tell you,” she says. “If you agree to my terms. Or you can go search for it. Whichever.”

 

“I’m the one with a blade,” he replies sternly. “Don’t think I won’t use it.”

 

“You won’t,” she says simply.

 

“Your overconfidence is foolhardy.”

 

“You won’t because Kylo Ren wants me alive,” she replies. “And you know what he’ll do to you if you harm me. Besides, there are other reasons you wouldn’t hurt me.”

 

“Which are?” He asks. He knows she’s right, Ren would likely take it personal if he harmed her in any way. This would be so much simpler if he didn’t have to navigate all these restrictions.

 

“I know what you’re up to,” she says, giving him the briefest of smiles.

 

“And that is?” He replies, annoyed again. She can’t know much if anything of what he’s been doing. 

 

“I know that you’re planning to remove Kylo Ren as Supreme Leader,” she says, her eyes catching his.

 

He pauses. “How could you possibly know that?”

 

She ignores him and continues. “I know that you were in wild space, probably because you were meeting with someone, a dealer or something,” she says. “Someone who was going to give you something to negate his Force energy.”

***

She likes the way his mouth hangs open in surprise, those thick lips beginning to pout in protest. But she knows he doesn’t have much choice but to agree to follow her conditions, especially because of what she says next.

 

“And I know, that the Supreme Leader thinks you’re still aboard the _Finalizer_ ,” she says firmly.

 

Though in reality, she really doesn’t know. It’s just a guess. A good guess though. Since she’s been in Ben’s mind and she knows he doesn’t trust Hux. He never has. There’s no way Ben would rely on Hux for some secret mission. He’d prefer Hux somewhere he can be monitored. And she had seen it that first day when he was sitting on the rock. There was a lie on his face, she could feel it.

 

“I can tell Kylo Ren what you’re up to and where you are,” she threatens. “I can tell him through the Force. I may not be able to hurt you, but I can still talk to him across the galaxy. I can tell him all about your little plan.”

 

She’s stepped forward, pressing him back with the intensity of her stare.

 

“You’re bluffing. You wouldn’t do that,” he counters. “You’ll compromise yourself. He wants you. If you tell him, then he’ll come and take you too. You’d be in danger.”

 

“I’m not worried about that,” She says. “He wouldn’t hurt me.”

 

Given Ren’s less than impressive displays of self-control, he only slightly doubts that. But Ren was desperate for the girl. His desperation more like a spurned lover than a jealous rival. He’d watched Ren look for her, but at first, he’d thought it was just out of duty to his deceased master that Ren had unrelentingly searched for her. But, one day it had all just clicked, and it was all because of how Ren had spoken her name.

_Like it was a prayer._

 

But, he doesn’t know what the girl thinks of Ren. Does she realize his feelings? Or is she just trying to buy herself more time? He studies her face, she looks sincere. As if she really believes Ren wouldn't harm her.

 

“And why do you believe he wouldn’t just have you killed?”

 

“Because,” she says. “He wants me to join him.”

***

How could she have come by all this information? Had she read his mind? How could she when even Ren couldn’t? He’d taken great lengths to ensure that Ren and Snoke, and any other Force user out there was unable to access his thoughts. It had been his only defense for so long. They might be able to hurt him physically, but at least they couldn’t enter his mind.

 

Perhaps his guard could’ve slipped while he was sleeping? The pain had been enough to make him nearly blind, it would’ve been difficult then to keep up his metal shield.

 

From his research on the Force, he knows what she’s proposed is possible. He knew that Snoke had used the Force to communicate with his apprentice and it seemed likely that Ren and the girl might be able to do the same.

 

“What are your terms?” He asks suddenly. He really has no other choice but to agree with her. She’s backed him into yet another corner. She’s far more cunning than he would’ve given her credit for and he’s momentarily impressed before he decides he’s angry.

 

“You have to let me help you,” she says.

 

At first, he thinks she means with his injuries. But then he realizes she’s talking about his plans. He can’t deny the picture she paints is appealing. And he allows himself a moment to think of Ren’s destruction, all the more painful for him if the girl helps.

He’s always been a man of technology, of science. But even he had to admit that there was something decidedly unscientific about the Force. And the only way to take down Ren would be to find something to get rid of that mysterious power. Or perhaps all he needed was another Force user, one loyal to him?

“We both want Kylo removed,” she offers. “He shouldn’t be in charge of the galaxy. He’ll destroy the First Order from the inside, and you know it. He’s far too volatile.”

 

He frowns. Is she just telling him what he wants to hear?

 

“Is that the only term?” He asks cautiously. Though he slightly lowers the dagger anyway.

 

“No.”

 

“Of course not,” he scowls. “Well? What else?”

 

“I—“ she begins.

 

But just as she starts a thick cloud of black smoke beings to pour from the kitchenette, engulfing them both. It permeates everything, smelling terrible and he can barely see through the haze, and he starts to cough. His throat burning and side aching at each wretched sputter of his lungs.

 

“The food!” Rey cries in alarm. “You _idiot_!” He’s momentarily startled and distracted by her raised voice.

 

She shoves past him into the kitchen, knocking his hand out of the way. The dagger clatters to the floor, and he’s left standing there stupidly. He can only assume she went to turn off the stove.

 

“Open the door to let the smoke out!” She orders from the kitchen.

 

He does exactly what she says, and he can’t help the feeling that he’s been utterly defeated. She’s outmatched him at every possible turn, and he isn’t sure what else he can do.

 

_These damn Force users._

 

Still, she hasn’t answered the burning question. Why she hadn’t just given their location to the Resistance in the first place? Instead, she was trying to talk in code, he’d caught that of course. It was almost like she was hiding something from her Resistance friends as well. Something important.

 

Well then, he’ll just have to figure out what it is. Then he’ll have some leverage over her.

 

So he’s decided then. He’ll agree to her silly terms, let her think she’s won. But he’ll still search for the comm. He can always try to get the upper hand again, and he will. He’s a General, he’s studied war tactics, and she’s just a scavenger. The only reason she’s bested him is because he’s injured and unfocused. And she’s confused him with all her tenderness, but that will be her downfall. He just needs to regain his strength. Bide his time. Then he can act. He’s always been a man of patience after all.

How he had waited to take the place of Supreme Leader Snoke, it had always been part of his designs. But then Ren had just stepped in and usurped that coveted role. Taken it from him. All because he wasn’t fast enough with his blaster.

That day had been a blur of death and explosions and pain. He’d failed to bring Ren down and how he had paid for it since.

The sting of his previous failures is always present in the back of his mind. If he’d just done this or changed that. How things might’ve been different.

***

 

He sullenly makes his way back into the kitchen once the smoke has cleared, picking his dagger up off the floor along the way. Then he settles himself at the table again.

 

She turns around to look at him angrily, “the food’s ruined. What a waste.”

 

“We can make more,” he offers hopefully. He’s starving and still silently cursing himself for his brash actions. He should’ve planned better. He ought to have kept his guard up around her. But he let it down and now look where he is.

 

“We’ll have to,” she bites back.

 

The silence sits heavy between them before she speaks again.

 

“On Jakku,” she pauses as she scrapes the burnt contents of the pots into the trash compactor. “That amount of food would’ve lasted me a week.”

 

The glare she gives him only further serves to increase his shame.

 

He looks down at the table remorsefully. “I’m sorry.”

 

“You should be,” she replies tightly.

 

“Truce?” He offers. He has nothing else. She’s in control again, and he might as well accept it. _For now._

 

She glances back at him, eyes softening slightly.

 

“If you can promise to not be a complete idiot,” she says.

***

 

He looks pathetic, sitting in the chair, slumped forward. She sees that he’s still holding the dagger in his hands, but he’s idly tracing it over the table. Not actually cutting anything, just outlining some shape.

 

With an arched brow, he bites his bottom lip and looks back up at her, feigning some sort of mock repentance. It’s obvious he’s not used to people talking to him like that. He is a General after all. Thankfully he’s showing much more restraint than earlier, and she can’t help thinking he looks like he’s pouting. Especially with the way his ears have turned a ruddy shade of pink.

 

“I can promise to help you,” he says softly. “I can promise to work with you. But I can’t promise that I won’t be an idiot.”

 

Her shoulders sag slightly at his admission, and she gives him a half-hearted laugh. Even though he looks like a contrite schoolboy right now, she knows he’s still General Hux of the First Order. Perhaps she had told him too much. And maybe it was foolish of her to lay all her cards on the table like that.

 

Not _all_ her cards, she reminds herself.

 

He still doesn’t know about her Force bond. Doesn’t know that she can’t control it. Doesn’t know that at any moment Ben might appear and make everything exponentially more complicated.  

 

No, she’s given him enough to keep him in check. All because she doesn’t want to fight him. Doesn’t want to hurt him, with or without the Force. She’s certain he’s different from the rest of the First Order. Though she can’t explain how she knows it. But she senses something in him. It’s like when she flies. She’s just following the pull of the Force.

 

“I think we need to talk about some things first,” she says with determination.

 

He frowns, “like what?”

 

“Why can’t I use the Force against you?” She asks.

 

“How should I know?” He says, giving her an impatient face.

 

“So, you’re not wearing anything that blocks my Force abilities?”

 

“I don’t think something like that exists,” he says honestly. “if it did I would’ve gotten one years ago. And believe me, I’ve searched. Besides, you can use the Force on me, you’ve carried me at least twice. It’s just that you can’t hurt me with it. Some things render the Force inert, but it would entirely block your abilities.”

 

Her brows crease as she opens another packet of rice and pours it into a fresh pot. “It just doesn’t make any sense.”

 

He shrugs, “I’m not complaining.”

 

“Maybe it’s something in your mind?” She says suddenly. “Maybe, if I just look inside your mind I can figure it out!”

 

He gives her a shake of his head, “I don’t think I’d like that. You, poking around in my head. Besides, that might not even tell you anything.”

 

“It’s just,” she says hesitantly. “I’ve never heard of anything like this. I’ve studied the ancient texts. I know a lot about Force abilities, and I’ve never heard of anything like this at all. I’ve never been unable to use the Force on someone.”

 

“Just because you haven’t read about it doesn’t mean it doesn’t happen.” He huffs. “And besides, I’ve worked very hard to keep people like you out of my head.”

 

His words shouldn’t sting, but they do. He’s lumping her in with Snoke and Ren, even though she’s only ever been gentle with him.

***

 

Letting her into his head would be a mistake. He’s sure of it. But, he is quite adept at hiding things he doesn’t want to be found. And perhaps he could use this as a bargaining chip.

 

“Well, I might be willing to reconsider,” he says. “If we can come to an agreement.”

 

“What kind of agreement?” She asks, wary again.

 

“We could create a mutually beneficial set of terms,” he says sincerely. “After all, we are stuck here together.”

 

“Not for much longer,” she says quickly.

 

“Well,” he replies. “That’s the thing. I don’t think you really want to go to Ren. And you didn’t tell the Resistance where you are, for stars knows what reason. And you’ve hidden the comm. What’s more is you can’t comm the Resistance for weeks. So, I plan to never leave your side. Now that I know you can’t hurt me I just have to wait till you try to call them again.”

 

Stars, why hadn’t he thought of that before?

 

She’s taken aback, “Well, you’re quite quick, aren’t you?”

***

Her words fill him with a sort of masculine pride. Even though she’s outdone him, he still is quick on his feet. 

 

“So, we both have to agree on our terms,” he says smugly.

 

“I suppose we do,” she says thoughtfully.

***

 

“And I get to drink,” he says firmly.

 

She looks uncomfortable again. They’ve been discussing terms for nearly an hour. Through dinner, which surprisingly tasted much better than it looked and far better than the ration cubes.

 

He’d scarfed down two helpings and when she didn’t finish all of hers she offered that to him as well. Though he gave her quite the remorseful look as he took the bowl from her. As if he was thinking that he was taking advantage of her.

 

But she doesn’t really eat much. If she did, she’d only get sick anyway. And besides, she’s used to going days without food.

 

“One drink,” she concedes.

 

“Two drinks, and you can have the bed,” He bargains.

 

“With your rib? You’re not sleeping in a chair.” She replies. “But one drink until I can see that you can behave and then we’ll talk about more.”

 

“Fine,” he agrees.

 

They’ve come to some sort of understanding he supposes.

 

“But we stay cuffed at night,” she replies. “I don’t want you sneaking around while I’m trying to sleep.”

 

He nods. It’s better for both of them if one can’t get out of bed without waking the other.

 

“I get to keep my weapons,” he says firmly.

 

“It’s not like you need them,” she interjects.

 

“We’re on a planet with possibly dangerous animals,” he insists. “I’m keeping them.”

 

“No using weapons on each other then,” she says.

 

“Of course,” he agrees. “Speaking of weapons. Where’s your lightsaber? I thought you had one. What happened to it?”

 

He only knows a little of what happened in the throne room of the _Supremacy_ , but he was certain that when she arrived aboard it was noted by stormtroopers that she had a lightsaber.

 

Perhaps Ren had kept it?

 

She looks away, “That really is none of your business. Besides, I think we’ve covered everything. And we need to get the viewport secured. It’s the middle of the night, and we don’t know what’s out there.”

***

 

 

Once she’d finished clearing the empty bowls from the bistro table and Hux insists upon cleaning them, because she made the meal, they set about the tedious work of replacing the viewport.

 

Airing out the cockpit proved to be a good idea as it finally doesn’t smell like it had held rotting remains only earlier that day. And even though it doesn’t stink, Hux is insistent that he wipe down every inch of the control console.

 

“Think of the diseases,” he says with a disgusted sneer.

 

He seems invigorated by the meal and renewed by the pain meds, and Rey is slightly concerned he’s going to over exert himself. But they have no choice but to get this done now. It’s not a good idea to chance wild animals or the elements in the dead of night.

 

It’s freezing in the cockpit, their breath hanging in thick clouds before dissipating. Hux works the control panel to lock the viewport back into the ship while Rey positions it and pulls it in using the Force.

 

“Got it,” Hux says as the viewport locks back into place sealing the cockpit once more. It settled with a slight hiss of air releasing. Hux lets out a satisfied huff.

 

“Well, I suppose its bed then?” Rey says tiredly. She’s mentally and emotionally drained from the events of the day.

 

“I’m not very tired,” Hux says simply.

 

Of course not, he’d slept most of the day.

 

“Well, we can at least get into bed,” Rey says as they leave the cockpit and close the door behind them. She pretends that she doesn’t notice how he eyes the crates of alcohol longingly but says nothing as they return to the bedroom.

 

***

He’s starting to see what Ren saw in her now. What has piqued his interest. She’s smart, resourceful, and he’s both astonished and frustrated by her tactical genius. She would make an excellent asset to the First Order. Ren has been right, as much as he hates to admit it.

 

Still, he can’t help thinking that Ren was just some imbecile who’d been fortunate enough to stumble upon a good thing.

  
He chances a glance at the crate of alcohol sitting out. Perhaps he’ll just wait till tomorrow?

 

***

 

“What’re you reading?” She asks curiously.

 

He’s settled into the bed, leaning against the pillows with his datapad.

 

“None of your business,” he says sourly.

 

“Oh,” she replies knowingly. “Do you read a lot?”

 

He glances up at her, “Yes, and having a holobook out is not an invitation for a conversation. In fact, it’s just the opposite.”

 

“It’s just,” she looks away. “I think I’ve only ever read one holobook.”

 

“What?” He asks shocked. “Just one?”

 

“On Jakku, there weren’t many holobooks,” she pauses. “I just, I’d listen to the old women at Niima outpost. There was a storyteller who would visit sometimes. And when I had enough portions to last me a while, I’d go there, and I’d sit and listen to the stories.”

 

“I don’t know what I’d do if I couldn’t read,” he admits, putting his datapad down.

 

“Watch holovids?” She offers.

 

“It’s just not the same as—as well,” he thinks. “It’s not the same as diving into a story and really truly feeling like it could happen to you.”

 

“I have some real books though, paper ones,” she says softly.

 

“Actual paper?” He asks, trying to hide his excitement. He’s never seen a real book before.

 

“They’re the original Jedi texts,” she says proudly. “I’ve read them over and over, but they’re not super enjoyable reading. Not like what you described.”

 

“Perhaps you might show them to me?” He asks eagerly.

 

She thinks for a moment. It’s not like any of the information in there would help him. She’s read the books through numerous times, and she knows almost everything in them. It would be different perhaps if he could use the Force. But he can’t. So, why not?

 

“Maybe tomorrow,” she chirps. Finally, some tangible thing between them that could improve their uneasy relationship. “I’m really tired right now. And tomorrow we need to find a source of water. We won’t know how much water is left in the ship reserve till I run that systems diagnostic and that could take days to finish.”

 

“Excellent,” he replies, picking up the datapad and turning his attention back to it.

 

She clicks the cuffs onto their wrists after she crawls into the bed and flicks off the lights. The glow from Hux’s holopad illuminating his face in a striking way, softening all his hardened lines and making him look warm and soft.

 

She starts to drift asleep almost immediately, she almost doesn’t hear him speak.

 

“Thank you,” he whispers softly.

 

And she’s not entirely sure for what.

***

 

Something cold wakes Rey with a start, a chill feeling. A slow realization setting in that someone is watching her. She looks up sharply.

 

_Ben is there. Standing over her. She must’ve awoken from the feel of the Force bond opening._

_She chances a glance at Hux. Thankfully he’s asleep, and from the look of his face, he won’t be waking soon._

_“How long have you been there?” She whispers._

_“Not long,” He replies slowly. “But long enough.”_

_“What do you mean?”_

_He leans over her, dark eyes narrowing. “Who is he?”_

_“Who?”_

_“The man you’re sleeping next to,” Ben says with thinly veiled malice._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to let you all know that I'm super overwhelmed by the amount of support (ie comments and kudos) from you readers. I really appreciate all the love and I just get to be constantly gushing over the nice things you all say. 
> 
> Funny Side Note: My poor unfortunate husband actually helped me a bit with this chapter. He listened rather intently and gave me some wonderful feedback on men and Hux. yay. 
> 
> Also, he very proudly informed me yesterday that he explained what shipping was to several of his co-workers (the man is in his 40's and he's military and works with military, so just imagine a bunch of big buff military dudes sitting around discussing fan fiction and trying to understand what shipping is). I thought it was pretty hilarious. And he was so proud of himself that he even explained Reylo and Reyux to them.
> 
> Anyways, thank you all so much for reading and commenting! You really give me life!  
> <3 Dark


	9. Water

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our heroine deals with jilted ex bf and then we finally get one small piece of the Force puzzle. 
> 
> Then they're all business as they head out in search of water. 
> 
> But they find they're not the only dangerous things in the woods. 
> 
> AND LAST BUT NOT LEAST, HUX FINALLY GETS THAT EFFING DRINK.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi friends! 
> 
> I'm seriously overwhelmed with gratitude by the responses! I can't believe this Reyux fic has so many hits and is over 100 kudos! Thank you all so much for reading and commenting, you've really driven me to work hard to get this fic finished. 
> 
> BTW, This chapter is far too long. I seriously hope it doesn't destroy the readability for you. But I had to cut it down multiple times. And finding the right stopping point was difficult. 
> 
> Now, who's got the trope checklist? Which things are we checking off today??
> 
> <3 Dark

**When Stars Collide**

**Chapter 9: Water**

***

 

_Ben leans over her, dark eyes narrowing. “Who is he?”_

_“Who?”_

_“The man you’re sleeping next to,” He says with thinly veiled malice. “The one you’ve been with the last two times I saw you.”_

_“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Rey replies hastily._

_“Don’t lie to me,” he growls. “Is it FN-2187? Is the pilot?”_

_“Bold of you to assume it’s a man,” she snaps._

_The corner of his mouth twitches with the beginning of a smirk. He looks away for a moment, his dark eyes roving her unseen room._

_“Alright,” he says evenly. “Pretend you don’t know what I’m talking about. Does he know about me?”_

_She stiffens. “He knows of you.”_

_“Oh yeah?” Ben smirks, “Are you going to tell him about us?”_

_“Us?” She asks softly. She can’t speak too loudly, or Hux will hear and wake. She’s thankful for the fact that they both sleep under the blankets, so Ben can’t see their cuffed wrists. That would only invite more questions._

_Ben cocks his head to the side and then bends over her, his hands on either side of her legs. He’s resting on the bed, though he can’t see it._

_“I could just touch you,” He threatens. “I could touch you, and I’d see him. And he’d see me. And then he’d know he’s a dead man.”_

_She swallows, unsure why that thought makes her furious. She looks up at him, challenging, wanting to call his bluff. Because he knows if he touches her it might bring more than just visions._

_Ben gulps, eyes falling from her face to the space beside her, where he would see Hux. His chin moves, in anger or frustration, she’s not sure. Then he licks his lips and turns back to her._

_“How long?”_

_“What?” She asks, confused._

_“How long have you been with him?” He asks quietly._

_“Not long,” she whispers._

_“And still,” he sniffs. “Was it so easy to find someone else? To forget about me?”_

_Her heart begins to pound, thrumming in her chest with terrible speed._

_“I knew you were with someone last time I saw you,” he says, pausing to stand up. “And the time before that. I knew it. And all I’ve been able to think about is his hands on you.”_

_“It’s not like that,” she says quickly. Though something inside her twinges with the admission. She doesn’t owe him any explanations._

_He freezes, turning his eyes back to her. He looks so hopeful, but she can’t let him entertain that hope._

_“It’s not?” He asks suddenly._

_She looks away, “Ben, I—I can’t.”_

_But then he’s gone, and she lets out a shaky breath._  
  


***

 

Hux begins to stir, his eyes blinking slowly. He turns his head toward her eyes half open.

 

“Were you talking to me?” He asks tiredly.

 

“No, sorry,” she whispers. “I was just dreaming.”

 

“Good dream?” He asks, his voice low and husky from sleep.

 

“Hardly,” she says, settling back against the soft down of the pillows. The bed is far too small. It’s definitely built for only one person. She can feel Hux’s shoulder against her own as she tries to close her eyes.

 

She swears she hears him say something before she falls back asleep.

 

***

 

“I never have good dreams,” he murmurs into the darkness. Then his eyes go wide, he shouldn’t have said that. But he turns his head, and she’s already sleeping. He sighs in relief and lets himself drift.  


***

_“I need you to listen, darling,” his mother says quickly. “I don’t know when, but the Republic is coming for us.”_

_He’s never seen his mother so fearful before, her eyes wide, her face damp with perspiration. She cups his small face in her hands, and he sinks into the feel of it._

_Mum._

_“I don’t know what will happen,” she says softly. “But I know you can be strong for me can’t you Armie?”_

_He nods dumbly. That’s all he ever tries to do._

_“I’m giving this to you,” she says in a hushed whisper. “It’s all I have. But if something happens. If we get separated, and you need credits. It’s very valuable. Don’t take anything less than a thousand credits for it. You can use it to take transport or get help alright Armitage?”_

_She only says his name like that when it’s very important. He has to remember what she said._

_She opens his small palm and places the token inside. Then she closes his hand around it._

_“Don’t tell your father,” she says, her voice breaking. “Don’t tell anyone you have it alright? Keep it hidden. And you’re only to use it if you absolutely need to, alright?”_

_“Yes, mum.” He replies._

_“I love you Armie,” she says, pressing soft kisses to the top of his head._

_He leans into her, relishing the warmth of her embrace. It’s the last time he sees her._

 

***

The morning comes quickly, with neither feel very rested but they have to rise early. Rey is insistent that they leave while it's barely light out because she wants to search for water while the temperature is bearable.

 

She’s found tea and caf in the kitchenette and makes a small pot of hot water for them. She’s uncertain which Hux would prefer, and she’s slightly pleased when he takes the water and begins to brew tea.

 

They settle for ration cubes for breakfast, easier to manage and they won’t use any of the stores from the ship.

 

Before leaving Rey enters the cockpit and keys in the instructions for a ship diagnostic. The systems check could take hours to run, even days and she needs to get it started as soon as possible. It can provide them with a damage assessment of the vessel as well as information on the amount of fuel and water left in the ship reserves.

***

 

The morning air is chill still, and Rey tries to dress appropriately, in layers that she can easily take off if it gets too hot. She almost feels sorry for Hux since all his clothes are black and made of stiff fabric.

 

She finds him clipping his blaster in place in the bedroom, she’d given him back the holster for it earlier and he looks like quite the officer now. Though he still hasn’t shaved, didn’t want to chance it with his sunburn. He’s also tried to slick his hair back again which she finds mildly disappointing. He looks much better with it falling around his high cheekbones, they hide his sideburns. And for some reason the sideburns make him look harsh and cold.

 

He appears to look her over, but she can’t get a read on what he’s thinking.

 

“We need something to carry water in if we find it,” he says simply.

 

“I think there are buckets in the ship storage compartment,” she offers.

 

He nods stiffly and finishes off the last of his tea before they depart.

***

 

When they step outside its light and the sun is already bright, but the air is still cold. A bit muggy but better than it has been the past few days.

 

They both go still, Hux listening for any sound of rushing water, the clearest indication of which direction they ought to head.

 

Rey closes her eyes and reaches out, breathing deep. She listens to the Force, letting it wind around her. It thrums sharply. She can feel how it pulls, how it pushes.

 

Everything around her goes silent.

***

Hux watches her. Her closed eyes and steady breaths feel too intimate. He can’t see the Force, can’t feel it. But he can see her and the way it moves her. It’s almost beautiful. How serene her face is, mouth slightly parted as she pulls the power around her.

 

Perhaps he shouldn’t be here? He feels horribly out of place. When he’s watched Ren do something similar it wasn’t like this. He didn’t feel in awe of the power and majesty that radiated. Ren really hadn’t emitted majesty quite like this. She’s regal, ethereal. And that makes him think of how she looked in his dreams, and he shivers.

 

Stars, look at him, just staring at her. He’s not even listening for water. He’s just listening to her breathe.

 

He shakes his head, he really needs to get out of here. Away from her and this. . . This feeling.

***

 

Something in the energy of the Force keeps pulling her to General. It doesn’t make sense why the Force should want her to be near him. So she pushes past the feeling. She has to find water.

 

And then, it’s almost like a song, she hears it. The rush of water. It sings to her. Through the Force, it beckons.

 

Her eyes snap open, “this way,” she says.

 

And then they’re off.

***

 

Hux carries the empty buckets while Rey uses her staff to steady her steps. Still no sign of her lightsaber. He wonders if she’s just keeping it for some emergency and doesn’t want him to see it. He’s curious to see it. He’d like to pay homage to the weapon that cleaved Ren’s face.

 

It takes them an hour to hike to the location of the water. It’s a rushing creek that looks divinely cold and refreshing in the heat of the day. It’s surrounded by a rocky bank and soft grass. Large flat stones sit scattered around it. It looks like they could just sit and watch the water if they wanted to. But why would they want to? They have to fill buckets and carry them back to the ship. They need to refill the water reservoir tanks and turn on the water filtration system.

 

Though, Hux wouldn’t mind just lounging for a bit. The sound of the water is loud, almost thundering, but for some reason it makes him feel peaceful. It makes him forget about all his frustrations. Those things just seem to slip away. Almost like they do when he reads.

 

“How’s a rest sound?” He asks, his eyes glancing at her briefly. He looks away and back to the water.

 

“That sounds perfect,” she hums as she sets down her staff.

***

 

They settle on a large flat rock, and Rey watches as Hux removes his boots and socks and begins rolling the legs of his trousers up.

 

“What’re you doing?” She asks.

 

He gives her an embarrassed look, “I just want to feel the water.” Then he sits and dangles his feet over the edge of the rock and into the water. It’s frightfully cold, sending gooseflesh up his legs. But it also feels good, the water rushing over his feet and between his toes.

 

“Feels wonderful,” he sighs.

***

Rey sits and watches him for another minute before she decides she wants to feel it too. She removes her boots and socks and sits down next to him, not too close though. She’s startled by the cold of the stream and pulls her feet out almost immediately after they touch the water.

 

“You didn’t say it was so cold!” She almost shrieks.

 

She’s surprised by the musical sound that comes out of Hux’s mouth. He’s laughing, and it’s contagious. She can’t help but laugh with him. Especially with how he looks when he laughs. How he throws his head back, and the sunlight catches his hair. How his face creases. But in a good way.

 

“I’m sorry,” he says through his laughter. “The look on your face.”

 

He’s gifted with a smile from her and he just, he has to look back at the water. How could she be so happy all the time? Even after all she’s gone through? He’s been to Jakku, and he knows it is no place for a child to grow up.

 

“What is Arkanis like?” She asks curiously.

 

Stars, is she reading his mind?

 

His stomach has a leaden weight in it as he replies, “Wet. It. . . Uh, it rains a lot.”

 

“Really?” She says excitedly. “I love the rain.”

 

She would, she probably didn’t get to see it often.

 

“Well, when you’re wet you can get miserably cold,” he says slowly.

 

The sun filters through the tall pine trees on either side of the creek, warming them both.

 

“That noise it makes. It’s wonderful.” She says happily. “I just love the sound of the rain.”

 

He nods appreciatively. “So do I.” He chews his lip for a moment and looks at her.

 

“Do you know what the best thing in the whole galaxy is?” He asks.

 

She shakes her head, “What?”

 

“The feeling of being inside on a rainy day, curled up on a settee reading a holobook,” he says with finality. “Even better with a large hot mug of tea.”

 

“That sounds perfect,” Rey replies, testing the water with her toe again. She decides its too cold. Not like the water in the cave. She can’t swim in this water. But she’d like to swim in the cave.

 

Hux’s eyes have closed, and he just seems to be sitting and drinking in the warmth of the sun and feel of the water.

 

“Do you think you might like to swim?” She asks cautiously.

 

His eyes open, “in this water? No, it’s much too cold.”

 

“I meant in the cave,” she says awkwardly. She’s not sure why she suddenly wants to be in the water. Or why the thought of being in the water with him is so appealing.

 

“Perhaps,” he says weakly. His face has a worried look about it that makes her feel ashamed for having asked. “But not today, we still have to get the water back to the ship.”

 

With that, he pulls his feet out of the creek and shakes them off. He leans back, supporting his weight on both palms, legs out in front of him to dry.

 

Rey stares back at the water. How could they go so quickly from trying to tear each other’s heads off to...? To what exactly? Feeling familiar? Are those the words she’s looking for?

***

 

They sit in companionable silence for a time.

 

When their legs finally dry they both rise and replace their socks and boots. She notices that Hux doesn’t unroll his trousers.

 

***

 

Then they have to lean out and fill up the buckets with water. Since the creek is always moving it doesn’t take much time till both buckets are filled to the brim.

 

Regardless of how much water is left in the ship reserves, they should be able to each have a shower and water for cooking and drinking.

 

“It looks like we might have to make this a daily trip,” Hux says with a sigh as he stoops and picks up one bucket. He grimaces. It causes his side to throb. He’d refused pain meds that morning, wanting to remain aware of his limitations.

 

“I’m carrying the water,” Rey says harshly.

 

“Absolutely not,” He argues. “I can carry at least one.”

 

She gives him a glare, “you’re still injured and really, one of us ought to carry and the other ought to guard. We can’t be too careful out here.”

 

He frowns. He doesn’t like how she’s always trying to do all the work. They’re supposed to share responsibilities. Aren’t they? At least, that’s how he views it. If they’re really supposed to be working together.

 

“Besides,” she says easily. “I’ll use the Force to help me. Satisfied?”

 

“Not really,” he replies grimly. But he relinquishes the bucket to her anyway. She sets the two buckets apart and then lifts them up using her staff. With one bucket on each side, she rests it over her shoulders and begins the hike back to the ship. 

 

Hux follows her with an annoyed frown.

***

 

They make their way back to the ship steadily, Rey trying to use the Force to keep the water in the buckets from spilling as she jostles over the ground.

 

Hux trots behind her, his face twisted in a frustrated scowl, he’s fuming. That terrible mantra breaking into his head. The cruel voice of his father repeating.

_Useless. Useless. Useless._

 

Even if he’s injured, it’s likely he could carry a damn bucket of water. He curses in basic. Why should he care? She’s exerting herself, and that isn’t his fault. She wanted to. But he feels guilty for it regardless.

 

He’s so lost in his thoughts he only sort of hears the low growl, and the flex of a tree branch behind him.

***

 

She doesn’t hear him stop, she’s too lost in concentrating on the Force. In trying to keep the water inside the buckets. It’s a singular task, one that requires complete focus, and she isn’t listening for anything outside the Force.

 

But she does hear him when he says her name.

 

“Rey,” he says sternly. The way he says it is a warning. Something is coming.

 

She goes still and begins to lower the buckets. Whatever is behind them is in the trees, and she may need her weapons. She has a blaster, but even with the Force, she isn’t the best aim. Possibly better to use her staff. But she draws her blaster anyway.

 

As soon as the buckets hit the ground, she whirls.

***

 

Hux is looking away from her and up at the branch of a nearby tree. But he’s ever so slowly backing up toward her. His blaster is already in hand, and he aims it at the space between the thick branches.

 

“Who’s there?” He calls gruffly. “We have weapons. Come out, or we’ll shoot.”

 

It really would’ve been an excellent plan had the figure been a sentient being of any kind. Instead, some large and dark and hairy form leans forward out of the tree. They can’t see exactly what it is, but it’s long tail curls around the shaft of the branch.

 

Rey can just barely make out sharp birdlike talons gripping into the trunk of the tree. Hux has his blaster trained on the animal. She steadies her grip on the blaster, prepared to offer him what support she can.

 

The animal hunches, large yellow eyes peering from the protection of the pine. It growls low, a deep rumble that promises pain and death.

 

And that’s when the attack comes.

 

But not from in front. From behind.

 

An earsplitting shriek fills Rey’s ears as she turns, another of the creatures is leaping out from the underbrush at her back. She fires her blaster, the bolt singing black fur and slicing part of the animal's shoulder. It lands almost on top of her and hisses, seemingly unaffected by the blaster bolt. It swipes at her with its talons, large fangs bared in a snarl. Rey ducks back, moving as quickly as she can. She hears blaster fire behind her, but she can’t see Hux, and it seems he’s preoccupied with the other animal.

 

Another slash of its powerful claws and she rolls out of the way, to the left, towards Hux. She’s up on her feet again when the sting of pain hits her, she screams.

 

The creature’s large front claws have raked her side shredding her layers of clothing and puncturing the skin. The pain is a driving force; however, it awakens that deep anger resting inside her. She sinks to her knees but lifts one arm up and then closes her fingers into a fist. The creature whines and then bones crunch and necks snap, and the animal hits the forest floor. It lays unmoving on the ground by the buckets. 

***

 

Hux can’t move. She—she killed the creature. Just like that, one flick of her wrist and it was over. Why hadn’t she done it before? Now, he’s suddenly hit with the realization that she could’ve done the same to him. Perhaps at any moment. And for some unforeseen reason, he’s been given protection from this power. He almost says a word of silent thanks to the Force.

 

He’d dealt with the other animal easily, two blaster shots to the head and it was dead. He’d been so charged with adrenaline he hadn’t even realized that there was another one until he’d heard her scream.

 

Cautiously he goes to her side, she’s just sitting there on her knees in the grass.

 

“Are you alright?” He asks, bending over her.

 

She swallows and looks up at him with sad moist eyes, “I’m alright. It got my side though.”

 

“Here, let me help you,” Hux offers her a hand. She reaches for it, his strong fingers enveloping hers, he pulls her up then releases her quickly.

 

“Does it hurt?” He asks, eyes studying the torn bits of shirt and skin. Blood is seeping out of three gashes along her side.

 

She nods, still breathing heavily.

 

“We need to get you back to the ship,” he says grimly. “Have a look at you.”

 

“What about the water?” She asks. Though she knows she’s bleeding and this kind of wound needs to be attended to right away.

 

He studies the buckets then turns to her, “can you walk on your own?”

 

She gives him a reassuring nod.

 

“I can carry one bucket at least, I’ll dump the rest.” He says with a sigh. “We might have to make this trek tomorrow anyway.”

 

He’s surprised that she agrees so readily and doesn’t fight him on it. But then again, she’s a scavenger. She’s probably used to cutting her losses. That or the pain is quite severe.

***

 

When they finally arrive back at the ship its midafternoon, the sun blazing over them. Hux takes the full bucket and empties it into the water reserve line outside the ship while Rey goes to the fresher to inspect her wound.

 

She feels like she wants to cry, not because of the how much it hurts not even because of how she killed the animal. She wants to cry because the stupid beast has shredded her tunic and her long swath of dark grey fabric. She’s down to only two outfits now. But this tunic, the one she wore aboard the Supremacy.

 

It makes her heartache for Ben. She’d changed for him, tried to make herself pretty for him. Foolish, foolish. Perhaps she can sew it? She’ll have to look for sewing supplies on the ship. But if she can, she’s determined to fix it.

 

Her thoughts of Ben make her wonder, how long can she keep this up before he finds out about Hux? How long before Ben makes good on his threat? Before he touches her, and he sees.

 

Ought she to tell Hux about the Force bond? She considers it, probably better to leave him in the dark. He doesn’t need to know the nature of her connection with Ben.

 

She removes her outer layer and tunic and examines the gashes. They’re thankfully not too deep but they’re at such an angle she would have a hard time cleaning them without help. She sighs, Hux is not going to like this one bit.

 

When she comes out of the fresher, she’s in her leggings and breast band. The lengthy dark swath of gray fabric draped over her shoulders in some attempt at modesty. Hux already has the medkit out, but he seems surprised and embarrassed by her state of undress. His cheeks flush, and she feels like she almost enjoys the shy way he looks down and swallows.

***

 

He can feel the heat in his face, his ears as well. She came out of the fresher in nothing but leggings and a breast band. The long piece of fabric she’s draped over herself does hardly anything to cover her toned stomach, and it just makes it all the more difficult to not imagine her in only that.

 

Stars, if he were to see her naked, wrapped in just that fabric. He gulps. The image is far too vivid.

 

It takes him just a second to push past it, to remind himself that he’s a man. He’s a grown man at that. He shouldn’t be blushing at the sight of a girl in her underthings. No, he’s a General what’s more. And she’s just like one of his soldiers. And he’ll treat her as such.

 

He beckons her to have a seat on the bed and then realizes he has to have her lay on her side, so he can see the whole wound.

***

 

His hands are surprisingly soft and gentle as he cleans the gashes. He has to move some of her gray fabric out of the way as he works. But he has a set to his jaw, a look that says he’s all business.

 

Once he’s cleaned it, he applies the bacta paste to each cut. His deft fingers moving slowly to ensure he covers all of the wound.

 

She can’t deny she likes the way his fingers brush against her side, it almost causes her to shiver. His hands look so pale, and they’re not overly large hands, though still larger than hers. But they’re the kind of hands that look as if they should be playing some complicated instrument. His fingers are narrow and practiced, long hours typing or working a datapad, she muses.

 

“Now just the closures,” he says. Then he’s cinching the wound together carefully, trying to ensure that flesh meets flesh right where it should.

 

“Racking up your own set of scars I see,” he says jokingly as he eyes the dark lines of the scar on her shoulder.

 

She doesn’t answer. That scar is just another painful reminder of Ben.

 

***

Hux fixes the last skin closure in place and then looks at his work. He can’t help that his eyes linger on the dimple of her lower back or take in the smooth skin of her shoulders.

 

“All done,” he says finally. “How’s it feeling?”

 

She sits up slowly, wrapping the fabric around herself tightly. “It burns, but I suppose that’s the bacta.”

 

“Well,” he pauses crossing his arms. “What to do for the rest of the day I suppose?”

 

“I ought to check the systems diagnostic,” she says suddenly.

 

“Oh yes,” he’d almost forgotten about that.

 

He doesn’t really need to follow her to the cockpit, but he does. What else would he be doing? Searching for the comm? Perhaps he’ll just do that a little later. He doubts it's aboard the ship, but still. He might as well look there first when he does.

 

The systems diagnostic is still running. Rey gives a frustrated shake of her head.

 

“Well, wonderful.” She sighs.

 

“Are you hungry?” Hux asks suddenly. He only really asks because he’s starving. And they only had the ration cubes and tea for breakfast. It’s probably nearly dinner time now anyway.

 

“Actually yes,” she says surprised. “Dinner then?”

***

 

This time its Hux that does the cooking, as if he’s trying to repay her for yesterday. Or maybe he’s just being thoughtful. Either way, Rey is enjoying the view.

 

Maybe it was when he laughed, or perhaps it was when he’d tended the gash on her side. But at some point, she realizes, she finds him very pleasing to look at. Even in this disheveled state.

 

No, especially in this disheveled state. His face unshaven, his hair falling about in his cheeks. Even the sunburn is a bit endearing. She also likes the way his face scrunch’s in determination as he cooks the food.

 

He looks handsome as the General, harsh but handsome. Right now he looks, sweet? Kind and real. She can almost forget he’s her enemy.

 

It’s not till after they’ve finished the meal that he pours himself a glass of the brandy. Though he gives her a questioning look before he does.

***

 

“You don’t drink?” He asks carefully. He’s aware this is a sore subject, but he’s curious nonetheless.

 

She frowns slightly, but she seems to be opening to him a bit. At least about certain things.

 

“I haven’t ever. Alcohol can make you dehydrated,” she says as if that answers all his questions.

 

“I’m well aware of the effects of alcohol,” he says thoughtfully. “But you never had any? Even once you left Jakku?”

 

“I’ve never really wanted to,” she says. “You can’t drink on Jakku unless you have water too. It’s dangerous to get dehydrated. After Jakku. . . “

***

 

She pauses. She’d been to Resistance celebrations, only a few. There was always alcohol. But she’d never felt really safe enough to try it. Not that she didn’t trust Finn or Poe or anything. She’d just never had the desire to partake. Especially not when she saw how it made people act.

 

“I don’t know,” she says quietly. “It makes people act like fools. Men especially.”

 

He gives her a hard stare, “If they’re going to act like fools they won’t need alcohol. They just use it as an excuse anyway.”

 

She nods, “But it doesn’t help.”

 

“True,” he says as he takes a sip.

 

“I was wondering,” she says timidly. “Do you think you might be able to give me some lessons on how to use a blaster?”

 

He’s taken aback, “I’d be happy to, but doesn’t the Force help you with all that? I don’t know what I could teach you that you don’t already know.”

 

“Well, the Force does help.” She says. “But you’re a good shot, and I need to get the muscle memory down. I’ve only really had my staff as a weapon. A lightsaber is a little similar to a staff. But the blaster. I want to be better with it.”

 

It’s not a bad idea. It might actually be fun. And maybe it’s just the warmth of the brandy, but he’s given the distinct image of his hands over hers as he helps her point and shoot. The thought goes straight to his stomach. But she’s a Jedi. All the stories say that she ought to be using a lightsaber, not a blaster.

 

“I’d be happy to show you what I know,” he says modestly. “But I want to know first. Where’s your lightsaber?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter! It was a lot easier to write than the last one! And I'm always a sucker for a little action and them some sweet domestic fluff. 
> 
> In other news, my poor husband had a bad landing the other day (he does parachute demonstrations for military recruitment) and he ended up breaking his leg :( He's not in the same state as me right now, so we're kind of just waiting till he gets back. Poor guy ;_; On the upside, he may actually be home for an extended period of time! 
> 
> Again, thank you so much for reading and commenting. You all bring me so much joy! 
> 
> <3 Dark


	10. Kyber Crystals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our heroes have a little chat about what happened on The Supremacy and Hux gets to enjoy his well deserved drink. 
> 
> Then Rey tells Hux why she was out in wild space to begin with and we FINALLY freaking learn a very valuable piece of information about Hux. . .
> 
> And maybe, just maybe they're starting to trust each other. 
> 
> Then it's bedtime and OF COURSE, things have to get awkward.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Friends!
> 
> This week has been so much busier than I intended and I didn't get a chance to work on this story as much as I wanted to. But, hopefully this chapter reads okay. *_* Pretty sure I wrote most of it in a haze. 
> 
> And a big thank you to those of you commenting regularly! I love hearing your thoughts and sharing this story with you! You make it worthwhile to put it out there. :D
> 
> Plus I'm super pleasantly surprised by the support from other shippers! Reylos and Kyluxers too! Thanks for trying out a rare pairing and giving the story a chance when you might not ship it. It's kind of awesome to see the Star Wars fandom crossover!
> 
> Welllll. . . here goes!
> 
> <3 Dark

**When Stas Collide:**

**Chapter 10: Kyber Crystals**

***

 

“I’d be happy to show you what I know,” Hux says modestly. “But I want to know first. Where’s your lightsaber?”

 

She won’t meet his eyes suddenly. “It’s broken.”

 

***

She’s not sure why he cares so much about the saber. But the way he leans forward and studies her face makes her feel like she just ought to tell him. Ought to get it out there. It wouldn’t hurt to tell him, would it? He knows that she’s a Jedi and she’s supposed to have a lightsaber.

“I was in wild space because I was searching for another Kyber crystal,” she says quickly, the words spilling out of their own accord. “I need to build my own lightsaber.”

From the look on his face, he’s not entirely surprised, but there’s something else hidden in his expression. Like some piece of a puzzle has finally clicked into place. She’s confirmed some question he had.

 

 

***

 

“Have you ever built a lightsaber before?” He asks curiously. He’s not certain how it works exactly.

She shakes her head, “No, and I could rebuild the broken one, but I want to make something else. A staff. I need two Kyber crystals for it to function separately.”

One thing she doesn’t mention is how much research she’s done on the subject. There were very few double-bladed lightsabers recorded in the HoloNet records. Saber pikes were one thing the Jedi Temple Guard used. But the difficulty of the double-bladed sabers was in that I featured two Kyber crystals, and it was hard enough to get one. Mainly because of the mining the Empire had done on Ilum in order to create the Death Star. She’s read everything she could find on the HoloNet about it. Only one Jedi Master that she knew of, Jedi Master Pong Krell, had wielded dual blades.

Kyber crystals were almost sentient things as well. They had to call to the Jedi. Like the water, it had to sing to her, had to beckon her. She couldn’t just use any Kyber crystal, not like they were easy to find anyway. But she wanted to make two sabers, fashioned together into one saber staff. If she had two Kyber crystals, it could also function separately, and she wanted that option as well.

“How did it break?” He asks, taking a sip of his brandy.

 

It hurts to say it, but she must. She feels an overwhelming need to lay it all bare before him. Perhaps because she knows that he can’t do much with the information right now, or perhaps because he seems genuinely interested.

“On board the _Supremacy_ ,” she pauses, her throat tightening, even though she’s told this story before. To Leia, to Finn, to Rose. She’s told them what happened. But it still hurts, like the reopening of a fresh wound. “After everything with Snoke, Kylo and I, we fought. We both tried to pull the lightsaber, and it ripped in two.”

Hux is looking at her like he’s studying some new kind of weapon technology. He’s fascinated and terrified all at the same time.

“After you killed Snoke, you and he fought?” The way he says it tells her he doesn’t believe her.

***

“I didn’t kill Snoke,” she says quietly.

“I-I KNEW it!” He says nearly shouting, he’s risen from his chair and he’s pointing an accusing finger in her direction. Then he’s pacing back and forth, hands clasped behind his back.

“I KNEW that it was him the whole time!” He can barely contain the self-satisfaction in his voice.

She simply stares at him; then she looks down. Does he imagine it or does her lip tremble?

“Are you alright?” He asks. He’s not sure what happened in the throne room aboard the Supremacy, but he knew the girl couldn’t possibly have acted alone. He knew Ren lied to him the moment he saw the look on his face when he’d told him the girl had gone.

 

“I’m fine,” she says, but she won’t look at him.

 

“If you didn’t kill Snoke,” he says, “was it Ren then?”

 

She gives a small nod, but there’s something about the way she still looks away that makes him want to know more.

 

“What?” He’s confused. Obviously, something more had happened. “What happened?”

 

“I don’t want to talk about it,” she pulls away entirely, pulling her knees up to her chest as she sits in the chair.

 

He hadn’t considered that she might not be proud of Snoke’s defeat. Or perhaps there was more to her and Ren’s relationship than he had at first believed. He’d thought it was only Ren that had pined for the girl. He hadn’t considered that she might care for Ren in return.

 

With one long gulp, he drains the rest of his brandy. It is strong, and he hasn’t drank in several days. He feels the effects of it immediately, his head becoming heavy while his body feels lax. All the same, it doesn’t squelch the slight feeling in his gut, the heaviness, like a stone, weighing him down. He’s not sure why it bothers him so much that she might care about Ren. Why is Ren the one who always gets everything?

 

“You can have another,” she says softly.

 

“Are you sure?” He’s puzzled. Why would she allow him more?

 

“I think, I believe that you aren’t the kind of person to,” she swallows. “Lose control?”

 

She doesn’t trust him. Not yet. Or, at least, not entirely. But he’s shown restraint and patience and one more drink couldn’t hurt.

 

“Only if you’re sure?” He says, tentatively.

 

But she gives him a half smile, and that’s all the encouragement he needs to pour himself another glass full.

 

He’s already a little tipsy. Embarrassed that it only takes a glass since he’s been away from it for almost a week. But he’s feeling attentive and curious.

 

“So, Ren killed Snoke. . .” He says thoughtfully. “I didn’t believe him when he told me that it was you. I couldn’t believe that you fought Snoke, the guards, and Ren.”

 

 Not that he thinks she wouldn’t have fought them if she had to, but just her against all of them. She would’ve lost, he’s certain.

 

She looks uncomfortable, but then she straightens a bit.

 

“He killed Snoke,” she says quietly. “I thought he did it for me. Then we fought the guards together.”

 

For her? It would make sense. Ren was obsessed with her, wasn’t he?

 

But she hadn’t stayed with Ren. So apparently something more must have happened. He wants to know, some part of him is filling with annoyance at Ren. It had to be his fault. He must’ve pushed her away somehow. The dim-witted oaf.

 

“Why did you leave?” He’s confused, all she would’ve had to do was take that throne. Ren would’ve let her have it, he’s sure. The idea of a Supreme Leader, no an Empress, like this makes him feel strange. It ought to be his throne. But the prospect of her instead of Ren is much more appealing.

 

“H-he,” she starts, throat bobbing. “He wouldn’t stop firing at the fleet. He asked me to join him, to join the First Order.”

 

***

She breathes out, “I suppose all he wanted, after all, was power.”

 

_He didn’t want me._

 

Though he doesn’t hear it, he knows it’s there. Hanging at the edge of her thoughts.

 

He can’t help but frown. It appears he is caught up in some lover’s quarrel. Which is good, he reasons. Because that can only strengthen his resolve to think of her as an enemy. It reminds him that he can’t become too familiar with her.

 ***

 

The admissions hurt, and she fights to control the impulse to cry. No, no, she won’t cry. She’s had almost a year to deal with all this knowledge and emotion, and she just needs to move on. Move forward.

 

“Want to see it?” She asks, hoping to change the subject somewhat.

 

“See what?” Hux is confused, his face contorted into a grimace as he takes a sip of his brandy.

 

“The lightsaber?” She says. Somehow this helps to steady her voice a little.

 

“I suppose—,” he starts. But she’s up and out of her chair before he can finish.

 

“I'll be right back,” she says, giving him an apologetic look and then heading out of the kitchenette. 

 

***

As soon as she’s out of view, he downs the rest of his brandy. He considers pouring himself another shot while she’s gone, but he’s already tipsy, and he probably shouldn’t push things with her.

 

Besides, as much as he’s in control of himself, another drink would lower his inhibitions severely, and he can’t chance that. He’s already in far too deep.

 

Though, he ponders. Something about Kyber crystals is nudging against the back of his mind. Something he can’t get a grasp on. He needs to remember. What, he’s not sure. But something is there.

 

And maybe looking at the saber will bring it out.

 ***

 

She returns quickly and lays the two pieces on the table gently and then sits back down across from him.

 

It’s silver and black with a sleek design, beautiful even. He studies it.

 

This weapon is elegant. Not like Ren’s. He’d always thought it looked like it had been built by a child. Slapped together half-hazardly. But this. This was stunning. As a weapon should be. Crafted by skilled hands with care.

 

“May I hold it?” He asks cautiously.

 

“Of course,” she replies earnestly.

 

He picks the pieces up and holds them together how they ought to fit, and he can imagine how this weapon would look in her hands. She would be fierce.

 

The image conjured is both beautiful and terrifying. He wonders if it was all Jedi radiate that connection, that raw power, linked to life itself. And what color was the blade? He knew from his reading that a Jedi’s lightsaber color was linked to certain traits the Jedi possessed. What color would her new lightsaber be?

 

“From the looks of this,” he says turning it over and examining the broken sides. “You have to hold the crystal and connect it to the wiring while also fitting the cylinder over it. An impossible task. I assume the reason only Jedi can make this is because you can use the Force?”

 

“Exactly,” she says. She sounds pleased with him. “But, the biggest issue I have rebuilding this one is that I don’t really want to change anything about it, but I’ll have to change the base to connect it to another saber.”

 

He nods thoughtfully. “Interesting.”

 

***

 

His calculating eyes rove over the saber again, and he spots the Kyber crystal within. A small gem, clear almost but for a slight hint of blue. The crystal makes his eyes snap back up to her; she’s watching him.

 

“Do you have the necessary components with you to make another saber?” He asks suddenly. Seeing the Kyber crystal has jolted something within him.

 

“Yes,” she says slowly. “I brought them with me. But I’ve searched half of the outer rim and found nothing. No pull to anything.”

 

***

 

His eyes dart back to the crystal, and he swallows. He looks odd like he might be ill. But she supposes it’s just that he's drinking and perhaps he’s tired. Though he’s gone pale and his face is beginning to look clammy. He probably needs sleep, she thinks.

 

“Should we head to bed?” She asks.

 

“That’s probably a good idea,” he says, handing her the pieces of the saber and standing.

 

***

 

He offers her the first use of the fresher, and she doesn’t protest. She’s thankful that she finally told him why she was out there, why she came across him anyway. It feels like one small burden has been lifted from her and she wants to sigh in relief.

 

But then she’s reminded of Ben and his promise to touch her. If he finds Hux with her, she’s not exactly sure what will happen. But it won’t be good. Especially for Hux.

 

Then she’s seething. Ben would make all manner of assumptions about what she’s doing and who she’s doing it with. Trying to make her feel guilty even at the prospect of moving on. Does he really think she would just forget about him like that? After what they’ve shared?

 

She presses her forehead into the water, hoping it drowns out all these feelings.

 

She will have to deal with Ben sooner than later. She can’t have him holding on to hope that she would come back to him. Not while he still sits on the throne. Not while he thinks he’s the ruler of the galaxy.

 

Besides, she’s never wanted to rule anything. She’s only ever wanted to survive. But now she’s beyond that, and all she wants is a family. Of course, she’d always wanted a family then, someone to love and care for her. To protect her. No one had ever stood up to protect her; it had always been that she was protecting herself. Until Ben of course.

 

But she wanted someone to share the galaxy with, not rule it. Someone to be with, to have that intimate connection she’s always lacked. Like what she sees with Rose and Finn. Someone that would give her a family. And although the Resistance was as like a family to her as any, it still wasn’t enough.  
  

***

 

 

_“I know what I said,” Maratelle Hux’s angry voice sputters. “I told you—”_

_“He’s my son,” Brendol Hux cuts in with icy firmness._

_“But he’s not mine,” she retorts, with equal fervor._

_Armitage sinks to the floor. He knows he shouldn’t be listening to them, but he can’t help it. Besides, there isn’t any place for him to go here._

_He’s afraid they’ll send him away. And he doesn’t want to go. Unless its back to his mother of course._

_“I can’t believe you brought him here,” she says. “Were you trying to humiliate me?”_

_“I couldn’t very well leave him on Arkanis could I?” Brendol growls. “The Republic executed everyone that was left.”_

_Everyone? The icy feeling that penetrates his stomach twinges. His eyes prick suddenly._

_“You’re lucky I didn’t bring his mother too.”_

_“Like I’d let you bring your slut,” she spits._

_“Mara, he’s just a child. Besides, I have a duty to him.”_

_“Well, you had a duty to me too. Besides, you could’ve taken him anywhere else,” Maratelle huffs._

_“You don’t even want to see him?”_

_“Like I need another reminder of your selfishness.” She replies._

_“He needs someone to look after him.”_

_“Well, it’s not going to be me,” she scoffs. “Get him a droid.”_

_“The boy needs a mother.”_

_No, he doesn’t. He has a mother._

_“Then maybe he should’ve stayed with his mother,” Maratelle replies angrily._

_Armitage puts his hands over his ears and closes his eyes. He’d like to pretend he’s somewhere else. Anywhere else but here._

 

***

 

Hux waits till she’s in the fresher before he pulls the monomolecular blade dagger out of his pocket. With trembling hands, he inspects it. He’s had it for well over a decade. He commissioned it, specially built. He’s always been careful, careful that no one should see it. She’s the first.

 

He’d thought it wise to have a means of self-defense other than a blaster. And this, inconspicuous weapon was perfect. But that wasn’t the only reason he’d had it made.

 

It had been a unique design, small and lightweight, but also specifically constructed to hold something precious. Something his mother had given him.

 

_His mother._

 

The bottom of the blade dagger is long and made from dark metal. His hands shake as he unscrews the base and pulls the cap off the bottom. He has to tilt the dagger slightly to make the token fall out and into his palm.

 

The gift from his mother sits in his hand. His only token from her. The only thing he has left to preserve her memory. He’d forgotten about it entirely. It’s been inside the blade for a decade. He never brought it out. It was always far too painful.

 

He didn’t like to think about her. He didn’t want to be reminded about what he’d done. How he’d left her.

 

And now? Was it fate? His heart pounds in his chest as he holds it up to the artificial light. It had been part of a necklace, something his mother had worn. He knew what it was, had always known. But he’d never gotten rid of it. Never sold it.

 

The token shimmers in the light, and he wonders if perhaps, it is this Kyber crystal that is protecting him from the Force? Does it want him to give her the last remaining vestige of his mother’s love?

 

The small gem is clear, no hint of color, not like the one that sits in her broken lightsaber.

 

His breathing hitches at the thought, at the strangeness of it. He’d been carrying this Kyber crystal around with him since he was a child. He’d never sold it. He couldn’t bear to part with it; it would be like parting with his heart. And of course, he wouldn’t give that away freely either.

 

Quietly, he returns the Kyber crystal to its hiding place within the hilt of his blade dagger and screws the cap on tightly. Not now, he wouldn’t, couldn’t give it to her. It’s _his_ ; it’s all he has left of his mother. And he doubts that will ever change. No, there is not a force in this galaxy that could make him give away his most precious of possessions.

 

 

 

 

 

***

When she crawls into the covers after the fresher Hux is still sitting on the edge of the bed where she left him. But he doesn’t say a word. Instead, he rises and enters the hygiene room without so much as a glance in her direction.

 

She’s feeling better about him now; his familiar presence is almost . . . nice? And really, he’s not difficult to talk to. She actually likes it now. It may have been only a few days, but it was a busy few days. And he’s proven helpful, resourceful, and intelligent. It might take him a while to warm up to her, but she knows he could.

 

She can tell he’s always thinking about things, the way his eyes move, taking everything in. But she’s confident that if she did ask him what was on his mind, he wouldn’t tell her. Not yet anyway. But he’ll get there. And now, thinking about him, perhaps there is a chance she can convince him to see things from her perspective. See how the First Order has caused as much terror as they’ve helped alleviate. Perhaps there’s a chance for him to really help the galaxy.

 

***

 

He’s not long in the fresher and returns to the room in his sleep clothes and gets into bed quietly.

 

“Goodnight Hux,” Rey says when he stays silent.

 

“Goodnight Rey,” he says tiredly.

 

She forgets to click the binders on before she falls asleep.

 

***

  
He awakes in the middle of the night. His body confused due to the exorbitant amount of sleep he’s partaken in over the course of the past few days. He’s probably slept more the last few days than he has his entire life and his body isn’t used to it. His head is throbbing a bit from the brandy too, and he’s feeling slightly dehydrated.

 

The pillow he’s pressed his chin into shifts unexpectedly, and he pulls his face back.

 

It isn’t a pillow.

_It’s her._

 

In his sleep, he’s rolled into his side. They’re flush together her back pressed directly into his front. But, he’s very nearly to the edge of the bed, and he can’t move without waking her.

 

What’s worse is, he’s frightfully hard. His erection is pressing into the cleft of her backside.

 

He freezes, unsure of how to extricate himself from this situation without furthering his embarrassment.

 

Perhaps if he just lies very still his erection will go away?

 

But then she wriggles in her sleep, and his brain goes numb. It feels far too good.

 

His breathing hitches and his stomach coils tightly. He’s too close and if she moves more this situation might become much much worse. Why must this need always assault him at the worst possible times?

 

She moves again, harder this time.

 

_Is she purposefully trying to knock him off the bed?_

 

And then she shifts again, and he loses control, unable to stop himself he bucks his hips behind her, seeking some release.

 

***

 

She wakes slowly, enjoying the feel of something solid against her back. And not just her back. Something solid is poking against her posterior.

 

No, not solid.

 

_Hard_ is the better word for it. And it is very hot, pressing into her backside with an almost offensive insistence.

 

First, she has a strong urge to move away, because that would be the right thing to do. Not to mention the smartest. But then, she’s also very curious. And Hux has to be asleep; he’s not the sort of person who might force his need on another. If she’s learned anything about him over the last few days, that is a certainty.

 

Besides, he’s had ample opportunity to take advantage of her. And he hasn’t.

 

So, she finds herself increasingly interested in what might happen if she just. . . She moves slowly, pressing him hard against her.

 

His breath catches, she can barely hear it. The sound is low and throaty and fills her with an ache that pools between her legs. So, she does it again.

 

It’s just an experiment after all. And she’s never really been this close to an actual man before. It’s exciting and enticing and slightly dangerous all at the same time.

 

He all but growls, though he tries very hard to stifle it against her back. Then he bucks his hips back, and her ache becomes a burning need.

 

But she has to stop this before it gets out of hand. She’s not ready for anything quite like what he seems to be promising with each jerk of his hips.

 

So she makes a suggestion.

 

“Why don’t you go take care of that in the fresher or something?” She mumbles sleepily.

***

 

He stills, horrified. Mind racing and heart thundering, he stammers out an apology. “I’m so sorry, I—.”

 

When had she woken up? His face heats, and he feels the icy tendrils of dread sinking into his stomach.

 

He’d all but told her he doesn’t take and here he is trying to take his pleasure. He swallows, stars he makes a mess of everything. She’s going to hate him now.

 

Then she rolls over suddenly, onto her back. Her movement brushing against his length in a way that makes him desperately want to turn her back over and just rut against her. But he’s too mortified to even move.

 

***

 

She can feel the thickness of him against her thigh. She’s trying to fight her curiosity. She wants to see it, to feel it. But then again, he’d probably refuse. Especially with the horrified expression, he wears now. But it’s easy to talk to him about this because she’s not worried about what he might do. And its comical to her how flustered he gets. How appalled he is at the recommendation. Perhaps she needs to be kinder, but she’s enjoying the flush on his face and the look of mortification. It’s much too charming.

 

Besides, she knows a little about these sorts of things. The men of Niima had always been insistent that they take care of such things. If they didn’t apparently it could be biologically harmful to them? At least that’s what she had always been told. And though she doesn’t know exactly how it works, she doesn’t really want him to have to suffer simply because they share a living space.

 

“It’s alright,” she says. “Just go take care of it in the fresher.”

 

His mouth hangs open, aghast at her suggestion.

 

“It’s fine,” she insists. “Everyone does it.”

 

“Well I don’t,” he stutters.

 

She gives him a pointed look, so he knows he doesn’t fool her.

 

“Go ahead,” she nods in the direction of the fresher.

 

“Oh no,” he shakes his head in disgust. “Just keep talking, and I’m sure it will go away on its own.”

 

She giggles at that. Something about his tone makes her want to laugh.

 

“It’s really fine,” she insists. “You might as well just take care of it. You were already starting to anyway.”

 

He pales, “how can you talk about s-something like that so casually? It’s positively indecent.”

 

She sits up, but he rolls onto his back, away from her.

 

“It’s perfectly natural,” she says. “And you can’t have dealt with it since you got here. You haven’t really had time. You should probably just do it now.”

 

He throws an arm over his face. “Go back to sleep; I will not have this conversation with you.”

 

“I do it,” she says trying to be encouraging.

 

He groans.

 

“I don’t need to know that.” He says wretchedly.

 

She shrugs, slightly enjoying his embarrassment. “I mean, we are in close quarters and really, we ought to just get past the idea that we aren’t going to have some awkward situations. We can’t pretend like it won’t be an issue. And I’d just as soon have it in the open.”

 

“I’m going to back to bed,” he says with a measure of finality. “And we’re going to pretend this never happened.”

 

She lays down slowly, on her back, giving him as much space as the small bed allows.

The need that had formed in her core is still there, and now she wishes she’d just let him keep going. If anything, just to see where it might lead.

 

But she had to open her mouth. Glancing back at him she wonders when he’ll ever lighten up or relax a little.

 

If he doesn’t, it’s going to be a long few weeks.

 

***

“Blaster lessons tomorrow?” She asks cheerfully.

 

_Wonderful. Perfect. Exactly what he doesn’t need._

 

“If you like,” he says before he can stop himself.

 

“Perfect,” she says happily. “Goodnight.”

 

“Goodnight,” he mumbles angrily.

***

 

Hux lays awake for a long time. His body is still restless. He ought to be up now; he ought to be working.

 

But instead, he stares at the ceiling and seethes. Will this girl leave no fragment of his pride intact?

 

All the same, he’s certain she did it on purpose. Moved like that. _Stars._ He’d better stop thinking about it; he’ll be hard again in a moment.

 

He’ll have to figure out some way to rid himself of this tension. Why did she feel the need to tell him those things? Now his mind is running rampant with vivid images of her. None of them appropriate.

 

She’s right it seems, this could prove to be a problem.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo???? Hux has a Kyber crystal from his mama that he's hidden away for years cause its his only thing left of her AND well, that makes me kind of sad :( Will he offer it to Rey?? And even if he does, will it sing for her? (This is like a legit Star Wars thing fyi, Kyber crystals are sentient and have to kind of pair with the Jedi. . . I don't know why this reminds me of bluetooth sync XD). Also, is the crystal what is protecting him from Rey's power or does the FORCE just want them to make babies?
> 
> Also, ummmmm is Hux gonna take care of his "problem"??? When and how?? And are you looking forward to blaster lessons next chapter? Will brickshit house supreme ex bf make an appearance? 
> 
> SIDE NOTE: My husband did indeed tear his ACL and PCL and got an impact fracture AND will be getting surgery and probably never parachute again (which he's a bit bummed about) so I'm trying to cheer him up :( Also, I did it. I bought him the LEGIT HUX COSPLAY costume (with the gloves and coat and everything). It cost a pretty penny but I am more than excited to see him in it for Halloween. 
> 
> What was his response when I told him I got it for him? He said, "Oh, cool. Did you get the hat too? I like the hat."  
> I MEAN. . . *SWOON*, he puts up with me so well. Now I gotta go find the hat darn it. 
> 
> Till next time!  
> <3 Dark


	11. Blaster Lessons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our heroes still have some issues to work through, so of course they don't and they end up arguing a bit. 
> 
> Then they take a hike and get some water and might settle down a bit. But of course Rey insists on blaster lessons and THEN THERE'S DRAMA when supreme ex bf shows up and tries to get handsy. 
> 
> And last but not least. . . Hux takes care of his. . . ahem. . . "problem" (IE. Like a little bit of sexual content at the end of the chapter, enjoy) (Just skip the last section if you would like to avoid explicit content).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy FRIDAY!!
> 
> I don't know about you guys but this week was ridiculous. So I'm posting a chapter cause this story is all I can think about. 
> 
> I really love seeing your comments and I can't tell you how touched I am by how many of you have asked about my husband! You all are way too sweet to me! He's doing well and had four doctor appointments this week. He's just trying to take it all in stride. :/
> 
> Here we go. . .

 

**When Stars Collide**

**Chapter 11: Blaster Lessons**

 

***

 

_She’s so far away._

 

_Why can’t he get closer to her?_

 

_She beckons him, “Come along Armie dear.”_

 

_He swallows. He tries to take a step forward. “I can’t Mum. I’m stuck.”_

 

_His voice sounds so unlike himself. Far too young. Far too childlike._

 

_“Don’t be silly darling,” she gives him that smile. The one that made him feel like he could do anything. “You’ve got this. Come along.”_

 

_He focuses on the sound of her voice. On the knowledge that once he grasps her hand he’ll be safe. He’ll be whole._

 

_It’s only an inch at first, but it’s something at least. He takes a step, then another. He’s so close to her. So close._

 

_And then the crippling doubt starts to sink back in._

 

_It’s his fault she’s gone. It’s always been his fault. Everything that happened to her._

 

***

 

Rey is surprised to find that she wakes before Hux today, an unusual occurrence. And she realizes she forgot to lock the cuffs around them last night. Foolish. He could’ve been searching for the comm, he could’ve hurt her. Though she doubts he would. And she hopes that he’s starting to trust her a bit. Hopefully, he realizes she doesn’t want to simply turn him over to the Resistance just to have him killed.

 

She gets out of bed without waking him and sets to making their breakfast as quietly as she can. She’ll let him sleep for as long as she can. They have to hike to get water again today, and then hopefully he will be up for teaching her some things about a blaster. She didn’t receive much instruction on blaster use when she was with the Resistance. Though Poe had offered her help and Finn too, but she’d been caught up in repairing x-wings and hadn’t had time to learn. Or rather, hadn’t made it a priority to learn.

 

She hopes Hux is a good teacher. But, she can’t deny she’s slightly excited at the prospect of having him show her a thing or two regardless.

 

Plus after seeing how he’d handled himself with the beast yesterday, she knows he’s a good shot, and she’d be lucky to have him instruct her. But she’s unsure why the prospect of him teaching her is so much more appealing than Finn or Poe.

 

***

 

He hears her rise, his eyes still closed in mock sleep. He waits for her to leave the bedroom before he silently rises and pads over to her bag. He’s laid awake most of the night, thanks to their awkward mid-sleep encounter. And he’s had plenty of time to decide on his next move.

 

In the haze of brandy and sleep, he had made a terrible error. He’d allowed himself to cave into her and to his growing attraction. This burgeoning want that was starting to fill his head.  He needed to ground himself, get back on track. She was muddling his mind with her Jedi tricks. And he couldn’t let her pull his focus away from his mission.

 

Kneeling down in front of her bag he opens it cautiously. He can hear her banging around the kitchenette.

_Does she expect him to sleep through that racket?_

 

With urgency, he begins pulling items out of her bag, clothing, the pieces of the lightsaber, her rations, medkit, and hair bands. Stars, how many things are in there?

 

He rifles through the things piling them up outside the bag. It’s a ridiculous mess of items that make no sense. There are colorful rocks, pieces of carved wood, power pack replacements for her blaster, and pieces he’s sure belong to the lightsaber she intends to build once she finds another kyber crystal. She seems to have collected trinkets from all over the galaxy and stored them in her bag. Everything just jumbled together in a completely disorganized fashion. It makes his face contort with annoyance.

 

He spots her torn tunic as well. Why would she keep that? She really ought to just buy some new clothes.

 

His brows furrow, of course, she wouldn’t have hidden the comm in here. But maker she has so much trash in her bag it must weigh a ton. He pulls out a set of old books. Real books. Paper ones. These must be the Jedi texts she was telling him about. He itches to open them, to feel the crisp paper under his fingers. But he has to make entirely sure that the comm isn’t in here. He sets the books aside, even though he’s longing to take his time and thumb through them.

 

When the bag is mostly empty, he’s sorely disappointed. The comm doesn’t appear to be in there. Where else could she have hidden it? He begins to cram the items back in as fast as he can. Surely, she won’t notice that he had rifled through it? There was definitely no rhyme or reason to the way she’d stored her things. How could she find anything in there anyway?

 

His hand brushes against an inside pocket and hits something solid. He glances about listening for her and then unsnaps the fastenings of the pocket and finds a small single power pack. It must belong to the comm. She’s been smart and separated the comm from the power supply. A wise move indeed. He’s momentarily smirking in approval. She’s quite the clever little vixen.

 

At that he shakes his head, he needs to focus. He begins tossing the rest of the items back into the bag, but he pockets the power-pack. 

 

Finishing as quickly as he can, he rises and flips the bag closed, then makes his way to the kitchenette.

 

***

 

Startled by his sudden appearance, she nearly jumps when he greets her as he enters the small space of the kitchen. He looks awful like he barely slept last night. His face is showing thick stubble, and his hair hangs over each side of his face. But it’s the bags under his eyes that make him look exhausted. She assesses his head wound for a moment before dropping her gaze to his eyes.

 

His face and ears redden as soon as they make eye contact and she has the strong urge to roll her eyes and tell him to grow up. After all, he’s older. Isn’t he? He ought to be well versed in these sorts of things. More so than her anyway. He ought to be the one who accepts things for what they are.

 

Glancing away from her, he seats himself at the table. He’s eyeing the bottle of brandy like he’s thinking about having it for breakfast.

 

She doesn’t say anything, but she brings him tea and some porridge in one of the bowls she’s found.

 

***

 

He takes a sip of the tea almost immediately, and he’s stunned by how it tastes. It’s perfect. Exactly the way he likes it. She paid attention. That makes him uneasy.

 

“Thank you,” He says stupidly.

 

The porridge is good too, and he tries to eat it slowly. Though he’s starving, and he can’t account for always being so hungry suddenly. But he assumes his body just needs fuel to heal so perhaps that explains his constant hunger.

 

They eat their meal in almost companionable silence. But Rey notices that every time she tries to meet his eyes, he looks away. Ashamed of last night it seems.

 

***

 

“What happened last night,” she starts.

 

He gives her a silencing glare, “absolutely not. We are not going to talk about that.”

 

“But you ought to just—" She begins.

 

“Oh no,” he says shaking his head. “I told you I don’t want to talk about it.”

 

“Fine,” she says suddenly angry. “Don’t talk about it. Just be a child.”

 

That makes his temper flare, and he gives her a scowl, “it’s not childish to have some sort of sense of propriety.”

 

She raises her brows, “oh, you think I don’t have any?”

 

“Well, you were raised on a trash heap,” he counters.

 

He can see that the words sting, and he feels guilty immediately. But he won’t apologize. This is her fault after all. Why can’t she just leave it be?

 

She sets her jaw for a moment looking down. Then her eyes snap back to him, and she retorts, “well, we couldn’t all be so lucky as to be raised by wealthy parents who provided us with every luxury.” 

 

He’s fairly certain he hears her mutter the word _spoiled_ under her breath.

 

“Who says my parents were wealthy and I was afforded every luxury?” He bites back.

 

“Just look at you,” she replies, gesturing to him. “You would normally look all posh, but here you are having to suffer through this, and you’re obviously miserable.”

 

***

 

He snorts. “Taking care of my appearance is hardly posh. I just don’t like dirty things.”

 

_Like you._

 

He doesn’t say it. But that’s what she hears.

 

***

 

She looks like she might cry or hit him. He’s not sure which would be worse.

 

“Well, I’m sure if I had been able to choose I would’ve chosen parents more like yours,” she retorts. “Parents that didn’t just toss dirty things like me aside.”

 

He winces and sets the spoon back down in his bowl. His face is burning even more now, and he can feel his ears throb as well. He looks down at the porridge. He’s completely lost his appetite.

 

“Let’s get going,” He says tiredly.

 

***

 

They ready themselves for their hike in painful silence. Rey can tell that something she said had struck a particularly tender nerve. He seems deep in thought as he straps on his blaster and pulls on his boots.

 

As soon as he’s done, he grabs the empty buckets, hauling them up over his shoulder. Then he heads out the door without a glance in her direction.

 

She follows him, staff in hand and her mind whirring, trying to fit the pieces of this puzzle together.

 

Why would he be so upset about what she said? He’d obviously been such a spoiled rich—she stops. She’d entirely forgotten about his scars. Oh, maker, his parents had abused him and she’d just— she’d suggested that it wasn’t that bad and that he’d been spoiled.

 

Was it worse to have been tossed aside by your parents or to have them hurt you physically? Maybe she shouldn’t have assumed so much. She had thought she was well past all this bias towards people, apparently not. He’d been through things, that was apparent. Stars, she needs to think before she speaks.

 

She resolves to apologize to him when she can. He didn’t deserve that. He might’ve insulted her, but she couldn’t very well sit with the idea that she’d judged him so harshly without considering what he might have suffered.

 

***

 

The hike to the water is uneventful. Hux doesn’t stop once they arrive at the creek. He fills the buckets on his own as well, even though it must cause his side to ache horribly.

 

Once the buckets are filled to the brim, he sets them down and marches down the river, leaving Rey to stand alone on the rock.

 

She follows him down towards the river till he stops at a calm area of the water. Though it still rushes by it is more of a trickle than a heavy current. His back is to her, and she watches as he picks up a small stone and chucks it into the water.

 

The stone hits with a plop and sinks. Hux picks up another and heaves it in.

 

“Look,” Rey says as she comes to stand next to him. “I’m really sorry about what I said. I forgot—.”

 

He turns to look at her over his shoulder, “you forgot that my father whipped me? That he used to put cigarettes out on my bare skin?”

 

Rey sucks in a breath, “I forgot, and that wasn’t right—.”

 

He cuts her off with a harsh laugh, then he turns and throws another stone into the water. “My father used to hit me, beat me, and then told me it was so I could learn how to be stronger because I was so weak. You think I lived in luxury? All my father and Maratelle ever gave me were bruises and cold indifference.”

 

Licking her lips, Rey asks suddenly, “Maratelle?”

 

“My father’s wife,” he hisses.

 

“Not your mother?”

 

He shakes his head, then stoops and picks up another stone and tosses it half-heartedly at the water.

 

“What about your mother?” Rey asks curiously.

 

***

 

Hux stills.

 

_Deflect. Change the subject. Find something else to talk about._

 

“What about your mother?” Rey asks again. “Hux?”

 

“Armitage,” he says suddenly. Then curses. That wasn’t what he’d intended to say.

 

“What?”

 

“My given name is Armitage,” he says miserably.

 

“Armitage?” She says the name softly. How she says it makes his chest feel tight.

 

“Can I call you Armitage?” She asks kindly.

 

 “Absolutely not,” he replies as he kneels down on the rocks and sifts through the stones, looking for something small and flat.

 

“That’s a nice name,” she says sweetly. “What can’t I use it?”

 

“No one does,” he says sourly. “Everyone knows me as Hux, and that’s what you’ll call me.”

 

“Then why did you—?” She begins.

 

“Never mind,” he says changing the subject again. “Let’s get going. If you want me to actually teach you anything about blasters today, we ought to be on our way.” 

 

***

 

They hike back to the ship together. Though they don’t speak. Rey carries the water buckets with her staff and uses the Force to keep them from spilling.

 

Hux can’t help it, but his mind lingers on the night before. On how he’d been so close to giving in to her. How she’d felt against him. Like she fit so perfectly with him, molded into him. It was a divine feeling. One he hadn’t ever really known, at least not coupled with the want that was beginning to blind him now. Perhaps she’s right, and all he needs is to just take care of it in the fresher. She doesn’t need to know. But perhaps it might help him focus, be less distracted by her.

 

***

 

When they arrive back at the ship Hux takes the job of dumping the water into the ship’s reservoir tank while Rey double checks the ship diagnostic. She’s happy to find that it finally has an estimated time of completion which would be in six hours. Then she can finally know the extent of the damage and the probability of this vehicle ever flying again.

 

After Rey has finished her task, she heads outside to meet Hux. She surveys the trees thoughtfully, glancing at the dirt where they buried the body. She’d gone back while Hux was sleeping a few days ago and finished the job of burying it. Judging from the where the sun sits it might be best to have their lessons in a shaded spot, so she finds one and sits down to wait.

 

Hux finally comes around the side of the ship where he was dumping water, and he already has the blaster in one hand. His mono-molecular blade dagger sits in the other. He sees Rey but doesn’t head toward her. Instead, he walks over to one of the trees, and she watches as he uses the knife to peel the bark back from several of the tree trunks.

 

It takes her a moment to figure out exactly what he’s doing, but then she realizes. He’s making targets for her.

 

Once he’s finished his work, he stalks back over to her. He looks beyond annoyed to be spending his time this way, and she can’t help but feel hurt by the look of irritation evident on his sharp features. He returns the blade dagger to his sleeve and then holds his blaster up and begins to fiddle with it.

 

“What’re you doing?” She asks curiously.

 

“Resetting the trigger,” he says simply.

 

“Why?”

 

“It’s set to my fingerprints only,” he replies, pressing and turning parts of the weapon she can’t see.

 

“So, I wouldn’t have been able to use it anyway?”

 

He nods his head but doesn’t say anything.

 

“Why don’t I just use my blaster?” She asks.

 

“Yours is terrible,” he says matter-a-factly.

 

“Oh,” she settles into the grass and watches him. His hair hangs over his face, swinging back and forth in the breeze.

 

***

 

“Alright,” he says finally, handing her the blaster. “Show me the stance you take when you shoot.”

 

“Why don’t you just tell me how to stand?” She says flatly.

 

“I want to see what you already know,” he replies with frustration.

 

She stands and stretches out her right arm, closing one eye she fingers the trigger of his blaster and aims it at the middle tree where he carved the target. She hears him snort.

 

“You’ve watched too many holovids,” he says with a groan.

 

“What’s wrong with how I stand?” She asks, confused.

 

“Why don’t I start at the beginning?” He asks. “There are eight fundamentals of marksmanship. First is stance and second is body position. Square your shoulders toward your target, dominant foot out.”

 

 

***

 

He watches her move in the way he’s instructed. At least she can follow directions, he grumbles. He wonders mildly if she’s going to use this information on him someday. If she’s going to use it against him. Is he just giving her tools for his own destruction?

 

“Third is grip,” he says. “Hold it like you were but place your other hand under the other and finger off the trigger for god’s sake.”

 

She wraps one hand around the grip and the other over it.

 

“Not like that,” he shakes his head. “Here, I’ll show you.”

 

He comes to stand behind her, taking her hand he moves it under the bottom of the grip. She notices he’s put his gloves back on.

 

“Alright, now fourth is sight picture,” he says thoughtfully. “Keep both eyes open always. You lose depth perception if you close one. Then the fifth is sight alignment. You have to make sure that the sights line up.”

 

He cocks his head to the side and studies her posture, eyes dipping down and then back up. He’s still standing very close to her though he let go of her hand after he positioned her.

 

“Sixth is trigger squeeze,” he says softly. “You want just the tip of your finger over the trigger. Pull it slowly and evenly. Not in a jerking motion. Then seventh is follow through. You don’t release the trigger immediately after firing, you allow the trigger mechanism to reset.”

 

She tests her grip and trigger pressure slightly. Aiming at the target, she takes stock of it.

 

“When you’re ready,” he says nodding.

 

***

 

She keeps both eyes open and focuses on the sight alignment. Beginning to pull the trigger slowly she has the sudden feeling of the tug of that cord.

 

_Shit. No. Why now? Can she just have one day of peace?_

_The cord snaps, the feel vibrating through her. Then Ben is there. He’s facing her, but he’s several feet away. Standing directly in front of her target._

_She shakes her head for a moment. Actually, this might be perfect. She’s still furious with him. So, she shoots. She can’t hurt him like this anyway._

_But he still jumps at the sensation. The blaster bolt flying through him toward the target. Ben looks down at his chest and then back up at her with a wild glare._

_“You shot me,” he says disbelievingly. “Again. I thought we were past that.”_

_She can’t help but give him a little smirk._

 

“Well, you missed the center of the target. What exactly were you aiming for?”

 

Hux’s voice jolts her. She’d almost forgotten he was there.

 

“Sorry,” she chirps. “I’ll try again.”

 

_She picks up the blaster and aims it at Ben again. He sets his jaw and stalks toward her as she fires again._

 

_“This isn’t a game Rey,” Ben growls._

 

“I thought you said there were eight fundamentals,” she says, turning back to Hux. “What is the last one?” 

 

 

***

 

Hux gives her a wary smile. He can sense that something is wrong. He isn’t sure what, but her face went from focused and determined to irate in a mere two seconds and then she’d fired at the tree with what looked like murderous intent.

 

“Eight is recovery,” he says slowly. “Basically, it’s preparing to fire again. You go through each step quickly in your mind to make sure you’re ready.”

 

“Perfect,” she says beaming at him. “You’re a wonderful teacher.”

_Is she trying to flirt with him?_

 

He wants to help get her back into position again, maybe just to touch her. But she’s shifted when she started talking to him, so he uses his hands to position her the right way again. One hand steadying her arm while the other holds her hip as he moves her back into the correct stance. He doesn’t let go.

 

 

***

 

_Ben is almost to them, he’s shaking with barely restrained fury. Hands clenching and unclenching with each step he takes._

_“It’s him again isn’t it?” He says, voice trembling with rage. “You’re with him again.”_

_Rey glares at him. She wants to respond. To tell him to go away. But Hux is there, standing so close to her. His hand tightening on her hip, moving her closer to him._

_She aims at the tree again and fires, the blaster bolt shooting through the side of Ben’s face. He goes still._

“Good shot!” Hux exclaims. The fingers on her hip tighten a fraction. “Much better.”

She’s beaming at the praise and glances up at Hux with a dimpled smile.

 

***

 

Hux’s breath hitches as he takes in the smile on her face. Her white teeth and sparkling eyes. Those dimples. Being around her is intoxicating. And she’s not pulling away from his touch.

 

 

His eyes dip down to her mouth. Her pink lips are just begging to be kissed. Very slowly he begins to tilt his head down toward her, but then he realizes she’s snapped her head back up and is staring at the target intently.

 

 

***

 

_Ben strides over to her, hands in leather clenched fists as he walks around her predatorily._

 

_“I’m done with this game Rey,” he says through clenched teeth. “I can see you looking at him like that.”_

 

_She almost says something, almost responds to him. But she thinks better of it at the last moment._

 

_With slow, steady movements, Ben begins to remove one glove. Rey takes a step back, bumping against Hux._

 

The grip on her hip releases as Hux frowns. “Rey? Are you alright?”

 

_She doesn’t respond. She takes small measured steps backwards, keeping herself between Hux and Ben. With his glove removed, Ben looks back up at her, dark eyes glistening._

 

_“Last chance to just tell me,” he warns._

 

_She can’t help shaking her head, or the involuntary jerk of her hand raising to point the blaster at Ben again. He ignores it and crosses the distance in four long strides, hand outstretched toward her._

 

_Rey leaps back with full force and knocks Hux to the ground as she dodges Ben’s ungloved hand._

 

“The hell?!” Hux curses from the ground as Rey lands directly on his lap. She’s frantic as she leans away from Ben, hoping to get out of his reach. She can’t let him see Hux. It will ruin everything.

 

_But then Ben stops, eyes narrowed as he studies her on the ground. She’s still pointing the blaster at him._

 

_He cocks his head to the side, “I know that blaster. . . Where do I know it from?”_

 

_The cord snaps again. And then he’s gone, and Rey heaves out a shaky breath. She’s trembling._

 

_Shit. Shit. Shit. This was not good._

 

 

***

 

 

“Get off of me,” Hux says, making no move to push her off. “The hell is wrong with you?!”

 

She pulls herself off him and turns, stretching out her hand to help him up. He ignores it and rises from the ground on his own.

 

“Why did you do that?” He growls angrily.

 

 

***

 

The way she shakes confuses him. She just began acting crazy and then knocks him to the ground. What in the world was that? A fit of madness? Was it because he’d almost kissed her?

 

Stars, he’d been about to. He’d even started to pull her against him.

 

 

***

 

“I thought I felt something,” she lies. “Through the Force. I thought I felt something in the trees. Another of those huge black beasts.”

 

Though it’s a lie, it isn’t entirely untruthful.

 

He scowls at her, “Well if you can behave like a civilized person we can continue.”

 

***

 

He’s sure that the wisest choice would be to call it a day and end blaster lessons right here, but he’s so angry with her. And now that his clothing is covered in pine needles and sap, he wants to make her suffer.

 

So, he drills her, over and over. Making her repeat the eight fundamentals while she practices shooting again. He does it until she’s out of breath and sweat is dripping down the side of her face.

 

Only then he’s satisfied, that she can both name all of the fundamentals quickly and without thinking but that she’s also improved her shot. She’s hit the target four out of every five shots, and although she needs to work on her aim a bit, it’s quite the improvement from earlier. It’s decent, he supposes.

 

And of course, it isn’t like he likes seeing her like this, sweaty and panting. No, he just wants to make sure that she knows what she’s doing with a blaster. Though her blaster really isn’t terrible, he just enjoyed the idea of watching her handle his.

 

“Well done,” He praises. He does like how fierce she looks when she shoots, she pinches her face in a way that looks very comical, and he tries to stifle his laughter.

 

She beams another smile at him, and he feels his throat go dry.

 

***

 

“I think that’s enough for today,” he says slowly. He brushes some pine needles off his uniform.

 

“Thank you so much,” she says.

 

Then, without thinking, she stands on tiptoes and presses a kiss to his cheek. The skin of his face is rough with stubble, but she can feel how he burns.

 

He clears his throat, “that wasn’t necessary.”

 

“You’re an excellent teacher,” she says pulling away from his face. “Thank you for teaching me.”

 

“Yes, well,” he says softly. “I-I’m happy I could be of service.”

 

She hands him the blaster back, and he takes it carefully.

 

“Hungry?” She asks cheerfully.

 

“And thirsty,” he says wretchedly as they make their way back to the ship.

 

***

 

She insists that she cook dinner for him, another small thank you for his instruction. It makes him feel guilty as he heads to the hygiene room. Especially guilty because he knows what he intends to do there.

 

Though he supposes it’s one way she can thank him without even realizing it.

 

He studies his face in the mirror of the hygiene room. He looks terrible. Hair falling all over the place, the rough beginning of a beard and a red sunburn. He tries to brush his hair back into place. It doesn’t comply.

 

That’s it, he’s shaving tomorrow no matter what. He can’t stand how old he looks. It reminds him that he’s her senior by over ten years, fifteen perhaps?

 

Maybe he’ll look better clean shaven, younger, more appropriate for her. He rests his palms against the counter and stares into the mirror. Why does he want to look more her age, younger?

 

Stars, he’s nearing middle-age, and she’s not even . . . He closes his eyes.

 

When he opens them, he’s resolved. He’s much too old for her. He adds it to the growing list of reasons he can’t be attracted to her. And the even longer list of reasons he wouldn’t appeal to her. He turns the fresher on and waits a moment for the water to heat.

 

***

 

 

He’s hard long before he even steps into the fresher. Being so close to her all day has made thinking nearly impossible.

 

He uses the soap to make his hand slick as he pumps his shaft. The pleasure flooding through him from his core and out. His brain fuzzy and delirious with want.

 

Using his left hand to brace himself against the wall he jerks with his right. Closing his eyes, he tries to imagine her. How she looked in his dream. Wrapped in that small white... thing. Was it a dress? A robe? Doesn’t really matter. Whatever it was, it was more than he wishes she’d wear.

 

He groans out loud at the divine feel, how he wishes it was her hand. Oh, or her mouth? The idea of her warm wet lips around his cock makes him spasm. He almost comes. But he wants to make this last for as long as he can. And this is it. The last time he’ll do this and think of her.

 

Stars, it’s better than he remembers. He imagines her, laid out for him, on the bed or perhaps the table? Oh, no he’d like to see her on his desk in his office aboard the _Finalizer_. Something about the idea of having her right under Ren’s nose makes it all the more thrilling. He’d like her naked mostly but wrapped in that long stretch of fabric she always wears. And how he’d like to rip it from her, strip her of it. Finally, see those breasts and those legs and what lies between them.

 

He imagines what her skin might feel like against his and then her lips. Imagines her beneath him, moaning his name.

 

Not Hux no. He’d like to hear her say Armitage again in that soft angelic voice while he thrusts. Maybe even General. Hearing her mewling while she rides him, calling him General, that’s what does it. That’s what sends him over the edge.

 

He curses under his breath when he comes, his spend painting the fresher wall. Her name follows the curse, breaking past his lips before he can stop it. It’s a whispered plea, an invocation.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooooo. . . let's see, Rey is getting a bit closer to finding out about Hux's mommy and all the things that come with (ie kyber crystals and his sad painful past). Hux is trying so hard to not kiss her XD I'm sure he'll slip up sooner than later, but he's trying so hard to restrain himself, poor thing. 
> 
> AND THEN BEN SWOLO! Is he gonna figure out who that blaster belongs to? Cause I dunno if you know, but in Wiki and in the companion guides they talk about Hux having that blaster painted special to distinguish it from stormtrooper blasters (he would wouldn't he?). How long before Ben realizes who that belongs to and decides he's had enough? Yikes! I hope you all enjoyed and I look forward to reading your thoughts!!! <3 Dark


	12. Books and Rain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our babies have a little chat cause girl KNOWS what boy has been up to. . . 
> 
> (AND NO, not what he did in the fresher) 
> 
> Then our heroine shares her deepest, darkest secret with future space-bae
> 
> and then they settle in and enjoy the rain like god intended.
> 
> And right when they start getting cozy, ginger general decides to ruin everything. . . cause that's what he's good at. 
> 
> This chapter is mostly fluff. . . and then BAM! Some actual plot happens, kind of.
> 
> RANDOM CANON CRAP: Apparently Armitage meets Rae Sloane after the battle of Jakku (5 BBY) So he'd be around 5-6 right? It was a guess, and probably a bad one. since he was born in 0 BBY, So ugh. Sorry if it doesn't fit age-wise??

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi Friends! HAPPY HALLOWEEN!!!
> 
> I have seriously written about 10,000 more words this past weekend trying to flush out scenes, though I'm not sure if all of them will make it into this story. But if anything it is so much fun just to get down all the crazy possible scenarios. I plotted out this entire fic before I started writing, but I'm trying to manage canon, consistency, and characterization XD Gah. 
> 
> I can't tell you how fun it is to see your comments and hear your thoughts on the chapters. :D You keep me going! 
> 
> And my husband's Hux costume finally arrived! We will be taking some fun pics with our little Porg baby. And I’ll put a link in the next chapter with where you can see them (most likely on Tumblr or Instagram)! So excited!! And thankfully he's dealing with his injury very well, with physical therapy and he's still trying to work out *eye roll* cause he doesn't like sitting around. . . He's a saint for putting up with my Hux obsession, so bless him (I couldn't find the hat in time :_;) but he's going to do his hair and shave and everything for this cosplay. What a good man. 
> 
> Wellllll, here we go. . .

**When Stars Collide**

**Chapter 12: Books and Rain**

 

***

 

_“Oh, you must be Brendol’s son,” the tall, dark-skinned woman says to him. She gives him a warm smile._

_“Armitage,” he offers warily._

_“That’s a nice name,” she replies. Her dark eyes are kind and welcoming. “How old are you Armitage?”_

_“Six,” he says proudly._

_“Oh,” she says. She seems surprised. Probably because he’s small for his age. At least, that’s what everyone tells him._

_“And are you having fun with your father?” She asks kindly._

_He falters, he’s not quite sure why he should have fun with his father._

_“No,” he replies flatly._

_“Oh,” she seems slightly taken aback by this admission. “Well, I’m Rae Sloane.”_

_“Grand Admiral?” he asks excitedly._

_“That’s right,” she smiles again. “And someday you might be as well.”_

_He beams up at her. He can’t help but like her. Something in her smile reminds him of his mum. It’s warm and kind. Perhaps it won’t be so bad here after all._

 

***

 

He shuts off the hot water feeling only slightly relieved. It all felt so unbelievably good, but the aftermath has him feeling ashamed and dirty. Like she didn’t deserve to be thought of like that.

 

Then he’s cursing when he realizes all his clothes are in his bag. He’d been so preoccupied with her, he’d completely forgotten to grab a change of clothing.

 

So, he wraps the ridiculous excuse for a towel around his waist and heads out of the hygiene room.

 

When he exits the room, he’s confused. He knew he was in there a long time. But he had to make sure he cleaned the evidence of his act off the wall, he’d most likely melt into the floor if she saw what he’d done. And he had decided to shave in the shower after all, he didn’t want to wait till the morning. Still, he wasn’t in there that long.

 

It seems however long was still too long since she’s waiting for him, sitting on the bed, arms crossed over her chest. And she’s frowning at him disapprovingly.

 

He tries to tighten the towel around his waist at least to cover his manhood more. Though she gives him an odd appraising look over. It makes him want to stand taller, but he feels he’s shrinking under her studious gaze and burning with embarrassment.

 

“I know what you did,” she says hostilely.

 

“You do?“ His eyes the size of saucers, he starts to panic. How could she know? Was she more powerful than Ren? Had she read his mind while he was in there, thinking of her? He could’ve slipped up. He might’ve let those thoughts bleed out when he came. He blanches, face heating and stomach filling with icy dread.

 

“I won’t do it ever again,” he says sheepishly, ears and cheeks a bright crimson. “I promise. It was just the one time.”

 

“Good,” she blinks, giving him a peculiar look. “Wait, what do you mean?”

 

“What do you mean?” He counters quickly. Perhaps, he misunderstood what she knows. He’d better stop before he puts his entire foot in his mouth.

 

“You went through my things,” she says.

 

 _Oh, maker. That’s what she means._ Relief floods through him.

 

“Well, I—I,” he starts.

 

“No excuses,” she replies. “I know you did. You took the power pack?”

 

He nods, caught. And thankfully only for this. He can’t help feeling reassured that she doesn’t know what he’d done just minutes before. She’d be so disgusted with him.

 

“Well,” she says slowly. “I did tell you to search for it if you wanted it. But I’m a little surprised that you went through my things like that.”

 

***

 

She can’t really be too upset. She’d already done the same to him. But she’s more embarrassed than angry. Her bag is full of her treasures, and if he sifted through them, he might think she’s foolish for collecting all those things.

 

But she can’t help it. She’s always collected things. Just in case they might prove useful. And she’s adept at fixing things up. Especially broken things. She can see the value in them before others. And she can usually see just what they might need to be fixed too. But she doesn’t want him to think that she’s a silly child that collects rubbish.

 

“I’m disappointed,” she says flatly. “I was looking forward to showing you the books, but now you’ve already seen them I suppose.”

 

She’s trying to make him feel guiltier. And she can tell it’s working. He hangs his head with remorse? Shame? And she’s also slightly disappointed that he shaved off his stubble. She liked the way it made him look.

 

“But I—I,” he mumbles. “I have to get back to the First Order. I can’t go to the Resistance. They’ll kill me. I-I had to look for the comm.”

 

***

 

Why does he always feel the ridiculous compulsion to apologize to her? He’s only doing what’s necessary for survival. Besides, she’s resistance scum, and he-he’s a General.

 

He shouldn’t have to apologize to the likes of her. But then why does he feel so inclined to make sure she doesn’t think ill of him?

 

***

 

“I don’t want to take you to the Resistance. I already told you that,” She says, hurt slightly by his tone and assumptions. Like he thinks she doesn’t even care. Well, then again, why should he believe she cares? She’s only ever been kind to him, taken care of him, and tended to him. The stupid, stupid idiot.

 

“If you want to go back to the First Order,” she says, feeling her throat tighten slightly. “You can. I just—I can’t go there. And I couldn’t exactly trust that you’d let me go back with the Resistance. That’s why I hid the comm. I had to make sure you didn’t intend to take me back to Kylo Ren.”

 

***

 

Hux sets his jaw. She’s revealing far more than she ought. Doesn’t she understand? This is war. There are higher things at stake here.

 

“I suppose,” she says firmly. “I should explain. There are some things I think you need to know.”

 

Things he needs to know? He frowns, considering.

 

“Can I at least get dressed first?”

 

Her eyes rove over him again before she smirks and says, “of course. I’ll see you in the kitchen for dinner.”

 

Everywhere her eyes touch his skin burns. How can she make him feel so vulnerable just from her stare?

 

Just as she’s rising from the bed, a thunderous clap sounds overhead. She looks around eyes wide.

 

“What’s that?!” She asks startled.

 

“Thunder,” he replies with the beginning of a smile.

 

The steady patter of pelting rain thrums overhead as the downpour begins. It echoes through the ship, and Rey can’t help but sigh at the sound.

***

 

Dinner is not an extravagant affair, but she’s made a variety of the dehydrated dishes, and everything smells good. Or perhaps he’s just starving. Why is he always so hungry?

 

Then he realizes, he hasn’t actually eaten three whole meals each day; usually, it’s been one meal in the morning and one at night. He’s just been following her and eating when she eats.

 

He settles at the table, and she pours him a large glass of brandy. He should probably drink water, but he doesn’t refuse the alcohol.

 

“What kind of drink would you recommend?” She asks shyly, utensil prodding into the food. “For someone who’s never drank before?”

 

Was she going to join him in a drink? That sounds like a terrible idea, but also a very enticing one.

 

“Wine might be a good choice,” he says thoughtfully. “For you. Do you like sweet things?”

 

She shakes her head. “I tend to get sick if something has too much sugar in it, I rarely had it on Jakku.”

 

Nodding absently, he takes a bite of something that looks like fish. It tastes more like baked potatoes.

 

“Was there wine in the crates?” She asks.

 

“I thought I saw some,” he offers. “Were you thinking of giving it a try?” He’s unsure why the thought of drinking with her is so appealing. But it’s probably not a good idea. If she gets drunk, well, he’s not sure what might happen.

 

“Maybe,” she says, giving him a shrug. “I don’t know. I’m not really used to having so much food and so little restriction for its use. So, the wine seems like a fun idea. At least to pass the time I suppose.”

 

“How many meals did you eat in a one-day cycle?” He asks cautiously. “On Jakku.” He takes a long drink of his brandy, letting it warm him.

 

“Usually one meal a day,” she sighs. “If I had food at all. Water was the major priority.”

 

“Yes, well, it’s a harsh desert. Water is important.” He replies conversationally.

 

“Have you ever been to Jakku?”

 

“Yes,” he says slowly. “When I was much younger.”

 

“Did you travel much when you were younger?” She asks curiously, nibbling on the food.

 

“I-I suppose,” he offers. He doesn’t like where she’s headed with this line of questioning. Next thing he knows she’ll be asking about his family again. And didn’t he make it expressly clear that was the absolute last thing he was interested in discussing?

 

“Which planets have you been to?” She asks.

 

“A lot,” he says annoyed. “Weren’t you going to tell me something? Something important?”

 

 

***

 

She’s been trying to put it off. She wants to tell him about Ben, about the Force bond. Today they came too close to Ben finding out where she is and who she’s with and she reasons it’s not really fair of her to keep it a secret when it could put him in danger. Plus, she might need Hux’s help to evade Ben in the future.

 

And of course, Ben hadn’t been overly interested in trying to touch her till he thought she was intimate with someone. The visions had stopped him before. He didn’t want to see more of their possible future together. Most likely it was too painful. And she hadn’t seen him much over the last year. Only here and there sporadically. For some reason, it’s been much more since she arrived here. And doesn’t Hux deserve to know that she’s put him in such imminent danger?

 

But all the same, she’s terrified to share this secret with someone. Let alone a First Order officer. And one that she knows has a particularly strong distaste for Ben.

 

 

***

 

“Well,” she says finally. “I-I, what I have to tell you is-is. I don’t know exactly, but I hope it helps you trust me more.”

 

He takes another sip of the brandy, then a gulp. For some reason, he’s fearful of what she might tell him. It can’t be anything good, not with the way she looks down as she talks.

 

“Go on,” he presses.

 

“When Kylo Ren,” she swallows. “When Kylo Ren interrogated me on _Starkiller_ he went inside my mind.”

 

“Yes,” Hux suppresses a huff. He already knows this. “That is Ren’s preferred method of interrogation.”

 

***

 

“Well, he accidentally awoke my Force abilities.” She sighs. “And he somehow bridged our minds.”

 

Given that this was how Snoke had described it, it seemed like the best way to explain it. But she didn’t believe Snoke did it, not for a moment. There was something far too real and raw for it to be the work of someone so dark and sinister.

 

“I don’t understand,” Hux says flatly. “What do you mean?”

 

“Our minds, well, I suppose they are connected through the Force. It’s called a Force bond. And it manifests in different ways.”

 

“For example?” He asks.

 

“I can access his skills, I can use a lightsaber in the same way. Like I’ve been trained, but I haven’t.” She replies evenly.

 

 

***

 

It made sense now, how she’d defeated Ren on _Starkiller_. He suppresses a smirk. Ren basically defeated himself. He wants to chuckle at the thought, but perhaps that’s just the brandy. It also makes something else coil tightly in the pit of his stomach. He can’t help but feel an icy tug at the thought that Ren is so intimately intertwined with this girl.

 

“So, is that how you can speak to Ren across the galaxy?” He asks with a scowl.

 

“Yes,” she says. “But, it’s more than that. You see, he appears sometimes. He shows up and just, well. If he touches me—.”

 

She’s blushing furiously, and Hux looks away. The icy feeling in his stomach grows, so he downs the entire glass of brandy.

 

“If he touches me,” she says again. “Then he can see where I am, and who I’m with.”

 

 

***

 

She lets the words linger and watches Hux as he sits across from her, mouth half-open and brows furrowed.

 

The feeling of a heavy weight being lifted makes her exhale, she’s been holding this information in for almost a year and to finally, finally speak the words to someone feels so wonderful. She’s trusting the Force too, she has to believe there is a reason that she’s being pulled to the General. The Force wants something from him, or perhaps he’s going to help her save the galaxy? Whatever the reason, it feels right to tell him her deepest darkest secret.

 

Hux seems to be absorbing this new development poorly. Instead of responding, he reaches for the bottle of brandy and pours himself another glass full that he downs in a matter of seconds.

 

“So,” Rey says quietly. “Today, during blaster lessons. He appeared.”

 

“I see,” Hux says.

 

“That’s why I knocked you down,” she continues uneasily.

 

“Hmhhmm,” he replies noncommittally. He pours a third glass.

 

“Hux,” she protests. “That’s two already.”

 

***

 

“I think I’ve earned this,” he bites back. Then he’s downing the drink in four large gulps. He sets the glass down. It’s all beginning to make sense.

 

_Perfect. Wonderful._

 

And he’s here. Stuck with the one-person Ren would kill him over. Why does nothing ever go his way? And of course, Ren can just show up any time and then he’s dead. And the Resistance could show up anytime. He has a very thin line to walk.

 

“Is that the first time Ren’s appeared since we arrived here?” He asks grimly.

 

“No,” she says shaking her head.

 

He’s suddenly feeling woozy from the brandy and decides he better start eating his food. At least he can have one semi-good meal before he dies anyway.

 

“So?” Rey asks.

 

“So, what?” Hux snaps.

 

“That’s all you have to say?”

 

“I think we can both agree that this is the best possible reaction you could receive,” he replies tightly.

 

“Oh,” she says quietly. “I thought, you might. I don’t know, be angry. Or something.”

 

He gives her a glare. “I didn’t say I wasn’t upset.”

 

She looks down, picking at her food.

 

“No one else knows,” she almost whispers. “No one in the Resistance. Only Kylo.”

 

Hux straightens. She only told him? But, why? He’s probably the worst person for her to tell.

 

“I just didn’t want you to be in danger,” she says softly. “On my account.”

 

He’s not quite sure how to respond to that. So, he doesn’t. Instead, he focuses on finishing his food.

 

 

***

The rest of the meal is spent in quiet contemplation. He’s trying to decide exactly what this might mean for his growing attraction. Supposing Ren shows up during. . . During what exactly? It’s not like he’s going to do anything with her.

 

He'd almost kissed her today, but that was only because he got caught up in the moment. It's not likely he'll allow that again. Not with what he knows now. And leave it to Ren to ruin a perfect moment.

 

He shakes his head, no, this only reinforces what he already knows. He absolutely cannot touch her. And he needs to find some way to dispel this attraction.

 

***

 

After dinner Rey goes to the cockpit and checks on the systems diagnostics, Hux goes with her. He’s wary again, how can he be sure that she won’t lie to him about the status of the ship?

 

The diagnostics are not good. Not horrible. But the ship won’t fly. Two of the interior shocks are broken, the primary stabilizer took a hit in the crash, and three of the four engines were ruptured during the landing. Though, the ship has plenty of fuel and water. They could live here for months quite comfortably.

 

But, he needs to get back to the First Order. With or without the Jedi.

 

 

***

 

When they’re finally both in bed, Hux tries to focus on his holopad. But Rey is distracting. She keeps sighing and shifting in the bed. She rolls to one side, causing the bed to dip. Then she rolls again. Finally, he can’t stand it any longer.

 

He groans with irritation, “What are you doing?”

 

She glances at him, beaming. “Just listening to the rain.”

 

“Is that all?” He sighs. “You’re being—intolerable.”

 

“Well,” she says, giving him what appears to be a pout. “I was just thinking about what you said about the best thing in the galaxy.”

 

“Reading while listening to the rain?” He says. “That’s exactly what I’ve been trying to do. But you keep shuffling about.”

 

“That’s just it,” she says. “You’re reading, and here I am just sitting and listening to the rain.”

 

“So? Go get one of your Jedi books,” he says with annoyance.

 

“But I’ve read them a thousand times,” she replies. “I want to hear a new story.”

 

 _Oh, oh._ He’s beginning to catch on.

 

“Do you think. . .” She says, giving him a sweet smile. “You could read me a story?”

 

 _Read her a story?_ His throat suddenly feels very tight.

 

“I—I suppose,” he says cautiously.

 

“Wonderful!” She exclaims. “You pick a story! I’ll be right back!”

 

She jumps up off the bed and dashes out of the room, and he’s left there, bewildered.

 

_What exactly is she up to?_

 

He sits there, by himself for at least ten minutes. He needs to find a story for her. It certainly wouldn’t do for him to read her one of his smuggler novels. There’s graphic material in those he would die if she heard.

 

Finally, he settles on a story. It’s meant for children, but he supposes it will do. And that’s when she comes back in the bedroom, she’s carrying two steaming mugs of tea, and she sets one in his hands.

 

“Oh,” he says surprised and unsure exactly how to react. No one’s ever thought to—thank you, yes that’s the appropriate response.

 

“Thank you,” he says finally.

 

She beams that dimpled smile at him, and he has to bite the inside of his cheek. Then she’s settling into the bed uncomfortably close to him and taking small sips of her tea.

 

“Perfect isn’t it?” She says giving him a gentle expression.

 

_Perfect. Yes, she is._

 

He shakes his head, “yes, it’s perfect.”

 

“Did you find a story?”

 

“Have you ever heard the one about the lost Jedi prince? Raised alone by droids?” He asks gleefully. “And the three-eyed son of Emperor Palpatine?”

 

“That sounds like ridiculous fantasy,” she laughs. “But no, I haven’t.”

 

“Alright, well,” he takes a sip of his tea. _Stars, that’s perfect too._ “Prepare yourself. It’s quite a ride.” 

 

 

***

 

He reads until she falls asleep, their mugs of tea drained, and her head leaning against his shoulder.

 

Trying not to wake her he turns his holopad off and sets it on the night table. Then he turns the light off and sinks in the bed, her head still resting against him. He shouldn’t be touching her, but maybe, just maybe this is alright? Just this once.

 

How could such a trying day turn out to be so? Wonderful? Even now that he knows about Ren, it’s still. Somehow, perfect.

 

He closes his eyes and drifts.

 

***

 

It's the middle of the night when his eyes spring open. It hits him suddenly, the powerful realization that he knows exactly where she hid the comm. There may be a thousand different places she could have put it, but only one makes sense to him. Because it would be the best place, the one place neither of them would revisit.

 

Slowly, he looks over at her. She’s fast asleep, stretched out over his side. _How can she look so beautiful even while she’s sleeping?_ He's sunburned and exhausted, and she always looks so bright and shining, like a star.

 

Going as deliberately as he can, he rolls near the edge of the bed and cautiously slinks onto the floor.

 

Then, as quietly as he can manage he dons his coat and socks and boots, making sure the power pack is in his pocket. Now he all but tiptoes out of the room and into the hall. He manages to make it to the lounge without any noise, but then he has the task of opening the ship door without it clicking and clacking loudly.

 

It opens with a whoosh, and he’s left standing there, hoping she didn’t hear it. He waits a moment, trying to listen for movement. Then he heads out into the rain, toward where they buried the corpse.

 

 

***

 

Digging through the mud in the dark was probably his worst idea of the night, everything is sopping wet, and he’s getting completely filthy. But he finally reaches the tarp that covers the body and tugs it up. Resting between the folds of the synthplastic is the comm.

 

His hands shake as he takes it up and places it carefully in his pocket. He tries to cover the grave back up as best he can using only his hands. Then he’s trudging back to the ship, covered in muck.

 

She had gone back to bury the body the other day, while he was still sleeping. And it had suddenly clicked in his head. It was a perfect place to hide something, because neither of them would want to come back here.

 

***

 

Once he’s back inside the ship with the door closed securely behind him, he cleans himself off as best he can, trying to mat his hair back down. And now he’s especially thankful that he took the time to shave his beard. He might look a mess, but at least he’ll look somewhat professional.

 

If he’s able to speak with Mitaka, then he’ll have to holocall Ren after. He’s been gone for days, and he can’t wait any longer.

 

_Stars, how will he be able to even face Ren after what he knows? After what he’s already done with her? How close he’d been last night to just holding her down and taking her._

 

He will have to be careful, very careful how he proceeds. If Ren gets even the slightest hint of what’s going on. Well, it will be the death of him.

 

He heads to the cockpit and locks the door behind him. If she wakes at least, he will have a moment or two of privacy before she opens the door. He settles into the pilot’s seat and punches in the sequence. Then he places the power pack back inside the comm and flicks it on.

 

With a shaky breath, he presses the button and hears the call start to connect. The low hum filling the speaker.

 

Is he making the worst mistake of his life? It’s his duty, he has to, and she’s just—she’s just some rebel. She means nothing to him, he reminds himself. But something like dread twists through him as he finally hears the voice come through the comm speaker.

_“General? Is that you?” The voice crackles._

 

He closes his eyes, hoping the girl—hoping Rey, stays asleep. 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oof, so Rey told Hux about Ren and the Force bond and he took it pretty darn well. Though now he might be a bit paranoid . . . lol.
> 
> And then reading while snuggled in bed with tea and listening to the rain! Ahhhh my favorite thing ever. They were starting to get all chummy and Rey was so happy to have told someone about her secret, but then ginger boi had to figure out where she hid the comm and now he's calling his buddies. Eeeek.
> 
> What do you think? Is Mitaka going to be of help to our heroes or just another obstacle? What is Ben gonna think when he sees Ginger General via holocall?? And MOST IMPORTANTLY, how is MILLICENT DOING WITHOUT HER DADDY?? (Boy that comes across badly lol). 
> 
> ALSO! Did any of you ever read the Lost Jedi Prince series?? I grew up on those, so I had to find a way to shove them in here lol. Prince Ken, yep the grandson of Emperor Palpatine. . . gosh the Glove of Darth Vader books were so entertaining. 
> 
> As always, thank you so much for reading and commenting, you brighten my whole week. I think I just live on your hilarious comments and fellow love of dear sweet ginger General <3 Dark


	13. Conference Calls and Swimming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ginger General speaks with our fave lackey and finally gets to check on his whittle baby kitten. 
> 
> Then he has to go face to face with Supreme EX BF himself. 
> 
> And finally, our babies go swimming. . .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi Friends!
> 
> Happy Friday! I hope you all had a wonderful week (and Halloween if you celebrate). 
> 
> As promised here's the link to our Kylux cosplay!  
> https://londonjb.tumblr.com/post/179667681288/my-husband-and-i-did-a-little-kylux-cosplay-for
> 
> Well here we go. . .

**When Stars Collide**

**Chapter 13: Conference Calls and Swimming**

 

***

 

_“General? Is that you?” Mitaka‘s voice wavers over the comm, crackling slightly._

Hux heaves a sigh of relief.

“Yes, it’s me.”

_“Thank the Maker,” Mitaka says. “I heard the Starcrow was attacked and I feared the worst.”_

“Well, it was,” Hux pauses, deciding how much he can tell Mitaka in the event that Ren catches wind and decides to interrogate the young lieutenant. “I barely escaped with my life. But I’ve crashed on some deserted planet and have no way of getting back.”

_“What do you need sir?” Mitaka asks._

“Transportation would be ideal,” Hux replies sarcastically. “I’ll send you the coordinates. But I need a private shuttle. Something inconspicuous.” He sends the link for the ship’s current location to Mitaka, keying in the information quickly.

_“That can be arranged, Sir,” Mitaka replies. “Closest shuttle would put you out a week. Are you by yourself? Were you the only survivor?”_

He hesitates. Then says, “yes.”

When the shuttle comes, then he can leave the Jedi. Her Resistance friends will come for her anyway. Best if they go their separate ways, besides, he doesn’t want to bring her to Ren. It could just complicate his plans further now that she knows what he’s been planning.

_“Do you have enough food? Did you bring rations?”_

“Yes, I’m set till a transport can make it,” Hux replies tightly. “But I also need you to contact my seller and let them know that I will be sending someone else to pick up the Ysalamir eggs.”

_“Who sir?” Mitaka asks._

“Contact General Vaylen Sarkos,” Hux instructs. “I need him to go in my place.”

_“Grand Marshall,” Mitaka says quietly._

 

“What?”

_“The Supreme Leader had him promoted.”_

Hux clenches a fist. The nerve. Ren would do that just to spite him.

 

“Well, contact him anyway,” Hux says with frustration.

_“Yes, sir,” Mitaka answers. Hux can hear the distinct noise of tapping and then a loud but garbled, “MRrreoow!”_

“Are you in my quarters?”

_“Um,” Mitaka replies anxiously. “Yes, I was actually just checking on Millicent when you commed.”_

“And how’s my girl?” He asks. He loves that bloody cat like it's his child.

_“She—uhhh, I don’t think she likes me very much,” Mitaka says timidly. “She always tries to attack me.”_

“Yes, well,” Hux replies, smiling to himself. That’s how he likes her, his fierce little fighter. Cunning and beautiful. Because deadly things always hold the most beauty. “That’s just her nature. Is she eating?”

_“Yes,” Mitaka says cautiously. “But she seems to be pouting or—or something. And I don’t really care for the way she looks at me.”_

Hux laughs, “She’ll warm up I’m sure. Hopefully, I’ll be back within a week or two. Any word from our dear Supreme Leader?”

_“Well, yes, he wants you to holocall him. I told him you were doing a factory inspection on the outer rim planets.” Mitaka offers. “I told him I would pass along the message, but the storms out there have put comm frequencies off.”_

“Excellent, I’ll call him next.”

_“And sir,” Mitaka says._

“Yes?”

_“Just be careful,” Mitaka says. “We’re ready, the moment you return. I’d say you have over half the armada under your contingency now.”_

“Is that so?”

_“Yes, sir,” Mitaka replies firmly._

This was good news. Over the past year, he’d worked hard to form a contingency of First Order High Command including Generals, Admirals, Captains, and Lieutenants who were particularly dissatisfied with their new Supreme Leader.

Hux had only three goals. First, he had intended to prove to the High Command, that Ren had usurped control by killing Snoke. Easily done if he has Rey, more difficult if he doesn’t since the footage from the _Supremacy_ throne room had mysteriously disappeared. Then he needed the Ysalamir to protect himself and the others from Ren and his Knights Force power. And finally, he planned to turn the coalition on Ren, removing him from the picture entirely and, if everything went well, placing himself in that very spot.

 

He smirked to himself. Already, he was well on his way.

But he needs to do it in such a way he doesn’t cause outright civil war within the First Order ranks. That would help no one. Least of all the galaxy.

 

“I’ll call Ren then,” Hux replies. “Anything else I ought to know?”

_“I don’t think so,” Mitaka answers after a moment. “Just—that we’re behind you, Sir.”_

“Thank you, Mitaka. And please give Millie my love,” Hux says.

_“If she’ll let me touch her,” Mitaka responds jokingly._

Hux almost laughs. “Goodbye then Mitaka,” he ends the call.

Yes, this is good, it's best if he parts ways with the Jedi. She’s already complicated things enough, making him lose focus and get distracted from his goals. And really, he’s not just doing this for himself. He wants to make the galaxy better after all.

 

***

 

He stares at the console for a long time. He ought to call Ren, just to get it over with. But he’s dreading it. If he says one wrong thing. . . He shudders.

 

When there had been someone like Snoke keeping Ren in check he hadn’t been afraid. But now, after almost a year of serving under him, of being the thing Ren took his frustration out on, he wasn’t stupid enough to try something that Ren would find inexcusable.

 

Ren would kill him for the level of filth in his mind alone. The images he has of her there, the thoughts. Things Ren would hate to see. Thankfully he’s adept at keeping his mind from Force users like Ren.

 

With an awkward pat, he tries to smooth out his uniform and fix his hair again. Then he presses in the holocall. It’s the only thing that Ren will accept. He doesn’t like the comm, he wants to see his soldiers.

 

It takes a moment before the warbled blue image manifests on the dash of the ship console. Ren is seated, presumably on his large throne aboard his new flagship the Retribution, a Mandator IV-class siege Dreadnought. One that had been under construction during the battle of Crait.

 

_“Where have you been General?” Ren all but growls._

 

 _Of course, dispense with all the idle pleasantries._ Hux squares his jaw.

 

“Didn’t Lt. Mitaka inform you? I’ve been inspecting munitions factories in the outer rim?” He replies with obvious disdain. That work would’ve been slightly beneath him as a General, so it fits the ruse well.

 

_“What happened to your face?” Ren asks curiously, cocking his head to the side. “You look terrible.”_

 

He tries his most stoic look. He knows Ren can’t read his mind, his mental defenses are strong. Even so, he can’t help the prickle of hairs at the nape of his neck.

 

“I’ve discovered that the locals on Gamnus are not particularly fond of the First Order,” he offers. “Especially at their brothels.”

_That’s it, let Ren think he’s off playing._ _The Supreme Leader lets out a small chuckle._

 

_“I didn’t think you were one to frequent brothels, General,” the Supreme Leader says dryly._

 

Hux freezes. He hadn’t counted on Ren paying attention to what he did on shore leave. He’d never even entered a brothel when he went planet-side. Something about them reminded him of his father, and he’d never choose to revisit that wound.

 

“Everyone needs. . . Companionship from time to time,” he replies cautiously.

 

_Ren appears to chew on the inside of his cheek thoughtfully. Then he leans forward._

 

_“I expect a full report on each and every one of those factories,” he hisses._

_Damn. More meaningless paperwork._

 

“Of course, Supreme Leader,” Hux replies tightly.

 

_“I also expect you to be in attendance at the High Command summit,” Ren says. “Grand Marshall Sarkos will be commended for his bravery during the battle of K’loff.”_

 

“Grand Marshall?” Hux asks with mock surprise.

 

_“Yes,” Ren gives him a taunting smile. “I had him promoted. Since he managed to cull Resistance rabble-rousers on K’loff. And he didn’t lose me a dreadnought.”_

 

Hux grits his teeth. That was before Ren even took the throne.

 

_“Best get back to work General,” Ren says harshly. “I’m sure the brothels will be happy to see you gone. No more holiday. I expect to rendezvous with you when you’re finished with your inspections. Understood?”_

 

“Of course, Supreme Leader.” He bites out.

 

_“And General,” Ren says threateningly._

 

“Yes?”

 

_“Best to finish up quickly. I need capable leaders, not ones that take vacation time whenever they feel like it.”_

 

“Yes, Supreme Leader.” He says coldly. The image flickers and then goes out. He leans forward and presses his forehead against the console, then he pulls away, one hand pinching the bridge of his nose.

 

_Damn Ren. Damn him._

 

Of course, he’d promote Vaylen over him. And of course, he’d try to stick it to him. He clenches his jaw. Well, he’s here with Rey and Ren has no idea. The thought makes him burn with raging satisfaction. Makes him want to do something stupid.

 

She’s still in bed, he could. . . But he won’t. He sighs. He doesn’t take. Even when the prize looks like her. Even when he knows it would be the one thing he could hold over Ren. It wouldn’t be fair to her. She doesn’t deserve that. It’s not her fault her boyfriend is a giant witless oaf.

 

Standing suddenly, he pivots and slams his fist full force into the pilot’s chair. Once, twice, three times. He wants to scream, but he’ll wake her. So, he grips the top of the pilot’s seat as hard as he can until his knuckles turn white.

 

Once he’s calmed himself enough, he heaves out a strained breath. He’s going to go back to bed, next to Rey. And Kylo Ren can eat his god damned heart out.

 

***

 

When he’s finally somewhat clean again, having changed quietly into his last remaining set of clean clothing he slips back under the covers and into the bed.

 

Rey is still asleep, but the moment he slides in beside her she stirs, rolling up next to him and burying her face in his shoulder. Her hand rests on his chest. He closes his eyes and smiles smugly, how he wishes Ren would appear now.

 

He falls asleep finally, drifting into sweet slumber.

 

***

 

_“Armie?” She calls. “Darling, are you alright?”_

_He shakes his head. He’s never alright. Not anymore. Not now that she’s gone._

_“Oh, my dear,” she says sinking to her knees in front of him. She’s still so close, but so far away. “My dear boy.”_

_He wants to go to her but moving one foot is like dragging the whole earth with him._

_“Will you tell me what’s wrong?” She whispers, holding her arms out to him. Just out of reach._

_“I don’t know,” he says desperately, in that childlike voice that’s only in his dreams. “I don’t know.”_

_“There, there,” she comforts. “It will all be alright in the end.”_

_“I don’t know what to do,” he confesses._

_She gives him a sad look. “Yes, you do darling.”_

 

***

 

Rey wakes early, with the pleasant feeling of his solid presence next to her. She feels so elated to have finally told someone the secret that has been weighing her down for so long. She can talk about it now. She doesn’t have to hide it. At least, not with him.

 

Hux gives a sleepy groan and rolls to his side, his eyes blinking blearily.

 

“Good morning,” she chirps.

 

He looks away. Could he still be ashamed about what happened two nights ago?

 

“Morning,” he mumbles sitting up. He always looks so tired in the morning. Like he didn’t get quite enough sleep the night before.

 

She stretches out her arms, she slept so well. The reading, the rain, his slow and steady tenor making her drift into welcome slumber. It was wonderful. Perfect. And somehow so very intimate. She liked the way he tried to make voices for the different characters, whether he realized he was doing it or not. And she liked that he’d stop and explain things she didn’t understand. It was almost like having another friend.

 

A friend who is also your enemy. Who has also killed quite a lot of people. She frowns. She doesn’t want to think about that right now. She just wants to revel in the wonderful comfort he brings, even if he isn’t trying to be her friend.

 

“Since we don’t need to get water today,” she says rolling her head and twisting her torso in a stretch. “We should go swimming!”

 

“This isn’t a bloody holiday,” Hux says stiffly.

 

“But the ship’s diagnostic showed that we had plenty of water in the reserve, so we can make the best of it,” She offers hopefully.

 

***

 

He hates seeing her so happy in the morning. She’s such a morning person, and usually, he is as well. But he can’t even look at her right now, not after what he did last night.

 

Should he tell her? What good would that do? She’d just be upset with him. Perhaps that would be best. If she hates him, then there won’t be a chance for him to live this ridiculous fantasy. It’s better if she does hate him.

 

And swimming? The last thing he needs is the temptation of seeing her in something skimpy.

 

“I’d rather not go swimming,” he says with a frown.

 

***

 

Hux tiredly goes about making his morning tea while Rey looks through the breakfast options. He’s not entirely awake yet, and he sits down at the table to drink his hot beverage.

 

“You could drill me today,” Rey says happily.

 

He chokes on his tea.

 

“I beg your pardon?” He stutters.

 

“You know, another round of blaster lessons,” she replies, pouring some porridge into a pot to heat.

 

“Oh,” he says. “Meh.”

 

He’s not really in the mood to do anything today, except perhaps sulk. Though he ought to feel relieved that Ren hasn’t discovered his plans and that he’s taken care of some immediate work stresses. So, why does he feel so terrible about it all?

 

***

 

“Or,” Rey says cautiously. “I could try looking inside your mind today? If you’re up for it.”

 

“Absolutely not,” he replies quickly. His head is too full of things he’d rather not have her see. What he did in the fresher, his talk with Ren, and finding the comm. It wouldn’t do to let her poke around in his head while these things are still so fresh. 

 

“Well,” Rey says, giving him a frustrated glance. “The rain stopped, so we could go looking for wild game. It would be nice to have some real meat.”

 

He shakes his head and takes a sip of the tea.

 

“Alright,” she sighs. “What’s wrong?”

 

“Nothing’s wrong,” he says hurriedly. “I’m just tired and not in the mood today.”

 

***

 

“Mood for what?” She asks.

 

“To deal with you,” he says harshly.

 

She bites her bottom lip. Last night had been so lovely, curling up and reading. She’d never had the opportunity to experience something like that before. Was he upset about it? Was it something she’d forced on him?

 

“Fine then,” she says firmly. “You can do whatever you like today, I’m going to go swimming.”

 

He looks up at her over his tea with an exasperated expression. “You shouldn’t go by yourself. It could be dangerous.”

 

“I don’t care,” she says flatly. “You can sit around here acting like a surly overgrown child, and I’ll go enjoy myself. Besides, I can most certainly protect myself.”

 

“Do whatever you want then,” he says contemptuously.

 

***

 

She cooks in silence, fuming at him. Why is he acting so ridiculous? Well, if he can be upset over something like reading her a story for stars sake, she can be upset that he sulks like a little boy.

 

Turning to him, she says, “You know, I thought last night was wonderful, I really enjoyed having you read to me, and I was thrilled to have finally told someone about Ben.”

 

Oh, or stars, he could be upset about the Force bond? She realizes. At least, that would make more sense to her.

 

He looks away from her, back down at his tea. “Reading was wonderful.”

 

She sets his breakfast down in front of him and takes a seat. “But I don’t understand why you’re so sullen this morning.”

 

“Maybe I’m starting to realize exactly how much danger you pose,” he says icily. “If Ren appears it could be a mere second, and he’ll kill me.”

 

Her eyes soften instantly and places a hand on his wrist. She can feel the way he stiffens under her touch.

 

“It’ll be alright,” she says. “I’ll protect you.”

 

 

***

 

He sniffs, that’s all he needs. _Her protection._ He scowls. Is she trying to manipulate him? He’s always been so wary of others. Especially those that try to make friends. In his experience, there’s always some ulterior motive. Besides, he barely knows her.

 

“I don’t want your protection,” he says wrenching his arm away. “I just want to be back aboard the Finalizer where I belong.”

 

“I’ll see to it that you get there then,” she says simply. Then she’s eating porridge and carrying on like nothing happened.

 

How can she be so pleasant? She grew up on a backwater planet and had to survive the relentless heat and harsh elements. She had to scavenge to live. And yet, she’s so kind and gentle to everyone. It makes him feel terribly wretched. He’s repaying all her kindness by lying to her and pushing her away.

 

Perhaps he ought to at least indulge her a bit?

 

“I’ll go swimming with you,” he says with resignation.

 

Her eyes light up, “really?”

 

“I’ll go with you,” he warns. “But I’m not getting in the water.”

 

She visibly rolls her eyes, “That’s no fun at all.”

 

“I’m not here to have fun,” he retorts.

 

That makes her chuckle. “No, I think you just don’t know how to have fun,” she says with a smile.

 

“I know how to have fun,” he mutters sourly into his porridge.

 

“We’ll see,” she replies deviously.

 

***

 

It takes them some time to hike back to the cave. Hux insists that he bring a bottle of whisky with them because he doesn’t want to swim, he’ll just sit and read. And have a drink. But at least they’ll be safer together than apart.

 

Who knows how many other foul beasts remain on this planet? So, he makes sure they pack blasters, rations, and towels. Rey had set all of their dirty clothes in the laundry unit before they left the ship so they might have some clean clothes when they return.

 

When they make it to the cave after their long hike, Rey sets the emergency lights up around as she did the first night they slept in the cave. Hux, on the other hand, finds a soft patch of cave floor and then seats himself with his datapad. No matter how tempting it might seem he has to remember that Ren could appear at any moment. All the more reason to stay out of the water with her.

 

Besides, he has several reports to fake for the Supreme Leader. He opens his bottle and takes a swig. Warmth flooding him. Perhaps its too early in the day, but he needs something to take the edge off. He takes another long drink.

 

Immediately following her light set up, Rey begins to undress. Hux only glances up once and then turns his focus to his datapad. He can still see her, just out of his peripheral vision as she tosses all of her clothing into a pile.

 

***

 

She sees his grip tighten on the datapad as he lifts it in front of his face. In truth, she had been worried about him seeing her in a towel or half-naked at first, but even in the past few days they’d been through quite a lot together, and she doesn’t really see him as a threat any longer. Anyway, he’s different than the men of Niima outpost. Though her state of undress seems to make him even more uncomfortable than her now.

 

When she’s down to her underwear and her breast band she seats herself on the edge of the pool, legs dangling in the warm water.

 

“Are you sure you don’t want to swim?” She asks hopefully.

 

“No, thank you,” he replies, not looking up from his datapad.

 

The water is refreshing as she slips into it and she dips her head back, letting it flow over her hair.

 

“Your wound is going to get infected,” he grumbles. “That water looks filthy.”

 

“I think it’s mineral water,” she replies, trying to tread it. “It feels amazing.”

 

He makes a small huff. If he would only set that datapad down, she might be able to force him into the water.

 

“Do you have any music on that?” She’s trying to sound casual like she doesn’t already know he has music on there.

 

“Yes,” he replies tightly.

 

“Can we listen to something?” She asks mischievously.

 

He doesn’t respond for a long moment, then something slow and melodic starts to play from the datapad speaker. No vocals, all instrumental. Still, it’s lovely.

 

“Satisfied?” He asks, finally looking up from his datapad, now that she’s in the water up to her chin.

 

No, she won’t be satisfied till he’s in the water with her. She slightly enjoys pressing him, just to see how much it takes to for him give in. It’s a fun game. And it helps that he’s so rigid and sour all the time. Because when he does show something else, besides the cold hard General, it makes her she feel. . . special?

 

“Could you bring me a towel, please?”

 

He chuckles, “already tired of swimming are we?” But he sets the datapad down and rises, then grabbing a towel he walks over to the edge of the pool.

 

That’s when she attacks.

 

***

 

He barely registers the warm slap of water as it hits him squarely in the face. Then she’s giggling and swimming away from him. His hair clings to his face, water droplets sliding down his nose and cheekbones. The water clings to his eyelashes too, and he has to blink it away before he can see again.

 

_How dare she. The audacity. Oh, he’ll make her pay for that._

 

Without even thinking, he drops the towel on the ground and kicks off his boots. Another wave of water splashes against his side, and he sees her duck under the water, swimming in the opposite direction from him again.

 

He’s furious at first because now his clothing is wet. Then he’s smirking, stomach coiling with feverish excitement. She’ll suffer for her insolence. He strips, pulling his shirt up and over and tossing it aside then stepping out of his trousers. Peeling his socks off, he’s left in only his boxer-briefs.

 

She’s going to regret this. She may want him in the water, but he’s certain she doesn’t want him to hold her under it. He’s going to make her beg him to stop.

 

He has the momentary worry of what might happen if Ren appears. But he dismisses it.

 

_Fuck Ren, he’ll do as he likes._

 

The water is warm, as he wades in, but his skin prickles with goose flesh anyway. Surprisingly the water is also quite deep, it comes up to his shoulders. He glances around for Rey, and then he spots her, hiding behind a curve in the pool.

 

It’s stupid, he knows. Chasing her like it’s all some game, or maybe he’s just looking for an excuse, but he lunges after her. She shrieks and darts to the side, just out of his reach.

 

“Come here,” he orders. “You splashed me. You got my uniform sopping wet. And now you need to take your punishment.”

 

She’s laughing at him, like—like she thinks he’s playing with her. That makes him even more furious.

 

He stalks toward her, slowed by the water rippling around him, pushing him back. “I’m going to give you one more chance to come here. After that, I won’t be merciful.”

 

“Come and get me then,” she taunts. She’s only a few feet away from him, he puts his arms out, trying to block her in.

 

She dives to his left, but under the water and then it’s a tangle of limbs as he tries to grasp her. He barely grazes her thigh as she swims past him.

 

“Come here—“ he orders again, just as his face is hit with another wall of water.

 

“I’m not one of your soldiers,” she says hotly. “You don’t get to order me around!”

 

He doesn’t waste another moment, he lunges again, this time grabbing onto her legs as she tries to move out of his reach. With full force he yanks her back, then he’s trying to catch her about the waist to haul her against him. She kicks and flails her arms, and he has to dodge flying elbows as he finally pulls her to him.

 

***

 

She’s trapped in his vice-like grip, one of his arms is wrapped across her chest, and the other is holding her by the waist. She doesn’t even try to reach into the Force, she knows it will be futile.

 

His chest feels warm and smooth against her back. Then his cheek presses right against her ear as he whispers, “are you going to take your punishment?”

 

Lashing out, she kicks back at him hard. He yelps as her foot connects with his knee and he almost buckles. But his hands hold her firmly.

 

“I said,” he presses, his breath ghosting her neck. “Are you going to take your punishment?”

 

She wriggles against him, but all she feels is hard muscle and soft skin. Then the arm across her chest moves and suddenly his hand is cupping her chin, forcing her to look back up at him.

 

***

 

He’s struggling to keep his hold, she’s quite wet, almost slipping through his grasp. But he manages to keep her steady.

 

“Are you going to apologize for getting my uniform wet?” He asks with deadly seriousness.

 

She tries to shake her head, she won’t apologize to the likes of him. Bringing up a hand she grabs at his wrist, trying to pull his hand off her chin.

 

“I’ve got you,” he whispers. “And I’m going to punish you for what you did.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, Hux has some subordinates to help remove Ren from the throne. . . hmmmm. . . and Ren is not super pleased with his General. Did Hux buy himself some more time or did he just make himself wayyyyy more suspect to Ren?
> 
> And then SWIMMING! Eeep and Rey being all devious, trying to get him in the water. ;) How exactly is Hux going to punish her?? Hee hee. . . don't worry we haven't quite reached the culmination of our slow burn yet. . . 
> 
> Thank you all for reading and commenting! I'm beyond overjoyed at the reaction to this fic. And I hope you enjoy what's to come!
> 
> Till next time,  
> <3 Dark


	14. Drinking Games

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey takes her punishment like a champ (wouldn't you if it was coming from such a cute source?) and then they have a little fun back at the ship. (Ie. Rey decides to try out wine for the first time). 
> 
> Then they play a little drinking game cause why not?
> 
> Mainly this chapter is fluff and character development. We have to feed that slow burn ya, know.
> 
> RANDOM CANON: Alrighty, so Hux's eyes are green in this fic. I dunno I read a lot of them where his eyes are blue, which honestly they look blue in TFA tbh. But I guess wookiepedia says they're green so I dunno guys. What's your fave eye color headcanon for ginger general? (blue eyes and red hair is more rare than green eyes and red hair according to my ginger consultants - believe me I know a lot of gingers, but the weird thing is all of them have blue eyes and red hair so I don't know what the truth is).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi Friends! 
> 
> So good news, my husband's surgery was moved up so it will be happening next week! Yay! He's pretty excited. And he wanted to bashfully thank everyone who commented on his Hux costume (he was so ridiculously embarrassed by the attention, poor thing isn't used to it). But the costume will probably make an appearance at comic con (not sure which con tho). And he was super flattered and preened a little when I told him people thought he was handsome. XD
> 
> I am super touched by your comments, all of you really. It is so nice to read and I just love seeing all the different multi-shippers out there! Thanks so much! You are all so wonderful and totally get me motivated to get this story out! Thank you for taking your time to tell me what you think and it's so awesome the wonderful people I've been able to chat with through this! 
> 
> <3 Dark 
> 
> Ready?? Here we go. . .

**When Stars Collide**

**Chapter 14: Drinking Games**

 

***

 

_“I had hoped you would be more like me. Able to push your feelings aside in the name of duty.” His father sniffs derisively. “But it appears you’re far more like your mother.”_

_Armitage listens carefully, not wanting this conversation to lead to the inevitable lesson his father always tries to teach him. How pain makes him stronger. He’s had a difficult day training with his young child soldiers, and his father had come to observe. One of the troops had spoken out of turn, said something to him that was disrespectful. And his father had seen, seen how Armitage had lost his composure, yelled, and screamed at the soldier._

_“Don’t let your emotions control you, Armitage.” Brendol continues, “They’ll always lead you down the wrong path. It should always be logic over emotion.”_

_That had been the talk his father had given him while he stared down at his hands. His bruised and battered hands. He was becoming more like his father every day. He was using those hands more and more with his troops as well. And he wasn’t sure exactly how much was too much._

_“Nothing good can come of you succumbing to your feelings,” his father says, as he lays a rough hand on Armitage’s shoulder. “You need to be strong in moments like that.”_

_In a way, his father had been right. Whenever he gave in to his feelings, nothing good ever happened._

***

 

She tries to kick him again, but he moves, pulling her against his body tighter, arms flexing and muscle tensing as he shifts. He may be lean, but he’s still strong, and she’s no match for him without the Force. The water of the pool glides around them, over their arms and shoulders with each little movement.

 

“You need to learn some manners,” he says. Perhaps that’s just the whisky talking. But he would definitely like to teach her.

 

“I don’t have to do anything you say,” she gasps out, finally finding her breath. “I don’t owe you anything.”

 

Stars, he likes the feel of her body. Her firm backside pressing against his stomach as he holds her. He’s having trouble remembering just why he can’t strip her of her breast band and feel the rest of her skin.

 

“So,” he says teasing. “I’ll teach you some manners.”

 

A stray hand hits him on the side of the face, and his grip loosens suddenly. She squirms away from him, but he manages to grab one of her feet and pull her back. The water swirls around them as he tugs her, and she spins back around careening into him face first.

 

He grabs her wrists with one hand, the other arm wraps around her back, and he draws her hair back, so she can look up at him.

 

“Are you prepared to take your punishment?” he asks, his voice low and husky, eyes roving over her face. His hands keeping her from moving, their bodies pressed skin to skin in the warm water.

 

***

 

She barely has a moment to suck in a breath and then they’re under the water. Her face pressed against the smooth plane of his chest. She doesn’t have much practice at holding her breath under the water, and the seconds tick by.

 

Just when she’s beginning to feel her head pound and her throat burn, he pulls her up and out of the water. Then she’s gasping against him, trying to suck in as much air as possible, her chest heaving.

 

He looks down at her, eyes wide, but unreadable. Mouth open and breathing labored. His arms around her tighten a fraction.

 

“Please,” she starts.

 

“That’s right,” he says, voice hoarse. “Beg me.”

 

She sets her jaw. Two can play at that game. She won’t beg him for anything. When she doesn’t speak, it’s only a few seconds before he submerges them a second time.

 

Under the water she struggles against him, trying to push away, but he holds her steady. Until she can’t move, then he pulls her up.

 

As she reaches the surface, she gasps, heaving again. She can’t seem to get in enough air.

 

***

 

She’s quivering against him, and he draws her to his chest, resting his chin on the top of her head. He can feel each tremulous little hitching gasp she makes as her lungs fill with oxygen again.

 

“It’s alright,” he says tenderly. “Just ask me nicely, and I’ll let you go. Tell me you’re sorry for getting my uniform wet.”

 

“No,” she croaks. “I won’t ever yield to the First Order.”

 

He chuckles, eyes dipping to her lips and then back up.  Each shuddering breath she takes vibrates through him, and he’s reveling in finally having some control, finally being in charge of this little annoyance.

 

Quickly, he takes in a breath and then dives under the water still holding her. This time, instead of fighting him she’s clinging to him, and she wraps her legs over his hips, locking them behind his back. So, he moves an arm under her to support the weight and sinks to the bottom of the pool.

 

When his head starts to throb, he pushes up off the floor of the pool and breaks the surface of the water. They gasp in unison both desperate for air.

 

***

 

She looks up at him, out of breath and shaking. He’s watching her with that intense look of his. His eyes boring into hers. His thick lips are still parted, and she can’t help but gaze at them.

 

That’s when she realizes they’re just drifting in the middle of the pool staring at each other, holding onto each other, and it feels good. Better than good, it almost feels right?

 

She manages to wriggle one hand out of his iron grip and presses it to his chest. His eyes follow her fingers as she traces the pattern of scars dusting his clavicle.

 

A wince, that’s it, and he looks away. Now his jaw is set, and eyes narrowed as her fingers run the length of his shoulders, touching each and every small round scar. And each one she touches she can feel it, the pain, the memory, how his father had put out the glowing embers of his cigarette on Hux’s skin.

 

Surprisingly he doesn’t halt her. She expects him to. She assumes that he will pull her hand away and tell her to stop. That he’ll be angry or fearful or both. And that he’ll push her away for even attempting something like this.

 

Instead, he holds very still until she touches the last scar. He shudders, eyes meeting hers again. It’s almost like being inside his mind a little. Though the actual sensation is very different. Each scar she touches feels like ice, cold and hard and electrifying. And then the flash of memory, the pain, his father’s face and then there’s only him. Only Hux and his bright green eyes and his beautiful face looking down at her intently.

 

It’s intensely strange, the feeling she has, of knowing someone, without really knowing them at all. But she can read it in his gaze, see it in the green depths of his eyes how he’s suffered. Like her, he was forged amidst pain and loneliness.

 

***

 

 _Very still_ , he tells himself. _He has to hold very very still_. She runs her fingers along his collarbone, tracing a line of fire across his skin. He licks his lips, heart thrumming in his chest as he watches her.

 

When she finishes, she looks back up at him, and he’s locked under her hazel scrutiny. She’s stunningly beautiful, the way the water pools her hair around her, the way it makes her glisten.

 

“I’m sorry,” she says slowly. “For getting your uniform wet.”

 

She hasn’t moved her hand from his chest, and he’s almost afraid to breathe. He’d adjusted his arm under her backside to hold her up, and he can feel the squeeze of her thighs around his hips. _So much for not touching her._

 

He’s still out of breath too, it was a struggle to keep hold of her, she’s tougher than she appears. And she’s wild when she fights. If he hadn’t been stronger and trained in military self-defense techniques, she would’ve had him easily.

 

***

She reaches a hand up and cards her fingers through his hair, brushing against his scalp. He has to hold himself steady because he aches to lean into the touch, to close his eyes, and groan at the feel of it.

 

Instead, he pulls back, “stop that.”

 

“Why?” She asks. “I like your hair. It’s so—.”

 

“Orange?” He mutters bitterly.

 

“Oh,” she says. “I hadn’t thought about it like that. I was going to say it’s so bright. It reminds me of a Jakku sunrise. The way the sun makes the sand look like it’s on fire.”

 

A fire. A raging fire. That’s exactly how he feels right now, looking at her. She’s setting all of him ablaze. And he’s thankful she’s wrapped around his stomach because if she was lower, she might feel how excited he’s become.

 

Her dimpled smile makes his throat tight. So, he does the only sensible thing he can do. He lifts her up and tosses her away from him. He must get some space, even just a little.

 

She gives a surprised shriek and hits the water with a splash, the spray cascading over him.

 

***

 

When she rises back to the surface, he’s already on the other side of the pool. As far away from her as he could possibly be.

 

“You did yield,” he teases from his spot.

 

“I simply apologized,” she argues. “I didn’t beg you to let me go.”

 

He leans forward, wetting his hair in the water and then slicking it back. Even though he’s shirtless, he looks more like the angry General now. She doesn’t like it very much. She wants to mess his hair up again, so she dives after him.

 

***

 

Trying to keep away from her, he floats back, waves rippling about the pool. It’s better for both of them if he keeps his distance, at least until his excitement has died down.

 

With a sharp slap of her hands, she launches another wave of water in his direction, but he leans away and instead of getting hit by it just floats over it on his back.

 

Rey watches, stunned. “H—how do you do that?!”

 

“Do what?” He asks leaning forward again till he’s upright.

 

“How do you lay on the water on your back like that?” She asks.

 

“Oh,” he replies. “It’s quite easy.”

 

“Can you teach me?” She asks excitedly. Apparently, she’s lost all interest in splashing him which he isn’t upset about in the least.

 

He hesitates, only because showing her would mean touching her again and he can’t help feeling as if his touches are numbered. Because the fact that Ren could manifest at any moment is always hanging in the recesses of his mind.

 

“I’ll show you,” he says carefully, and she lets him.

 

***

 

He’s not sure how long they swim, but soon their skin is wrinkled and it’s beginning to get cold. And he tries not to watch her while she towels herself off, decides not to think about how Ren might show up, might see her like this. And he finds he doesn’t like the idea of Ren witnessing what he sees, he wants it to be just his. Only his.

 

They don’t want to dress because their underthings are still wet, so they wrap themselves in their small towels and hike back, Hux carrying his bag with his datapad and other provisions he’d brought.

 

Rey seems in excellent spirits and is already making plans to revisit their swimming hole. She talks excitedly the whole hike back, and Hux finds himself humming and nodding along without really thinking.

 

It’s strange because he would usually tire of hearing so much chatter, but for some reason, he’s not bothered by her endless talk. Perhaps it’s the sound of her voice he likes so much, but more than likely it’s just that he doesn’t want to think too much. Especially about how it felt to hold her in the pool, or about how nice it felt when she clung to him.

 

***

 

Back at the ship, they change into fresh clothing. Then Hux and Rey take turns replacing each other's bacta patches and checking on wounds. Hux is feeling less embarrassed by the amount of skin showing now, though the sight of her still brings up lewd ideas that he must push aside. Besides, it wouldn’t do to linger on what could never be.

 

After they’ve changed and ensured that wounds were treated, they prepare dinner and set themselves at the table to eat.

 

“I want to try the wine,” Rey says happily diving into the food. “Do you think we could?”

 

“If you’d like,” he replies.

 

He’s all too happy to oblige and finds her the most expensive bottle of wine in the smuggler’s den to bring out and set before her on the table. It’s a slightly bitter bottle of pinot grigio, and she likes that it isn’t sweet but almost a dry sour flavor.

 

She enjoys a full glass during dinner and proclaims that she’d like to have another. But Hux reminds her to pace herself, she’s never had it before, and she doesn’t know how it will affect her. And he doesn’t want to think about what might happen if she does get drunk.

 

But Rey is determined to have another glass, so she makes a suggestion. 

 

***

 

“I know! There was this thing they would play at Niima outpost sometimes,” she says excitedly. “It’s a game! You say something you’ve never done, and if the other person has done it, then they drink.”

 

“I don’t need a game to drink. I drink when I want too,” he says annoyed.

 

“Come on it’ll be fun!” She says, dragging him into the lounge. She sits down on one of the heavy cushioned lounge chairs and sets her glass on the table.

 

He’s not convinced, but he sits anyway on the opposite cushioned chair. It’s solid and comfortable, and he kicks his boots off onto the floor of the ship. He knows this game, he’s watched foolish young cadets play it. But he’s never played it himself. He’s never wanted to before now.

 

“Alright, would you like to go first?” She asks.

 

He shakes his head. “No, you go first. I have to think of something I’ve never done.”

 

She gives him a funny look, surely there are many things he hasn’t done? It’s a large galaxy. And he’s not that old.

 

“Alright then,” she replies slyly. “Never have I ever owned a pet.”

 

She studies his expression, face hard and eyes glaring. He cocks his head to the side as if he’s trying to figure out how she might know about his cat.

 

“Why do I get the distinct impression that you’re cheating?” He says with frustration. “Are you using the Force?”

 

She smiles but says, “no, I’m not. You just seem like you’d have a pet.”

 

Scowling he takes a sip of his whisky.

 

“What kind of pet?” She asks eagerly.

 

“A cat.”

 

“Does it have a name?” She inquires.

 

“Millicent,” he replies with a huff. “My turn. Never have I ever fought with a lightsaber.”

 

“Cheap!” She replies as she laughs and takes a drink.

 

“Well, then never have I ever had a credit account,” she says smirking.

 

“Just as cheap as what I said about the lightsaber,” he responds tersely. But he drinks all the same.

 

She likes this, sitting here and joking with him. He seems to, for the most part, just go along with her ideas. And although he complains, he still manages to make her laugh and enjoy herself. It’s lovely, and she’s astonished to realize she likes being with him just as much as Finn or Rose. But also, it's more exciting being with him too. In a way that’s different and almost. . . better? Finn would hate to hear that. She knows he openly loathes the General. But right here and now, it doesn’t feel like he’s part of the First Order. And she doesn’t feel the stifling pressure to be Rey the Jedi or Rey of the Resistance. She can just be Rey, and he can just be Hux.

 

He leans forward suddenly, holding onto his bottle and bracing himself on his knees. Studying her with those beautiful eyes of his.

 

“Hmmm,” he mumbles.

 

“What?”

 

“I’m thinking.”

 

“Hurry up,” she says giggling.

 

“Never have I ever used the Force,” he says wryly, then he’s smirking, and she can’t help but think it’s cute. Is it the wine or does his face always light up like that when he’s almost smiling? And how had she not seen the creases before, the ones near his mouth when he smiles? They’re soft, accentuating the fullness of his lips and his straight teeth. He looks so handsome, even with his headwound, even with his sunburn.

 

“Really cheap,” she says taking a sip of her drink. “It took you that long to think of that? Well then, never have I ever flown a TIE fighter.”

 

At that he leans back, eyes narrowing. He seems wary again, apprehensive of her.

 

“If you think you’re going to use this game to get information about the First Order,” he barks. ‘Then think again. I won’t be so easily manipulated.”

 

Apparently, he doesn’t feel the same way she does. He is still reminded of his loyalties, still clinging to the power of the First Order. She shakes her head.

 

Blinking at him she replies sadly, “it’s a game Hux, calm down. Besides, I don’t really want information on the First Order.”

 

***

 

 _Is she telling the truth?_ Well, he’ll just be cautious then. There’s a moment of hesitation, and then he takes a sip.

 

“This is getting boring,” he declares. “Have neither of us ever done anything interesting?”

 

Her eyes dance around the room, searching for ideas. Then they settle back on his face, dipping momentarily to his lips and then back up. “Well, never have I ever kissed anyone.”

 

The skin of his cheeks feels hot and red, and he asks, “like a real kiss or a peck?”

 

 It’s almost as if he hit something, her eyes widen. “You kissed someone? You?” And then she’s giggling into her drink. “Who was it?”

 

The tips of his ears are throbbing as he takes a small sip of his drink. Then he’s gruffly replying, “I don’t want to talk about it. It was a long time ago.” _Does she really think its funny that someone might’ve wanted to kiss him?_

 

“Oh, come on,” she goads. “Tell me.”

 

He shakes his head; some things are just better left unsaid. At first, he’s afraid she will press him, but then the look she gives him is understanding.

 

“Never have I ever,” he pauses, unsure of where to go from here. “Never have I ever read a real paper book.”

 

She practically jumps up at that.

 

“We’re going to fix that right this minute!” She pronounces as she runs to the bedroom and he’s calling after her, reminding her to take a drink.

 

When she returns, she’s holding a stack of old leather-bound relics, and she places them on the table between them. Then she takes a long drink and sets her glass down again.

 

“Have a look,” she urges, and he doesn’t need any encouragement. He picks one up immediately, placing his bottle on the table next to the stack and opening the book.

 

The cracking sound they make as he opens them causes him to smile, for some reason they even sound good. Making him think of what it would be like to hold the weight of one of these instead of a datapad. They’re so substantial, in a way that makes him wish there were more of them in the galaxy. But paper is a rare thing these days.  

 

And what’s even more intriguing is that they’re beautifully illustrated along with a calligraphy script that seems ancient and perfect for the Jedi texts. He touches them gently; almost afraid they might break apart under his fingers.

 

“These are stunning,” he says breathlessly.

 

“Aren’t they?” She agrees, beaming at him. She seems so proud to share them, and he feels another wave of guilt for what he’s done.

 

“Do you know how old these are?” He asks curiously. They must be hundreds of years old, if not more.

 

She gives a little shake of her head and then moves from the chair to sit on the table, closer to him. Her knee pressing against his thigh as they look over the books. He pretends not to notice the contact. He clears his throat.

 

“You can read this?” He asks quietly. He’s not sure what language they’re written in.

 

“Yes,” she says smiling. “I’m really good with languages. I speak quite a few. So, learning to read this wasn’t too difficult.”

 

He’s impressed, she’s so smart, and he’s momentarily at a loss to describe how wholly inadequate he feels in her presence.

 

“Perhaps,” he says with tempered excitement. “You might be willing to read them to me?”

***

 

She’s delighted by the idea if only to repay him for the favor of the previous night. But right now, she’s feeling giddy and restless. The wine has made her energetic, and all she wants to do is dance. She’s bursting with all sorts of emotions and she needs to move before they all come cascading out of her.

 

“Of course,” she replies with a smile. “But right now, could we listen to music? Something fast and exhilarating?”

 

He shrugs, then fishes through his bag to pull out his datapad. He’d set it on the floor in the lounge when they’d returned from swimming, leaning it against the chair. Only a few seconds before he finds something upbeat and catchy. Then he’s leaning back in his seat, slowly thumbing through the Jedi texts while she sways and moves to the music. And he’s thankful she’s forgotten about the game, he doesn’t like games.

 

***

 

She is distracting, and obviously a little drunk. He’s trying not to look, trying to focus on the books, but she has a way of drawing his attention as she flits about the room. He finds he’s half hoping that Ren might appear just so he can be reminded of all the reasons he can’t have her. 

 

She’s a rebel, a Jedi at that. He’s a General of the First Order. And much too old for her. And he knows it would be folly to even entertain the idea of being with her. Doomed, like his father and mother. It’s a foolish notion as well. The idea that she might even want him. He’s thin and pale and far too orange, and she’s a work of art all by herself.

 

Besides, he only has room for one foolhardy aspiration in his always working brain. He’s of singular mind and focus. Or he ought to be.

 

With a huff he sinks into the cushions of the lounge chair and lifts the book up, so he can’t see her. It's better if he just pushes all these things away. If he holds on to that always burning desire to rule the galaxy. The girl or the galaxy. It would seem only one of those is plausible, and really only one of those is truly within his grasp. 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, let's see, so basically they got to know each other a little bit better and I think they're coming round to realizing they might like each other a little. So who's ready for dancing next chapter?
> 
> And really, who is keeping track of the tropes for me? Cause I feel like this might have checked off a few and even if it doesn't the next chapter for sure will. Also, is Supreme EX BF going to show up soon or is he super busy? I mean, can Rey have at least one gosh darn day without him appearing?


	15. Dancing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our heroes enjoy a little dancing courtesy of liquid courage. And just when they might be realizing they kind of like each other Supreme Cockblocker shows up and finally . . . finally touches Rey. 
> 
> *LIGHT FLUFF and then HEAVY ANGST*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi Friends! 
> 
> Happy Thursday! This is the first chapter I actually wrote for this fic so i'm glad to finally share it. And again, I really can't express what it means to me to read your comments and hear your thoughts. I get so excited to read them and you all make me so happy! 
> 
> I hope you enjoy the chapter! 
> 
> <3 Dark

**When Stars Collide**

**Chapter 15: Dancing**

***

 

It’s not long before he sets the book down and gives into temptation. Mentally chiding himself for his weakness, he watches her as she dances around the room. He takes a sip of the whisky letting it warm his insides.

 

“Aren’t you going to dance?” She asks as she suddenly stops, breathless and sweaty.

 

He shakes his head, “My education in regard to dancing is classical. It would bore you.” He doesn’t say that he’d much rather just watch her dance anyway. The way she sways and twirls is making him think all sorts of lewd thoughts. The whisky certainly doesn’t help.

 

“Come on then,” she says, reaching out a hand to him. “Teach me!”

 

“I really don’t think—.” He starts, but then she’s grasping his hand, and the contact sends sparks all the way down to his stomach. He’s fairly certain that her touch is stronger than the whisky.

 

She succeeds in pulling him to his feet, and he makes a face. Her fingers are still holding onto his hand tightly, and he has the urge to pull away.

 

But, almost as if she can see his discomfort she let’s go, “well? Come on. Educate me! I want to know how to really dance.”

 

He inclines his head, “I don’t think there’s really any one right way to dance. But I suppose it’s one proper way.”

 

“Where do we start?” She asks, giving him that look of utter focus and fascination like he’s the only one in the room. Then he realizes he is the only one in the room. Besides her of course.

 

He turns to the datapad and picks it up, skimming through the selection of music. He needs to find something much slower than this.

 

“What’re you doing?”

 

“Finding us some appropriate music,” he says giving her a grin.

 

He supposes it could be amusing after all. He can’t remember when he last had the opportunity to dance and he assumes it was several years ago. At some First Order event where he was supposed to show his face merely to make an appearance.

 

He has to laugh at the irony. He’s spent his whole life trying to avoid people and trying to evade physical contact, and here he is almost jumping at the chance to have her in his arms. Of course, he never spent much time alone in the presence of women, and let alone one as beautiful as her. But when he does finally have the occasion to be around a woman, she’s not even meant for him. She’s meant for Ren. That is ridiculous poetic irony. And just the sort of thing that would happen to him.

 

The track he finds is soft and soothing, violins and a cello. Perhaps a bit melancholy for their first dance, but it will do.

 

“It sounds so sad,” she says quietly.

 

He gives her an understanding look. “It is, I think. Ready?”

 

She nods and takes a step toward him, then he’s grasping her hand again, and he can feel the electricity of skin on skin. He places a hand at her upper back and pulls her in a bit closer. Then he has to adjust her free hand, so it’s resting on his shoulder. It’s still far from the nape of his neck, but he wonders what it might feel like if she brushed his hair with her fingers again like she did in the pool.

 

He gives her a small smile, with her face so close to him he can see the speckles of brown in her hazel eyes. She looks up at him from under long lashes, and he thinks she might look very stunning in a dressing gown. It’s a pity she only wears these coarse drab rags. He’d like to see her in something else, something black perhaps, something more deserving of her.

 

Then he’s leading her around the room, pulling her with him to ebb and flow of the music. When he has a moment of courage, he twirls her around and brings her flush against him, her back to his chest. He gets the faintest whiff of her hair, that intoxicating sweet cinnamon scent and then he twirls her back around to face him.

 

“I like this much better,” she says happily. “It’s so much more fun to dance with a partner.”

 

 _Oh, she had no idea._ He hadn’t been to many of the nightclubs on Coruscant or any other planet really, but he had ideas about dancing. How it could be much closer, much more primal than this. This dancing was all about restraint and control, though it was starting to test his.

 

“I’m glad you like it,” he says, sweeping her into a small dip and then setting her upright. He was showing off, he knew it. But he didn’t really care. Well, that wasn’t entirely true. He wanted to impress her with his ability. He wants her to want to dance more.

 

The song winds to a soft end, and he lets go of her, giving her a small bow.

 

“Does that dance have a name?”

 

She always asks the right questions. And he realizes he likes it when she’s asking him things; it makes him feel needed. In a very ridiculous way. It’s not like she needs a teacher. She’s quite capable on her own after all.

 

But when she asks him things, it makes him think that she might actually enjoy his company now. Did he dare hope that she might like spending time with him?

 

“It’s called a waltz,” he says.

 

***

 

“That’s an interesting word,” she replies stifling a yawn.  

 

“Another dance?” He asks, his voice has a twinge of something in it. But she’s not sure what. Another dance does sound wonderful. If only to be so close to him again.

 

She nods at him, eyes bright.

 

He picks up the datapad and selects another song. Something faster and less gloomy. Then he pulls her in close and begins to lead her again.

 

She likes looking up at him from this angle. So much different than in the pool when he was holding her up and she was looking down at him. Here she can see the sharp line of his cheekbones and curve of his jawline.

 

In her slightly drunken haze she feels the tug of the Force, and that cord pulling taut and she struggles to remember exactly what it means. It takes her a moment since she’s so wrapped up in his face and the determined set of his mouth, but then she remembers what that tug indicates.

 

***

 

Suddenly she’s pulling away from him, startled and then she’s shoving him back with full force. He stumbles, the back of his legs hitting the small table hard. If it wasn’t weighted down with books and booze it might’ve moved. He’s frozen looking at her face, it’s gone pale and her eyes are wide and frightened.

 

“What’s wrong?” He asks, fearing he already knows.

 

“Go to the bedroom,” she grits out. “Please. Hurry.”

 

He’s furious, he can’t just leave her alone with _him_. “I’m not going to leave you—“

 

Her eyes are so large, so wet looking. _Is it just the wine or is she about to cry?_

 

“Please,” she chokes out.

 

_What else can he do? Ren would kill him. He has no choice but to leave._

 

So, he stalks past her, to the bedroom, where he paces endlessly. What is she doing? What is Ren saying to her? He wants to rage, he wants to hit something. Leave it to Ren to always get in the way. Always ruin everything for him.

 

***

 

When she feels the tug of that cord and the snap she realizes she needs to get Hux as far away from her as possible. Somewhere he’ll be safe from Ben’s wrath. _As soon as she pushes him away Ben’s massive visage appears across the room._

 

“Go to the bedroom,” she begs. _Ben prowls toward her, he’ll be right there in a moment. He’ll see if Hux doesn’t move._ “Please. Hurry.”

 

_Ben halts, observing her for a moment. Then he’s smirking. “That’s right Rey, tell your boyfriend to leave us alone.”_

 

“I’m not going to leave you—.” Hux growls.

 

“Please,” she says. She can’t let Ben hurt him. _Doesn’t he understand that?_ She can’t plead her case, can’t use his name, Ben will hear.

 

She almost breathes a sigh of relief when Hux finally exits the room. But then she’s whirling on Ben.

 

“How dare you!” She spits.

 

_“How dare I?” He says, voice low and dangerous. He’s right next to her, towering over her threateningly._

_He tugs at one of his gloves quickly, removing it so fast she barely has a second to step back. Then his ungloved hand is caressing her cheek and she inhales sharply. Images fly past her vision in a spray of colors, glittering gold, blood-red, sea-foam green, pure white, and endless black and fiery scorching sensations. The pulse of light inside her, the cold shock of the dark around, the brilliance of the stars above and the firmness of the ground beneath and then, in the blink of an eye its all gone._

_But he’s there, not just in front of her, Ben’s there in the lounge with her. His keen eyes studying the small ship interior. But he doesn’t let go of her face and he tips her chin up gently with his thumb._

_“So, you told him about me?” He asks patiently. Now that he’s here, solid and stroking her cheek he’s calmer, more controlled._

 

She blinks, “yes.”

 

_“Good,” Ben says approvingly. “If he’s smart he’ll run for the hills. Not that he’ll get very far.”_

 

“Leave me alone,” she bites out. “You have no right to—.”

 

_He turns to look at her, dark eyes narrow. “I have no right? You just leave me passed out on the floor and think that all of this is my fault? That’s rich.”_

_Ben’s eyes are taking in the room, the table, the Jedi texts, and her glass of wine sitting next to the bottle of whisky. Then they land on the black steel-toed boots and First Order bag leaning against the chair. His grip on Rey’s face tightens painfully._

 

_“Where’d you get that?” He asks harshly. “Tell me, or—or we’ll go find him right now and he’ll get to feel what a lightsaber does to human flesh.”_

 

“I stole it!” she practically shouts. “I took it from the _Supremacy_.”

_His hand squeezes, gripping the side of her neck, “I know you’re lying. What First Order deserter did you welcome into your bed, Rey?”_

_She doesn’t answer, she reaches up a hand to pull him off, but he presses her back against the wall of the ship. The Force hums around them, cracking as she tries to push him away, but she’s met with his own Force energy aggressively forcing her back._

_“I offer you the galaxy, I offer you everything and you—you spit at me and go for a weapon, you choose some deserter trash over me?” His face is level with hers now as he bends to see her, bends to hiss his fury at her._

 

“Leave me alone,” she barely manages. “You insulted me, and you chose power over me! You wouldn’t even try to save my friends!”

 

_He freezes, “I didn’t insult you.”_

 

“You called me nothing,” she snarls.

 

_“But,” he hesitates for a moment. “I didn’t mean that you were nothing. That’s—that’s not what—.”_

 

_She uses his confusion to her advantage, she pries his fingers off and shoves him away as hard as she can using the Force to aid her and as soon as his hand leaves her face he disappears. The cord snaps shut and she crumples to the floor, trembling._

***

 

She takes some time to collect herself, unsure what she ought to do. What should she tell Hux? How stupid of her, she hadn’t made him take his boots or his bag and now. . . would Ben realize what had happened? How much longer did Hux have before Ben caught on?

 

Rising from the floor she picks up her glass from the table and downs the rest of her drink. She desperately wants another but if she has more she might do something stupid. Her anger at Ben is too raw right now, making her want to destroy something to shatter her glass with the Force. But she closes her eyes, reaching into the Force, she lets it wash over her. Revels in the calm it brings.

 

There is another tug within the peace, it pulls her to the bedroom. To the General. Always to him. It thrums powerfully when she rises and heads his direction.  

 

She’s suddenly grown so tired. It might be a combination of the wine and seeing Ben, regardless she wants nothing more than to deposit herself in the small bed and sleep for days.

 

***

 

When she enters the room Hux is still pacing, but he rushes to her side immediately, stopping only an arms length away. He vibrates with adrenaline, hands shaking slightly.

 

“Are you alright?” He asks anxiously, he seems out of breath and he reaches out to her, almost touching but then he draws his hand back.

 

She gives a little shake of her head and she sees him swallow and take another step in her direction.

 

“What happened?”

 

Her throat feels so tight, the crushing weight of everything constricting her voice.

 

“He saw your bag,” is all she can manage.

 

“Oh,” Hux replies. He looks down nervously. “What did he say?”

 

“A lot of things,” she mumbles. “A lot of terrible things.” She feels so weak and unsteady and hadn’t she been so happy not even five minutes ago?

 

***

 

Hux clenches his fists. If Ren were still here he’d—he’d what? He’d finally hit him squarely in that pretty face of his? He’d wrap his fingers around that throat and squeeze the life out of him. Heart hammering in his chest, he isn’t sure what he can do now, because Ren isn’t here.

 

“Do you—do you think he knows I’m here?” He asks quietly.

 

“I don’t think he’s figured it out yet,” she says in almost a whisper. “Though now that he’s seen your bag and your blaster, he might realize soon enough.”

 

Ice freezes his insides, coiling and spreading, leaving nothing but numb shock in its wake. Ren is going to kill him. And in truth, he can’t blame him. He ought to tell her that he found the comm, ought to tell her that he spoke to Ren. But she looks so sad, so upset that he can’t bring himself to do it.

 

As she stands there all he can do is watch. He’d like to wrap his arms around her, he’d like to pull her to him. But it isn’t his place. _Is it?_

 

“We ought to come up with some plan,” he says awkwardly. “For next time he appears.”

 

“Tomorrow,” she replies waving the idea away with a hand. “I’m exhausted.”

 

 

***

 

They don’t really say anything as they ready for bed. Following their nightly ritual of fresher showers one at a time and then teeth cleaning. He changes into his sleeping trousers and shirt, though he’d prefer to sleep in just boxer-briefs but well, with the girl here he’s overly self-conscious. Not to mention that it would be entirely inappropriate. And his mind can only focus on one thing, _Ren_. And how he wishes he could do something, help somehow.

 

But there he is again. _Completely useless._

 

Once they’re both nestled in the bed, she rolls onto her side to look at him.

 

“Thank you so much,” she says tiredly. “For the music, for the drinks, for the dancing lesson.”

 

He’s laying on his back, trying very hard to keep still. The bed is small, and he doesn’t want to chance touching her skin again. If that happens he might have a very difficult time restraining himself. And he’s not sure if she would welcome him or pull away. And he’s having trouble deciding if he would be touching her because he wants to or just to spite Ren. Perhaps both.  

 

“You’re welcome,” he says managing a genuine smile. “I’m glad you enjoyed it.”

 

She returns a smile of seemingly equal warmth. “Well then, good night Hux.”

 

She rolls over then till her back is to him.

 

“Goodnight, Rey,” he says watching her. He nearly reaches for her, nearly pulls her flush with him. But he doesn’t. He wants to, but he just can’t bring up the courage to do it. It felt so good, so right when they were dancing, when her back was pressed up against his chest. And earlier when they were in the pool, her body felt perfect. He’s never been around someone that makes it so easy to want something beyond what he’s been trained to desire. Even if she’s so inexplicably tied to his nemesis.

 

After a long moment he decides he has to tell her. He must let her know what he’s done. She deserves to know.

 

“Rey?” He whispers in the darkness.

 

But she doesn’t respond. So, he says nothing more. He’ll wait until the morning.

 

He falls asleep rather quickly though, almost convinced that the things he wants, and feels are only a result of his hatred for Ren and possibly the whisky as well. 

 

***

 

Rey on the other hand is wide awake. She hears him say her name and she closes her eyes. It’s too hard. She doesn’t want to talk about Ben anymore. She just wants to forget about him. So she doesn’t respond.

 

She was exhausted before, but now that she’s actually in bed she can’t manage to fall asleep. Her fury at Ben hasn’t abated, its heated in the time she took to shower and ready for bed. How dare he assume that she’d welcomed someone into her bed. They were sharing a bed, that wasn’t her fault. And how dare Ben act like he owns her. Even if, perhaps his jealousy isn’t completely misplaced? Because, she realizes, when she looks at Hux she does feel something. Excitement? Longing? Want? Maybe all of those emotions and perhaps even a little fear.

 

And that’s why she had to roll away from him. She couldn’t bear to look at those eyes, once so cold and calculating, are now so warm and open. And she can’t look at his handsome boyish face, or the beautiful hair that falls over his forehead when he’s sleeping.

 

It’s too hard now, being so close and not touching him. She’d made little excuses to touch him. Dancing being one.

 

She’s thankful he hasn’t caught on, hasn’t called her on her behavior. Another indication that he really doesn’t care for her, she supposes. He’s only worried about getting back to his ship and to his cat. She’s probably not even on his radar.

It makes her feel so foolish and childish. Of course, he wouldn’t want her. Ben hadn’t. Why should Hux? She may be a Jedi, but apparently having the Force was the only thing anyone ever cared about when it came to her. Well, except her friends. They liked her for who she was. But why couldn’t she just like someone like Poe? It would all be so much easier, so much simpler.

 

It’s a stomach-churning, heart-pounding sort of thing, to be so very physically close to someone you want and not touch them. And she wants to so badly. Not to make Ben jealous, not to make him angry. No, she wants to touch Hux because she likes him. It’s only been a week at the most and she’s starting to have thoughts about him. She likes how he feels and what he looks like and how he talks. She likes him as he is, she realizes. First Order and all.

 

But then again, isn’t he still the enemy? No, she supposes, he stopped being the enemy once he once he’d gone from trying to kill and hurt her to trying to help her. Though if she asked him where his loyalty lies he’d still say the First Order. Would he turn her over so quickly? Now that they’d worked together, now that they’d forged some sort of alliance?

 

He makes a small noise and rolls over in his sleep, he’s snoring again. She turns over to look at him once more. His mouth is hanging open. How can he look so impossibly beautiful when he’s sleeping? It’s unfair that he looks so good.

 

She wants to lay her head on his chest, to press her head under his chin like she did when they only had the coat, but she won’t, not now.

 

He’s been very clear that he doesn’t care for that sort of thing. He doesn’t like intimacy. She could very nearly hear his mind the first time she touched him, he shrunk back from her, afraid or angry. She wasn’t sure.

 

Trying to fall asleep she closes her eyes, but all she sees when she shuts them are his smiling face while they dance around the room. She can almost feel his strong hand on her upper back and she remembers the feel of his shoulder, so solid under her arm.

 

When she finally drifts away into slumber all she sees before her are his green eyes sparkling with mirth and his lips widened in that smile of his.

 

***

 

_“Worthless. Pathetic!”_

_The words don’t have the usual sting. They’re just things he already knows. Things he has already applied to the long list of his deficiencies._

_His father looks down at him. Always down._

_In his dreams he’s always a child or a young boy. Looking up at the man he wants to become._

_“I should’ve listened to Maratelle. I should’ve let you and your mother starve.”_

_His mother._

_He doesn’t like to think about her. About what she had to do to survive. If she hadn’t been starving, he wouldn’t be here. Or maybe it was the thrill of being with someone so wrong. Or maybe she really was a whore. He has no way of knowing, so his mind concocts all sorts of reasons for his birth. But he’d like to think she was desperate, that she didn’t love his father. Because that would make everything easier to understand. He imagines that he was an accident, a mistake. And one that cost her her life._

_The fist connects with his face suddenly and he feels the impact deep down in his bones. Then another. And then the belt, connecting with the flesh of his back, and he can’t help but cry out in agony._

 

***

 

Rey’s eyes spring open with a start. Some noise must’ve awoken her out of her deep slumber. She holds her breath, eyes darting in the darkness, listening.

 

Then she hears it again, the softest whimper behind her and she rolls to see Hux, sweaty and tossing. He’s moaning incoherent words of distress.

 

Her first instinct is to pull him to her, to wrap her arms around him and comfort him. But she knows he’s a soldier and she doesn’t want to cause any unsolicited violence by waking him the wrong way.

 

He lets out a noise that oddly sounds too much like the yelp of a wounded dog and she feels her heart breaking.

 

So, she throws caution to the wind, gently pressing a hand to his chest she whispers, “Hux? Hux?” When he doesn’t respond except to make another agonized groan she tries a different tactic.

 

She strokes the side of his face with an open palm and says, “Armitage?”

 

He freezes, eyelids fluttering for an instant, and then he’s sitting up. His ragged breaths coming out in short wheezing gasps. Then his trembling hands find her in the darkness, and he pulls her against him, crushing her to his chest.

 

***

 

He’s safe now, safe with Rey. His father is still dead. His father only lives in his dreams now.

 

She’s wrapped in his embrace tightly and he feels her wind her arms around his back, pulling him closer. He’s never felt so safe as he does with her hands clasped behind him and her head tucked against his chest.

 

Then he realizes he pulled her to him, she didn’t ask for this and he releases her suddenly, pushing her away even though every fiber of his being is screaming out for him to keep her there.

 

Her hands cling to him for a moment longer and then fall away slowly. The dim light has made it difficult for him to see and his vision hasn’t quite adjusted. But he thinks he makes out a frown on her features before he hears her soft voice.

 

“Are you alright?”

 

“I-I’m,” he hesitates. He’s never mentioned his nightmares to anyone. No one knows that deep down inside he’s just a terrified little boy, still scared of his father’s wrath.

 

Warmth spreads through him as she takes his face in both her hands and pulls him back to her.

 

“It’s alright,” she whispers, wrapping her arms over his shoulders and pulling his head down to her shoulder. “You’re safe now. Nothing’s going to hurt you.”

 

***

 

He’s stiff and awkward as she pulls him into her arms again. She thinks he might not be fully awake, but she takes her chances and presses a kiss to his forehead.

 

A soft groan fills her ears and then he seems to sink into her body, allowing her to pull him back down to the bed. He rests the side of his face right against her collarbone, she almost wants to coax him further down as it would be more comfortable, but she senses he wouldn’t exactly think it appropriate.

 

“It’s alright,” she repeats, as she runs soothing circles through his hair with one hand, the other ghosting his back. She strokes up and down, every so often pressing a kiss to the top of his head.

 

He’s no longer shaking, no longer making heaving noises. His long arms snake around her side and he clings to her like she’s the only thing keeping him grounded in reality.

 

***

 

At some point, Rey finds herself nodding off, back into sleep. Lulled by the soft pressure of his head against her and his arms holding her fast. It’s not an entirely uncomfortable position. She’s never fallen asleep holding on to someone like this and the warmth and comfort it provides opens up a new kind of longing within her.

 

Hux on the other hand can’t close his eyes, with his head against her collarbone, he can hear the steady rhythm of her heartbeat. And if he looks down he can make out her long legs under the covers.

 

His left arm is draped over her, gripping her lower back. It nearly makes him laugh to think about how it would look, he a General of the First Order, clinging to this slip of a girl like she was his life preserver. But he’s thankful no one else can see him now, no one can bear witness to his undoing.

 

She is so firm and yet so soft all at the same time and stars, he’d like to know what her skin feels like against his fingertips. How he wants to press against her like this, but without the foolish barrier of clothing. Though, he doubts she’d ever be interested in anything like that. Not with him.

 

He’s still her adversary, isn’t he? Yet, she has such compassion for someone who has done her and her friends so many wrongs.

 

It doesn’t make sense, doesn’t add up. Did he miss something? She’s offered him comfort, she’s offered him protection, she’s even gone so far as to offer him the touch he’s craved for so long. Not that he knew he craved it. He hadn’t realized he’d been so starved for some semblance of human contact until the day they’d huddled for warmth under his officer’s great coat.

 

Of course, he hadn’t realized then how much he’d longed for the touch of another person. He’d pushed it aside. It was all biology after all. It wasn’t that he _wanted_ the touch so much as that something inside him _needed_ it.

 

But he was a man of control, if he lost that what would he be? He supposed he would be just as his father had described him.

 

 _Useless_.

 

He tries to close his eyes again, listening to the calming sound of her heart thudding in her chest and finally drifts into a peaceful slumber.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OHhhhhhh, So Ben saw BOOTS and FIRST ORDER BAG. Hmmmm do you think he's starting to suspect Hux finally or is he just assuming its some First Order deserter? I mean, really he only has to do a little research doesn't he and he might figure it out? 
> 
> AND Rey had a Force vision which comes into play later. :D What do you think about that?
> 
> Is Hux gonna tell Rey about the comm soon (He better, she is not gonna be happy about things) and how are they gonna handle things in the morning after cuddling all night???
> 
> Eeeeeep!


	16. Messages

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reality begins to set in when our heroes realize they don't have much time left together. 
> 
> Ginger General finally tells Rey what he's done and she is not happy. Angst ensues and then our heroes receive a hopeful message. 
> 
> AND THEN... Rey gets to use JEDI MIND PROBE out on Future Space-Bae.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi Friends!
> 
> Sorry I didn't get a chance to update last week. My husband had surgery and it was a rather large adjustment for us. I'll probably only be able to get one update in this week because we will be out of town for Thanksgiving. But after that I hope to be back to updates twice a week. 
> 
> Thank you all for your kind words to my husband. He's recovering well. Still in pain but he's actually listening to his doctor and following directions. :) But thankfully surgery went well and they did everything they needed to. So hoping for a fast recovery. 
> 
> Here we go!  
> <3 Dark

**When Stars Collide**

**Chapter 16: Messages**

 

***

 

_“Mum?” He asks._

_“Yes, Armie darling?” She replies. She’s so much closer than she’s ever been before and he’s sure if he just reaches out, he can grasp her hand. The long auburn hair flowing around her fills him with the memory of how it felt, so soft._

_“Where do I go from here?”_

_“I think you know,” she says kindly._

_He shakes his head, “no, I don’t. I have no idea what to do now.”_

_“Armitage,” she says giving him a patient look. “You’ve always wanted so badly to be like your father. But you’re not like him. You’re better.”_

_He knows that’s not true. He’s done almost as many despicable things as his father. If not more._

_“But what should I do?” He asks softly. “Please, just—just tell me what to do.”_

_The look she gives him is so sad, and she pauses a moment before she responds, “darling, you have to figure that out by yourself.”_

_“Please,” he whispers. “Please mum.”_

_He reaches for her, but suddenly she’s so far away._

_“Oh, my dear boy,” she says quietly. “You already know what you need to do.”_

 

***

 

Hux wakes slowly, the memory of his dream dangling on the fringes of his mind. What had his mother said? Something he needed to do? He can’t quite remember. It’s like he’s seeing it through a fog. And it’s odd because he’s dreamt about her a lot recently. When he was younger, he would dream of her often.

 

Those dreams had stopped some years ago, around the time he’d taken up the position as General. And now, they were back. And they always infused him with such overwhelming longing and terrible sadness. He had to get up and run or drink or do anything really that might get his mind off them. 

 

Then he realizes he’s moved in his sleep and his head is now resting against Rey’s firm breast. In his sleep, he’s also thrown a leg over her hip, and he’s nestled against her comfortably. She’s so warm and soft. And stars, she fits so perfectly against him. Almost as if she was made just for him. It doesn’t help that the morning brings a painful need and along with it, an aching erection. But it’s not like he can really do anything about that at the moment.

 

He doesn’t want to move, doesn’t want to wake her. But he needs to, he can’t keep living in this fantasy. So, he allows himself one moment to commit the feel of her to memory. One moment to close his eyes and sink into her comfort.

 

After all, she won’t be so keen on contact with him once he tells her what he’s done. And he needs to do it soon. Regardless of the consequences, she ought to know.

 

He slowly removes his leg from her hip and tries to roll away without disturbing her slumber, but she stirs, nestling into him again. At that, he simply disregards his previous intentions to let her sleep and pulls away from her to rise from the bed in the same motion.

 

***

 

Rey has never felt so safe and so cozy as she does when she wakes with Hux wrapped around her in the imitation of a seemingly intimate embrace. He’s so close to her she can feel his stiffness pressed into her hip. It makes her think of the dancing or when he’d been pressed against her back so many nights ago in this same bed. She swallows, perhaps they’ve moved to a new level and she could. . . could what?

 

It’s not like they’ve kissed or anything. Not like they’ve confessed any sort of feelings to each other. She’s the only one that might be interested in seeing how far their physical relationship might go. And stars, if she doesn’t want to reach down and stroke him. 

 

He shifts, his leg lifting off her and swinging to the side as he rolls to his back. Foolishly she tries to follow, a little desperate for the heat and security of his solid form. But he moves away and nearly rolls off the bed entirely until he’s sitting up and then he merely stands and pads out of the room to the kitchenette.

_Did he not realize she was awake?_ She feels indescribably stupid. Perhaps that was just his way of letting her know he wasn’t interested in anything with her, even purely physical.

 

She rises and stretches, it's been a week since she last truly meditated or practiced her forms. Perhaps she ought to do that today. Or, if Hux is up for it, she still needs to go inside his mind to figure this whole mess out.

 

It doesn’t make sense that the Force would be so selective with her. As far as she knows there’s never been a case like this. At least not a documented one. Or perhaps this wasn’t part of the Jedi, maybe it was something else? Luke had told her about his travels to all sorts of wondrous planets with people who knew of the Force but called it by different names. Maybe one of those people might know? Or perhaps, even Master Luke? She could communicate with him through the Force as well, and it posed a possible solution to this mystery.

 

Either way, she would soon need to comm Finn again and arrange for transport off this planet. And she couldn’t bear the idea of parting with the General before figuring this out first. In fact, parting with the General at all left her with a hollow feeling in the pit of her stomach.

 

***

 

The morning brings an odd sort of tension, as neither will look at the other. Rey’s certain he’s regretting the night before. It seems he doesn’t want her after all.

 

_Why should he want her?_ Ben said she was nothing. What is she to some General of the First Order other than just a potential prisoner? Or a potential weapon.

 

She glances at him as he readies their breakfast and heats the pot for tea, shuffling about in the kitchenette with a tired, but determined single-mindedness. 

 

It’s disappointing that he hasn’t acknowledged any part of what had happened last night. Didn’t thank her for waking him from his nightmare. Didn’t tell her he appreciated her comfort. It’s almost as if nothing had happened at all.

 

Letting out a quiet sigh of frustration, she sinks into the chair at the table. If he’s going to pretend, they didn’t sleep wrapped up in each other’s arms last night, then she will too. Even so, it is nice to share a ship with someone. It’s different than sharing quarters with Rose back at the Resistance base. Of course, they didn’t share a bed, and they took meals in the mess hall. This was more like having a home. A real home.

 

***

  
He can feel her eyes on his back as he manages their morning routine. But he’s far too ashamed to meet her gaze, he knows he must’ve looked foolish last night. And he’s too afraid to know what she really thinks of him now.

 

The lump in his throat tightens, he’s weak. And he was weak last night when he allowed her to hold him. He should’ve been stronger. He’s had these nightmares for years, and he’d never needed anyone’s help to cope with them. Except of course, perhaps, Millicent.

 

Best to always just push them back under, to where he wouldn’t have to think about them at all.

 

***

 

“You keep staring at me,” he says finally, “and I can’t help but think you’re still deciding whether or not to kill me.” He’s been trying to focus on making them breakfast, but he can feel her eyes on his back.

 

She laughs. “Not at all what I was thinking.”

 

He turns to look back at her nervously. “Well?”

 

“Well, I was thinking,” she says shyly. “It’s really nice to share a home with someone. I always wondered what that would be like. Someone to cook with and eat with and all that.” Her cheeks have turned a beautiful shade of pink.

 

“I suppose this is quite like playing house isn’t it?” He says with a warm smile. Thankful she didn’t bring up his nightmare, he reaches out with a bowl of porridge for her.

 

“What’s does that mean?” She asks, taking the bowl of food from him.

 

“Oh,” he starts. He hadn’t expected her not to know that colloquialism. “When you were a child you never—.” He stops, realizing suddenly that she never really had much of a childhood. Not that he had either. But he’d still played house with other children back on Arkanis.

 

From the way she looks, he can tell she’s thinking of Jakku. His chest constricts, how lonely it must have been.

 

He places a mug of tea in front of her, then settles at the bistro table across from her, putting his cup and bowl down with a clink.

 

“I’m sorry,” he says, shaking his head. “It’s like pretending you have a family and you have a home, and you take care of each other.” He supposes that’s the best explanation he can provide.

 

She looks up, “Oh, I used to pretend that all the time.”

 

He’s quite sure she can hear the moment when his heart breaks. All she’s ever wanted was her family. And look how he had despised his own.

 

And though it breaks his heart, even more, he must tell her. He can’t wait any longer. She’s come to mean something to him in the short time they’ve been together. And he can’t continue to hide it from her. For her sake as well as his own. The guilt is like a weight in his gut, always gnawing at him. If he doesn’t get it out now, he might develop an ulcer. Though, it wouldn’t be the first time.

 

“Rey,” he says slowly. “I—I feel you ought to know. . . I found the comm.”

 

Her eyes snap to his, her mouth parting in surprise and uncertainty.

 

“I commed the First Order,” Hux continues, the words don’t come easy. “They’re on their way to get me.”

 

Rey purses her lips, narrowing her eyes at him and her spoon falls back into the bowl of porridge with a clatter.

 

“So that’s it then?” She says, pushing the bowl away from her. “You’re going to take me back to the First Order? To Kylo?”

 

He can see that she shakes slightly, voice trembling with the words, as she all but bares her teeth at him.

 

“Don’t be ridiculous,” he scoffs, taking a short sip of his tea. “Of course not, they’d torture you, or Ren would force you to be his apprentice. I’m sure you’d prefer neither of those options.”

 

From the look on her face, she doesn’t believe him, and he can nearly feel her astonishment suddenly turn to ire.

 

“How much time?” She asks warily.

 

“A week at most,” he replies tightly. Why does he feel so pained at the idea of leaving her? “I can go with the First Order. And once I’m away, you can comm your friends and have them pick you up. No one need ever know we were here together. Neither of us will be compromised.”

 

“Oh,” she responds so quietly he almost has to strain to hear her words. “You want to just go our separate ways and pretend this never happened? That’s what you want?”

 

“I think it’s best,” he says, though he gets the odd sense that they aren’t exactly talking about the same thing. “No more lives need to be lost on our account.”

 

She stands and turns suddenly, towards the door of the kitchenette and Hux follows, reaching for her involuntarily, but she pulls away just as his hand brushes her arm.

 

“Leave me alone,” she says quietly.

 

“Rey, I really think—“ he begins.

 

She looks up at him, eyes like a wounded animal. “I said, leave me alone.”

 

At that, she exits the kitchenette and heads to the bedroom. Hux stands there for a moment. Unsure if he ought to follow her. He feels he has no choice. She may have told him to leave her be, but her eyes and her tone say otherwise.

 

“Rey,” he says as he enters the bedroom and watches her pick up her staff. “There is no other option. You don’t want your friends to be killed, do you? You don’t want to come to the First Order. With you, by Ren’s side, there’s no way he could be taken down. And I can’t go to the Resistance, they’d kill me. And I have a coup to orchestrate anyway. This is the only option we have. The safest.”

 

He’s not sure if she’s really listening to him at all as she slips into her boots and walks past him through the doorway.

 

Why he feels the need to explain himself he doesn’t know, except that he needs her not to hate him. He doesn’t want her to think he’s lying or that he doesn’t care what happens to her. Doesn’t she know that by doing this he’s already relinquished the possibility of significant accolades from the First Order? Ren would reward him lavishly for bringing her to him. But he just, he can’t stomach the thought of her in Ren’s clutches. Left alone with Ren, Hux isn’t sure what Rey might do, would she change her mind about him? Would she give in to Ren? The thought makes his whole body burn with deadly ferocity.

 

“Rey,” he says, almost pleading. “You have to understand—“

 

She whips around, “No! I said leave me alone! I’m going to go meditate, and I don’t want to talk to you. You’re all the same! All of you! You _stupid_ First Order soldiers don’t care about the galaxy, you don’t care about anything or anyone but yourselves.”

 

Hux leans against the doorframe and sighs, “I just don’t want—“

 

“I don’t care what you want,” she snaps, looking up at him angrily. “I just want you to leave me alone.”

 

Then she turns and punches in the door code and the main entrance slides open. Hux observes as the door slides closed behind her. He sags against the frame, pinching the bridge of his nose with his hand and sighs again.

 

***

 

 

Rey trudges into the woods to find a quiet place to think. Her mind is abuzz with righteous fury and sickening fear. _He’s going to leave her. Just like everyone else._ And after all, she’s done for him. After she shared her secret with him. After she’s started to—to like him.

 

Perhaps she’s been expecting too much from him? Or maybe her time with the Resistance has made her believe that not everyone would just up and leave her. Finn hadn’t gone. He’d come back for her. Rose and Poe and Chewie and BB-8, they hadn’t left either. And Leia. She sighs. Leia was always there for her.

 

She finds a flat rock amid the grass, and surrounded by tall trees and settles down, leaning her staff against a nearby pine. Crossing her legs, she sits and rests her elbows on her knees. Then she takes a deep breath and closes her eyes, reaching into the Force.

 

_Breathe. In. Out. In. Out._

 

It takes some time to clear her mind. To forget about him. His bright hair that reminds her of a Jakku sunrise and those shining green eyes. His smile and his frustrated little looks, his annoyed huff, and the dulcet tones of his voice. She can’t think about him. Can’t dwell on the curve of his thick lips or the way his body presses against her and makes her feel things. Makes her want things.

 

She shouldn’t have been surprised he found the comm. She knew he was smart, and he’d already told her he’d taken the power pack. If only she’d remembered to cuff him the past few nights. Now, she had no control over anything. No way to gain it back either. She was at his mercy. Or at the mercy of the First Order. And she couldn’t tell Ben about him. Hux would surely die if she did. And she doesn’t want that.

 

She pushes it all away.

 

_I need help._ She whispers into her mind. Into the Force. 

 

_Master Luke?_

 

Nothing.

 

She needs guidance. She needs someone to help her figure out what to do. Especially about the General.

 

When Ben had touched her, she’d had a Force vision. Her vision had shown her things, dark and terrible but also joyful and hopeful things. But she knew better than to assume they would all come to pass. Her vision of Ben hadn’t. And she’s unsure why she would’ve had a vision of the General at all. Or at least, if it wasn’t about him, he’d been part of her vision. Her future. But he was going to leave her all alone, and none of those things she had seen would come to pass.

 

_So, what is she to do?_

 

The Force answers with a thrum, vibrating through her and out into the woods. The pull to the General is undeniable, building an ache inside her. A yearning. She needs him, for what, she’s not sure. But he’s part of something. Part of that future.

 

Then something lights within her, brightening and expanding behind her eyes and it sings. Like when she was searching for water. Like a blazing star, burning in front of her even while she’s blind to the world.

 

***

 

Hux paces uneasily inside the small ship, trying to console himself. _This is good._ This is how things ought to be, she ought to hate him. Ought to want nothing to do with him. What he wants is impossible anyway. They’re from entirely different worlds, not to mention upbringings. There’s no way they could ever be compatible.

 

And if that wasn’t enough, she is the golden child of the Resistance. He, the destroyer of worlds. There is no room for her in his life. No room for sentimentality or weakness. It would compromise everything he’s ever known, ever stood for. And he doubts he’d ever be able to persuade her to join him. To join the First Order. He doesn’t really want that anyway. Because if she did, there would always be Ren.

 

Perhaps he _wants_ her, but he doesn’t _need_ her. He’s better off alone anyway. He’s never needed anyone after all.

 

She complicates everything. And if he had met her before her interrogation on the _Finalizer_. . . perhaps before she was bonded to Ren. Then, maybe?

 

He shakes his head, no, he wouldn’t have given her a second look. He would’ve interrogated her, possibly tortured her. And he wouldn’t have given it a thought. She was just a Resistance member or sympathizer then, a low born desert rat. Beneath his notice and hardly worthy of his attention. Which of course had been one reason he was so surprised that Ren had become obsessed with her.

 

But here, where he was forced to consider her as a person without simply labeling her as Jedi, or rebel scum or prisoner, he’d come to see her differently. He’d come to appreciate why Ren found her so enticing. How could he not when she was such a mixture of ferocity and compassion? Because she made him feel like he was more than just his rank, more than just General, though that had been all he’d needed for so long.

 

Slowly, he pulls the comm out of his pocket and heads to the cockpit. He seats himself in the pilot’s seat, holding the comm lightly in one hand. Perhaps he could send a message to her Resistance friends? Give them her coordinates?

 

Would that prove to her that he didn’t have any ill intent? He’s certain she’s only worried that he might turn her over to Ren. It’s the only thing that explains why she was so upset with him.

 

With a slow flick of his finger he turns the console on, then the comm, the light blinks red.

 

_Oh, oh._ There’s already a message.

 

It appears someone has been trying to reach them.

 

He presses play.

 

***

 

Rey stretches from her place on the rock, then rises to her feet. Meditating has brought clarity and peace. Exactly what she needed to quell the tide of rising emotions. Being in the Force always helps her feel more grounded, calms her. She tends to have a temper at times, a defect of her difficult upbringing. It can make her brash and violent. But it was also a defense mechanism. How else would she have survived alone on Jakku for all those years?

 

She picks up her staff and flipping it behind her back, begins to practice her lightsaber forms. Starting with Shii-Cho, she makes her way through each of them. From what she’s learned in the Jedi texts there are various reasons to use each form. Balancing light and dark skills into an array of devastating attacks or offensive positions to deal with all manner of opponents. To be a true Jedi she needs to master them and build her own lightsaber. Until she has a working lightsaber, she will master them with her staff as best she can.

 

After a few moments, she’s already out of breath and sweating profusely. But then she hears the crunch of grass behind her and finds Hux standing there awkwardly.

 

He looks like he wants to say something, but she turns her back on him and continues with her forms. Ataru being her favorite form, she practices it the most. She continues with stances and movements, paying no attention to the General.

 

“Care to spar?” Hux asks from behind her, in a tone somewhere between joking and sincere.

 

“I asked you to leave me alone,” she says, turning to cut him with a glare.

 

“I’m sorry,” he replies apprehensively. “I wanted to give you space, I did. But I thought I ought to let you know immediately. You have a message. From one of your friends.”

 

“What?” She says, stopping mid-swing and striding toward him. “What do you mean?”

 

“The one you called?” He replies. “Your friend. He—he left you a message, on the comm. I only just saw. I—I hadn’t looked at it since. . .”

 

“Finn?” She asks excitedly.

 

“FN,” he amends with a nod. “Whenever you’d like you can hear it. I’m sorry I interrupted you. I just thought you ought to know.”

 

She watches as he looks her over for a moment and then turns and heads back to the ship.

 

There’s only a slight feeling of guilt as she follows. She can practice later anyway.

***

 

They settle in the cockpit, and Hux can nearly feel the tension hanging in the air between them.

 

“I thought,” he says softly. “If I sent the Resistance your coordinates as a show of good faith that you might be less angry with me.”

 

Rey frowns, but says nothing.

 

“When I came in here, there was a message blinking,” he continues.

 

“Did you listen to it already?” She asks.

 

He nods, “I didn’t know who it was for. . . it only said ‘peanut’ on the name and I didn’t know if that was a code or—“

 

She starts laughing, “he wrote ‘peanut’?”

 

“Yes, for the sender ID,” Hux says tersely. Apparently, this was some sort of private joke they had. He scowls, watching her face change from amusement to something more somber. But she doesn’t provide him with any explanation for the nickname.

 

“Let’s hear it then,” she says.

 

He nods, and presses play.

 

_“Hey, Rey,” Finn’s voice comes over the speaker, sounding embarrassed and ashamed. “I am so sorry. I am such an idiot. I can’t believe— anyway, I should have realized what you were trying to—to say. And PLEASE don’t make me feel any worse than I already do, Rose has done that enough for the both of you. So, uh, as it happens, I was able to talk to Leia and she approved for us to come get you. Since we were underground it was a bit of a trick to get out, but I’m close to your last known location. So, I’m headed to you, got your coordinates from the beacon. Rey, again, I am so sorry, I—I should’ve listened. I was just so stressed and. . . well, you know. I’m bringing Chewie, or I guess Chewie is bringing me. I hope you’re okay, we’re really worried about you. Send me a message if you get this and let me know you’re okay. Stay safe peanut.”_

 

“There’s more,” Hux says stiffly, leaning back in the co-pilot’s chair and crossing his arms.

 

_The audio goes fuzzy for a moment and then Finn’s voice returns, “Oh, and you are so lucky its me coming and not Poe okay, he tried to tell Leia that he should get you.” Finn laughs. “I mean you have to at least admire the guy’s persistence, right? He’s driving me crazy, I love the guy, but he can be a little needy? Can’t wait till you are back here, because I think you need to set him straight. Or, I dunno, maybe absence has made the heart grow fonder?” He chuckles again. “Anyways, I’ll see you soon.”_

 

Static fills the speaker and then the audio goes dead.

 

***

 

Rey can feel the elation immediately, not even daunted by the prospect of having to deal with Poe once she returns home.

 

_They’re coming to get her! Chewie AND Finn. Her friends._

 

But the feeling of excitement is immediately followed by a sweltering sadness as she looks at Hux. He’s sitting next to her with a peculiar look on his face. A frown, but not his usual look of disgust or annoyance. Something else.

 

He glances at her and swallows, “I sent him a message stating that you’d received the message and that you were safe. I’ll show you.”

 

Illuminating the display, he shows the short note he sent out, along with the series of digits that indicate their exact coordinates.

***

 

He’s not sure what else to say. It’s the fifth time he’s listened to the message. He’d replayed it several times before he went to go find her, trying to piece together the nature of their relationship. Of course, someone like Poe Dameron would fancy Rey. It seems she’s just surrounded by suitors on the Resistance side as well. But that foolish pilot, the one who’d insulted his mother.

The thought that Rey might take up with him, Hux bites the inside of his cheek, allowing that hatred to fester. Dameron is hardly worthy of her affections. If he ever has the opportunity to see that pilot again, he’ll put a blaster bolt between his eyes.

 

Frowning, he leans forward and switches the console off, then the comm.

 

“Well?” He asks, looking at Rey. “Do you trust me now?”

 

The look she gives him is strange. He thought she’d be easier to read. But she frowns at him and then looks down.

 

It’s silent for some time. Then she looks up and says, “Let me inside your mind. That’s the only way I’ll truly know.”

 

***

 

When he asks her if she trusts him, she almost wants to scream at him. How can he be so stupid? She’s only been over here, trying to show him that she cares, and he thinks this is all about her not trusting him?   


Well, it might be a little. She’d trusted the Force, believing that if she just followed its will that it would lead her down the right path. And perhaps she’d hoped a little that if she’d trusted the Force that it might lead her to find a family. And even more, she’d trusted that if she was kind to the General that he would leave the First Order and come with her.

 

It hadn’t been a question of truly trusting him. Only knowing that he didn’t intend to harm her. But if she knows _why_ the Force keeps pulling her to him, then maybe it will explain these budding feelings.

 

If she can just look inside his head, maybe it will help her understand everything.

 

***

 

_Inside his mind?_ He feels uneasy again. The idea that she could sift through his thoughts makes him blush at the realization of what she might undercover. He’s never let one of _them_ in his mind before. Not willingly anyway.

But if it is the only way she’ll trust him, then maybe, just this once. He just needs to proceed carefully. She needs to believe him and needs to understand that he doesn’t know why the Force is protecting him from her.

 

“Alright,” he says slowly. “I’m not sure how it works, but I’d like some of my thoughts to remain private. Don’t go digging for things you don’t need.”

 

***

 

She looks away, “I’ve only done this once before. W—with _B_ —Kylo. I’m not sure how to do it. But it can be painful, so I don’t want to hurt you. Maybe if you just think about the Force, I can link to that?”

 

“It’s only painful if you resist,” Hux replies stoically, turning the co-pilot’s chair to face her. “I won’t resist. At least, I’ll try not to.”

 

With a stiff turn, she pivots the pilot’s seat to face him and leans back. Then she closes her eyes, reaching her hand out toward him.

_Breathe. Just breathe._

_The Force vibrates around her, and she feels the pull to him._

 

***

Hux winces as the pain begins to prickle. He grits his teeth and closes his eyes.

 

“You have to relax,” she says. “I can feel you fighting me.”

 

“I’m not trying to,” he replies through the spike of pain shooting through his head. It’s like the beginning of a migraine. “It’s just hard to relinquish control.”

 

“Then think of something pleasant,” she says soothingly. “I’m trying to be gentle.”

 

He thinks of his mother. Of her sparkling eyes and soft hair. Of how she called him _Armie_ and _darling_ and how he always felt so safe with her. The pain deteriorates almost immediately, and he’s suddenly flooded with warmth. It’s unmistakable. The warmth belongs to her, to Rey.

 

“That’s it,” Rey says softly. “Just like that.”

 

He sinks into the feeling, though he hopes desperately that she won’t uncover anything too humiliating.

 

***

 

The Force pulses around her. She can feel how it sends soothing waves into the General, coaxing gently. Even with her eyes closed, she can feel him relax and lean forward toward her. She’s almost startled by sudden contact as his forehead meets her open palm.

 

_Then the tendrils of that pulsing light wrap around them both, and when she opens her eyes, she’s not in the cockpit anymore. She’s inside a cold gray building, staring out a viewport at the rain. The hairs on the back of her neck raise as she senses the ghostly brush of someone behind her._

_This is all so different than being inside Ben’s mind. It hadn’t felt this real, this solid. It had been like a constant stream of knowledge and flashes of memory. Not a place. Not a physical fortress._

_She turns deliberately, to find a woman. Tall and beautiful with stunning auburn hair that falls about her shoulders. The woman smiles at her warmly. Rey is stunned, the woman glows, almost like the Force ghost of Luke, but not blue. Instead, she radiates like shimmering gold._

_“Who are you?” Rey whispers. “Where am I?”_

_“Oh Armitage,” the woman croons softly. “You’re home darling.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was the LONGEST chapter ever. So! Hux told Rey and she's not very happy with him. Will going into his mind help set her at ease? What kinds of things will she find there? And how will it go with Future-Space-Bae's mom??
> 
> And we have begun the official count down to them getting off this rock and back out into the galaxy. :D Who's ready for them to get off this planet??
> 
> AND WHO IS going to get there first, the Resistance or the First Order???
> 
> Thank you all so much for reading and commenting!


	17. Mind Probe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our heroine learns some interesting pieces of information about future space-bae. . . 
> 
> That's it. That's the whole chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Everyone!
> 
> I hope those of you who celebrate had a wonderful Thanksgiving! I only had a few things to work out on this chapter so I was able to get it done faster.
> 
> You may recognize some of these flashbacks from Aftermath - I have written my own version of the events that happen with the children, so I hope you enjoy that. 
> 
> *** WARNING ***
> 
> This chapter is a little darker, since it is all Hux's memories and everything I'm sure you could see that coming. I hope you enjoy nonetheless. There is a lot more talk of abuse in this chapter. I just wanted to give a fair warning. 
> 
> <3 Dark

**When Stars Collide**

**Chapter 17: Mind Probe**

***

Rey studies the woman in front of her. It can only be Hux’s mother, there’s no other possible explanation. They share the same full lips and the slight curve of their noses, and even their smiles are similar. But it is the eyes that assure her. They are Hux’s eyes, there is no doubt. The woman is still looking at her, but she hasn’t moved since she spoke. 

 

“Where am I?” Rey asks again. Hoping for a different answer this time.

 

“Arkanis of course,” She replies with confusion. “Armitage, I don’t understand.”

 

“I’m not Armitage,” Rey offers warily. “I--I’m h--his friend.”

 

“Oh,” the woman blinks as if seeing her for the first time and then says thoughtfully. “I’ve only ever seen Armitage here. What’s your name?”

 

“Rey,” Rey says quietly.

 

“Oh, you’re Rey,” the woman beams at her. “That’s a lovely name.”

 

“Thank you,” Rey replies shyly. Does she already know about her? This is Hux’s mind after all. It would make sense that the residents know of her.

 

“And aren’t you pretty,” the woman says sweetly. “But dear, why are you here?”

 

“I need to know if I can trust him,” Rey says sincerely.

 

“Who?”

 

“Your son.”

 

“Oh,” she says carefully. “I see.”

 

It is silent for an eternity while the woman seems to contemplate, then finally she reaches out and strokes the side of Rey’s face. It’s a motherly touch, kind, warm, soft. A caress. Rey nearly closes her eyes against the sensation of it.

 

“Did Armitage say you could be here?” The woman asks, her voice almost stern. “Or did you pry your way in?”

 

The touch feels suddenly cold at the woman’s words, and Rey pulls back startled.

 

“He told me I could,” she says desperately.

 

“How can I know?” His mother replies harshly. “I guard this place for him. No one is allowed in. Ever.”

 

“I swear,” Rey says. “He gave me permission.”

 

“And what do you need to learn?”

 

“I need to know if I can trust him,” Rey repeats tightly.

 

The woman frowns, shaking her head.

 

Rey notes that the woman even frowns just like Hux. It makes her heart thud uneasily in her chest. His mother. Hux had never even mentioned her name. And the woman didn’t say it either. Should she ask? She’s not sure what protocol might dictate in this situation.

 

“That’s not right.” With that, the woman turns on her heel and walks away from Rey. “You should go.”

 

“Please!” Rey begs. “I swear, I won’t hurt him. I can’t. The Force won’t let me. It keeps pulling me to him. I need to know why.”

 

Hux’s mother stills and turns her head over her shoulder slowly.

 

“The Force sent you?” She asks, suddenly intent on her again.

 

“Yes.”

 

“And you don’t intend to hurt my son?” She continues. Her eyes like steel, cutting into Rey’s with the even glare of a mother protecting her child. The look vows retribution, assuring that if Rey intends harm, she will be cast out immediately.

 

Rey nods, “I promise.”

 

There is a moment where Rey is certain the woman will tell her to leave again, and all this will be for naught. But she needs to know, has too. She wants so badly to understand him. And even more than that she wants to see why the Force keeps drawing her to him.

 

“Then follow me.”

 

***

 

They walk in silence down a long dark corridor to a room that is much brighter. Synthetic lights hang, and the room is filled with row after row of neatly organized boxes. Some of the boxes look very old. Some are new. Some are locked tightly, and others sit with their lids open.

Stopping in front of the rows and the woman turns to her, long auburn hair billowing over her shoulders. The shining gold of her visage makes Rey feel under dressed in her scavenging clothes. Perhaps she should’ve dressed better to meet Hux’s mother? But then again, how could she have known it would be like this?

 

“The Force,” Hux’s mother, says softly. “if it brought you here. Then it was for a reason. I guard these memories. I watch over them. You may choose which you see. When you have seen enough, you will be sent out.”

 

“But,” Rey starts. “I don’t know how to—to do this.”

 

His mother gives her a small smile, “You must ask the Force.”

 

“But, how do I choose—how do I decide which memory?” She asks, voice cracking slightly.

 

“You must ask the Force,” his mother says again. “Let it guide you, dear. It knows what you need to see.”

 

***

 

Hux can see it all. Can sense his mother’s touch. That touch he’s longed for in every dream. But it feels as if he’s an outsider. He’s there, but he’s not. He watches Rey. Watches his mother as they head down the hall and he follows.

 

But he can’t speak, can’t call out to them. He’s a silent observer in his own head. And this is a new and foreign kind of pain. For some reason, seeing them together, his mother and Rey. It makes his chest feel inexplicably tight. The only emotion he can identify in the tumult of his heart is the melancholy of what can never truly be.

***

 

As soon as she finishes speaking, Hux’s mother vanishes, and Rey is left alone. But she doesn’t feel alone. She feels Hux. And it's reassuring to know she’s inside his mind after all. It’s soothing almost, the way it all feels so familiar only because it's his.

 

She closes her eyes, reaching out to the Force with her question. Why? She thinks of Hux, and all the times she tried to use the Force on him, and it didn’t work. She thinks of the pull to him. And then the singing in the forest when she was deep in meditation.

 

And soon she begins to feel a pull, something drawing her forward. She follows it without opening her eyes and is halted shortly. Slowly she opens her eyes again. She’s standing over a small box, an old one. It looks ragged, nearly eaten away by moths. Bending carefully, she reaches down and lifts the lid.

 

***

Light pours out, rushing over her, enveloping her until she can’t see the room any longer. Then it drags her down, and she sees a familiar face. But she isn’t herself. She’s him.

 

The cold blue eyes of his father glare down at him disapprovingly.

 

“You worthless, ungrateful child,” his father snarls. “Weak-willed boy. Haven’t I already told you? I don’t want you reading that trash. Those books, they’re just Republic propaganda, meant to confuse you.”

 

Hux looks at the datapad his father is holding. It contains all his books, the ones about the smugglers and the Jedi Prince. His father had told him he wasn’t allowed to read about the Jedi even if they were just children’s stories. His father had told him it would warp his mind, confuse him. He mustn’t start to idealize the Jedi. The Jedi were the reason the Clone Wars began in the first place, the reason the Republic had failed. They were the reason the Empire was needed to begin with. They were foolish, weak examples. Not to be deified or emulated.

“But father,” he tries to reason. “Shouldn’t I know about the enemy? Shouldn’t I study them?”

His father pauses, tapping his finger on the datapad for a moment, as if in thought. “If I can’t trust you to stay away from this garbage. . . then I suppose I have no choice.”

 

“But, fath—” Hux watches in silent horror as his father takes the datapad and snaps it over his knee.  


“Let that be a lesson to you,” his father says gruffly. “If I ever catch you reading filth like that again. It will be worse for you. You understand me?”

 

Hux nods brokenly. “Yes, father.”

 

Brendol Hux sniffs derisively and tosses the broken halves of the datapad at his son, then turns and exits the room with a satisfied grunt.

 

Hux stares down at the broken datapad, holding the pieces together and feeling utterly lost. All his books. All of them gone. Just like that.

 

Everything around him feels like its caving in, like he lost his best friend. What else does he have if he can't immerse himself in his books?

 

Without thinking, his hand goes to his pocket, to finger the tiny gem in there. The one his mother gave him. He always carries it with him. It provides some sort of comfort to him. His hand tightens around the crystal.

 

Rey is pulled outside Hux’s body now, watching him as he grips the crystal in his pocket. Then, it starts to sing. And she can almost feel the light pouring out of it, calling to her. 

***

  
There is a slight tugging sensation, and then Rey is back in the room filled with boxes. Her throat tight, head throbbing painfully.

 

She closes her eyes again and this time easily feels the tug of a cord drawing her back. She follows and then stops in front of a box that is locked. Bending down she examines the lock. It is solid and heavy in her palm. The box won’t budge. She tugs at the lock for a second but senses the air charge, and a prickle of pain drift through the space around her.

 

“Please, Armitage,” she says softly. “Let me in.”

 

***

 

When she stops in front of the locked box, he sets his jaw.

 

_No. No. Not that one._

_Please no._

 

_She doesn’t need to see that._

 

She handles the lock carefully, trying to remove it from the box and he feels stabbing pain near the back of his eyes. She stops instantly.

 

“Please, Armitage,” she says in that soft voice that makes him ache. “Let me in.”

 

He chews his lip, trying to decide if this is really necessary. What more good could it do for her to truly see him? She’ll see what kind of man he is. How weak he really is. How desperate and hungry for approval he had become. But could he really deny her anything?

 

***

 

Rey pauses when the lock opens and falls to the floor.

 

“Thank you,” she whispers as she lifts the lid.

 

***

  
Light floods her senses and then she’s with Hux, though he’s still a child. He sits opposite a group of other children. The children are seated, dressed in white and for some reason, Rey feels very afraid of them.

 

They’re staring at Hux as if they want to eat him up. And there is nowhere else to look but at the children. The ship has no viewports, though Hux knows there is a battle raging around them on the desert sands of Jakku.

 

But then Counselor Rax enters and speaks to Hux quietly. Something about his father and Rey feels the burn of embarrassment as the Counselor tells Hux the thing he already knows. His father hates him. Tears threaten to break through Hux’s vision, but he listens all the same. And he feels a swell of pride when Counselor Rax calls him the “pinnacle of private education” and compliments his oratory skills.

 

They continue to talk, but Rey can’t really hear what they’re saying so she moves forward to understand better, but then Counselor Rax turns and directs his attention to the two dozen feral children that are looking at Armitage like he’s a meal.

 

“Listen to me closely. This boy, Armitage Hux, commands you. You will do as he decides. You will give your lives for him if you must. Nod if you understand,” Rax says cooly.

 

The children nod in agreement and Hux feels a thrill run through him. His? Someone who has to listen to him? His to command?

 

When Rax leaves the bay, Hux fears it could all be a cruel joke. Perhaps these wild children will tear him apart. He must know the truth. He has to show that he is indeed in command. So, he orders one of the children, a boy with dark hair and tan skin to hit the sandy-haired youth next to him.

 

The dark-haired boy does, his fist hitting the side of the other boy’s head with a sick thud. Blood appears, sliding down the boy’s cheek from the fresh gash.

 

And Rey feels it then. The excitement that wells inside Hux. Finally, finally, someone else will know what it’s like. Is this how his father feels? Is there a similar thrill that runs through his father when he sees Hux bleed?

 

Adrenaline begins to pump in his veins as he considers. He can do whatever he wants to these other children, and they can’t hurt him. He can use them to protect himself even. Or perhaps, perhaps he could use them to kill his father? But he stops, that wouldn’t do. Grand Admiral Sloane would be upset with him if that happened, and he wouldn’t like to make her upset.

 

But he’d like to be rid of his father. Someday, he'll find a way to get rid of his father.

 

***

 

Rey feels numb, unsure how to interpret this memory. The pity she feels for Hux is also met with anger and sadness for him. His father taught him well.

 

But her thoughts are interrupted as she feels the strong pull to another box, one that is newer. The lid is fitted on tightly, and she has to pry it off with gentle pressure.

 

The pulsating light surrounds her again and all of a sudden, she’s looking out over row upon row of battle-ready stormtroopers. Glancing around she realizes she’s on a dais surrounded by other First Order officers. Everything is blood red and snow white.

 

But she isn’t seeing it from Hux’s vantage point. She’s an observer. She watches him deliver his speech as he overlooks his soldiers.

 

“The last day of the Republic!” He screams with zealous, the sinister light of excitement filling his eyes. But she feels what he does. The elation, the pride. This is _his_ weapon. _His_ creation.

 

_Look at him now._ The Republic had once sought to be rid of him, to do away with people like him and his father. And now look who will have the last laugh. After all, they’ve done to him. Killed his mother, forced their separation. Forced him to grow up without her. And live under the iron thumb of his father. How he hates them all. And he can’t wait to see them burn for what they’ve done to him. What they did to her.

_And finally, finally, they will get what they deserve._

 

He watches with terrible awe as the red beams of _Starkiller Base_ plunge ahead into space, seeking to destroy the last remaining trace of the feeble Republic. The red rays almost burn his retina, but he forces himself to watch, to bear witness. He must see his goal fulfilled. The annihilation of the Republic is warranted and too long in coming.

 

But he is the one who brought about their destruction _. No one else._ She feels the swelling of pride again, the satisfaction he has at watching the destruction. _Retribution indeed. Would his father be proud? Of course, he would,_ he assures himself.

 

_And what about his mother?_ That gives him pause. What would she say if she saw him now? The arrogance quickly turns to shame. Would she be happy that he avenged her death? He’d like to think so. But he’s not sure. He barely remembers her. Everything about her is held within the confines of his memory now.

 

There is a moment, the tiniest bit of hesitation as he feels the shudder of the planets collapse, a seismic wave that carries tremors throughout the galaxy. But he brushes the reluctance away. All is as it should be. The First Order will reign supreme, as they ought. And someday, someday soon, he will rule over it all. It is his destiny.

 

***

  
This time when Rey is pulled back into Hux’s memory she heaves, her stomach churning. How could he revel in the deaths of so many? There were so many innocents there. She feels sick to her stomach. And that craving for power. That hunger for some sort of fulfillment. It isn’t a foreign feeling to her. That burns too. The knowledge that she’s felt that same want he does. The only difference being, she didn’t kill thousands of people to achieve her power.

 

She shudders, perhaps she’s seen enough. Maybe she ought to leave.

 

The Force answers her with an almost aggressive push further down the row of memories. Another box, this one open, fairly new. She bends to look in.

 

***

  
The prone form of Kylo Ren lies on the floor of the Supremacy. He looks so peaceful. But he isn’t dead. _A shame._ Something that can be remedied fairly quickly.

 

Her hand, no his, goes to his blaster, but then Ren is shifting, rising, and Hux has to move his hand away fast before the stupid lout can see what he was about to do.

 

Then Ren is mumbling commands in that annoying unintelligible tone of his and Hux wants to balk.  
  
  
“Who do you think you’re talking to?” He asks furiously.

 

“Our Supreme Leader is dead!” he snarls. _Surely Ren doesn’t think that he can claim that title?_ “We have no ruler!”

 

Ren whirls and then Hux can’t breathe. His throat constricting, he tries to claw at invisible hands. He sees stars, vision fading at the edges.

 

_No, no. Not after all his hard work. It can’t end like this._

 

“Long live the supreme leader,” he manages to choke out. Apparently, his desire for survival is stronger than his pride. He’s always been good at waiting. And waiting is all he has to do. Because Ren will surely fuck this all up. And Hux will be there when he does. To step in and restore things to their proper order.

 

The vision almost fades away, and then Rey is standing on the bridge of Kylo Ren’s ship. All guns are firing at the barely visible outline of Luke Skywalker until there is nothing but a cloud of red and white dust.

 

“That’s enough!” Hux orders his soldiers. _His_. _Not Ren’s,_ he reminds himself. “Do you think you got him?”

 

When Ren tells him that he wants to go down and face the Jedi himself, Hux must intervene. This family squabble is becoming ridiculous.

 

“Supreme Leader don’t get distracted,” he says condescendingly, voice equally full of tired annoyance. “Our goal—" But then he's roughly shoved back by the Force, and he feels his body hit the durasteel wall and pain spikes through him, then nothing.

 

When he wakes, the battle is already over. He waves away the med droids and other officers that surround him. But they’ve already estimated that he has a few cracked ribs and a concussion at the very least. But he still has work to do, so he rises, ignoring the pain and he goes to oversee the inspection of the old Resistance base on Crait.

 

He watches Kylo Ren through the corner of his eye, hate welling deep inside him. This fool who has stolen what rightfully belongs to him. He will find a way to make him pay, make him suffer. Death might even be too good a fate for Kylo Ren.

 

***

 

Rey gasps as she steps out of the memory like she’s coming up for air. The emotions that roil through her are not her own. They belong to Hux, surely. She knows she doesn’t look at Kylo Ren, at Ben, and feel that hatred, that anger. She doesn’t hate Ben. She can’t. You can’t hate someone once you’ve been inside their mind. Once you know them.

 

She feels completely exhausted, there is something about reliving these memories that make you experience them fully, all the pain, emotions, turmoil, all of it in a mere few seconds. It drains what remaining energy she has left.

 

But the Force pulls her once more, to another box, a new one. Sealed with a lock. But this time, when she reaches to open it the lock clicks immediately, and she doesn’t even have to ask.

 

***

 

This box of memories is different than the others. It isn’t one complete memory, but rather a smattering of them. Vivid images displayed like a reel of holovid.

 

But in this one, they’re all of her. The first time he sees her as she walks around him, and he’s terrified for his life. Then when she’s undressing by the pool after she’d fallen in and he has to look away. How careful she was when she treated his wound on his face and how warm she is under his greatcoat. Then her in the towel, only he thinks he’s dreaming because she looks too perfect, she’d never dress like that for him, and he catches a glimpse of skin, and his whole-body comes alive with want. Then again when she’s out of the fresher, and he pulls her down on top of him, only this too he thinks is a dream.

 

Waking next to her in the dark with burning need, and then the pleasure that shoots through him when her body moves to grind against his length. How he longs to rut against her, to find where that pleasure leads, but he can’t because she’s not for him. And he doesn’t take.

 

The images flood over her, they’re all of her. How he sees her, and she can feel the hammering of his heart in his chest when he looks at her, how he sometimes has to stop himself, how he tries not to touch her. Blaster lessons by the trees and he’s bending down, almost as if to kiss her, though he knows he shouldn’t. Her bringing him tea, such a kindness he’s never had, and reading to her till she falls asleep, her head a gentle pressure against his shoulder.

 

Then they’re in the pool, surrounded by water and she’s touching the scars along his chest, and she can feel how excited he’s become, how he tries to hold himself still, keep himself from doing something stupid. Watching her dance around the room, then getting to dance with her, and how he thinks she would look so beautiful in a dressing gown. The dimpled smile she gives him that makes his breathing hitch.

 

She feels the flood of relief when she comes back into the bedroom after Ren appeared. How he aches to pull her to him, to comfort her, but he resists. Then his nightmare and her soft voice saying his name and pulling him out of the depths of despair.

 

Her body feels so good against him, it makes him yearn for things he can’t have. And the morning how he wants to revel in the feel of her, how he tries to commit it all to memory. The pain of her rejection, the hollowness he feels when she tells him to leave her alone. And then, the flare of jealousy when he hears the message from Finn, how he wants to strangle Poe Dameron, how he knows there’s no possible way she would ever choose him over Kylo Ren, over Poe, over anyone. And besides, there’s no way this could ever truly work anyway. They’re on opposite sides of a war. Even if they’re both really fighting for the same thing.

 

***

  
Everything snaps suddenly, and Rey feels as if she’s being hauled back, pulled by some invisible Force. The impact of her mind reentering her own body is jarring, and she sucks in a breath. It appears to be the same for Hux, as he’s also out of breath and gasping.

 

Their eyes meet. Her hazel eyes red-rimmed and wet with unshed tears, his green eyes filled with trepidation as he gazes at her. 

 

“Oh, Armitage,” Rey says gently, leaning forward in the pilot’s seat, hands reaching out toward him. Her throat bobs tightly as she grasps his hand and twines her fingers with his.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well well well, did we learn a lot about poor sweet ginger boi? How do you think Rey will take all this new knowledge? And will we finally get that kiss next chapter????


	18. Want

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our heroes have a very in depth discussion about WANT 
> 
> . . . And then. . . 
> 
> we just might get that kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi Friends!
> 
> I am so glad you enjoyed the mind probe chapter! I do love me some good juicy flashbacks and it is way more fun when Rey is observing them. >:}
> 
> *** WARNING ***
> 
> This chapter does NOT contain smut. HOWEVER, it gets very. . . ahem. . . sexy. And let's just say read at your own risk because this may end in unresolved sexual tension. 
> 
> I did listen to "All Around Me" by Flyleaf while editing this chapter and the next, and it seems rather appropriate. So I recommend checking that song out :D As well as "In Our Wake" by Atreyu. 
> 
> Here we go! 
> 
> <3 Dark

**When Stars Collide**

**Chapter 18: Want**

 

***

 

Hux isn't sure when it happened, but at some point, they moved from their chairs, sinking to the floor, and bodies twining together just like their hands. And he studies Rey's fingers for a moment, her long and delicate fingers wrapped around his own larger masculine looking hands.

 

Rey draws him close, pressing a warm kiss to his forehead, “Oh, Armitage.” Then she’s leaning against him, forehead to forehead, skin to skin, noses grazing and breath mingling.

 

***

 

She wants to ask him about the memories, there are so many things she needs to know. Answers she requires. But right now, all she wants is to hold him close and console him for every single thing she saw.

 

The terrible weight of those memories pressing down on her, how cruel his father, how lonely his life, how painful the separation from his mother.

 

And then _Starkiller_ , how he had been so proud of his work, so excited to witness the death of millions of innocents. It makes her stomach feel leaden. They need to discuss this, all of it. Especially now that she knows how he feels about her _. Or does she?_ Is it purely physical attraction? It’s hard to tell, but he evidently found her appealing. She can tell that from the memories.

 

Beyond that she’s unsure. Though she understands now, that he didn’t pursue anything because they both belong to separate factions. It could never work. At least that’s what he told himself.

 

 _But, surely, the Force has brought them together?_ And doesn’t that count for something? Shouldn’t they embrace this? Accept whatever it is? And hasn’t she done enough waiting?

 

***

 

 

His eyes rove over her face, stopping at her lips, he craves more contact, more than just this feeble pressing of clothed bodies together. But he doesn’t dare move. If he moves, he won’t stop. And besides, she knows now, knows his sins. Most, if not all.

 

 _And what does she make of them?_ He doesn’t want her pity. If pity is the only reason she coddles him like this.

 

With shaking hands, he removes himself from her because he can’t. He can’t do this. This will inevitably end in tragedy. There is no other possible course for a dalliance of this magnitude.

 

So, he does what he ought, he untangles their limbs and rises to his feet. Rey follows quickly, gripping his forearms as she stands, leaning against him for support.

 

“Armitage,” she says softly. “Please, I—I’m so sorry.”

 

“Stop,” he says tiredly. “Stop, I—I just, I don’t need you feeling sorry for me.”

 

She stills, eyes searching his, “It’s not that, what I saw, it was—“

 

He moves out from her grip, “Rey, I don’t need to hear it. I know what I’ve done. There’s no way, no matter what you think—“

 

At that, she wraps her arms over his shoulders roughly and clumsily brings his face towards hers. Lips touch the corner of his mouth, parting, bruising with insistence as she tries to kiss him, but he doesn’t move. Because to kiss her back would be to sign his own death warrant.

 

He pushes her away, “You have to stop, please.” He chokes out, almost begging.

 

“Why?” She asks, eyes wet, a stray tear beginning to slide down her cheek, “I—I like you.”

 

“You don’t even know me,” he spits back contemptuously. “You saw a few of my memories, and now you think you understand me?”

 

“Yes,” she says evenly, arms falling back to her sides.

 

“Do you have any idea the things I’ve done?” He says tightly. “You only saw a small portion of my wrongdoings. You barely even scratched the surface of my iniquity.”

 

She takes a step toward him, but he backs up, bumping against the co-pilot’s chair.

 

“I saw it,” she says sadly. “I saw it all and still, I want—“

 

“You’re just a child,” he replies angrily. “You couldn’t possibly know what you want.”

 

Her eyes flash dangerously. Perhaps calling her a child was a bit too far.

 

“I’m too old for you,” he insists.

 

“I don’t care,” she says quietly.

 

He must try to rebuild his defenses. She’s found a crack in his well-fortified heart, and he must cement the barricades. If she sees what kind of man he really is, then she won’t be so kind to him. She won’t say his name in that angelic voice that makes him feel things. No, she will hate him. And he won’t have to try so hard not to like her.

 

“We’re on opposite sides of a war,” he continues.

 

“I know,” she replies. “But the Force—“

 

“Do you—do you know,” he says hastily, cutting her off, he has to find something else. Something that will solidify her anger, make her disgusted with him. “I—I killed my father.”

 

The words spill out before he can stop himself. “I had Captain Phasma poison my father. A terrible, painful death. He suffered excruciatingly before he died.”

 

 

She looks up, eyes blinking at him in woeful disbelief.

 

 

 _That’s right. Let her sit on that._ How he’d commissioned Phasma to have his father killed. It was cowardly, and he knows it. But he did it anyway. If that doesn’t repulse her, he’s not sure what will.

 

 

“He beat you,” she says, voice full of sorrow. “I could understand why you wanted him dead. Who knows how I would’ve handled things if I’d found my parents had left me on Jakku only to go off and live their lives happily without me?”

 

 

 _What? Wait, no she’s not supposed to use this to relate to him._ She’s supposed to be disgusted by him. His _own_ father. He’d had his own father murdered.

 

 

“You wouldn’t understand,” he says briskly. “My parents actually cared about me. And I despised them for it.”

 

 

He can see his words hit their mark, she swallows, tears streaking her face. And he thinks he’s safe. He’s done it, she hates him now.

 

 

But then she speaks.

 

“Stop trying to push me away,” she says mournfully. “We’re the same, you and I.”

 

 

***

 

 

He doesn’t have a response to that. If he continues to debate with her, then he knows he’ll lose. He can’t continue this ridiculous conversation. Besides, nothing good will come of it anyway. Better if he just walks away. If he chooses to end the discussion right here.

 

 

Brushing past her brusquely, he exits the cockpit and makes his way to the bedroom, he needs to lie down. After she was in his head, his body feels drained, physically and emotionally.

 

 

“Armitage, please,” she says, following him past the kitchenette and into their room. She catches at him, one hand on his shirt the other gripping his arm to drag him back.

 

 

“I said, stop!” He turns on her, voice breaking. “Please, you need to stop. I can’t—“

 

 

She doesn’t let go, she draws him closer, “Armitage, I saw everything, and I know you need—“

 

 

“Rey,” his voice is flecked with raw emotion.  “You need to stop touching me. Every time you touch me, it makes me want so badly. I can barely control myself.”

 

And he must maintain control. Without that he’s completely useless.

 

Her hazel eyes meet his with anticipation. “What does it make you want?”

 

 

He looks down ears heating. “Nothing, never mind,” he says as he tries to move away again.

 

 

But she won’t release her grip, she tugs him back with her, till her legs hit the edge of the bed.

 

 

“What does it make you want?” She asks again, eyes rapt, entirely focused on his.

 

***

 

She needs to hear him say it, because once he says it, once he genuinely says the words, then he’ll feel free. She knows it. He has to speak it into existence first. He has to hear himself utter it. Once he acknowledges the truth, he will feel so much better.

 

 

So, she presses him.

 

 

“What does it make you want?”

 

 

He shakes his head, “It makes me want terrible things.”

 

 

“Like what?” She continues.

 

 

“It makes me want to do things to you,” he says, looking down and away from her.

 

 

“Like what?” She asks again.

 

 

When he doesn’t answer, she hauls him back, till she lands on the bed, dragging him with her. His weight is so welcome, crushing her against the mattress. She wraps her arms around his neck, hands fisting in his hair and he grips her by the wrists to pull her off.

 

 

“It wasn’t a dream,” she says quietly. “When you saw me in that towel.”

 

 

Maybe if she stokes the fire, she can get him to acknowledge the desire in his heart. He looks down at her and gulps.

 

 

“And it wasn’t a dream when you pulled me close and told me to get out of your head,” she whispers.

 

***

 

 

His face is burning crimson, breath tight in his chest. _Stars, he makes a fool of himself._ Though even now he can’t help but worry that it’s all just a ruse, that she’s trying to divert his attention away from the galaxy, from the First Order, from his destiny.  

 

Will she just seduce him? Break him and then give him over to the Resistance?

 

Or what if Ren were to appear? It wouldn’t be difficult for Ren to figure out what they’re up to whether he could see Hux or not.

 

She tries to touch him again, and he uses his strength to pin her in place.

 

***

 

 

Gripping her wrists, he keeps her away, his knees pressed into her legs, stopping her from moving, keeping her from touching him further.

 

“What do you want to do to me?” She asks, her hazel eyes studying him without the barest hint of fear.

 

Wordlessly he rests his forehead against her shoulder. But he inhales sharply when she tries to lift her hips from the bed, and he has to press her legs down harder.

 

“Please, tell me,” she whispers softly. “I want to know.”

 

The images flood through his head, all the things he longs to do to her. _How_ he wants to touch her. _Where_ he wants to touch her. He moves his knees, so he’s straddling her, holding her down by her wrists, hair falling over his forehead.

 

 

It would be so easy, she can’t use the Force on him. He could just hold her down and . . . He moves her wrists together, so he’s holding them both above her head with one of his large hands. His other hand slides down her arm, stopping at the shoulder. He could touch her breasts, he could take off that ugly shirt and that dingy piece of fabric. And oh, how he yearns to do both.

 

 

Instead, he drops his hand to her hip and uses his thumb to delve under her trousers, but not far. His thumb grazes the jut of her hip bone, and he sees her eyes flutter closed. He hooks his finger around her underwear and lightly rolls it. When it bunches enough that he can see the indent of her bone, he bends down to brush a kiss against the smooth skin.

 

Looking up at her he sees her mouth part slightly, her cheeks flushing. He could just tug them down, remove these foolish barriers and take her.

 

“What else?” She asks, squirming beneath him.

 

He wants to tell her that he’d like to strip her of all her clothes and fuck her slick velvet cunt. But the words won’t come, his mouth is dry. He swallows thickly. And perhaps that would be too much. Maybe she doesn’t want that or isn’t ready for that yet.

 

“Please,” she begs, using her feet she lifts herself off the bed and rubs between his legs with the top of her thigh. He shakes, control wavering.

 

So, he releases her trousers and glides his hand up, loosening her belt and then under her tunic, grazing the taut muscles of her stomach. His breathing hitches when he continues up and realizes she’s not wearing a breast band. He stops, laying the palm of his hand flat on the valley between her breasts. He’s not actually touching them, he reminds himself _. This is alright_ , he’s not actually feeling the soft mound of flesh, though he aches to take them in his hand.

 

Her eyes are closed, and he can only assume she’s thinking of someone else. Someone taller and darker and much more powerful. _Has Ren already been here?_ He wonders. _Has Ren already felt her soft skin and made her moan his name?_ It shouldn’t matter to him really, whoever she’s been with before him, but it does. He can’t help the envious thoughts that flit through his mind, though he doesn’t want to think of Ren at all right now. He wants to be the first, the first to touch her, to taste her, to feel her like this. It’s selfish, and he knows it. But just this once, can he have something that is his and only his?

 

He brushes his thumb across her collarbone and then withdraws. No more than that, he reminds himself. He has to exercise control. She’s a Jedi. He is a General. And whatever time they do have left is rapidly ticking away. 

 

She gives a little moan as he pulls his hand away, her body arching up towards him. _Stars, how she’s teasing him._ He bites the inside of his cheek, the pain reminding him that he wasn’t supposed to touch her at all. She’s not for him.

 

He can’t help it though, his hand goes up to cup the side of her face, his thumb brushing over her parted mouth and resting on her full bottom lip. Her breathing comes out hot and shaky. He could just open her mouth and press into her. He’s mesmerized by the idea of it and the sight of her.

 

“Is that all?” She says in a breathy whisper. “Is that all you want to do to me?”

 

That makes him go completely still, he wants so many things. But he can’t have them. Not with her. And wouldn’t it just be that much worse for them both if he were to give in? Wouldn’t it just make parting that much more difficult? They both have duties to their causes. And wouldn’t their union be like callously tossing that affiliation aside?

 

He lets her go then, releasing her wrists and dismounting from her. He’s suddenly furious for no reason at all. He has her. _Had_ her. Right, where he’d like her to be, but he can’t even work up the courage to tell her because to say the words would make it real. And they only have a week at the most before they’re back to being enemies again.

 

And what if it’s all just a ploy? What if she’s using him? Had she done this to Kylo Ren already? Was he just some toy for her amusement? Or is he more fearful that this might be real? That she might genuinely like him, sins and all.

 

She bolts up and off the bed just as quickly, following him as he all but races out of the room and into the lounge.

 

He opens a crate, not bothering to look at her and grabs a bottle of something. As gracefully as he can manage with shaking hands, he peels off the casing and unscrews the lid. Then he takes gulp after gulp of the clear liquid, letting it burn its way into the pit of his stomach. Though it only serves to remind him how he already burns for her.

 

But he needs to set his mind right. Needs to drown these feelings welling up inside him.

 

He realizes, too late, that he hasn’t eaten all day. In fact, his cold porridge and tea are probably still sitting on the bistro table. Drinking was a terrible idea, the liquor goes straight to his head, making him feel muzzy and delirious.

 

***

 

“Why won’t you just say it?” She asks quietly watching him.

 

He ignores her and takes another long swig of the liquor. If he drinks enough, he can forget about all of this. And then he won’t care what happens. At least for a little while.

 

“Stars, you’re infuriating!” She cries, “what do you want?”

 

“What do I _want_?” He asks, emboldened by drink he turns and stalks towards her till he is mere inches away. “What do _I_ want?”

 

He looks at her as if he hasn’t already considered that same question a thousand times. The vodka makes his head swim, makes him feel like he can say anything. Makes him think he’s invincible.

 

“I want this off,” he says tugging at the bottom of her tunic. She can’t help the shiver that runs down her spine. “And I want to burn it, so you can never wear it again.”

 

She gulps, he’s backed her up against the corridor wall, trapping her with his figure.

 

“I want these gone as well,” he says fingering the top of her leggings, and then her loosely wrapped swath of fabric, “I want all of that gone.”

 

“And I want to drape you in silk,” he growls putting his hands on either side of her head, “and then I want you in every. Single. Way. I want to fuck you till you can’t walk.”

 

She realizes she’s been holding her breath and looses it suddenly. His eyes are ablaze with that hungry look she saw back in the bedroom. His throat bobbing as he looks her over.

 

“And,” he says slowly, “After I’m done fucking you, I want a cigarette and a stiff drink.”

 

***

 

Then its almost as if the spell is broken, he realizes what he just said and can feel the heat rise in his cheeks. He’s read far too many of those smuggler books. _Stars, he shouldn’t be trying to talk like one of those suave men._ He pulls back from her. The vodka gave him courage and how does he use it? To make a fool of himself of course.

 

He’s confessed to her the lewd things he’s been thinking ever since that first night under his coat. The ideas he’s entertained in his filthy mind. Now she’ll know he’s just like all those other men from Niima outpost. She’ll never want him. Or perhaps she wants something else entirely?

 

“And,” he asks hoarsely, “what do you want?”

 

She looks back up at him with that same unreadable expression. He shakes his head.

 

“I’m sorry,” he apologizes. “That was the alcohol talking.” He’s hoping to end this conversation quickly, to rush to the privacy of the fresher where he won’t have her there witnessing his humiliation.

 

***

 

It’s almost as good as a confession. She supposes it is the best she’ll get for now. Until he realizes what she already knows. When you know someone, when you truly know their heart, loving them comes quickly.

 

But she just looks at him for a bit longer. His eyes holding that trepidation from earlier. He’s so unsure of himself, so quick to believe that she would never want him. But she does, and what he said, however crude his choice of words, it is exactly what she desires as well.

 

She wants him, past an all. Horrid choices and snide disposition. Because she might see just a little bit of herself in those beautiful green eyes. And even so, she knows he’s capable of so much more. She’s trusting in the Force for this and she’s done waiting.

 

When she finally speaks, her voice shakes slightly, “I want that too.”

 

***

 

And that’s all it takes before he’s confident again. Before he leans in to look at her. Because, if he is going to die by Kylo Ren’s hand, then well, at least he will have no regrets. Besides, he’ll make it well worth it. He’ll take the punishment if she wants this too. And if they’re not caught then at least, they might have this small moment of happiness amid the devastation of galactic war.

 

Finally, he leans forward, ready to accept his fate, prepared to resign himself to this painful end.

 

He studies her face for a moment before bending closer and placing a chaste kiss on her soft lips. Then he draws back, slowly. Her hand goes up to lightly touch her lips and their eyes meet. One of her arms snakes around his neck to bring his face back down. And then he’s pressing into her again, his mouth on hers with all the desperation of want he’s tried to hold back for what felt like an eternity. Her lips brushing and opening to suck at his bottom lip and she’s trembling under him. His hand cards through her hair as he draws her nearer, supple lips and wet tongues tangling together in firm insistence.

 

If they only have a short time together, then at least, at least they can have this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Coughs* 
> 
> Was it hot in here or was that just Hux?
> 
> And we finally got that smooch, but you know me, I eat up the angst. There will be so much more angst. 
> 
> Are our heroes going to be okay with just leaving everything behind when they have to split? As in "what happens on blue planet stays on blue planet" or will they be leaving said planet together? 
> 
> And how far is this kiss going to go? 
> 
> Can't wait to hear your thoughts!


	19. Legacy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our heroes discover they're both starving. . . and I'm not talking about food. AHEM. 
> 
> Then Ginger General does what he does best, which is jump the gun. . . cause no one ever taught him how to deal with his feelings. (Poor thing)
> 
> AND then they have a MUCH NEEDED TALK and we get some cuddles. . . and things almost get steamy, but not before we get that angsty interruption.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi Friends, 
> 
> I'm so glad you enjoyed the smooch, I MEAN FINALLY! Gosh, about time. Well, this chapter is all about flushing out some topics that might weigh heavily on our heroes' minds. And makes me want to put in a little warning. 
> 
> *** WARNING ***
> 
> No smut in this chapter either. Just sayin. But there is discussion of children and pregnancy cause we all know Ginger General is worried about the what ifs of a relationship and he's a concerned soft boi so he wants to make sure they talk about things first. 
> 
> So if you feel uncomfortable with pregnancy talk or children, it is unfortunately sprinkled throughout the chapter. Just wanted to give you a heads up. 
> 
> Here we go!
> 
> Dark

**When Stars Collide**

**Chapter 19: Legacy**

***

  
Rey sinks deeper into the kiss, Hux’s lips are so much softer than she’d imagined and although he seems to be eager to taste her, he’s impossibly gentle. Tender almost, even in the heat of such passion.  She runs her hands through his beautiful hair, reveling in the softness of his tresses, and the hardness of his body against hers.

 

She can taste the vodka on his tongue as he delves inside her mouth and all she wants is to find someplace they can continue this exploration that will allow her to feel all of him. So, she breaks the kiss, pulling away slightly and his mouth chases after her, almost breathless.

 

“Could we,” she starts. “Could we sit down or—?” Then she has a brilliant idea, she grabs his hands and pulls him to the lounge chair, forcing him to sit on the plush furniture.

 

***

  
He’s surprised when she moves away from him, startled, and worried that she might be done with him already, but she drags him over to the chair and roughly makes him sit. Then she’s on him again, sitting on his lap while she cups his face in her hands and kisses him again fiercely.

 

Kissing, he had thought, would be a messy business. It always looked far too wet, and whenever he’d chanced to see someone engaging in the act, he’d observed it as repulsive. But this, _oh,_ this was so much better. He’d kissed before, but not like this.

 

This was something else entirely. His hands slide to the curve of her hips to hold her better, to keep her flush against him. Each fiery press of her mouth and glide of her tongue has his heart hammering in his chest.

 

And with every slow movement of her body, she’s lit his senses ablaze. Her scent intoxicating him, making him burn for more. He tries to reposition her on his lap, so she doesn’t feel how excited he’s become. It would be far too soon to move that direction, though he’d be lying to himself if he said it wasn’t always on the forefront of his mind.

***

 

All she wants is to do this, and only this, forever. She braces herself on his shoulders, enjoying the feel of his thick lips moving in tandem with hers. _Her first kiss._ It’s perfect, he’s perfect. Shy for some reason, willing to follow her lead. But so solid, and the grate of his stubble against her cheek has her nearly out of breath.

 

He’s groaning softly, low in his throat as his hands move to grip her more firmly at the waist, trying to melt into her. Then one of his hands drops to press a thumb against her thigh as he shifts her slightly, and she’d like very much to have him lie down so she can continue kissing him more comfortably.

 

But then she hears the faintest sound of his stomach grumbling, and she realizes, he hasn’t eaten the whole day. And he’s not practiced like she is, he can’t go days without food. So, she presses another soft and pliant kiss to those full lips and then draws back. They can continue this after they eat anyway.

 

“You need to eat something,” she says with a smile.

 

“I thought I was,” he replies with a grin.

 

He pulls her back down for another quick kiss then, arms encircling her tightly. Hot mouth unrelenting.

 

“We really ought to eat,” she reminds him, pulling away again. “We can’t do this forever. As much as I’d like to.”

 

Hux lets out a shaky breath, “I suppose you’re right. It’s only sensible.”

*******

 

He’s nearly euphoric as they rise from the lounge and he has to readjust himself. Thankfully she seems unaware of the tent he is pitching in his trousers. And he follows her into the kitchenette. She _kissed him_. Well, he kissed her as well, but she kissed him _back._ And then, she wanted to keep kissing him. That must mean it was good, or he was good at it? Didn’t it?

 

With his limited experience in the arena of romance, he wasn’t sure exactly how long he should kiss her. And kissing could lead to other things. The things he’d told her he wanted. And she’d said she wanted too. But, _that_ , that act can also lead to . . .  

 

_Children._

 

He feels suddenly numb as he sits and watches her reheat their food from earlier. _Children._ No, he couldn’t do that. Especially not to her. He couldn’t burden her with something like that. And he hasn’t really prepared for the possibility of this kind of encounter. He didn’t ever get an implant. He curses at his stupidity. _Oh, but perhaps she has one?_

 

Implants can fail; however, he knows they’re not one-hundred percent effective. And even just that possible chance of failure has his stomach churning. He’d promised himself he’d never be in that position. There was no way he’d ever willingly choose to father a child. Not after his own father. . . Not after his own upbringing. It was best that the Hux line die out with him. His legacy will be the galaxy after all.

 

Rey is speaking, but he can’t hear her, lost in his own thoughts he stares down at the table.

 

“Everything alright?” She asks hesitantly.

 

“It’s fine,” he mumbles.

 

“Was that too much?” She says, anxious now. “I know I’ve never kissed anyone before and I know I might need some practice to get it right.”

 

He looks up, “No, kissing was—it was transcendent. It was wonderful.”

 

 _Stars, he’d forgotten that she’d said she’d never kissed anyone before._ Perhaps she was just good at everything? And if she’d never kissed someone, he can only assume that she hasn’t done much else.

_Why had he been so worried about Ren?_

 

“You seem—you seem upset?” She says, setting their reheated food back on the table.

 

Obviously, she doesn’t believe in wasting food, which isn’t all that surprising, given her life on Jakku. If he’d been aboard the Finalizer, he would’ve tossed out the old food. Here though, he wouldn’t want to be disrespectful to her. So, he picks at the food warily.

 

“I—I’m not sure exactly how to proceed,” he says cautiously. “I don’t want to presume anything. But I believe we ought to advance slowly. Physicality, it can have . . . consequences.”

***

 

Something has Hux upset, that is apparent. But all Rey can think is that it might be her kissing. Perhaps, since he’s so much more experienced, he’s disappointed in her ability? But then he assures her it was wonderful, and she’s left feeling slightly hollow.

 

And the hollow feeling spreads when he mentions the word consequences.

 

“Consequences?” She asks timidly. “Like what?”

 

Hux fingers the spoon in his bowl absently, but she can see the unmistakable blush that creeps over his ears.

 

“You know—um, it can lead to things that might create difficulty in your life,” he says vaguely. “Burdens.”

 

Now she’s confused. “Like what?”

 

His throat bobs as he tries to form the words.

 

“Pregnancy,” he says tightly, cheeks now crimson. He won’t meet her eyes, and he takes a small bite of his food.

 

“Oh,” she says thoughtfully. “Well, I do have an implant.”

***

 

 _An implant?_ He almost feels relieved, but then he’s worried, mind overworking. Why had she gotten an implant? He’d never gotten one. He liked to ignore his required physicals. He had since he was a child and perhaps that hadn’t been the best idea, but he didn’t like coming up with excuses for his scars or trying to explain away his migraines and his lack of sleep. He could get vaccinations anywhere, but he didn’t want to deal with all the personal information required by real doctors. He preferred med droids anyway.

 

“You do?” He asks.

 

She nods, “Oh yes, I got one back on Jakku. Back when I planned on going into the skin trade.”

 

He chokes on his food. “You what—?”

 

“Well,” she replies, suddenly embarrassed. “I was starving. I wasn’t earning enough portions scavenging. I was offered a position in one of Unkar’s pleasure tents. They give you all the inoculations and an implant.”

 

“But you didn’t?” His stomach roils at the thought. _How old had she been then?_

 

“I didn’t,” she confirms. “I was going to, but I got a string of luck and found a working imperial model alternator with all the attached compressors. Completely undamaged. I was able to get almost three weeks of portions for it. But the pleasure tents were always a fallback if I couldn’t get enough food.”

 

“Oh,” he replies impassively. “I didn’t realize—”

 

“It’s alright,” she says reassuringly. “It’s a job. Not one I did. But I can’t begrudge those who did. So many were starving.”

 

He nods absently. He’s lost his appetite again. And the liquor is still sitting heavily in his stomach.

 

“But I have an implant,” she continues bashfully. “Is that what you were worried about?”

 

***

 

 _Was that all he was concerned with? Pregnancy, and not separation?_ She feels dismayed at the thought. He must have his mind set on one thing. It makes her heart feel tight. And here she is hoping he might want her for more than just that. Not that she didn’t want that too, but she’d hoped it was more than just physical need. Still, she supposed, he had been very clear about precisely what he wanted to do to her.

 

“I just—” he pauses, trying to select the right words. “I didn’t know if this might head that direction, but I thought I ought to be responsible.”

 

She shifts uncomfortably, so he was just worried about himself then. Her heart constricts in her chest, a lump forming in her throat.

 

“Yes, well,” she replies curtly. “I always tried to prevent the possibility of a child on Jakku.” She has always been responsible. And she’s slightly irritated by the suggestion that she wouldn’t have thought things through.

***

 

“I suppose, a child in the desert would be a death sentence,” he replies numbly. He’s gone quite still, he swallows and looks down. This conversation wasn’t going how he’d planned.

 

“Yes, I always tried to prevent that possibility,” she knows mildly that sex often leads to children and growing up on Jakku to have a child would have made life near impossible. She had always been resourceful, but if she had been alone with a child and without the help of another, she would have certainly starved.

 

“It’s a travesty you know,” Hux says quietly.

 

“What?” Rey looks up.

 

“How much women have to suffer at the hands of men.”

 

He’s thinking of his father. Of his mother. How having a child, having _him_ had all but assured her death.

 

Rey gives him a puzzled look, “Well, everyone suffers. But I suppose we suffer differently.”

 

He shakes his head, “I just, my mother you see. . .” But he trails off.

 

“Your mother?” Rey presses. It’s almost as if she knows he needs to say it, needs to give voice to the thoughts he’s carried with him for so long.

 

“My mother,” he says weakly. “She was a kitchenmaid on Arkanis at the Imperial Academy where my father was commandant. My father, he was married already, to another Imperial officer. But he had an affair with my mother, and I was born.”

 

Rey is watching him intently with those hazel eyes, and he shifts uneasily.

 

“When I was five, we were attacked by the Republic, and my father took me with him when he escaped,” he says pressing on. The shame that comes with each word is almost too much for him to bear. He knew his father was lying and he still, he chose to go with him. _He had been afraid. Weak indeed_. “He left my mother.”

 

_I left her._

 

“What happened to her?” Rey asks.

 

“I-I don’t’ know, truly I think she was killed by the Republic,” he licks his lips. “But I searched for her when I was old enough, when my father couldn’t stop me. I tried to find out what happened to her. But there’s nothing. No information at all.”

 

“None?”

 

He shakes his head, “None. So, what exactly does that mean? Either she died then, and the Republic wiped all records of their massacre. Or she went into hiding.” But both things meant virtually the same thing to him. She was gone. Because of him.

 

“Armitage,” Rey says kindly. “I’m so sorry about your mother. Seeing her, in your head like that—“

 

His throat bobs again as he tries to swallow, seeing Rey and his mother together had made him feel such indescribable sadness. She would never truly meet his mother. And why did that thought make him feel so morose?

 

“Your mother was beautiful,” Rey continues. “And I can tell, from your memories, that she cared about you very much.”

 

The prickle of tears threatens to break through behind Hux’s eyes. _No, no, no._ He forces them away. Wills them to disappear.

 

“I’d like to think she cared,” he mutters. “At least it would mean someone did.”

 

Rey fixes him with a look, not of pity, but of complete and utter understanding. “I know.”

 

 _That’s right._ She didn’t know if anyone cared for her. And she’d lost both her parents. Hux lets out a shaky breath and takes a bite of the porridge. Perhaps she was right, and they were more alike than he’d thought.

*******

 

Thankfully, their conversation turns to cheerier subjects. Hux tells Rey about the first time he ever flew a ship, and how he scratched the side of his father’s speeder as a teen. She tells him about a time she fell off the edge of crashed Star Destroyer and broke her collarbone. How she would dance at the Sun Festival each year on Jakku and how the custom was that if a scavenger saw someone they liked and wanted to find a partner, much like a mate, she’d explained, they would take their most valuable piece of salvage and give it to the scavenger at the sun festival. If it was accepted, then they’d be partners. Often for life. Though since Jakku wasn’t the most inhabitable planet, that could mean a very short time.

 

And Hux tells her about what he can remember of Arkanis, all the rain. The books he read there, the food, and the customs. Then he tells her about all the planets he’s been to. He talks about Millicent, who he calls “his girl” and who sleeps in his bed. And Rey feels a small twinge of jealousy at the thought of sharing him, even with a pet.

 

He’s never had someone with whom it was so easy to talk, and hardly ever had a chance to speak about his interests other than the First Order. It’s surprisingly easy to converse with her, she always has questions, or comments, or things to add to the conversation. On top of that, she seems genuinely interested in him. And not just him as a General. It’s a wholly new feeling.

 

Then he tells her about his officers, Mitaka, who he thinks she would like, and Peavey, who hates him, and how Phasma had been his only real friend for so long. And how she was gone now. And he wasn’t really sure what to feel at that loss.

 

But that talk quickly turns into a debate about stormtroopers and the First Order training methods. And then a darker turn as Rey recounts how the First Order mistreats numerous planetary inhabitants.

 

“But Rose told me that on some planets, they kidnap young females and keep them to breed!” Rey says with horror. She’d gotten all her information on the First Order from Finn and Rose. Rose, of course, having grown up in a First Order occupied system and Finn having been raised from birth.

 

“Wait, stop right there,” he says frowning. “You truly believe that the First Order would keep bed slaves for breeding purposes?”

 

She nods emphatically, “Why not, you need more people in your army, don’t you? And besides, Rose said that they were seeking out Force users in the beginning, to breed an army.”

 

The look of plain disgust on his face makes her almost laugh. “That’s preposterous and ridiculous. You really think the First Order wants to waste financial resources on dealing with a bunch of pregnancies and then rearing those children? And I assume you are aware that just having a child with a Force user doesn’t mean that the infant would possess Force powers, there’s no way of knowing that.”

 

Given her somewhat limited knowledge about genetics in general and the First Order as a whole she’s not sure what they’re capable of accomplishing.

 

“But aren’t you already raising stormtroopers from birth?” She asks.

 

“That’s quite different,” he replies. “They’re just taken when they are already infants. No one wants to deal with the pregnancy and delivery side of things. And why should we pay people to breed when there are plenty of people in the galaxy already willing to give up their children?”

 

At that she stops, “People just give the First Order their children?”

 

“We pay for them,” he says indignantly.

 

She swallows and purses her lips.

 

“I mean, we’re not breeding people to be stormtroopers if that’s what you think. You’ve watched too many ludicrous holovids. Do you even realize how expensive it is to have and raise a child?”

 

It all begins to make sense. Should she be happy that her family gave her to Unkar Plutt and not to the First Order? She might’ve grown up with food in her belly and a roof over her head if they had. She can see now why it might be appealing. The parents didn’t want a child, so they sold it to the First Order. 

 

“But the whole idea of unwanted breeding is just,” he makes a face. “Disgusting and archaic. We could use clones if we wanted troops that badly.”

 

Rey decides to brush it away, she doesn’t want to think about what life could have been like had her parents sold her to the First Order rather than to Unkar Plutt.

 

“Well, Finn didn’t disagree with Rose when she talked about the bed slaves,” Rey replies firmly.

 

Hux makes a grimace, “he probably didn’t want to correct her in front of anyone, she seems to have a nasty temper that one.” At that, he flexes his fingers. “And it sounds like your Resistance friends enjoy spreading rumors about a perfectly legitimate regime.”

Rey raises her brows.

  
“Unlike the Resistance, the First Order is dedicated to improving the galaxy, not simply controlling it,” he says tersely.

  
“That’s preposterous. The Resistance believes in each planet having representation and a voice. Destroying the Hosnian system, regardless of your personal vendetta only results in silencing the voice of the people. You have to at least agree that the Resistance and the First Order both want the same thing, a strong united galaxy,” Rey says passionately. “It’s just the method by which they each go about it that’s different.”

 

“I’ll concede that,” Hux replies.

 

“They want the same result, but the method is different because it affects the results,” she continues. “Using strong-arm tactics to bend planets to your will only increases the separation between those with power and those with nothing.”

 

“Well,” Hux responds, swishing his tea around in his mug. “Those with power were born into it, as it should be. Bred for it.”

 

He doesn’t like arguing with her, she makes too much sense. And she’s starting to make him think about things he doesn’t want to dwell on.

 

“You’re just like all of them then,” she says tiredly.

 

“Like who?”

 

“Like all of them,” she says waving her hand. “The ones who think that only people born into a legacy are worthy of having power. It’s an unreasonable notion.”

 

“Legacy shouldn’t just be dismissed,” he says glowering. That’s before he realizes what they’re really talking about. _Her._ She wasn’t born into some family and given everything. Trained to use this power. Instead, she was born into nothing and still given the Force. He's about to retort but she cuts him off. 

 

“About your memories,” Rey says suddenly changing the subject. “That gem your mother gave you, it was a Kyber crystal, wasn’t it?”  


***

 

He meets her eyes, he’d wondered when she would ask that question. But he hadn’t prepared a response _. Ought he to lie? Should he tell her he lost it?_ Would she understand that it was the last token from his mother? He couldn’t part with it. It was all he had of her.

 

“Yes,” he replies deliberately.

 

“Do you still have it?” She asks carefully.

 

He hesitates. “Yes.”

 

She doesn’t look away. “I see.”

 

He waits for her to continue. To ask him for it. To say something more. But she doesn’t. She only looks thoughtful and then finishes her food and tea while he continues to pick at his own.

 

“Should we sleep separately tonight?” She asks timidly.

 

The sound of her voice startles him.

 

“Why would you ask that?”

 

“Because, if—if we’re in the same bed, it might,” she pauses, unsure exactly what she’s trying to say. “If we’re in the same bed and you don’t want to, _you know_ , won’t that just be too hard?”

 

He shrugs, “I have plenty of self-control. I just don’t want to worry about pregnancy or children. So perhaps, we can just keep things, um, out of that realm? Besides, we’re only here for another week before we must go our separate ways. We ought to just enjoy what time we have left. Sex would really just make things far too problematic.”

 

“Oh,” she replies tightly. “Alright.”

 

He has the distinct feeling that she’s upset by what he said but he can’t fathom why. Surely, she understands that if they were to actually have sex and she was to get pregnant, it would make this whole situation a thousand times more complicated? And they only have a week at the most. No sense in making the situation unbearable.

 

If she were to return to the Resistance, pregnant, bearing his child. He freezes, oh what they might say to her. What they might do. He has no wish to cause her further calamity. And he’d never forgive himself if he were to hurt her like that. If he were to make her a pariah to the Resistance.

 

She doesn’t say anything else, only clears her dishes and then makes to leave the kitchenette.

 

“I’m going to hop in the fresher,” she says without looking over her shoulder.

 

And he feels a slight twinge of guilt as he watches her walk away.

 

He wants to go after her, to explain. If he were to sleep with her, to be that vulnerable. He doubts he’d be able to go back to the First Order without her. It makes his chest ache to think of leaving her anyway. But sex, that would—that would bind them together in a way he’s never been bound to anyone.

 

Without thinking he stands and returns to the lounge to find the bottle of vodka. He ought to just drink himself stupid. Then he can pass out and sleep, and he won’t have to think about her next to him. In bed. He won’t have to think about wanting to kiss her, or hold her, or touch her. He won’t have to worry about consequences. He can just sleep and let the morning bring about a new set of worries.

***

 

Rey holds back the tears until she steps into the fresher, letting the hot water slide over her face to wash away her blubbering.

 

How can he be so callous? He’d said he wanted her, in that way. But here he is, telling her no. Telling her, he still plans to go his own way. To leave her.

 

She can barely swallow through the lump in her throat.

 

If she only has a week with him, she’d like to make it count at least. She’d like to experience all of him, but he’s right it seems. If they were to do that, well, then it would make parting much more painful. Could she really go back to the Resistance knowing he’s out there? Probably surrounded by pretty First Order officers who might be far more experienced than her. Who might be able to make him feel better than she could?

 

She sniffs, to hell with what he says. She likes him. And she hopes, that deep down he might like her too. Enough perhaps, to even give her his mother’s Kyber crystal. Though she doubts it. She couldn’t ask him for it. She could never take away the thing he clung to for comfort. If he were to freely give it perhaps, but she doubts he’d do that. Even if it sang to her, even if it called to her through the Force.

 

Bending into the water, she closes her eyes and thinks of his thick lips and his sharp cheekbones. If she could have anyone, she’d like to have him. But he doesn’t feel the same way.

 

***

 

She’s annoyed when she comes out of the hygiene room and finds him passed out on the bed. He’s face-down under the covers, and when she draws the bedding back, she sees that he’s in only his boxer briefs. His uniform lays strewn about the room in a trail to the bed. What’s worse is he’s in the middle of it, and his over six-foot frame covers the majority of the tiny thing. There’s no room for her.

 

“Hux,” she whispers with irritation.

 

He doesn’t stir.

 

She leans over him and places a hand on his shoulder, “Armitage?”

 

He looks up at her through half-closed eyes.

 

“Move over,” she says. “There’s no room.”

 

“Room for what?” He whispers hoarsely.

 

“For me.”

 

“I thought this was my bed,” he grumbles. But then he’s shifting and rolling onto his side as she slides in next to him.  She pulls the covers up over them both and settles in.

 

“Bed’s too small,” he mumbles sleepily.

 

“Doesn’t help that you’re so tall,” she replies.

 

“And you’re small,” he says in a husky voice. “You could be my pillow.”

 

“I’m not small,” she argues. “I’m actually quite tall.”

 

He doesn’t respond, but he snakes one arm under her back and the other over her waist and then she’s being hauled back till she’s against him but facing away. He throws a heavy leg over her hip and settles his face against the back of her neck.

 

“See,” he says, his voice low and gravelly. His hot breath ghosting against the back of her neck. “Perfect sized pillow for me.”

 

She can’t move, his arms are locked around her tightly. But the pressure doesn’t make her feel trapped, it makes her feel protected. Safe and secure in his arms.

 

“You’re drunk,” she says.

 

“Hmmmhmmm,” he confirms. “And you’re my pillow.”

 

She closes her eyes, she could sleep like this, with his hard, warm body against her. Having someone next to her, especially him is reassuring. Her eyelids flutter, and she starts to drift. But she’s pulled back from sleep by the sound of his voice again.

 

“You’re so soft,” He murmurs. His nose brushes against the skin of her neck, and she can’t help but shiver.

 

The timbre of his voice lights that fire within her, the one that burns between her legs. Perhaps she can. . .? She reaches up to grip his left hand in the dark. She pulls his hand up by two fingers, over her stomach, and under her shirt.

 

He pulls his hand away.

 

“Stop that,” he says. “I’m drunk.”

 

“I know,” she whispers, reaching up again. She clasps his fingers and pulls his hand back. This time he doesn’t protest.

 

***

 

His fingers splay across the smooth expanse of her stomach. She’s so warm and soft, and he itches to map out her body with his hands. He’s suddenly feeling much more awake now and noticing how his bare legs brush against hers.

 

Stars, if he were braver, he’d roll her onto her back and force her into the mattress. But he’ll settle for even just this small bit of contact. Though the hand that rests under her shirt glides to her hip and he uses them to pull her flush with him, closer than she was before. Close enough that she ought to feel the pressure of his hardness against her backside.

 

Then he leans forward and places a gentle kiss to the back of her neck. She trembles slightly.

 

“I think you’re the best pillow I’ve ever had,” he whispers into her ear.

 

She lets out a little huff and turns her cheek suddenly, so her lips catch him and then she’s rolling around to face him, kissing him fervently. Her body presses into him in all the right places as she shifts, and he finds himself gripping her posterior to bring her to him. 

***

 

He pulls away from her, and his mouth is trailing hot kisses down her neck. He’s biting and nibbling in a way that seems far too primal, far too uncontrolled to be coming from him.  She takes only a second to think before she wraps her arms around his neck, moaning with each hot kiss he places forcefully against her skin.

 

When he sucks at the skin of her neck, she nearly convulses at the unexpected bruising pain, but then it's flowing from her stomach down and pooling between her legs. She can feel herself, her body, giving in.

 

One of her hands goes to the front of his boxers, and she palms at his stiff length. He goes completely still against her, breathing labored in her ear as she caresses him through the fabric. She wants to take him out, to make him groan and see each and every little face he makes at the pleasure she’ll give him.

 

But then the air around her begins to shift, and she feels the sharp tug of the cord being pulled taut. And just as Hux’s shaky hand delves under her shirt to fondle a breast, the cord snaps. 

 

_“Ben!” She gasps out._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well well, how were the cuddles? That scene has been sitting there for too long, I have been so ready to use it XD
> 
> Hux seems pretty set on not taking their relationship much further, but as always, Rey is a persistent thing ;)
> 
> And ooohhhh nooooo, Supreme Ex bf is here. . . YIKES! And right when they were starting to get cozy. What do you think his reaction is going to be?


	20. The Grand Marshal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> FLASHBACK CHAPTER - We get our first introduction to Grand Marshal Vaylen Sarkos. . . 
> 
> Hux goes out for drinks with the other First Order Officers. 
> 
> Yeah, you didn't misread that. . . this chapter is a flashback. . .
> 
> Unfortunately it didn't work to break this into flashback sections and it needs to happen now, cause this show is getting on the road shortly. 
> 
> Please don't hate me. . . the next chapter is coming.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, yeah I suck. It isn't smut I know. AND it doesn't deal with what happened with Supreme Ex BF showing up while Ginger General and Cute Jedi were getting hot and heavy. 
> 
> BUT I PROMISE, this is relevant to the storyline. . . you know, the plot right?? And the next chapter... the one you're waiting for is almost ready and will most likely be posted tomorrow. <3 Dark

**When Stars Collide**

**Chapter 20:  The Grand Marshal**

***

 

_“Sir?”_

_The timid voice breaks into Hux’s thoughts. He’d been staring at a stack of report tabs open on his datapad for the better part of an hour. And he realizes slowly he hasn’t actually done any of them._

_He looks up from the reports to find Mitaka poking his head around the door._

_“Come in,” He says, thankful for the excuse to put off the tedious reports a little longer._

_“We’re heading out to shore leave in the next bit,” Mitaka says awkwardly._

_“Very good,” he replies, giving Mitaka a tight smile. “Make sure everyone stays in line, will you?”_

_“Well,” Mitaka pauses. “That’s why I’m here sir.”_

_The General cocks his head to the side. “Go on.”_

_“We, uh, we would be honored if you would join us,” Mitaka says hastily. “For drinks, if you’d like, sir.”_

_Hux shifts in his chair. He’s been invited along on their shore excursions before. But he always declines. He doesn’t really like crowded places or cantinas. Or people for that matter. Besides, Cantinas are filthy things, always grimy_ _. He’d hate to think about how they clean their dishware._

_On top of that, he’s their superior and making conversation would feel forced. He doesn’t have a personal life. His work is his life._

_But today he’s exhausted. Ever since the Supreme Leader’s new apprentice had taken up residence on his ship his workload has increased exponentially. It seems every other week he’s reviewing a new purchase order for parts._

_He can’t remember the last time he went off-ship, and he hasn’t been to Ryloth in years. And he does need a break from the tedious delirium of paperwork._

 

_After all, one drink couldn’t hurt could it?_

 

 

_***_

_When they settle into a booth at the Cantina, he can’t seem to relax. He’s always on edge whenever he’s out anywhere. He can’t help it._

_The waitress, an elegant violet colored Twi’lek, arrives at their table to take their orders. She gives the whole group a wide, welcoming smile and flutters her long lashes as she takes down each order. Politely asking questions and smiling to each of the lieutenants and captains_ _in turn._

_“And what about you, handsome?” She asks turning to the General._

_The color drains_ _from his face. He had forgotten about this, forgot about how they try to flirt. How they bat their eyelashes and try to get_ _them to order more drinks. Maybe he could leave? He hasn’t ordered yet. He could still go. He didn’t really want to come anyway. He’d rather be home with Millicent, drinking his own alcohol and watching a holovid by himself._

_Mitaka gives him an encouraging smile._

_“Whisky,” Hux replies miserably. This establishment looks grubby_ _. How can Mitaka stand eating in a place like this?_

_“Sure thing, sweetie,” she says, giving him large doe eyes and another_ _small smile._

_He shudders. This is precisely_ _the type of thing that makes him uncomfortable._

_***_

_When the Twi’lek returns with their drinks, she lingers. “First time on Ryloth?” She asks the General._

_  
“No,” he replies icily._

_She takes the hint, “Anything else you need?”_

_“Maybe another round of drinks in a minute,” Mitaka says cautiously._

_The Twi’lek nods and turns to the General again, “Well, if there is anything I can help you with.” She bites her lip, “Anything at all, Sir. I would be more than happy to oblige.”_

_He swallows, “thank you, but drinks are all we’re interested in.”_

_When she walks away one of the Captains elbows him in the shoulder, he almost flinches._

_“I think you might have a fan, General,” Mitaka says offering him a smile. “And a very pretty one at that, Sir.”_

_He waves their talk away. He’s not interested in some harlot._

_***_

_Five or six drinks later, he’s beginning to actually enjoy the attention. The whisky makes him feel warm and safe and less anxious. The violet Twi’lek, Al’lyra, as he’s learned, is a fervent supporter of the First Order. Particularly since they’ve help quell the slave and flesh trade on Ryloth. And she would very much like to show the First Order how thankful she is for that, as she’s already offered to take the General home at least twice._

_But that is a proposal he’d never accept. He can never be too careful. And he has no desire to be like his father. Especially in that capacity._

_Al’lyra brings him a shot of whisky on the house and lingers at their table asking for tales recounting brave deeds of First Order troops. They are all far too obliging. Mitaka, as it turns out, cannot hold his liquor, he becomes childish and flirtatious with the other barmaids._

_Hux still wants to go home, but he’s starting to enjoy himself a bit._

_“Hard at work I see, Armitage,” a familiar voice says from behind._

_It’s unmistakable. The cool Coruscant accent can only come from one man._

_Hux turns to see General Vaylen Sarkos standing halfway behind him. The tall, dark-haired General gives him a small smile, but Hux isn’t fooled. That smile never reaches his cold steel gray eyes._

_“Vaylen,” he acknowledges, though liquor has made him slightly tipsy. “I wasn’t aware that the Harbinger was in the outer rim.”_

_Vaylen waves Mitaka over to make room and seats himself without waiting for an invitation. Hux notes his half-full glass of whisky. And even through his drink heavy state, he’s somewhat proud of the way his officers receive Vaylen. They greet him with nods of respect, and murmurs of “General”, but_ _nothing more. They know who their true leader is._

_“We’ve been in the outer rim for some time.” Vaylen takes a sip of his drink, he doesn’t even flinch. “The Supreme Leader has great faith in my work.”_

_Hux has to fight the urge to roll his eyes, Vaylen is always talking himself up._

_“Well, of course, he should,” Hux admits sourly._

_“I hear you’ve been assigned one of Snoke’s apprentices,” Vaylen says smoothly._

_Ah, that’s why he sat down. He wants information on the new apprentice._

_“Yes,” Hux replies briskly._

_“I too have one of the Force Users,” Vaylen says slowly. “Though, I believe mine is much more. . . Compliant than yours. At least, from what I hear.”_

_Hux finds he’s thankful that his officers are busy with their own chatter, they aren’t paying the slightest bit of attention to the two Generals._

_“And what have you heard?” Hux asks._

_“I’ve heard that yours is costing a fortune in repairs. And the officers are afraid of him. More afraid of him than they are of you,” Vaylen says thoughtfully._  


_That makes Hux extremely wary. Someone has been talking._

 

_“Is that so?” Hux replies tightly. “Well, perhaps he is a bit volatile. Nothing the Supreme Leader won’t whip out of him.”_

 

_Vaylen chuckles darkly._

_“From what I hear,” Vaylen says, “He has quite the temper and doesn’t like to be ordered around.”_

_The fact that the new apprentice has a blatant disregard for First Order regulations is one thing. Unkempt long dark hair and clothing that may be the correct color but certainly isn’t within the uniform regulations. Those are just two of the things that have brought Kylo Ren, Hux’s disdain. Hux takes a swallow of his whisky thoughtfully. He doesn’t really want to continue this discussion. Vaylen is vague, he doesn’t like to be direct. For some reason, this always irks Hux. Why won’t he just speak plainly?_

_“And who exactly have you heard all this from?” Hux asks, jaw clenching with frustration._

 

_“This apprentice of his,” Vaylen continues warily. “He’s very powerful. And I’ve always heard that it was a tradition for the apprentice to destroy_ _their master and take their position.”_

_Of course, Vaylen would completely ignore his question. But he does have a point._

_“You think the Supreme Leader is in danger?” Hux asks._

_At that Vaylen leans forward in the booth, across the small table and says softly, “Aren’t we all? I think we might need to consider what could happen if one of these apprentices were to . . . eliminate the current leadership.”_

 

_Hux takes a sip of his whisky, trying not to betray the slightest_ _hint of his thoughts. Vaylen has always been adept at reading facial expressions._

_“Besides,” Vaylen continues, “we can’t leave the leadership of the galaxy to Force Users alone. Especially ones that possess no self-control. They’ll be the destruction of our entire regime.”_

_“And what do you suggest?”_

 

_***_

_  
_ _Vaylen has a plan. Simple, but the best plans usually are. And Vaylen has always been smart. Hux can’t begrudge him that._

 

 _Moreover, they share a strong dislike for the current favoritism of Force Users. These Knights of Ren have wedged themselves_ _into the military structure in such a way that it confuses the soldiers and undermines the Generals. And as far as Hux is concerned, they haven’t_ _done anything to prove their worth._

 

_If anything were to happen, anything that might lead to the untimely death of Supreme Leader Snoke, they ought to have a contingency plan. And contingency plans require funding, weapons, and most of all, stealth._

 

_And the idea that another Hux might be instrumental in holding the galaxy together is no small irony to Armitage. He may be more like his father than he realizes. But this, his destiny, is not something he could_ _shy away from. He belongs here. His rightful place is at the head of the regime, and he knows it._

_Someday he’ll even relish the destruction of the Republic he hates so much. Someday he’ll see them burn. And not just for their dreadful_ _leadership. No, they deserve death, especially after what they’d done to her._

_He shakes the thoughts of his mother away._

_He’ll make the galaxy better, for her. Like it should have been. She shouldn’t have had to suffer like she did. And he’ll see to it that no one ever has to suffer like her again._

_***_

_  
_ _One by one the officers take their leave until it’s only the two Generals sitting across from each other in the booth._

_Even the pretty Twi’Lek doesn’t stay, though she gives Hux a meaningful look before she departs._

_But, h_ e _forgets about her immediately. Out of sight, decidedly out of mind._

_His mind can only have a singular focus anyway. And his galaxy is in danger._

_***_

_  
“I suppose,” Hux says tiredly, once they’ve discussed it all at length. “Now all we have to do is wait.”_

_“It would seem so,” Vaylen says holding his glass up. “To ensuring the future of the galaxy.”_

_Without thinking Hux lifts his up and their glasses clink together._

_“To ensuring the future of the galaxy,” Hux replies._

_***_

_It would appear that Armitage Hux, has made an ally._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts? I know you might not like that I had to split things up. But the next chapter is coming, it's written almost entirely. And just needing to be tidied up. 
> 
> How do you feel about the soon-to-be Grand Marshal Vaylen Sarkos (I really love saying his name). And we know he's going to pick up the ysalamir eggs for Hux. What other roles might he play in the upcoming First Order coup?


	21. Alliance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brickshit house Supreme Ex BF shows up and he is, shall we say, less than thrilled by how he finds Rey. . . 
> 
> Cute Jedi and Supreme Ex BF hash some things out while Ginger General tries to figure out if he's third wheel and if this is all just some game. 
> 
> THEN, Cute Jedi and Ginger General finally get a chance to tell each other how they FEEL.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahem... 
> 
> *** WARNING ***
> 
> Some smutty things at the very end of this chapter. Not the REAL LEMON yet. But close enough right??? Almost. They're still working through some things okay? 
> 
> Here we go!

**When Stars Collide**

**Chapter 21: Alliance**

 

***

 

Hux holds as still as he is able while Rey’s hand runs the length of his cock, even over the fabric it makes him shake with want. Just one time, she couldn’t get pregnant from one time, could she? Her hand rests against his manhood, and he’s thrilled, or perhaps they can do other things? He’d like to see what his cock might look like in her hand.

 

If she’s grasping at him, then surely, he can...? He tries to hold his hand steady as he slides it under her shirt, and up till he reaches the swell of her breast. His hand closes around the firm mound of flesh and then she’s gasping for him.

 

“Ben!” She cries out.

 

Hux freezes, “I beg your pardon?”

 

 _Did she just cry out his rival’s name?_ He’s out of breath as he halts, icy dread winding through him. _What the hell is going on?_

 

Then she’s pushing him away, and he can’t help the feeling of utter dejection. She doesn’t want this after all? Perhaps she doesn’t want him. Maybe it was Ren all along.

***

 

_Ben is there, across the room. He’s sitting down, facing away from her. And she can’t do anything but shout out his name. Surely Hux will hear that? Take a hint and hide or—or something?_

Of course, the Force would choose now to thrust Ben in her way. Right when she’s so close to having Hux. She curses silently. It’s not fair. But then again, it never is.

Rey has the sense to push Hux away, but she’s still in bed. Her face is flushed, and she’s only in a tunic and underwear. She pulls the blanket up over herself. Over Hux as well, trying desperately to preserve her modesty.

_“Rey, I’m so sorry—“ Ben starts desperately, turning around to face her, voice full of sorrow. But he stops as soon as he sees her, observing her with his dark eyes, then he rises from his seat and stalks toward the bed. Each footfall echoes through Rey’s mind like a blaster shot._

“Don’t you dare come any closer, Ben,” She says sternly. “If you do, I swear, I’ll never speak to you again.”

_He halts, looking her over slowly. His eyes are wet, gleaming in the darkness, and she can nearly feel the power radiating off him. His gaze rakes over her, taking everything in._

_“Oh, I see,” he says roughly, words laced with murderous intent. “Did I, interrupt something?”_

She can’t stop the furious blush that blooms across her face, spreading over her skin. _It’s dark in the room, but she’s certain he can make out her state of undress and even if he can’t actually see the bed or Hux he can figure things out._

 

And she can feel the tremors of the Force around Ben, invisible tendrils of power radiating off him. He’s seething, drawing power from his anger.  


***

 

Hux can’t move, he’s frozen when he hears her speak. Ren must be there, though Hux can’t see him. Quickly, he slides out of bed and carefully walks to his bag, he stoops to retrieve his blaster and releases the safety, then whirls back around to face the dark. At least he can get a shot in before Ren kills him.

 

If that’s the only thing he can do before Ren strikes him down, then he’ll do it. Though he’d rather use his mono-molecular blade dagger instead, he doesn’t want to take the time to dig it out of his clothing that’s still strewn about the room.

***

 

“Leave me alone,” Rey says defiantly. She feels the bed shift and sees Hux move away. Good. He’ll be safer over there, if Ben touches her again, he’ll see Hux and... and... the thought terrifies her. What’s worse is Hux has gone for his blaster, holding it tightly and glancing around the room as if searching for Ben. She almost wants to roll her eyes at the ridiculousness of this situation. But in reality, they’d probably kill each other, and she doesn’t want that.

 

_Ben’s look of contrition when he first appeared has faded into malice. He still stands away from her, but his eyes continue to search in the darkness. She’s thankful he can’t see anything but her._

 

_“Is he still there?” Ben asks slowly. “Or did he run and hide like a coward because he knows I’m here?”_

 

Rey sets her jaw. She has nothing to say to him. Last time they saw each other, he was violent and presumptuous, and she’s still upset with him. She wraps the blankets around herself tightly and looks back at Hux if he would only catch her eye. She doesn’t want him to make things worse by trying to shoot Ben, he’d never make it out of that confrontation alive. But Hux seems to be ignoring her, eyes darting in the shadow for any sign of his nemesis.

 

_Ben chews on the inside of his cheek for a moment. “I want you to tell him something for me.”_

 

***

  
Hux lightly brushes the trigger of his blaster. He’s ready if Ren appears, he’ll get in at least one good shot. Though his heart is thudding wildly in his chest and he can feel the adrenaline coursing through his veins, his hand on the grip of the blaster is steady.

 

Nevertheless, he’s lamenting the fact that it was only a kiss. That’s what he’ll die for, though he wishes it was more. He’d known the consequences. Ren wouldn’t be happy no matter how chaste the kiss might have been. He sighs, this has all turned into such a mess.

***

 

Rey can’t help it, her eyes snap back to Ben. _What could he possibly have to say to Hux?_ No matter what, it can’t be good.

 

“What?” She asks, nervously.

 

_“Tell him,” Ben says jaw working, eyes narrowing. “If he touches you again, No, if he even thinks about touching you again. I swear he’s dead. I’ll find him. I’ll kill—“_

 

Rey flings the blankets aside and springs out of bed, charging at Ben.

 

“How dare you threaten him! If you even touch a hair on his head, you can be sure I’ll give you another scar, far worse than the one you’ve already received!” She’s come right in front of Ben now, glaring up at him angrily. The nerve he has, to think he can dictate the parameters of her relationships. “You made your choice.”

_“Rey,” Ben says, eyes starting to soften as he looks down at her._

 

“No,” she replies frowning. “Don’t think that after the way you behaved last time that I am in any mood to hear your apologies. And then you threaten Armita—.” She gasps. She’d very nearly said his name.

 

 _Ben gives her a confused look, mouth parting. “Hmmm, well, now I have something to work with.” He stoops down, nose so close to hers as she looks up at him with fearful eyes._ She’d almost given it away. Almost said, Armitage.

***

 

Hux is watching the darkness, hand still holding his only method of defense. And then he sees her dart out of bed and stride forward to glare up at what he can only assume is the invisible form of Kylo Ren. He holds his blaster up toward the space, hoping, just hoping that Ren might materialize out of the void.

 

“How dare you threaten him,” she spits. “If you even touch a hair on his head, you can be sure I’ll give you another scar, far worse than the one you’ve already received.”

 

It’s odd because he can’t see Ren, but he can certainly imagine any number of threats Ren has voiced. But she—she defends him, even to Ren. She’s protecting him, fighting for him, like no one else has. Something in his chest feels like it might burst. No one has ever defended him like that. And certainly not to Ren.

 

“You made your choice,” she says quietly. Was that hurt Hux detects in her voice?

 

But then she almost says his name and his heart is hammering in his chest again. Does Ren even know his first name? He could. Even if Hux himself had never told him. But now he’s sure, Ren will touch her, he’ll see. Hux’s life starts to flash before his eyes, and he realizes, it’s not quite as satisfying as he thought it’d be. He hasn’t accomplished nearly enough yet, he needs more time.

 

***

 

_“I won’t hurt him,” Ben says almost tenderly. “If, you just come back to me. If you forget him. I won’t look for him if you come to me.”_

Rey’s eyes flash dangerously. She doesn’t really want to have this talk now, not in front of Hux. She’d rather talk to him in private. Explain how she’d loved him, but he’d chosen a different path. Not one she could follow. And she’d waited for him. She’d waited a whole year. And he hadn’t come back for her. What else was she to do? Wasn’t she allowed to move on?

_“Please,” Ben says softly. He leans back, eyes wide and full of longing. Expectant and hopeful. Hand open and ready for her._

With a sigh, Rey replies, “Ben, you can’t just say please and expect me to come running. Besides, you’ve done nothing to show me that you’ve changed. You—You almost had me and your mother killed on Crait. I—I can’t. And now you’re threatening my—threatening what’s mine. I thought, well I thought better of you.”

_“Fine then,” Ben says dangerously. “But you’re mine. You belong to me. Not t—to him. And I’ll find him. Then you’ll have no choice but to come back to me. He’ll suffer for touching what belongs to me.”_  


***

 

 _Mine_.

 

The word rings through Hux’s head, taking him by surprise. Was she talking about him?

 

 _If she is_ , his breathing hitches and his heart thrums. Pride swells through him. _Hers_. He’s never felt that kind of possessiveness before, not like _his_ ship or _his_ cat. This is completely different. Like he belongs to something. And not like he belongs to the First Order. No, this is some new sort of belonging.

 

 _Fuck Ren._ If he’s going to die, he can at least do it like a man.

 

So, he strides back over to Rey, head held high, blaster still in hand. If Ren touches her, he’ll get a shot at point-blank range. Which would at least give Rey some time to get away before he meets his end. He can give her that much.

 

He comes to stand beside Rey, glaring up at the space he assumes Ren occupies. _The giant fool._ Let Ren see him, he isn’t afraid. His free hand rests on Rey’s hip as he pulls her in close and he sees her inhale sharply. Her eyes go to meet his before they turn back to the shadows.

 

***

_  
“Tell him,” Ben continues, “tell him he better enjoy his last few days alive.”_

 

Rey is furious, why does he always presume? He’d had her, he could have really had her too. But he’d wanted a throne instead. She hadn’t been worth it to him.

“Leave us alone,” she says vehemently. “If you come near us again, I’ll have no choice, Ben. I—I’ll fight you.”

She doesn’t want to kill him. Not any longer. She did back on Takodana, back when he looked like a phantom, and he stalked her like some creature. But since then she’s learned, he’s hurt, and he needs comfort, and he’s unsure of what to do about his future. He’s lonely. Like her. But he chose one way and she another. And she can’t do much about that. She’s not responsible for his choices. He made those himself.

_But the way he looks at her makes her heart lurch. Ben’s mouth forms a hard line as he stares at her._

_“Then it’s a fight,” he says stoically. “You—“_

The cord snaps closed before he finishes speaking, and Rey is suddenly heaving, her breath coming too fast for her. Hux grips her hip tightly and pulls her to him.

 

“It’s alright,” he says gently, pressing soft kisses to the top of her head. “It’ll be alright.”

 

***

 

Hux’s arms are warm and safe as he pulls her in, pressing her against his chest. Rey just wants to cry.

 

This isn’t fair. None of it. She had wanted Ben to be hers. But he’d chosen power. And all but asked her to give up her friends. She hadn’t wanted the power. She’d only wanted him. Couldn’t he see that? He’d put her in a far worse position than she ever put him. And now, when she’s moved on. When she’s chosen someone else, he has the nerve to come back into her life and try to apologize. And apologize without really having changed at all.

 

A long time ago, nearly a year, she’d promised Leia that she would bring Ben home. She wanted to. She’d tried to. And she hoped that he would change his mind and come for her. Or better yet, that he would take the First Order and use their power, their military might, for good. But he hadn’t. The bombings hadn’t stopped. And the Resistance hadn’t benefited in any way from the new Supreme Leader.

 

What was worse is that she didn’t want to control him or manipulate him. She’d thought about it sure, but she didn’t want to coerce him into changing his mind or his heart. Though Finn and Rose have urged her to do what was best for the Resistance.

 

And then she’d met Hux, with his sour disposition, his snide remarks, and his gentle smile. He’d broken into her heart in a way that had left her raw and aching. She wanted him. All of him. And she wouldn’t let Ben stop her.

 

***

  
“Come here,” Hux says, pulling her against him till her head is pressed into his shoulder. He moves them back toward the bed, setting the blaster down on the night table as he helps her sit back down.

 

He tries to control his shaking as he sits next to her, pulling her toward him so she’s nestled into his neck and their bodies are flush together. His body is still vibrating with adrenaline, and he needs to calm himself. Had Ren materialized he would’ve been ready. He would’ve shot to kill, that’s for certain.

 

“I’m sorry,” he says softly. “It’ll be better for you once we’re apart.”

 

“I don’t want to go,” she says voice hoarse. “I don’t want to leave you.”

 

“Why?” He asks, cautiously.

 

“Because,” She says, voice thick and heavy with sadness. “I don’t want to leave you. I like you. I told you. And nothing Ben can say will change that.”

 

“What?” He looks at her, uncertain, nervous even. Does he really mean that much to her? That she wouldn’t want to be parted from him?

 

“I don’t want you to go either,” She continues, her hands coming up to wrap around his neck as she pulls him into her. “Everyone always leaves me. I just want you.”

 

The air catches in his throat. She wants him? Really wants him?

 

“Rey,” he says, though it pains him greatly. “We should be careful.”

 

“Do you want me?” She asks, her hazel eyes open and vulnerable.

 

“With every fiber of my being,” he says slowly. “But—“

 

“How did I know there was a ‘but,’” she sighs.

 

“But,” he resumes. “We ought to be careful. We can’t get too attached.”

 

“Why not?”

 

“Because,” he says exasperatedly. “We have to go our separate ways. As long as the Resistance and the First Order exist, there’s no way we could be together.”

 

She grips him tightly, arms over the back of his neck, fingers in his hair as she pulls him down to meet her eyes. “But if they didn’t?”

 

“If they didn’t, what?”

 

“If they didn’t exist?” She says suddenly.

 

“I-I don’t know,” he says hesitantly.

 

“You don’t know?”

 

He swallows, what is she driving at? Would he want her if the Resistance didn’t exist? If the First Order didn’t reign supreme? Of course. She’s the best thing he’s known. She’s the best thing he’s ever had. But he has a duty. An obligation to his beliefs, to his duty as an officer. No, his duty as a General.

 

“If the First Order and the Resistance didn’t exist. It would change everything,” he says firmly. “I want you Rey, but I have to be honest about my convictions and—“

 

At that she leans up toward him and stops his mouth with a kiss, mouth pressing until he opens it and her tongue glides against the roof of his mouth.

 

“Say it again,” she says, pulling away.

 

“What?” He asks, incredulous.

 

“You know.”

 

“I want you?” He asks seriously.

 

She leans up and captures his mouth once more, her soft lips making him sink into her, his body warm and hard against her soft and pliant one.

 

Then she pulls away, “again.” She commands.

 

“I want you,” he says, heart hammering in his chest. “I want you and only you.”

 

She presses another warm kiss to his lips, and then he’s lost in the feel of her firm mouth and her hot tongue. Ren forgotten, they tangle together under the sheets, holding onto each other for warmth, for comfort. He rolls her onto her back, his heavy body pinning her into the mattress as they kiss.

 

When they break apart for air again, he speaks, “I—I want you, Rey.” His eyes searching her face. “But, do you really want me? Or—or do you want Ren?”

 

His insecurities are leaking through, threatening to drown out everything around him. If she is only using him to get to Ren, then he needs to know. He needs to fortify his heart. He’s already given too much away as it is. What if this is all just some game? What if she really is just using them both?

***

 

How could he ask such a stupid question? Of course, she wants him! She’s made it so obvious, hasn’t she? She’s all but told him—ahhhh, that was it wasn’t it? She hadn’t outright told him exactly what she wanted. And he couldn’t read her mind. Though, if she was honest with herself, she’d been acting like he could. Like he ought to already know that she wants him so badly she can’t think straight.

 

“I want you and only you,” she says softly. “I want you so badly. I want you more than I’ve ever wanted anything in my life.”

 

His weight shifts, pelvis digging into her hips as he steadies himself. He looks startled like he doesn’t believe the words that just came out of her mouth. Scared even by her admission. But then he bends down, lips brushing and tongue darting, and then they’re kissing again, and everything else dwindles into obscurity. It’s only the reassuring feel of his body and the caress of his fingers against her skin and the soothing determination of his mouth.

 

***  
 

Then she goes still, and he watches, bracing himself over her as she pulls her tunic up and over her shoulders and off and then she’s in nothing but her underwear. His eyes can’t seem to break away from her breasts, they’re—they’re flawless. His mouth dips down, and he takes a pert nipple between his lips. Then he’s sucking, and she arches toward him, hips grinding against his manhood. He’s already so close, if they keep this up, he’ll be coming in his shorts.

 

He sucks and tastes and his tongue glides up and down the nipple, he wants to see if he can fit all of her breast in his mouth some time, but right now he wishes she’d just take off her underwear and he could have a look at all of her. Pulling back from her breast with a small smile he studies her face.

 

Her hand reaches down, between them, gliding over his length and he lets out a choked gasp.

 

You—you don’t have to—“ he says tightly, but then she’s taking him out of his boxer briefs, and her hand glides up and down the length of him. He’s motionless, trying to hold himself still over her as she works. His brain short-circuiting over the pleasure that floods his system at each stroke of her hands.

 

She wants him. _Him._

 

Even faced with the possibility of Ren she’d chosen him. Something inside him, some missing piece suddenly seals back into place in his wounded heart and he feels almost whole. Not entirely, no, but still, he feels warmth flood him, someone picked him. No one has ever chosen him before.

 

And then she’s moving, hand pumping along his shaft and he loses all focus, everything else fades away. Her breathing is erratic, little gasps, and hitching breaths as she pumps, her eyes never leaving his. His mouth is open as he tries, unsuccessfully to draw breath in and out in a relatively normal fashion. But her hand on his cock makes him sigh and gasp and shudder. It feels so good. She feels so good. Everything coils tightly in his stomach. His hips buck, and he almost begins to thrust against her palm. Then, unexpectedly, blindingly fast, he’s coming, thick ropes of cum coating her chest and stomach.

 

There’s a startled intake of breath, and then his face heats. He can’t believe, can’t believe she made him come. She tore him apart with her hands, and he lost all control.

 

“Fuck,” he says shuddering uncontrollably. “I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean to—“

 

“Shhh,” she replies, soothingly. “it’s alright. I wanted to. See, we don’t have to have sex. We can do, other things.” She gives him a bright smile that makes his whole body feel weak.

 

His eyes trace over her, memorizing the look of his spend on her tits. It makes him feel proud, she’s his, and here’s the evidence.

 

“Let me at least clean you up,” he says, worried. He’s anxious because perhaps now she’ll realize he’s not really worth her attention. She made him come and what can he offer her? He feels absolutely hopeless.

 

He can clean her up at least. He’d like to make her come, to watch her face as she falls apart and know that it is him that makes her feel like that. But, as much as he’d hate to admit it, he’s not sure he knows what to do. Perhaps he ought to find out? He’s always been an excellent student after all.

 

 

Rising from the bed he pads to the hygiene room and wets a washcloth with hot water, he lets the hot water run over the cloth as he studies his reflection in the mirror. Would she truly be happy with this? His orange mop of hair and that terrible scar on his brow? Not to mention how pale and gaunt he looks. He swallows, if she’ll let him, he’ll do everything in his power to make himself worthy of her.

And perhaps he can find a way for them to be together? Maybe she could even help him deal with Ren? He doesn’t want to get his hopes up, but the hope is there, nonetheless.

 

***

 

Rey settles into the bed as Hux returns with a warm, wet cloth and begins to clean his spend off her torso. He seems very focused, he won’t look at her. Did he not like it? Was is not as good as he was used to?

 

She’s doesn’t want to give in to the feelings of inadequacy that bombard her.

 

“Hux?” She asks quietly.

 

He looks up from his work, eyes wide and hesitant. “Yes, Rey?”

 

 

“Was that alright?” She asks timidly. “I—I’m sorry I was so forceful. I felt it, in your mind. I saw it that you wanted me and, and I wanted to make you feel good.”

 

She can’t get a read on his face as he finishes cleaning her up, though his throat bobs as he stops and removes the washcloth from her skin.

 

“Rey,” he says slowly, deliberately careful in his choice of words he continues, “It was wonderful. And I wanted it. And I wanted you. But, I’ve never done this before. Any of it.”

 

“What do you mean?” She asks, sitting up and resting a hand on his arm.

 

He looks away, embarrassed or ashamed, she’s not sure. “I know I’m older, I know I’m supposed to be the one with experience, but I’ve never done any of this before. And I don’t really know what to do.”

 

Without another word, she pulls him back by the arm so she can see him better. See his face. It all begins to make sense now. He’s been scared and unsure, not because he doesn’t want her, not because she’s inexperienced, but because he’s like her. Because he’s never been vulnerable like this before. And the thought sends a thrill through her. She’ll be his first and for some reason that makes her heart beat wildly.

 

“Well,” she says hopefully. “We can do whatever you want.”

 

 

Dropping the washcloth on the ground he pulls her into his embrace, it’s been too long of a night, and too much has happened. He wants so many things, and he’s confident he won’t be able to sleep if he can’t have at least one of those things before the night is over.

 

Burying his face in her shoulder, he presses a kiss to her neck, his hands resting at the curve of her bare shoulder blades.

***

 

“What do you want?” She asks, reveling in the feel of his bare chest and his rough stubble. She almost doesn’t hear him when he mumbles against her skin.

 

“I want to make you come.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Um excuse me for getting all hot and bothered while writing that last bit. oOOOF. Ummm. . . are you all ready for the next chapter cause things bout to get sexy up in here. Hux is a VERY EAGER student. *cough cough*
> 
> And don't worry, there will be actual relevant plot things in the next chapter or two. Like maybe even some visitors to blue planet. . .
> 
> Do you think Ben would actually fight Rey? i mean, the guy is kind of a giant love sick puppy AND I'm pretty sure he'd do almost anything for her. She just needs to stop going for a weapon. Come on girl, use your words! And not just your angry ones. Do you think they can work anything out so Ben isn't always coming for Hux's head? And now that Ben knows part of THE NAME, will he figure it out before he sees them next?????? Cause next time IS A BIG ONE. EEEeeep.


	22. Visitors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ginger Space General has a little flashback to when Starkiller Base was being destroyed and then our heroes have a lovely little sexy time together. *Wink wink* (Skip to "Hux wakes" if you want to skip the smutty stuff).
> 
> Then ITS MORE ANGST CAUSE I NEED IT ALRIGHT!
> 
> AND AS ALWAYS. . . Just when things are getting sweet again. . . well of COURSE we get some visitors (And it might not be who you think).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi Friends!  
> Thank you all so much for your patience, things have been ridiculously busy at my house because of the holidays! 
> 
> A little family update: husband is doing GREAT! Healing very well and. . . uhhh. . . he might have even worn the jacket. . . for uhhhhh for me :D I am a lucky girl. 
> 
> Thank you all for your encouragement to continue, it's just been super hectic with school and work and art AND REYUXMAS (If any of you saw that??? I did a ton of art for reyuxmas but I am in no way burned out from this delicious ship). In fact, I need more reyux. . . 
> 
> Thank you for continuing to read and comment, you really make my day! Ready??  
> Here we go . . . EEEeeeep!

**When Stars Collide**

**Chapter 22: Visitors**

 

 

***

 

_General Armitage Hux strides forward with smug satisfaction as Kylo Ren tries to appeal to the Supreme Leader. Foolish Ren, thinking the girl was all he needed. She may have seen the map, but apparently, Ren only needed to see a pretty face and his brain ceased to function._

_“She’s strong with the Force, untrained, but stronger than she knows,” Ren pleads ardently._

_“And the droid?” Snoke’s grisly image asks angrily._

_“Ren believed it was no longer valuable to us,” Hux cuts in with glee. “That the girl was all we needed.” He happily notes the panicked expression on Ren’s unmasked face before he turns to the Supreme Leader._

_“As a result, the droid has most likely been returned to the hands of the enemy,” Hux pauses, enjoying the look of frustration skittering across Ren’s features. “They may have the map already.”_

_“Then the Resistance must be destroyed before they get to Skywalker,” Snoke replies._

_Hux smiles at his adversary, and relishes in the feel of victory as Snoke instructs him to prepare the weapon to fire again. This time on D’Qar, the home base of the Resistance scum. Soon there will be no more Resistance, no more fragile embers of the Republic. The First Order will reign supreme, and the galaxy will be all the better for it._

_But that day quickly dissolved into utter chaos, and before Hux knew it, he was being sent to fetch Kylo Ren in the snowy woods like some worthless errand boy._

_When he comes across the prone form of Ren, he almost feels a bit of remorse for his earlier words. A little sympathy even. Perhaps he’d pushed Ren too far. And then he sees the blood, leaking from the savage wound on Ren’s face. And the trail of red snow through the forest that must have come from Ren’s side._

_It’s a pathetic thing, to see one’s nemesis lying in agony on the frozen snow-covered ground, but Ren is only mumbling about the girl. Apparently, he has to find her._

_And she. The girl must be a vicious thing. A monster born on Jakku. But that’s no surprise. What had Gallius Rax told him all those years ago?_

_Ah yes, those born on Jakku were already dead. They just didn’t know it._

_And so too this girl. Already dead. She just doesn’t know it yet._

_Hux had drawn his blaster for protection, just in case there were any foolish Resistance members still about. He glances around the perimeter before instructing the several stormtroopers to pick up Snoke’s apprentice. Ren‘s wild eyes follow the train of his blaster as he looks about for the traitor and the girl. But there’s no sign of them anywhere. They must have already made their escape._

_He frowns at Ren, it’s certainly a sight to behold. The mighty Kylo Ren, beaten and humiliated, lying in the snow not unconscious but half out of his mind. It’s sobering in a way, making Hux feel oddly irritated._

_Seeing Ren brought so low ought to bring him joy, but instead, it makes him feel. . . Strange. Uncomfortable even. He ought to take pleasure it the failure of his rival, and perhaps he will later, once he has a moment to contemplate everything he’s seen._

_Without a word he lets the stormtroopers load Ren onto their ship as quickly as possible, the planet is imploding after all. And they make a speedy escape, headed to rendezvous with Snoke’s ship the Supremacy._

_Aboard their escape vessel, Ren is ushered to the medbay so the droids can have a look at his wounds since he’s lost a fair amount of blood from the blast to his side._

_But, Hux sits awkwardly on the transport, idly fingering the monomolecular blade dagger in his sleeve. He’s unsure why he feels the need for comfort and reassurance, but he does. The scavenger nearly killed Ren, she could have. But instead, Ren will bear the mark of this humiliation forever. And some fearful part of Hux wonders, had he met the girl, would she have done the same to him?_

 

 

***

 

“What do you want?” Rey asks, reveling in the feel of his bare chest and his rough stubble. She almost doesn’t hear him when he mumbles against her skin.

 

 

“I want to make you come.”

 

 

She draws him back so she can see his face, but he looks away shyly.

 

 

“I’d like that,” she replies, pressing a kiss to his cheek.

 

 

“Show me?” He asks, eyes meeting hers cautiously.

 

 

“Show you?” She says, imagining that he wants to watch her while she touches herself, while she makes herself come.  It’s not exactly an idea she likes. But then he swallows and reaches for her.

 

 

“I—I mean, teach me,” he says gently, face flushing. “Teach me how to make you come. I want to know what you like.”

 

 

For some reason, that makes her feel slightly less embarrassed. She’d much rather have him do it than be on display and have him watch while she does it herself. So, she lays back down on the bed and beckons for him to lay beside her. Once he’s settled next to her, she grasps his hands, taking two fingers.

 

 

She likes the feel of his large warm palm dragging over her stomach and hip bones and down between her legs. Since she’s only ever used her own hand for this, having long, deft fingers, especially ones that belong to him, makes her shudder with want. She wastes little time in pulling his fingers beneath her underwear and over her pelvis.

 

***

 

Hux is only half awake, overtired because of his own orgasm and the events of the day until that is, she presses his fingers against her slick folds. Then he’s alert, holding his breath for fear she’ll make him stop.

 

_This feels like a dream, but it can’t be a dream._ She grips onto his fingers tighter and then he feels the wet warmth of her heat as two of his digits slide inside her. Like soft, slick velvet, and incredibly tight around him. And so wet. _How might it feel around his cock?_ He’s far too eager to know, his body trembling even at the thought.

 

“Here,” she mumbles shyly pulling his thumb to brush against her clit. She gives a little moan when he applies some pressure, and he feels his heart start to race in his chest. Then she’s bucking up against his hand as he pumps his fingers inside her, his thumb continuing to circle her clit and applying pressure every so often.

 

He tests the movements slowly, slightly afraid that he might hurt her, but then she’s gasping out at him.

 

“Faster,” she begs.

 

Sitting up gives him better access and frees one of his hands to gently squeeze her breast, his thumb gliding over her hard nipple. He moves his fingers just as she dictates, taking note of each little hitching breath and snap of her hips till he’s confident he knows what he needs to do. How he ought to work her. Letting his fingers move while he watches her face, eyes closed and breathing erratic, it makes his whole body go rigid. She is a vision, chest heaving and mouth parted and the thought that it is him, _his hands_ , that are working her like this makes his stomach coil tightly.   

 

_Is she close?_ He’s not sure how to tell, but at least she seems to be enjoying herself. 

 

“Say it again,” she asks panting.

 

“I want you,” he whispers desperately, fingers thrusting. 

 

“Say you won’t leave me.”

 

“I won’t leave you,” he replies quietly, his heart pounding heavily as his thumb lightly brushes over her clit.

 

Then he feels the rhythmic cinching of her heat around his fingers and his cock throbs along with painful need. She lets out a sound halfway between a moan and a whimper, and he suddenly feels like he’s been privy to something extraordinary, something of which he is wholly undeserving.

 

He slows his movements, gently pulling out of her once he feels the quivering stop. He looks at her expectantly, but her eyes are still closed, her whole body flushed and rosy and she lets out a little sigh that sends electricity through his entire body.

 

***

 

“Was that alright?” He asks timidly.

 

Rey is having trouble formulating any sort of thought since she’s still slightly riding her orgasm, but the hesitant timbre of his voice brings her out of her daze. She sits up excitedly. To have someone, to have him, bring her to the brink like that, it’s something new and thrilling, and utterly perfect.

 

“That was amazing,” she says, eyes bright and full of adoration. And she’s somewhat flattered by the short exhale he lets out as he leans back to look at her. Like he’s relieved and thankful and proud all at once. And she can’t help but find the little smile she sees breaking across his face to be utterly endearing, so she pulls him in for another kiss, and soon they’re lying wrapped together, her head on his shoulder till they fall asleep.

 

***

 

Hux awakes late in the day, groggy and bleary-eyed but comfortable. His still half-naked body intertwined with Rey’s for support. Her soft breasts pressed against his side and her head nestled against his shoulder. He bends down to kiss her on the crown of her head, smiling to himself as he replays the events of the night before.

 

What she’d done for him, and what he’d been so blessed to do for her. He’s swelling with masculine pride, so self-satisfied, and quite content. And its morning now, would she be willing to do that all over again? He gazes down at her peaceful form, blissful in slumber.

 

Something wells deep inside. She’d protected him, fought for him, claimed him in a way. If he were to ask her to stay with him, would she? Could he find some way for them to be together? And what’s more, could she really want him over Ren?

 

But then his gut twists with apprehension, and what about Ren? He could appear at any moment. They really ought to work out some sort of system, some sort of way to communicate when the ridiculous Supreme Leader might appear. They can never be truly alone, can they?

 

Instinctively he pulls Rey closer to him, her leg moving to rest over his thigh and she gives a little groan.

 

“Is it morning already?”

 

“Unfortunately,” he replies tightly.

 

His mind has been overworking, all he can think about is their impending separation. And the fact that he told her he wouldn’t leave her.

 

Then a dreadful thought formulates in his mind. _What if she only did all this with him in the hopes that he’d give her the Kyber crystal?_

 

The idea is painful, working its way into his gut with unexpected viciousness. If she’s using him, just—just for the Kyber crystal—his stomach clenches uncomfortably. He starts to move, pulling his arm out from under her head and detaching himself. He needs to be away from her. Just in case his beliefs are correct.

 

Once out of bed he starts to dress, icy dread flooding through him. So much uncertainty and all this unknown causing a tight lump to form in his throat.

 

“Are you alright?” Rey asks, sitting up in the bed and pulling the covers up around her.

 

***

 

The look he gives her is conflicted and anxious and yet so very soft all at the same time. But he doesn’t speak, he only stops dressing, just as he finishes the clasp of his trousers.

 

“Come here,” she says, motioning for him.

 

He shuffles forward slowly, till he’s back to the edge of the bed, just close enough. She reaches out and takes his warm hand in her own.

 

“It’s going to be alright,” she says.

 

***

 

At the sound of her voice, something inside him begins to collapse, some barrier of his heart and he can’t help but crumple to his knees in front of her. He buries his forehead in her blanket covered lap, and she cards her fingers through his hair, nails scraping gently against his scalp.

 

It’s the most comforting feeling, and he doesn’t want it to end. So, he wraps his arms around her waist and squeezes her tightly, soaking in the soothing warmth she provides.

 

_Could he bring himself to leave her?_ After he’s found someone that makes him feel this way? Makes him feel something other than the constant anger, bitterness, and fear. In his chest, his heart thuds wildly. _What exactly might he call this feeling? This thing he feels for her? It can’t be love. Not so soon, no._

 

And if she only wants the Kyber crystal? What should he do then? His heart clenches tightly. He hadn’t prepared for thoughts to hurt him like this, for the mere idea of betrayal to wound him so easily. But it wounds him, nonetheless.

 

***

 

They sit like this for some time, just holding each other, till Hux releases his grip on her and rises back to his feet. He pulls his shirt on stiffly and finishes putting on the rest of his uniform.

 

“Breakfast?” He asks, voice sounding strangely unsteady.

 

“That does sound good,” Rey replies, giving him a smile. She starts to move out of the bed, but he lays a hand on her shoulder.

 

“I’ll get it started,” he says. “You take your time.”

 

With that he leaves her and heads to the kitchenette, her eyes following him out the room.

 

Last night, it was—special. She’s never felt so open or so vulnerable with someone and yet, so unworried about it. So free. She trusts him, which by all accounts seems silly. But she does. He may have destroyed an entire star system and been the cause of countless deaths, he may be part of the First Order and her enemy, but there is something sincere in the way he looks at her. There’s something behind his eyes that moves her to feel this way about him.

 

Rey slips out from under the covers and goes to the fresher first, needing to shower and clean up.

 

After she washes and dresses, she finds Hux in the kitchenette, preparing their tea and porridge. She nearly gives him another kiss on the cheek but stops herself. He appears tense and focused, jaw set firmly as he stirs the pot full of porridge.

 

So, Rey seats herself at the bistro table and suddenly feels very foolish. He may have liked last night, but that doesn’t mean he really cares for her. Besides, he seems quiet and thoughtful today, shut off from her.

 

“How much longer till your ship comes?” She asks carefully.

 

***

 

Her voice startles him, he hadn’t noticed her enter the kitchenette, he’d been so absorbed in cooking. And thinking about Ren and the Kyber crystal and his all too soon departure from Rey.

 

She’s asked the dreaded question, the one he’s been contemplating furiously.

 

“I—I’m not entirely sure,” he responds hesitantly. “Possibly a few more days. And what about your fri—your ship?”

 

“A day to two,” she replies slowly. “I’m not sure if Chewie will have to refuel or—or anything.”

 

Along with her friend Chewie comes the traitor. FN-2187. Or Finn, as she calls him. Best that Hux is gone before then. FN would undoubtedly try to kill him, especially after all that had happened between them on the Supremacy. He frowns, he doesn’t like the idea of sending Rey back to the Resistance and back into the open arms of FN and that goddamn pilot Poe Dameron. He scowls.

 

“I—I know I said, I wouldn’t leave you,” Hux says softly. “But what—“

 

“It’s alright,” Rey replies firmly. “I know you have to go. If things were different, perhaps. But, they’re not. And I know you want to get back to your ship and your cat.” She doesn’t meet his eyes, just stares down at the table intently.

 

_Hadn’t she been upset with him only the other day because he was leaving?_ Or—or because he told her it was best for them? What could have changed her mind so quickly?

 

_Stars, maybe she didn’t enjoy last night, and she’s only too happy to have him gone?_ He swallows. But the dreadful idea worms its way in again. It could still all be a ruse for the Kyber crystal.

 

_Of course. Of course._

 

She’s playing him. She’s obviously a keen strategist, using his weakness for her to an advantage. He’d expect nothing less from a Resistance member, and while he ought to have a grudging sense of respect for her mind, he feels numb and hollow.

 

The cruel voice of his father echoes through his mind.

 

_Worthless. Pathetic. Useless._

 

It all makes sense now, she wouldn’t want him if he wasn’t of use to her. And the only purpose he serves is to provide her with a Kyber crystal for her lightsaber. Indeed, it all aligns. But perhaps he ought to go along with her game? Not allow her to realize he knows her true motive?

 

Though as much as he tries to maintain his appearance of emotionless General, he can’t contain the tumult of emotions that roil through him, causing the words to spill out.

 

“Are you so eager to be rid of me?” He stammers, voice breaking as he lets go of the spoon and turns to face her. “If you didn’t want to even consider a future together, I understand. But simply tell me. D—don’t coddle me.”

 

***

 

Rey stares at him, confused. He’s upset at her for the very thing he was so quick to tell her was best for them?

 

“I thought that’s what you wanted?” She asks. “You—you said—“

 

“I know what I said,” he snaps, turning back to the pot. “B—but that was before. Before last night.”

 

_Had it really meant that much to him?_

 

“Last night was wonderful, but I didn’t think it would be enough to cause you to change your alliance.”

 

“I haven’t changed my alliance,” he mutters bitterly. “I—I just, no one has ever. . . “He trails off and hangs his head over the stove.

 

“What?” Rey asks curiously, rising from her seat and moving to him. She lays a hand on his arm and gripping, pulls him to look at her. “What?”

 

All she can think is that no one has ever touched him like that, stroked him and brought him to the brink. He’d said this was all new to him. This intimacy. _Would that really be enough to make him want to stay with her?_

 

He licks his lips, eyes darting about her face. “No one has ever stood up for me like that,” He pauses, pursing his lips. “No one has ever stood up for me and made me feel so. . .  so safe.”

 

It’s then that he faces her fully, taking her hands in his own. “I’ve never had something like this before. I’ve never felt safer than when I was in your arms. I didn’t—“ he shakes his head.

 

“I didn’t have any nightmares last night. I slept better than I ever have, and I woke this morning with something I haven’t had in years,” his eyes look moist and wet as he lets out a little sigh.

 

“What was it?” She asks timidly. His warm thumbs circle her skin, and she longs to just pull him in, pull him against her.

 

“Hope,” he whispers hoarsely.

 

At that she draws him towards her, into an embrace, one hand releasing to wrap around his neck.  


***

 

He lets himself sink into her touch, drawing strength from her. She’d offered him her protection before, and she’d shown him she’d meant it. Defended him to Kylo Ren of all people.

 

_But the Kyber crystal._ She needs it. Wants it. And he’s not sure what he will do if she asks him for it.

 

If this is all some farce, if her feelings for him aren’t real. . . the icy numbness spreads, and he releases himself from her arms.

 

“We should eat,” he says quietly.

 

***

 

They sit silently, both lost in thought. Hux has barely any appetite, but he forces himself to choke down the porridge and tea. Rey, however, eats slowly, taking her time. She avoids his eyes and seems to be upset about something. What, he can’t quite fathom.

 

_She wants him gone, doesn’t she?_ _Is she regretting last night? Does she wish she didn’t have to seduce him like that to get what she wants?_

 

Why must he let these ideas poison what has happened between them? Why is it so hard to believe that she might actually want him?

_Useless._

 

The word echoes through his head again.

 

Fuming, Hux sets his bowl down with a loud clink, startling Rey and causing her to jolt. The mug in her hand tips, spilling the tea all over her clothing.

 

She lets out an alarmed gasp.

 

“Kriff!” She exclaims, darting up from the table quickly.

 

“Oh, Rey, I—I’m so,” Hux starts.

 

“Don’t,” she replies stiffly, holding up a hand to silence him. She looks over her clothing with pursed lips, her frustration evident.

 

“I don’t have anything else to wear,” she says suddenly, tugging at the wet clothing. She’s soaked through, and it’s obvious that if she doesn’t wash it now, the cloth will stain.

 

“You can wear my sleep clothes,” Hux offers quickly.

 

“Are you sure?” She asks, a small smile starting to crease the edges of her mouth.

 

“It’s either that,” he replies with a grin. “Or you could just wear nothing till your clothing is cleaned.”

 

She huffs out a laugh. “Very funny. If you don’t mind, I’ll just go change and start some laundry. Anything you need cleaned?”

 

“Probably everything,” he says tiredly. “But just the uniform I wore yesterday. Thank you.”

 

With a smile and a little nod, she leaves him alone, to dwell on his noxious thoughts.  


 

***

 

 

He doesn’t really see her for most of the afternoon, and he tries hard not to take it personally. She told him she needed to practice her forms and without so much as another word she left.

 

At first, he wasn’t sure what to do with himself, so he paced. Up and down the length of the ship several times over, worrying his lip between his teeth. Unfortunately, he realized he still has a number of reports to fake for Ren if he has any hope of staying alive within the First Order. And if his shuttle was coming soon, he didn’t have much time left to finish them.

 

Settling into one of the cushioned chairs with his datapad he sets to work. Hours pass without him realizing it and soon he’s finished at least two reports, though he might have to send them to Mitaka to review just to be safe. But he’s about to start the third when Rey returns, bustling into the small ship with a fury.

 

“Armitage, I—I,” she begins, but stops when she sees him. “What’re you doing?”

 

“Fake work,” he says bitterly.

 

She gives him an odd look. “I—I like you. I just—I thought I ought to say it out loud. I do want to consider a future with you. And I don’t want you to leave. I know you say its what’s best for both of us. But I’m sure we could find a way to stay together, or perhaps we could join forces—or”

 

***

 

She’s rambling, she knows it, but it’s been all she could think about while she trained. Meditation hadn’t worked, all she saw was Hux’s eyes. And when she tried to ignore them, she felt the pull and then the kyber crystal singing to her, and she couldn’t stand it any longer.  She needed to talk to him, needed to make him understand.

 

He wanted to leave her all alone. But he’d said not to coddle him. If there were a way they could stay together, she’d like to figure it out with him. If he really wanted her. If this wasn’t just some way to pass the time. If her Force vision was right, then she shouldn’t be apart from him. Bad things would only happen if they separated.

 

“Wait, Rey,” Hux says setting the datapad down on the table. “Are you saying you’d be willing to see if we can work together? The First Order and the Resistance? Or are you saying that you want to stay with me no matter the cost?”

 

He rises from the cushioned chair and takes a step in her direction.

 

“I want to be with you,” she replies slowly. “Is there any way we could help each other? Work together, so the First Order and the Resistance don’t have to pull us apart?”

 

***

 

_She wants to stay with him, work something out?_  His whole-body fills with silent exaltation.

 

“Are you sure?” He asks hesitantly.

 

“Yes,” she replies.

 

That’s all he needs to hear to wash away his fears. He’s in front of her in a heartbeat, pulling her against him, pressing a kiss to her cheek.

 

“Could we just, enjoy today?” She asks softly. “Just enjoy each other? We can talk this all out, make plans and figure out what to do. But right now, I just want to be with you.”

 

“Of course,” he says. “Anything you want. Anything at all.”

 

***

 

They lay together in the grass, looking up at the sky. The sun isn’t high overhead any longer and the heat of the day is beginning to subside. Hux closes his eyes sinking into the warmth of the sun and crisp feel of the breeze. He’s never had time like this. Time to just sit and . . . Relax? He’s nearly filled to the brim with bliss.

 

“That cloud looks like a Hutt,” Rey says pointing. He opens his eyes.

 

“It does quite,” Hux almost laughs. “How unfortunate for the cloud.”

 

She giggles and rolls onto her side facing him. He turns his head slightly to meet her gaze.

 

“You know,” she says shyly. “I’m actually quite thankful that out of all the people in the galaxy I got stuck here with you.”

 

His brows raise, “really?”

 

“Really,” she says sitting up slowly. He follows her, his knees grazing hers as this sit side by side.

 

“I’m thankful too,” he chances a glance at her. She’s watching him with that intense stare. “I-I don’t think I’ve ever been so happy.”

 

Her lips widen, breaking into a grin that makes her look more luminous than the stars. He bites his lower lip. He’s never in his life wanted to kiss someone so badly. He wants to taste those plush pink lips again, to press her into the grass with his body. He wants to feel the firmness of her beneath him.

 

***

 

She looks down again and begins picking at the blades of grass around them. She can’t tell what he’s thinking. She aches so badly to take his face in her hands and to run her fingers through his hair. But she’s afraid he’d pull away. Would it be too much after what they’d shared last night? After how strangely the day has turned out?

 

“You’re actually very sweet and kind,” she says. She wants to say that he’s handsome. She wants to tell him that she loves his eyes and his bright hair and the shape of his nose and the curve of his mouth but judging by the way his face tightens when she compliments him, its doubtful that he’ll believe her.

 

“I don’t think anyone has ever accused me of those things,” he says.

 

“But you are,” she says quickly. “You’re smart too, and you’re ummm. . . You’re not bad to look at either.”

 

He gives her a disbelieving grimace. “Smart, maybe sometimes. I like to think I’m smarter than others. But maybe that’s just my pride.”

 

Ignoring what she said about his looks he presses on, “But I really don’t think anyone has ever said anything so nice to me before.”

 

“Well, I didn’t think anyone in the First Order knew how to give a compliment.” She says, letting her mind wander to Ben and how he’d insulted her. He hadn’t meant to, but he had nonetheless.

 

That’s probably true,” he snorts. “But, you know, you’re kind as well. Far sweeter than me and definitely smarter.”

 

She’s surprised by his sudden openness, his flattering words too. She wants to pepper his face with kisses for those kind words.

 

“And you,” he pauses. “You’re beautiful. I could look at you all day.”

 

“What?” She asks suddenly. “What did you say?”

 

“I said,” he swallows. “You are beautiful.”

 

She’s not sure why but the words make her eyes prickle with tears. She’s seen what she looks like, she knows she’s not like the women in those holovids she’s seen. Her breasts are far too small, she barely has any curves. Though the men of Niima had always made it plain for her that she had a pretty face.

 

But her body, like that of a twelve-year-old boy, they’d said. And maybe that’s what they’d wanted anyway. She’s not beautiful, she’s a dirty scavenger. But if he thinks she might be beautiful, her heart almost swells.

 

“Look, you don’t need to placate me,” she says awkwardly. “I don’t have any delusions about myself.”

 

“I’m not,” he says urgently. He reaches for her hand and wraps his fingers around hers gently. “You are lovely. I don’t know how to make you see it. But you are. I think you’re the most beautiful girl I’ve ever seen.”

 

***

 

He likes the way her cheeks blush and the shy way she looks away from him when he compliments her. But he wants her to know, truly wants her to know how stunning she looks. How he’s never been more transfixed in his life. The way her eyes light up when she’s excited, her always optimistic attitude. The way she gives so much of herself to others. There’s so much about her that he finds attractive. Not just her face, not just her body, though that is equally as enticing.

 

Her fingers move around his, and he’s startled by the touch as she laces their hands together. She leans her head against his shoulder, and he suddenly feels as if his heart might burst.

 

When he looks down at her he can see the smile, then her eyes dart up to his, and he’s breathless.

 

He presses his forehead to hers, but his eyes are locked on her lips. She pulls away slightly and looks up at him from under her long dark lashes.

 

Her eyes rove his face and settle on his mouth. He shudders with the thought that this might be it. She might want him to kiss her again. Does she? He searches her face, their eyes meeting again as she presses one hand to his cheek and leans forward.

 

He closes his eyes and dips his head, his lips eager to meet hers. Their mouths brush, his nose grazing along the side of her face. Her lips open, inviting him to continue and he rolls her onto her back in the grass, his hands on either side of her face. Her hands run the length of his back and grip his backside firmly.

 

_Stars, she feels so good underneath him._ Perhaps he can convince her to shed the clothing, and they can reenact their bodily exploration from last night?

 

One of his hands delves to the soft black First Order shirt she wears and glides beneath. He has a desperate need to feel the rest of her body and he’s nearly cupping a breast when she pulls away from him, drawing back from his kiss sharply.

 

“What’s this now?” A male voice breaks in and Hux opens his eyes to see Rey’s alarmed face as she’s looking behind him.

 

They’re not alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooooo. . . Hux has some major self-confidence issues and needs to deal with those since he thinks that Rey only wants him for the Kyber crystal. ;-; Ugh this boy I swear. 
> 
> And Rey is just over here trying to figure out a way for them to stay together. D: Like work together kids! 
> 
> So, who are the visitors (yes that's plural) and are Hux and Rey going to have a chat about Supreme Ex Bf showing up randomly? (This would likely seriously destroy the mood, unless maybe they asked him to join but this ain't a reylux story sorry). And are they going to figure out a way to stay together? 
> 
> Thank you all so much for reading and commenting! You give me life! <3 Dark


	23. Pirates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our heroes deal with some nasty visitors. Hux has an opportunity to be the knight in shining armor for once. 
> 
> *** WARNING ***
> 
> Violence and mayhem to follow though not super explicit violence. And implied/referenced sexual abuse (but NONE ACTUALLY OCCURS!!!)
> 
> I can't stress enough that although there is mentions or malicious intent from the pirates that none occurs and this is all to just mark off a few tropes on my list!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi Friends!
> 
> This is another chapter that I wrote back in Sept. So it's been sitting and waiting for a while. Had to make a few changes for cohesion. I hope you enjoy! We finally get to see how Hux fights. 
> 
> Here goes!  
> <3 Dark

**When Stars Collide**

**Chapter 23: Pirates**

 

***

 

“What’s this now?” A male voice breaks in and Hux opens his eyes to see Rey’s alarmed face as she’s looking behind him.

 

They’re not alone.

 

***

 

Put your hands up, in the air,” the voice commands. “Don’t make me fire this blaster. It’s set to stun, but I’m a good shot.”

 

Hux raises his hands up slowly, and Rey does the same next to him. He can’t see the person behind him, but he’s certain it’s a pirate. It’s still far too soon for his rescue or her friends to have arrived.

 

“Now,” the voice says roughly, “get up slowly and turn around.”

 

Hands still in the air, Hux manages to rise from the ground. He turns around very slowly to find that they’re nearly surrounded. There are four of them. Four large humanoids. All male. Two have blasters trained on him and Rey.

 

He assesses quickly, two human males, one Twi’lek, and one Toydarian. All of them armed with blasters, no protective armor, however. He doesn’t spy any blades on them either, but they may have some hidden where he can’t see. The Toydarian rests his hands on his belt and glides closer to them using his wings, his was the voice they heard, he must be the leader.

 

“Well, well,” the Toydarian says, his accent is thick, making it difficult to understand him. “What do we have here. Two First Order officers on a little vacation, eh?”

 

The Toydarian lets out a harsh laugh. The other three chuckle as well.

 

Something inside Hux twists, he has a sickening feeling. He doesn’t like the way the pirates are looking at them, their eyes darting between him and Rey. He doesn’t like it at all.

 

“Or was this a honeymoon?” He barks another laugh.

 

Rey’s face reddens slightly, but she straightens.

 

“You will leave us be,” Rey says confidently, “You will drop your weapons and leave us be.”

 

The Toydarian laughs again. “Oh, no sweetheart. We’re here for a vacation too. Just looking for a little fun. And it seems that we found it.”

 

***

 

The pirates order them in the direction of their ship, a medium sized TX-11 Malastare cruiser not too far away. _How did he not even hear them land_? If he hadn’t been so distracted perhaps, he would’ve seen them coming, been able to prepare for them. He berates himself, trying to come up with a plan, some way for them to escape. Preferably with minimal pain on their part.

 

If they can take the pirate’s ship, they can get off this planet together, and not have to deal with the Resistance or the First Order right away. . . and then. . . And then what? Where would they go? He can’t take Rey back to the First Order. As much as he’d like to her to meet Millicent. She wouldn’t be safe there.

 

“Alright now,” the Toydarian commands, “hands out, in front of you.”

 

They do as they’re told and then both of their wrists are placed in tight binders. The pirates are not gentle, fitting the fasteners forcefully around each of them.

 

“Up the ramp,” the Toydarian orders gruffly.

 

“Uhrat, what’re we gonna do with the ginger?” The Twi’lek says. “He’s got a rank on his uniform. Grand Marshal, I think.”

 

Hux winces, “General,” he corrects, then berates himself again. He shouldn’t have told them that. Though it would be just as easy for them to look it up on the HoloNet.

 

“Ah, he might be worth something to the First Order,” the Toydarian says thoughtfully as they make their way into the ship.

 

“The girl though,” The Twi’lek turns to Rey. “I’d say those aren’t her clothes. Too big.”

 

Uhrat grins, “Wearing your boyfriend’s clothes, are you?”

 

The other males snort, eyeing each other with knowing looks.

 

Rey’s face tightens.

 

“Leave her alone,” Hux says summoning his General’s voice.

 

“Oh, did I hit a nerve there boy?” The Toydarian huffs. “Don’t worry, we’ll treat her well.”

 

The sickening feeling in his gut coils. He’s certain these are not honorable men.

 

“Have a seat,” The Toydarian smirks. He gestures to the crates that fill their storage hanger.

 

Reluctantly they sit, not on the same crate, but next to each other. Hux’s mind whirring with any possible way out of this mess. If only he hadn’t left his blaster back at their ship if only Rey had a working lightsaber. Part of his gut twists with guilt, perhaps if he’d given her the Kyber crystal, they could have absolved this situation quickly.

 

One of the human males, a shorter dark-skinned man leans in and whispers something to the Toydarian. The pirate leader turns away from his prisoners and shakes his head. But the dark-skinned pirate nods again earnestly. He then pulls out a datapad and shows the Toydarian something Hux can’t see.

 

“I am very high up within the First Order,” Hux says loudly trying to sound confident, using his commanding tone. “They would be willing to pay a considerable sum for me.”

 

“So, you’re saying we could get a good amount of credits for returning you?” The Toydarian seems contemplative.

 

“Yes,” Hux replies. “Thousands of credits.”

 

“Food for thought I suppose. How did you two end up all the way out here alone?”

 

“Our ship crashed,” Rey says suddenly. “Faulty compressor.”

 

“Yes,” Hux agrees quickly. “We were on leave, I—I was on leave. She’s—“

 

“I’m his wife,” she cuts in firmly.

 

He glances at her and swallows. “Yes, she’s my wife.”

 

“Is that so?” The Toydarian, Uhrat asks. “If she’s your wife, then tell me. Why is she wanted by the First Order then?”

 

Rey’s face goes pale.

 

“You two should’ve planned out a better story than that,” Uhrat laughs. “You see, her face is plastered all over the galaxy. She’s the Jedi. And YOU, well, you’re that General Hux. The one that’s always making those speeches and broadcasting them.”

 

“Stars,” the Twi’lek exclaims finally. “That’s where I’ve seen your pasty smug little face before!”

 

“So, what is this then?” Uhrat interrupts. “A little star-crossed lovers, did you run away together? Did you think you’d escape and live your happy little life out in wild space?”

 

Hux purses his lips, while Rey sets her jaw.

 

The Toydarian chuckles darkly. “Doesn’t really matter. You’re here now, and we’ll get you both back to the First Order where you belong. They can decide what to do with you. But till then, we’re going to have a bit of fun.”

 

One of the human males, a burly pale man with a large beard grips Rey’s binders and hauls her up violently.

 

“You’re coming with us,” he barks.

 

“I said,” Hux growls, “Leave her alone.”

 

Uhrat gives him an ugly grin. “Don’t worry about her, just be thankful we don’t take you instead.”

 

Hux gulps, blood raging. He rises off the crate slowly.

 

“If you touch her,” he vows. “I will kill you.”

 

“Well then,” the large burly male says with a snort, pulling a blade out of his pocket and flicking it to Hux’s cheek.  “Tongue or dick?”

 

“I beg your pardon?” Hux asks angrily.

 

“Which one does she like better?” The male asks, holding onto Rey with one hand, blade flexing in the other. “Cause that’s the one we’ll let you keep.”

 

“Let him have his tongue,” the Twi’lek jokes. “The First Order likes to interrogate their prisoners. And maybe he wants to keep making those terrible speeches.”

 

“Please, don’t hurt him,” Rey says calmly. “I’ll go with you.”

 

“If you hurt her,” Hux hisses.

 

“We won’t hurt her,” the burly male promises, his grip on Rey’s arm tightening as he smiles down at the General. “She’ll enjoy it. Let her experience what it’s like to be with a real man.”

 

Hux stiffens and glaring daggers, pulls himself to his full height, nearly eye-level with the giant man.

 

But the Twi’lek puts his hand on Hux’s shoulder, forcing him back down onto the crate. Hux struggles against the hand and is met with a sharp knee to the stomach, he folds, hitting the crate with the back of his legs. He rises again, ignoring the pain and then a fist connects with the side of his face, blood welling from the impact.

 

“Hurt him again and I’ll—“ Rey warns.

 

“It’s alright, Rey,” Hux manages through a wheeze, his stomach aching and face throbbing. It’s good if they hit him if they think he’s weak. If they underestimate him, it’s all the better. This is all just part of his plan.

 

The Twi’lek presses his hand on Hux’s shoulder again, forcing him to sit.

 

“Why don’t you just sit tight. You can have her when we’re done,” Uhrat says callously over his shoulder as they lead Rey out.

 

***

 

Hux can just make out her fearful eyes glancing back at him as they leave the hanger and round the corner. He can’t take them all on single-handed. He knows that. But when they’re separated, he has a chance.

 

He waits a moment, though it feels like an eternity. And once they’ve left the hanger, he makes his move, throwing himself at the Twi’lek, and hoping to grab hold of the male’s sensitive Lekku and perhaps immobilize him. He can’t, won’t let them hurt Rey.

 

The force of Hux’s body sends the Twi’lek sprawling to the ground, his blaster dislodges and skitters across the floor of the hanger out of reach. Hux is stronger now, his rib having mostly healed. So, he very nearly overpowers the Twi’lek, straddling him from behind and wrapping his cuffs around the male’s neck to strangle him. But the Twi’lek grips the binders and pulls Hux forward, so he slams headfirst into one of the crates.

 

Swiftly, Hux rolls onto his back, ready to get up again, but a crushing weight stills him. The Twi’lek male presses a knee to his chest, leaning over him and retaking hold of the binders. The Twi’lek’s sensitive lekku dangle over his face and Hux lunges, trying to bite at them. He’s always had to be a bit of dirty fighter. Especially since he was so much smaller than the other boys growing up. His teeth connect with flesh and Twi’lek cries out. Then a hard fist slams into the side of his face, and he’s momentarily dazed, releasing the lekku as his head snaps back.

 

The Twi’lek has one hand gripping the injured head tail and the other holding onto Hux’s binders. But it’s enough for Hux to push against, forcing the Twi’lek back. His cuffed hands press into the Twi’lek’s chest.

 

“Don’t be foolish,” the Twi’lek says coldly. “Is she worth your life?”

 

He doesn’t have to think at all.

 

“Yes,” he replies immediately. The word comes out just as he triggers the release in his sleeve and drives his monomolecular blade dagger into the Twi’lek’s heart.

 

***

 

The three pirates lead Rey down a long hallway, far away from their storage hanger. The large man gripping her binders is thinking all sorts of lewd thoughts. She can feel them as she searches his mind for any kind of information that could be helpful to her. But his head is filled with nothing but disgusting images that frighten and disturb her.

 

She reaches into the mind of the other man, perhaps she can use the Force and make them turn on the Toydarian? She tried to use the Force on him earlier, but he didn’t seem affected in the slightest.

 

The dark-skinned male is almost as anxious as she is, this is his first time with the pirates. He didn’t know they were into things like this _. That fear._ She can harness it. _That doubt_ , she can make it bloom.

 

She closes her eyes and reaches into the Force and finds just the right cord. She tugs at it slightly. _Is this the kind of man you want to be?_

 

The male stops, “Maybe this isn’t such a good idea. If she’s wanted by the First Order, we probably shouldn’t—“

 

The Toydarian turns on him, “She’s nothing to them. The only reason there’s a bounty on her head is cause she killed their Supreme Leader. They only want her alive so they can make her suffer. They’ll probably thank us for our work. We’re just getting her ready for what they’re already planning for her.”

 

At that the male shrugs, “I just don’t like this. It’s not what I signed up for.”

 

“Then get back to your bunk,” Uhrat scoffs.

 

The dark-skinned male gives Rey an almost ashamed look and then leaves her alone with the big pale male and the Toydarian.

 

By that time, they’ve come to a large room, captain’s quarters it would seem. It’s sparsely decorated, but in the middle of the room is a large bed.

 

Rey sighs, she’s fought off more than four before, she can handle this. She just has to wait until the timing is right. She closes her eyes and reaches into the Force.

 

There’s that familiar tug to the General, always pulling her in his direction. Then that feeling of peace and calm _. She can do this. She won’t let them hurt her or Hux._

 

The burly pale male pulls her forward suddenly and flings her onto the bed.

 

***

 

Hux watches as the life drains out of the Twi’lek’s eyes. He doesn’t feel anything but satisfaction at the sight of it. He’ll watch each and every one of those filthy pirates die before the end of the day. And he’ll be glad to do it.

 

Searching through the pockets of the Twi’lek’s jacket he finds the keycard and carefully unlocks his binders. Then he snatches up the blaster from the floor and spins around, he can feel someone’s eyes on him.

 

It’s the short, dark-skinned male. He looks surprised and afraid at the sight of the dead Twi’lek on the hanger floor.

 

“Hands in the air,” Hux orders brusquely. “Where did they take her?”

 

The male is speechless his eyes wide, mouth half open.

 

“I said, _where_ did they take her?” Hux asks again. Every word laced with malice.

 

“Upstairs. Captain’s quarters,” the male says quickly.

 

“Show me,” Hux flicks his blaster in the direction of the hallway and male nods.

 

With the dark-skinned human male in front of him, Hux heads down the hallway in search of Rey.

 

***

 

 “Now love,” Uhrat says. “Just be a good girl and—“

 

“Don’t touch me,” Rey says through clenched teeth. “I’ll kill you.”

 

“Think you can use the Force on us little Jedi?” The pale human male laughs. “Well, we have just the thing for that.”

 

She registers a sharp sting in her neck and realizes a needle is piercing her skin. She tries to calm her thundering heart and reaching out to the Force she pushes, hard.

 

The human male flies back, hitting the wall with a sharp crack. He slides to the floor, dazed.

 

Uhrat smiles, “Just wait till that kicks in girl. You won’t be able to move a muscle.”

 

Her head is already becoming heavy, her vision swimming before her. The room starts to spin, she can’t manage to focus, can’t manage to think.

 

“Now, be a good girl, and we won’t hurt your boy,” the Toydarian says.

 

_Hux. What have they done to Hux?_

 

She feels the pressure of the bed shift, the human male has risen from the ground, he leans over her, arms braced on either side of her head. Then a large hand closes around her throat, and she can’t breathe, her vision starting to fade.

 

“You little—” The male starts angrily, but then there’s the sound of blaster fire, and he drops down on top of her. He’s far too heavy, and though his grip releases from her throat, she still can’t get in any air.

 

She can barely see anything around her, she seems to have the distinct feeling that she’s floating. But she’s also being crushed. She tries to gulp in a breath, but the weight pressing down on her is too much. There’s more blaster fire, and someone is screaming.

 

Then the weight slides off, and she sees a shock of red hair dangling over her. The face that greets her is familiar. _Kind. Handsome._ She likes that face. The brows are knit together in concern, and his full lips parted. He leans over her, his face only mere inches from hers.

 

_Maybe he’s going to kiss her again? Wasn’t he kissing her before? And he looks so worried. Was he worried about her?_

 

“Rey?” He whispers. “Are you alright?”

 

She can’t answer, she can’t speak. Whatever they gave her as robbed her of her words. She can barely keep her eyes open, but she’s safe now, he’s here. He’ll protect her. 

 

She doesn’t have to stay awake. So, she doesn’t. 

 

***

He dispatched of the dark-skinned human male swiftly and silently. He didn’t want the others to hear. Finding them in the Captain’s quarters, he fires at the man closest to Rey first. He’s always been a good shot, even under stress, what’s more, he knows how to handle his weapon.

 

When he determines the large man is no longer a threat, he turns his attention to the Toydarian. The scum deserves to die slowly. But from the looks of Rey, and how she just lies there, she’s drugged or worse, so he doesn’t take his time. He shoots to kill.

 

Even the sickening thud of a body hitting the floor doesn’t distract him, he has a singular focus.

 

_Rey._

 

After pulling the large man off of her he leans over, she’s breathing, but her face. Something about the way her eyes roll back he’s sure they drugged her. The discarded syringe on the night table tells him enough. How he wishes he had dragged it out, made them suffer.

 

With shaking hands, he unlocks her binders and tosses them aside, realizing with slight relief that she’s still fully clothed.

 

He scoops Rey up off the bed, one hand under her knees the other supporting her back. Her head sags against his chest, and he bites down hard on the inside of his cheek.

 

If he could have, he would’ve flayed those disgusting pirates alive. He wishes he had. It would’ve been rightful payment for how they’ve treated her.

 

He carries her all the way back to their ship and lays her down on the bed. Then he’s not sure what to do, he supposes he has to wait until the drug wears off. He pulls the heavy chair from the lounge into the bedroom and sets it by the bed.

 

He’s given no thought to food, no thought to cleaning up the bodies he’s left behind. He’ll sit and wait until she wakes. He hopes that she won’t remember anything.

 

It’s only a few minutes before he can’t stand sitting any longer and he takes to pacing back and forth in the small room. If she’d had a lightsaber, she would’ve been able to defend herself. The guilt gnaws at his insides. What’s worse is the knowledge that she probably never would’ve been drugged. . . Or . . . Or anything else.

 

A sudden wave of nausea makes him feel like he might need to wretch. But then he stiffens. _How did the pirates find them?_ Perhaps they’d used this planet to stash goods? Or—his heart pounds, could they have intercepted his holocall with Ren?

 

He’s overcome with a sudden need to know. If this is all his fault, if—if they could have hurt her because of his foolish actions. His stomach lurches with anguish, he has to know.

 

With one hand he gently caresses Rey’s sleeping face.

 

“I’ll be right back,” he whispers, pressing a kiss to her forehead.

 

This time he straps on his blaster and folds his things up into his bag. He moves his bag, so it’s hidden behind the chair, just in case Ren might have the audacity to appear now.

 

He can’t help glancing back at her before he leaves the room, making sure to seal the door to the bedroom as well as the ship, just in case there are more pirates about. With a frenzied determination, he heads back in the direction of the Malastare cruiser. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oof, that was a rough chapter. But Hux got a moment to actually be (as he would consider it) not useless. And he needed a little extra push to consider giving Rey that kyber crystal. Well, do you think it was Hux's fault the pirates found them?
> 
> Is Supreme Ex Bf due to show up soon? And if he show's up while Rey is unconscious how is that going to turn out??? 
> 
> Thank you all so much for your encouragement and comments! I love reading them and they give me so much joy! I hope you had a wonderful New Year's Eve and that this year brings you much happiness!   
> Till next time!


	24. Exposed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ginger boy discovers some disappointing information and Rey finally has a heart-to-heart with Supreme Ex Bf.
> 
> *** WARNING ***
> 
> No smut . . . yet
> 
> But there is violence and bloodshed. . . soooo yeah :/ Not gory but we get a little more badass Hux :D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi Friends! 
> 
> I'm so sorry it's been so long! Life got a bit crazy and I wasn't able to write ;-; For a little more detail, we are trying to sell our house and that has been a roller coaster. And I am getting ready to fly home for a week YAY! But not for fun :C I'm going to be doing some work at my old job so I'll be super busy and have a baby with me. So hopefully I can get another chapter out before I leave! 
> 
> Anyways! I hope you enjoy the chapter. . . we are getting oh so close to that smut FINALLY!   
> Eeek here we go.... 
> 
> <3 Dark

**When Stars Collide**

**Chapter 24: Exposed**

_“That’s it, gently,” Grand Admiral Rae Sloane instructs. “Just the barest hint of pressure on the trigger. You have to maintain control over your weapon. If your hands shake then your aim will be off.”_

_Armitage Hux listens intently. He’d begged the Grand Admiral for a round of blaster training and been ecstatic when she’d accepted. Though she’d made him promise not to tell his father. Not that the Grand Admiral was afraid of Brendol Hux. More than likely she was protecting Armitage as she often did. Protecting him from the wrath of his father._

_She’d gone over the essentials of marksmanship as she’d been trained. She’d showed him stance and hand placement, and though the blaster was nearly too large for his small hands, she’d insisted he handle it on his own._

_When he fired, he hit his mark dead on. Again and again._

_“That’s amazing!” Rae exclaimed, giving him a rare smile. “You’re going to be quite the marksman, perhaps even a sharpshooter one of these days.”_

_He beamed. “You really think so?”_

_“Armitage,” she paused thoughtfully. “I have seen a lot of marksmen. And I have never seen someone so young take to it so quickly. Let alone hit their mark five times in a row on the first try. I’m impressed, to say the least.”_

_Something about the tone of her voice tells him she’s not just saying this for his benefit. She’s genuinely astonished by his skill._

_“You have a steady hand,” she continues. “And a steady hand shows a quick brain. You’ve always been fast and smart. Someday you’ll get to use all of those skills to your advantage, it will make you quite useful to the Empire.”_

_He swells with pride, swallowing nervously. “Father thinks I’m useless.”_

_Something dangerous flashes behind the Grand Admiral’s eyes quickly, and then it's gone. “You’re not useless,” she says, voice even-tempered, but there’s an inflection in her voice that makes it clear she’s angry._

_Armitage looks down._

_“Look at me Armitage,” she says sternly. He does, green eyes meeting brown with apprehension._

_“You are not useless,” she repeats. “You are smart and talented, and fast, you—you’re a very fast learner, do you know that?”_

_He nods miserably._

_“You need to know that, alright?” She says kindly now. “You’re not useless.”_

_If he wasn’t useless, then why hadn’t he been able to save his mother? If he wasn’t useless, then why didn’t Maratelle Hux want him? If he wasn’t useless then why did his father hate him?_

_Grand Admiral Rae Sloane may not believe he was useless, but one person’s opinion surely wouldn’t be enough to make him feel otherwise._

 

***

 

Rey drifts in and out of consciousness, unable to move or speak. Though she felt the soft pressure of Hux’s chest against her cheek and his strong arms lifting her up. He’s a steady, reassuring presence in a time of fear. If she could move, she would cling to him. But she can’t control her body, she can only manage to maintain some sort of conscious awareness through the Force, but it takes immense effort.

 

When Hux lays her on the bed, she has the euphoric feeling that she’s floating. But she’s safe, he’s there with her. His presence a balm to her anxious mind. He saved her, he fought for her, he protected her. He came back for her.

 

The thoughts are muddled in the back of her mind, outlined with some sort of gratified fulfillment. _Someone had come back for her._ Not just Finn. Though he had come back as well, Finn was her best friend. _No_ this was different. This was someone she liked, someone she cared for in that, more than friends’ sort of way. And he had come back for her.

 

She wants to tell him how she feels, but she’s so tired. And from the way he paces about the room frantically, perhaps he doesn’t want to be distracted.

 

Then the bed shifts and warm, soft lips press against her forehead. He whispers something, but she can barely make sense of the words. Then she has a sudden, frightening realization that she’s alone.

_He’s left her. Hux left her._

 

Panic washes over her. And she can’t manage to move her arms or legs, she struggles in vain to sit up, but the drug is too powerful. Her legs and arms refuse to obey. Even the Force isn’t entirely under her control.

 

She feels suddenly tired again, and her eyes begin to droop, and she unwillingly succumbs to the strong undertow of sleep. The cord of her bond stretches tightly as she drifts into slumber.

 

***

 

Driven by the overwhelming need for righteous vindication, Armitage Hux makes his way back to the pirate’s _TX-11 Malastare_ Cruiser quickly. He must know if it was his holocall with Ren that brought the pirates to them. And if it was. . . He’s not sure how he’ll ever be able to face Rey again. But if it wasn’t him, then he can at least have that small morsel of comfort.

 

Body still shaking with adrenaline he pays little heed to the leaves and grass crunching underfoot as he crosses the green hills and finds the vessel waiting for him. He ignores the lifeless Twi’lek body when he enters through the cargo bay and searches for the way to the command deck. It’s an older model with an easy to by-pass security protocol, and it's not long before he finds his way through the maze of the ship onto the captain’s deck.

 

Seating himself in the pilot’s chair, he begins the tedious work of accessing the ship’s data hard drive. But luckily it isn’t encrypted like it would be if it were a First Order vessel. So, he’s able to find the logs he needs. The crew has sent no outgoing transmissions, no word of their captives has been transmitted to the First Order. He sighs. He can at least rest in the assurance that Ren doesn’t know he’s with Rey.

 

Then he takes to searching for any intercepted transmissions and finds there are three. One from some derelict smuggling ship that passed out of range. Another from a First Order ship, neither transmissions interesting or helpful.

 

The last one, however, he glances at the date stamp and frowns. It would be the correct date. . . Nervously he selects the transmission and lets it play.

 

***

 

Rey lays on the bed, dreaming, floating, and all but unaware of the Force. But then she feels the snap of the cord, and it forcibly drags her back into consciousness. She manages to follow the feeling with her eyes, still unable to move her body. And Ben is there, standing away from her, back turned.

 

The pit of her stomach fills with dread. _Oh, the things they’d said to each other._ The things they’d promised. She wants to speak. To tell him she’s sorry. She doesn’t want to hurt him. It’s just that she’s found someone now. And she doesn’t want him to have any delusions about their relationship. She doesn’t want him to think she’s trying to lead him on.

 

But the drug isn’t letting her think clearly, she can’t reason through the fog. She’s even unsure if Ben is really there or if it’s all just some dream. Something her subconscious has created to help her deal with her feelings.

 

_“Great,” Ben says with annoyance. “And I was having such a good day.”_

_He doesn’t turn to look at her, doesn’t move, for which she’s thankful._ She doesn’t really want him to see her like this.

_His broad shoulders slump slightly, “Look, I know I’ve been—difficult. But you haven’t exactly made things easy. Hell, for the last year you wouldn’t even say a word to me when we saw each other. What am I—how was I supposed to fix things when you wouldn’t even talk to me?”_

 

She’s silent, unable to speak, weary from the drugs she can only lay there.

 

_When she doesn’t respond Ben continues, “Ah, I see we’ve digressed again. You won’t speak to me?”_

_He turns now, slowly, like he’s afraid to see her. Like he’s worried that he walked in on something worse this time. His eyes finally lock on her, intense, studious, then wild as he tries to understand what he sees. Her eyes meet his, but only half-lidded and she doesn’t move except for the rise and fall of her chest as she breathes._

 

_“Rey?” Ben’s voice is flecked with worry. “Rey, what’s wrong?”_

 

_Wasting no time, Ben rushes to her side. “What happened?!” His tone is frantic but laced with the promise of vengeance. “Who did this to you?”_

 

She tries to shake her head, lips trembling now as she tries to say something. _But then Ben’s sizeable figure stoops over her, and though she doesn’t see him remove his glove a large calloused hand strokes the side of her face._

 

_Then the images begin, enveloping her subconscious like a Sarlacc pit, devouring her, pulling her down into the depths. Snoke in his glittering gold mantle, resting on his throne. The blood red of the throne room as it burned down around her, littered with the bodies of the Praetorian guards. So much red. Just as soon as the gold and red came, so does the green, sea-foam green eyes fill her vision, burning with emotion. Then the buzz of a saber, her saber. Double-bladed, powerful, static energy crackling. The starched white of an officer’s uniform flashes before her eyes and then a shadow in the darkness, red-bladed saber igniting and the feel of burning flesh._

_But something inside her thrums with powerful hope, and she stands on the edge of some firm ground on some planet she’s never seen as she looks up at the stars above. A steady hand wraps around her waist, and she buries her face in that shoulder, inhaling the scent of him. Her heart is so full of joy it aches painfully. How she longs to feel that truly happy._

Just as quickly as it came, it all fades away, causing her to gasp and lurch upright. She has the distinct sensation that she can move again. Or at least, partially. The drug hasn’t faded away entirely, she’s still partly in a haze, it’s almost as if Ben took the drug into his own system when he touched her.

 

_Ben._

***

 

Hux stares down at the screen, guilt eating away at him. It was his transmission. _His_. It led the pirates right to them. He’s to blame for all this.

 

Breathing becomes difficult, each inhale sharp and taxing, he can’t get in enough air. He starts to feel light-headed, pain pounding in his temples and everything around him is beginning to cave in, vision narrowing as he looks at the transmission data.

 

_Useless. Useless. Useless._

 

It’s all his fault. His father was right. He should’ve stopped the pirates before they ever took them to the damn ship. _How is he ever going to face Rey again?_

 

Without realizing it, he stands, heart pounding and lungs heaving. His hand smashes down on the console before he even registers what he’s done. Then he’s screaming obscenities at the foul ship as he slams his fists into the transparisteel of the console over and over and over.

 

He only stops when he hears a voice behind him, “What the hell do you think you’re doing?”

 

 

***

  
Ben’s hand still rests on her cheek, his eyes soft as they meet hers.

 

“What did you see?” He asks. “When I touched you just now?”

 

She manages to croak out a few words, her throat is dry, parched and in need of water. “My future.”

 

Her head is still swimming, and she sways uneasily, but Ben steadies her with his palm. He’s come to sit on the edge of the bed, now that he’s physically here.

 

“Do you know what I see?” He asks gently. She can tell from his voice, his speech slightly slurred, that when he touched her, he somehow managed to take some of the drug from her. How she’s not sure. Perhaps because of the Force bond? No matter the case, she can move, albeit each movement is slow and rough. She feels slightly nauseous as well as if any wrong movement will make everything come up.

 

“What?” She asks tiredly. She wants to collapse into Ben’s arms, hold him. Just so he knows she hasn’t forgotten him. That she hasn’t stopped caring for him. It’s just _how_ she cares that has changed.

 

Ben looks away from her, his thumb brushing down her cheek, fingers cupping the back of her head.

 

“My father,” he whispers tightly. “And Uncle Luke. And you. Past, present, and future.”

 

His deep brown eyes look mournful as he swallows, eyes wet and gleaming.

 

“What happened Rey? Who drugged you?” He asks quietly.

 

She manages a stiff shake of her head, then shrugs. _It wouldn’t hurt to tell him, would it?_

 

“Pirates,” she says slowly.

 

The softness of his face instantly dissolves into rage, “how did you come across pirates?”

 

She almost opens her mouth, then snaps it shut quickly.

 

“Okay,” Ben replies thoughtfully. “Where’s your _boyfriend_? Shouldn’t _he_ be protecting you from threats, like pirates?” He spits the word boyfriend out with obvious disgust.

 

“He—“ she pauses, should she call Hux her boyfriend? _It seems to be the best word to describe what he’s become to her. But saying it to Ben. . ._

 

“Did the pirates—,” Ben seems to be having trouble formulating the words. “Did they hurt you?”

 

“What? No!” She says quickly. Almost a little too quickly.

 

“Are you sure?” Ben asks furiously. It’s obvious he’s trying his best to hold his temper in check, but his eyes dance with predatory anger. “You were drugged. Think Rey, did they touch you?”

 

“No,” she whispers, suddenly embarrassed, was she going to have to have this same conversation with Hux when he returned? “No, they didn’t touch me.”

 

“Are you alright?”

 

_No. She’s not alright._ She’s alone and more frightened than she’s been in a long time and Hux left her. She wants to cry and vomit and then cry some more. And she wants to have Ben hold her and let her cry. She doesn’t want to be alone right now, and she’s thankful for the comfort Ben provides. But. . . She wants Hux.

 

“I’m fine." 

 

“No, you’re not,” Ben argues. “I can see it on your face. Stars, if your stupid boyfriend were here, I’d kill him for letting this happen to you.”

 

“Ben, don’t,” she warns. “He saved me. It wasn’t his fault.”

 

At that Ben’s eyes narrow, “But if you’d been with me, no one would’ve ever tried to hurt you.”

 

She almost wants to laugh. _Hadn’t Ben watched Snoke torture her? Hadn’t Ben himself allowed the stormtroopers to place binders on her wrists? Hadn’t Ben ordered them to shoot down the Falcon while she piloted it?_

 

“That’s not true,” she says. “You know you can’t control everything.”

 

“Maybe,” he concedes, but his voice sounds tired. “Are you safe now?”

 

Barely able to manage another nod of her head without vomiting she settles for a tight, “yes.”

 

“Good,” Ben nods, words slurring slightly. “Whatever they gave you, it’s making my vision swim. I—I think I need to throw up.”

 

***

 

Hux turns sharply, a large Zabrak male stands on the steps of the captain’s deck. It seems not all the pirates were on board the ship after all. The Zabrak’s black and white facial tattoos make him look menacing, his dark stained teeth turned up into a snarl only serve to increase his ferociousness.

 

“Who the hell are you?” Demands the Zabrak. “And what the hell do you think you’re doing to my ship?”

 

This must be the pilot. Hux straightens, wincing slightly when he realizes his knuckles sting from fresh transparisteel cuts and bleed freely. He needs to formulate a lie and fast.

 

“I’m General Hux of the First Order. Your captain took me aboard, rescued me. I was stranded here. And he was allowing me to hail my ship. For a reward of course.”

 

The Zabrak looks him up and down curiously. Hux knows he looks rough, face bruised and battered, uniform unkempt from his struggle with the Twi’lek _. Damn, had the Zabrak seen the dead Twi’lek?_ But the Zabrak hadn’t entered with his blaster drawn, so perhaps he wasn’t expecting danger?

 

Hux takes a step toward the Zabrak, holding his hands up carefully.

 

“Uhrat wouldn’t let you in here on your own,” the Zabrak reasons. “Keep your hands in the air and come here. We’re going to go find the captain.”

 

Hux does what he’s told, keeping his hands up he moves toward the Zabrak deliberately. All the while Hux tries to frantically determine how to fix this situation. He knows that Iridonians have a strong resistance to physical pain, two hearts, and sharp vestigial head horns. All of those things making for a formidable opponent.

 

After assessing the Zabrak, Hux is confident he can take out the one male. If there were others, it might be a stretch. And he’s weak from his fight with the Twi’lek, but anger and desperation serve as strong enough motivation. Besides, he needs to get back to Rey. He didn’t want to leave her alone like that. But he had to know. _Foolish. He hadn’t been thinking._

 

The Zabrak’s hand goes to the snap of his blaster, and that’s when Hux lunges.

 

Hux is fast, but the Zabrak is faster. The Iridonian pulls the snap of the holster and fumbles for the blaster as Hux pushes the male into the durasteel wall. But the Zabrak already has the blaster in hand and raises it at Hux.

 

He’s thankful for years of academy training that call on muscle memory to work to his advantage. Hux moves sideways, out of the arc of the blaster as it fires and in the same movement, he grips the wrist of the Zabrak. The blaster falls to the floor as Hux pins the male against the wall, but the crackle of the weapon firing echoes about the deck. The Zabrak male manages to kick Hux hard in the knee, and he crumples in pain. _Why is he always leaving his damn weak spots open?_

 

When he hits the ground the Zabrak charges, head down. Sharp horns tear into his shirt and then painfully into the flesh of his shoulder. The Zabrak pulls back, grimacing angrily and horns coated in Hux’s blood as he snarls.

 

“I’ll kill you,” he threatens.

 

A hand comes down crushing Hux’s throat, while the other reaches for the blaster on the floor. But the Zabrak is thrown off balance trying to grab the blaster and Hux uses it against him. Apparently, the Zabrak hadn’t noticed the blaster concealed on his hip. So Hux reaches for it, pulling it out and aiming it in less than a second. Then he fires.

 

The blaster bolt hits the Zabrak square in his chest, and he roars in pain, one fist slamming into Hux’s wounded shoulder. He hisses with the pain and fires again, but something cold slices through his uniform. The second shot hits the Zabrak, and he falls forward, but not before Hux realizes the icy feeling is not unfamiliar.

 

The Zabrak stabbed him. A blade-dagger hilt protrudes from his side and blood cascades out and onto the ground. His head pounds slightly as he pushes the Zabrak off and tries to rise to his feet. The ground seems to shift beneath him, and he catches himself against the wall.

 

Aiming his blaster at the still Zabrak, he fires again. He can’t be too careful. With two hearts the Iridonians are notoriously difficult to kill.

 

***

 

Ben’s eyes seem to have trouble focusing. At first, they only stare at Rey’s face, but then they drop to her clothing. Black First Order regulation clothing.

 

Then Ben frowns, looking around to see if there’s any other evidence of Rey’s lover. “Now you’re wearing his clothes?”

 

Rey is startled by the sudden change in tone, “Well, I don’t have a lot of clothing—“

 

“Oh, so you just wear his?” Ben snaps.

 

“I think it’s time for you to go,” Rey says, trying to pull away. Her body still won’t quite cooperate.

 

Ben blinks, wearily. “Whatever they gave you, it’s strong. I can barely see. I should go. I’m sure you don’t want me to kill your boyfriend for letting this happen to you.”

 

“He didn’t let this happen,” she growls. “And he saved me from those pirates.” If she could control her body, she might smack Ben for what he said. Hux didn’t let them hurt her. _No, he’d rescued her. But why did he have to leave her?_

 

***

 

Blood trickles down his side, down his pant leg, and into his boots. He needs to get back to his ship. There might be first aid supplies on board the pirate vessel, but he can’t chance more pirates. And he doesn’t have the time to look for their emergency kit. It would be faster to get back to his ship.

 

Rising to his feet, he examines the dagger. He fights to stay calm, he has to remove the blade. But not right now, not until he has something to stop the bleeding. Each step is taxing. He’s in shock he can tell because he doesn’t exactly feel the pain. Instead, some icy numbness rushes through him as he stumbles out of the captain’s deck and into the cargo bay.

 

He lurches back toward his ship, toward Rey. _Will she be awake? Would she be able to help him? How will she look at him when he tells her it was his fault? Will she hate him?_

 

Each thought burns a hole inside him. _She’s going to hate him._ He finally reaches their ship and pries off the access panel to open the door.

 

***

 

 

“ _He_ saved you?” Ben mocks. “And then he what? Left you here all alone? Why?”

 

Now she feels embarrassed and hurt. “I don’t know.”

 

“But he’s gone, and I’m here,” Ben says earnestly. “Forget him.”

 

“Stop it, Ben,” Rey replies, tears burning behind her eyes. “I care about you—but I don’t—I’m not—“

 

“Say it,” Ben hisses, hand moving from her neck to slide down to the her shoulder. “Say it.”

 

“I care about you,” she tries again. “But I’m not in love with you.”

 

The words sit there, hanging in the space between them. Ben works his bottom lip and swallows.

 

“Were you ever?” His voice cracks slightly, anguish distorting all his features.

 

Rey looks down, “Yes—I loved you. But you didn’t come back for me. Instead you—“

 

Ben cuts her off, “You know, I searched the entire First Order archives, and I couldn’t find a deserter with his name. Just tell me it who it is. Tell me who’s taken my pl—"

 

Just then, the door to the bedroom slides open, cutting Ben off mid-sentence as a bloody, beaten Hux staggers into the room clutching at a dagger handle protruding from in his side. Ben’s head whips around at the sound of the door, his hand still settled on Rey’s shoulder.

 

“Wait, Rey? What’s _he_ doing here?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EEEEK, Please don't kill me for leaving it there. The chapter was wayyyyyy LONG and I have to cut it somewhere. Honestly the height of suspense is the best place to cut it usually. 
> 
> WELP, THOUGHTS? Ben going to do some damage to Hux? Is Hux alright???? I mean he got STABBED AND GORED by a Zabrak (One of my favorite aliens in Star Wars. . . I mean Darth Maul anyone??? My first Star Wars bad guy husband too) and those guys are TOUGH!!! 
> 
> And Rey! My poor girl, she FINALLY told Supreme Ex BF how she feels and oof, that's got to hurt. Hopefully things will be a little mellowed because of the drugs. . . but who knows.


	25. Confrontation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ginger General has a flashback of dealing with awkward relationship situations aboard the Finalizer. 
> 
> Then our heroes must contend with Brickshithouse Supreme Ex Bf who seems to be wavering between confusion and murder. 
> 
> *** WARNING ***
> 
> No smut in this chapter. Some awkward relationship stuff AND some wound treatment. And maybe a little heartbreak. SMUT IS COMING IN THE NEXT CHAPTER (FINALLY).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi Friends!
> 
> Sorry I've been away! I went on a trip back home and then had to get back into the grove of work, school, kids, and household before I was able to work on this story.
> 
> Thank you all so much for being patient and encouraging while I've been away!! I greatly appreciate it!
> 
> Ready?? Here we go!!!

**When Stars Collide**

**Chapter 25: Confrontation**

 

***

 

_Something startles Hux awake, and he frantically looks about for his chrono to determine the time. Pressing the button, he glances at the numerals and finds its the middle of the night cycle. But something must have woke him? He snaps on the light in his large General’s quarters aboard the Finalizer but can’t find the cause of the disturbance._

_Then a soft tapping pulls his attention. Something raps lightly against the durasteel of his door, and he realizes that this was the noise that had woken him from slumber. He drags himself out of the warmth of his bed, dismissing Millicent’s whines as he dons a robe over his black First Order sleeping shorts. Someone is knocking on his door rather than use the comm, which tells him that not only must the person be conscientious of Leader Snoke, they must be worried about the eyes and ears everywhere._

_When the durasteel door slides open, Hux is startled to find someone other than Mitaka. If anyone would wake him in the middle of the night for some secret conversation, he’d have thought it would be his lieutenant._

_Instead, it is the Captain, Lira Sodd. The tiny blonde lounges against the frame, with her blue eyes sparkling at him and her mouth, turned up in that vulpine grin. She’s always the picture of pristine First Order officer perfection with her blonde hair pulled back in a low bun and her uniform looking freshly starched._

_If anyone besides the General holds themselves to a high standard of appearance, it's her._

_“General,” she croons in that sophisticated Coruscant accent. “I have some important news for you.”_

_“It couldn’t wait till the morning?” He replies with annoyance. He doesn’t like the way she looks him over, and he pulls the robe around himself tightly. “What is it?”_

_“We’ve figured it out,” she says, white teeth flashing in excitement._

_“What?”_

_“The molecular field dismantler we’ve been working on for the shield generators,” she replies with a smirk._

_She’s been in charge of developing new weapons tech along with Hux. They were placed on the team by none other than the Supreme Leader himself, and she’s somewhat responsible for some of the tech they’ve used to build Starkiller base. She’s intelligent, hardworking, and very pretty. All admirable qualities, but then she also tends to come across as cold and harsh. Hux isn’t quite sure what to make of her._

_“Oh,” Hux says tightly. “That’s wonderful. But it’s a little late to be sharing this information.”_

_He rarely sleeps, and when he does have a chance to catch up, he doesn’t like to be interrupted unless its an emergency. Which this is certainly not._

_“I thought,” she leans forward, face very close to his. “We might be able to celebrate this discovery.”_

_Hux glances down to see she’s holding a bottle of his favorite brandy. When his eyes dart back up to her face, she’s giving him a strange look as she bites her bottom lip._

_“It’s the middle of the night cycle,” he protests._

_But she brushes past him and into his quarters before he can close the durasteel door and he’s forced to watch anxiously as she seats herself on his lounge settee without even asking for permission._

_“Oh, we can always sleep when we’re dead,” she says flashing him an open-mouthed smile. “Fetch me two glasses, won’t you?”_

_He feels uneasy as he closes the door behind him and heads to the kitchen. Pulling out two small round glasses he hands them to her over the back of the settee. He doesn’t venture to sit by her. He’s not sure what she wants. But it’s clear somehow that she didn’t just come here to talk about molecular field dismantlers._

_“You should sit,” she commands, patting the empty space beside her, and when he does, her knee moves against his. His throat goes dry._

_Lira pours two full glasses of brandy and hands him one.  He doesn’t drink. Something about this whole situation feels off. Instinctually he moves his knee away._

_“To destroying the Resistance once and for all,” Lira says, raising her glass up and clinking against his. She takes a sip but eyes him suspiciously until he also gulps some of the liquid._

_There is nothing worse than unexpected alcohol so early in the morning. . . Or rather, so late at night. It burns its way down his throat._

_“You know,” Lira says, blue eyes shining as she looks at him. “I wanted to talk to you about what happened.”_

_“What happened?” Hux asks innocently._

_“You know, between you,” she pauses, “and me.”_

_Hux swallows a shallow gulp of the drink, trying to settle his stomach. He’d worked with Lira for almost a year. She was relatively new to the Finalizer’s crew. Though they’d worked well as colleagues. But then the officer’s social ball had happened, and the rumors had begun to fly._

_At the ball, Lira had a bit too much to drink, and Hux found himself in the precarious situation of having to escort her to her room before things got out of hand. In reality, he could forgive one slip up, he could endure this one mistake she had made. Everyone or nearly everyone who drinks finds themselves at some point in a position where they might have too much. And then what? Mustn’t they rely on friends to ensure their safety?_

_Well, the difficulty was that Lira hadn’t made any friends. She wasn’t exactly the likable sort. But she was the Captain of Hux’s flagship, and he needed her to maintain respect. So, he’d escorted her from the social himself, taking her back to her quarters and even helped her to bed. Nothing more. He’d been quick to extricate himself from her room as soon as she was back safely in her bed. He hated the idea that anyone might assume more than that had happened._

_Unfortunately, the next day all manner of things had been said, and before long the entire ship was abuzz with the rumor that the General had taken the new Captain to bed while she was drunk._

_It was an ugly tale, one that Hux had tried to squash quickly. He didn’t want to have to say anything really, didn’t want to defend himself. He felt as if his character should’ve spoken for itself, but he was still left with the unfortunate task of quelling viscous rumors, and it certainly didn’t help that the Supreme Leader’s new apprentice, Kylo Ren, had made a point to voice snide remarks to Hux at every passing opportunity._

_It was only another reason he’d found himself hating the new Force user._

_“Ah, the rumors,” he says, unable to help the flush that blooms on his cheeks. He hates talking this candidly about such things. But perhaps this is only camaraderie, maybe she merely wants to acknowledge the awkward situation to get it out in the open. Then they can ignore it._

_“I know I had a bit too much to drink,” she says, almost shyly, but it sounds forced. “I don’t drink a lot normally, and I swear, I never do that.”_

_“Do what?” He asks, confused._

_“Sleep with a superior officer,” she answers, surprised._

_“What?” He asks, setting the glass down on his small table. “We didn’t do anything.”_

_She gives him a look. One he can’t decipher. Then she’s leaning forward and placing a hand on his arm._

_“But you took me back to my quarters.” She says._

_“So,” he shrugs dismissively._

_“You put me to bed.”_

_“And?”_

_“And I was drunk.”_

_“I didn’t touch you,” he says frankly. “I didn’t want you to make a fool of yourself in front of the other officers, so I escorted you back to your room.”_

_“But surely—“ she begins._

_“I swear,” He replies with frustration. “Check the room cams. I’m not a despicable, selfish teenage boy, I have respect for my colleagues.”_

_Lira looks down at her drink, “oh, I—I’d hoped that—“_

_Hux shakes his head. If he’d known where this was going, he wouldn’t have let her in his room, not that he had much choice in the matter._

_“I told you,” he says, “I wouldn’t disrespect a colleague like that. You need the respect of the other officers.”_

_Lira doesn’t look at him. She shifts uncomfortably next to him but releases his arm. Then she sets her drink down on the table beside his own. When her eyes finally meet his again, she looks somewhat ashamed. At least that is a facial expression he can understand._

_“Then maybe,” she pauses, her eyes dipping down and then back up. “Maybe I ought to thank you for protecting me.”_

_“You’re welcome,” Hux replies stiffly. He’s completely unsure of where she’s headed with this._

_“I—I meant, I could give you a little thank you,” Lira says. “For trying to protect my honor. We’ve worked so closely together, and I’ve come to really respect you—” She places a hand on his thigh and Hux darts up suddenly, off the settee and away from her._

_“I think you should leave,” he says with disdain. How dare she. If he were his father, he’s certain he’d probably take her up on her offer. His father might look at it as another way to maintain control of the ship, to rule over the Captain. But not Hux. The thought makes him sick._

_Lira‘s eyes are wet and her lip trembles as she rises from her seat._

_“I didn’t mean to—“ she starts but stops when Hux looks away from her. “I’m sorry.”_

_She leaves the room without so much as another word and Hux stares after her as the door slides shut._

_Tomorrow he’ll have her transferred to another ship. He doesn’t want some presumptuous Captain on his vessel. And he can only imagine what stories might be concocted after tonight. After she’s seen leaving his quarters in the middle of the night in a hurry and possibly crying. Something like guilt twinges inside him but he pushes it aside, she ought to know it was inappropriate of her to suggest something like that._

_He swallows thickly and dumps out the rest of their drinks. Then he slips out of the robe and back into bed. Perhaps he should’ve taken her up on her offer? It might’ve been educational, she’s certainly old enough for him. Stars, she might’ve thought him an idiot for being this old and not having done that already._

_Staring at the ceiling for some time he determines its all for the best. He’d never fall into the trap of intimacy with someone he works with, let alone someone who isn’t as concerned about their reputation amongst the troops. Lira isn’t his type. For many reasons, but perhaps mostly because he needs more than just physical attraction. Not that he never finds women attractive. But he never feels that passion, that want, that need he’s heard about from others or read in holobooks._

_Perhaps something inside him is broken? Perhaps some piece doesn’t work the way it ought, and it’s left him disinterested in companionship. But then Millicent nuzzles his hand, purring and he realizes. It’s not that he doesn’t want a companion. He does. It’s just. . ._

_If—and it’s a very tentative if, he were to ever have a relationship with anyone they ought to share his ideals, hold the same values and strive for the betterment of the galaxy. Like he does, every single day. And more than that, he wants someone who knows him, inside and out. Someone who can look at him and not just see a General, a First Order officer, a ginger. He wants someone who can see all of him, who can see his heart._

_What good would physical intimacy be without that anyway? Without acceptance rather than judgment?_

_It’s a silly thought. But it leaves an aching hole in his chest before he finally drifts back to sleep._

_He’ll never have that. His father made sure of that. Because he could never trust someone so completely. And what would any intimate relationship be without that trust?_

***

 

Lightheaded, Hux teeters at the door to the bedroom, he’s lost a lot of blood on his trek back to the ship, and if he doesn’t get his wound treated, he’ll most likely pass out. He assumes Rey is still sleeping, what with the drug she was given, it’s unlikely that she could help him. He can get to the emergency kit and find the diagnostic scanner that will tell him exactly how much blood he’s lost. Then he must remove the blade-dagger. He can use the suture kit himself he’s sure, but not if he waits much longer.

 

Fingers fumbling for the release he manages to open the door after the fifth try, everything in his vision is blurry and unfocused as he finally stumbles into their bedroom.

 

A dark figure sits on the edge of the bed, his bed. _Their_ bed. Hux instantly bristles, everything coming into sharp focus.

 

At first, he thinks another pirate has somehow found their way aboard the ship, and his first instinct is to draw his blaster, aiming it at the intruder. But then the figure whips around, and Hux is met with the confused face of his new Supreme Leader.

 

Numbness and fear fill his veins. Ren is here. In the flesh.

 

“Wait, Rey? What’s _he_ doing here?” Ren slurs, the words coming out slower than they ought. Something is wrong, but Hux isn’t sure what.

 

Ren’s eyes dart from Hux’s startled expression to Rey’s equally astonished face. He blinks, brown eyes widening and mouthing parting in disbelief.

 

“You’re on Gamnus?” Ren turns to look at Rey, his tone strangely calm. Rey sits upright on the bed and Hux sees Ren’s hand on her arm, something boils inside him. Ren here, on the bed, _touching her_. And after what she’s already endured today. 

 

Rey gives Ren a look of mixed fear, and hesitation and Hux watches as Ren’s face contorts, the emotions plain as day. His expression changes from confusion to disbelief and then settles on rage. This at least is an expression that Hux finds familiar. Ren bits his lip and turns his glare back to Hux, eyes cutting into him with icy vehemence.

 

Trying to hold the blaster steady, Hux levels it at Ren. He has to ignore the pain from his body, has to ignore the cold feeling that seeps through him. _If he shoots, will it kill?_ His finger presses against the trigger lightly, he’s five for five today, if he shoots, he’s certain this will make six. At least as long as Ren doesn’t freeze the bolt or draw his lightsaber. 

 

“Armitage don’t!” Rey cries from behind Ren, and Hux wavers for a moment.

 

_If he did shoot . . . What would happen if Ren let’s go? Would the blast hit Rey?_

 

At that thought, he lowers the blaster down while Ren’s head snaps back to look at Rey, “Armitage?”

 

Ren says the name with disgust, then turns back to Hux, his eyes following the blaster as Hux returns it to the holster.

 

A moment of awful dawning comprehension hits Ren like a lightning bolt and Hux nearly feels pity for his rival. But then Ren jerks up from the bed, his hand closing around Rey’s arm as he drags her with him.

 

“That was your blaster,” he accuses.

 

Hux doesn’t deny it, he just levels a glare of equal disdain back at Ren. Ren seems to have risen too quickly, and he sways on his feet. _Has he been drinking?_ Hux can’t seem to determine the cause of Ren’s clumsiness.

 

“Tell me what happened, before I kill you,” Ren demands, speech coming slowly.

 

But Hux isn’t able to speak a word as he tries to take a step forward and everything in his world comes crashing down, or rather, up. The floor seems to lift upwards, and then he feels his face hit it as everything starts to fade. The last thing he hears is the buzz and crackle of a lightsaber’s ignition.

 

***

 

Rey tries to pull away from Ben, but his grip is too strong, and when she summons the Force, she feels it start to rend. _Everything is wrong. It’s not supposed to go this way._

 

Ben hits the ignition of his lightsaber as Hux crumples to the floor and for a brief second Rey is convinced that Ben used the Force to crush Hux onto the ground.

 

“LET ME GO!” She demands, even though she still feels weak from the drug. She must help Hux.

 

Nothing happens.

 

“I have to help him!” She cries, panicking.

 

But Ben doesn’t move, doesn’t say anything. He’s gone eerily still, one hand on her arm, the other grasping his saber as he looks down on Hux’s unmoving body.

 

“Ben,” Rey tries, as calm as she can muster. “ _Please_.”

 

The look Ben gives her over his shoulder is heartbreaking, like she’s choosing Hux over him. Like he’s waited so long for someone to choose him and here she is picking the one person who might cause him the most pain.

 

“He saved me,” she says softly. “I have to help him. Please, let me help him.”

 

Eyes gleaming wet, Ben swallows, his brown eyes entreating her to make a different choice.

 

“What about me?” He says hoarsely.

 

And though she knows his question comes from a deep well of pain, not selfishness, she almost wants to smack him across the face for making her feel like she has to choose between the two of them. _As if it's really a choice._ She loves them both. Just, _differently_.

 

“You’re not bleeding to death right now,” she says tersely.

 

He seems to consider it for a moment, but he must know that time is precious right now. Hux could very well die.

 

“Tell me where you are, and I’ll let you go,” he says finally.

 

She doesn’t hesitate, any more wasted time and she might lose Hux. Besides, they’ll be gone long before Ben can get there. So, she tells him immediately, giving him the coordinates that they sent to the Resistance. And when she does, she feels it. The Force comes alive, buzzing between them, static energy rippling around them. He knows she’s telling him the truth. And so, he’ll come for her. She’ll have to face him. _Again_.

 

“I’m coming for you,” Ben says quickly, lightsaber crackling angrily in his hand. “And for him.”

 

And then he’s gone, and everything is quiet again.

 

***

 

Hux awakes to intense stinging pain. He lies on his back on the floor of the bedroom, cold air hitting his exposed abdomen and Rey leaning over him. Her eyes widen as she presses a hand to his chest.

 

“Don’t move,” she says urgently. “I removed the dagger. I need to finish the sutures. Hold still.”

 

The tugging of medical thread stings with each pull and Hux grimaces.

 

“Almost done,” Rey murmurs, her eyes darting from the wound and back to his face. She finishes surprisingly fast and ties the last suture. Then she peels open a large bacta patch and presses it over the wound.

 

The bacta stings worse than the sutures and Hux has to grit his teeth, hissing through the pain. The hand that was on his chest moves to stroke his hair, and he relaxes slightly at the comforting feel of her fingers on his scalp.

 

“Thank you,” he manages, voice cracking and throat dry.

 

“Always so polite,” she tries to joke, but her voice cracks too. And then she’s stooping down, lips brushing against his forehead, his temple, the line of his jaw.

 

“I was so worried about you,” she whispers. A ridiculous notion, he thinks. Especially after what she’s endured today. _What’s a little physical pain?_ Especially when she’s undergone pain that is far less visible and much more difficult to process.

 

“Nonsense,” he says tiredly. “I was worried about you. How are you even awake?”

 

She pulls away, licking her lips and tears starting to fall down her cheeks, “when the bond opened, and Ben touched me—I think—I think he took some of the drugs, or I shared it with him or something. I’m not sure.”

 

Hux lets out a shaky sigh and tries to sit up, wincing at the pain he manages to prop himself up, “I’m sorry I left you alone. I—I had to know how the pirates found us.”

 

“It’s alright,” she replies. “It’ll be alright.”

 

“It’s not—it won’t,” he stammers. “It was my fault. You were right. I shouldn’t have commed the First Order, I led the pirates right here. To you.”

 

She stops, eyes meeting his curiously. “This isn’t your fault.”

 

“It is,” he replies anxiously. He has to make her see. Must make her understand, it’s his fault all this happened to her. _Now she can really see him for what he is. A problem. A burden. Something she doesn’t need or want._

 

“It’s not,” she says firmly. “It could’ve happened when we made any comm. Besides, you came back. You saved me. You fought for me. Killed for me even.”

 

He stills, “But—but it happened because of me. I do nothing but cause you trouble and—, and of course, I killed for you. I couldn’t let them harm you. I’d do anything—“

 

She cuts him off, pressing warm, soft lips to his open ones, while her hand moves to the back of his neck and holds him steady. Then she pulls back suddenly.

 

“I think I need to vomit,” she says weakly, and he’s not sure if it was the kiss or the drug, but she darts up and rushes to the fresher.

 

***

 

Hux pulls himself upright, feeling dizzy and exhausted and filthy. It takes him a moment to realize he’s covered in blood. Some of it his own, some belonging to the pirates. He needs to get clean. Needs to wash himself of the evidence of his folly.

 

So, he slowly makes his way to the fresher as well, resting a hand on Rey’s shoulder gently as she heaves into the toilet.

 

They make quite a pair.

 

He flicks the fresher on and turns to the mirror, assessing the damage while he waits for the water to heat. Rey must’ve removed his shirt to fix up the wound because he isn’t wearing one. His body is a canvas of fresh bruises and scrapes, covered in dried or semi-dried blood. His face too is bruised, and he looks like he had a run in with a rancor recently.

 

Absently he notices Rey rise gingerly from the floor, and she comes to stand next to him. Her ashen face slick with sweat.

 

“We look terrible,” she says good-naturedly. _How can she be so cheerful?_

 

Steam starts to fill the fresher and Hux can only nod in agreement, nearly feeling lightheaded again.

 

“Shower?” He asks hopefully. _Perhaps she’s already forgiven him? And besides, they can deal with Ren later, they can talk things out later. Right now, he just wants to feel her._

 

She shakes her head, “I need water first. I’ll be back.”

 

He nods, disappointed.

 

Slowly she shuffles out the door and Hux steps into the fresher without her. He takes great care to wash around the bacta patches and watches numbly as the pink water drains at his feet.

 

Turning to face the water, he closes his eyes. The raw ache in the pit of his stomach and the fear fluttering in his gut couples with the feelings of guilt and shame. He’s made a mess of everything. The one time he’s wanted someone, truly wanted them and they’re a rebel. But of course he’d fall for a woman like Rey. A kind, compassionate woman, who turns his world upside down. A woman who stands for the opposite of all the things he’s fought for with the First Order. He’s somehow turned traitor to his own principles.

 

_His father was right. He’s a useless fool._

 

All the same, he can’t deny it. The day's events have woken something inside him. Something that had been sleeping till now.

 

_He loves her. He’s in love with her. He’d kill anyone for her. He’d do anything for her. In fact, he’d give up everything for her. But would she do the same for him? He’s not sure._

 

_Useless. Useless. Useless._

 

The words come back to him. Of course, she wouldn’t. She doesn’t want someone like him. Someone so useless they can’t even keep from blurring the lines between traitor and comrade, or friend and foe. Why would she want someone who isn’t remorseful for the thousands of deaths they’ve caused? Why would she want someone who reveled in the destruction of an entire system? Even if he thought he had good reason to hate the Republic, she wouldn’t condone his actions.

 

A warm, soft hand pulls him out of his thoughts, wrapping around him from behind and he’s startled by the gentle pressure of Rey’s touch. She must’ve returned, and he was so lost in his thoughts he hadn’t heard her open the fresher door. She encases him in an embrace, resting her cheek against his shoulder blade.

 

Her smooth body presses against his back, melding with him. _Perhaps she could want him. Even after all he’s done._

 

“I don’t know how to do this,” he admits nervously. He can’t see her face behind him, but he feels the smile against his skin.

 

“Together,” she replies. “That’s how we do this.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo? Ben is on his way. . . will he get there before they leave? SPEAKING OF ARRIVAL, when is the Resistance OR First Order going to show up? AND is Hux going to give Rey the kyber crystal soon? Is she going to build a saber? And how will they get the Resistance and the First Order to work together??
> 
> Thank you all so much for your comments and kudos! I love hearing your thoughts!
> 
> <3 Dark


	26. Union

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AUTHOR EDIT:
> 
> *facepalms* I was missing a whole section of dialogue, not sure how that happened. But I updated it, gosh look at me accidentally deleting plot relevant stuff. . . If you'd like to read it it's during Hux and Vaylen's conversation. Sorry about that!!
> 
> Ginger General and his lady-love relax in the fresher for a bit and have a little talk about the important things. Then they might just enjoy each other's company in a more *ahem* carnal way. 
> 
> THEN smitten kitten General Hux and Jedi girlfriend deal with the First Order friend's who's support they desperately need. Lastly, they take their relationship to the NEXT LEVEL. (FINALLY I KNOW). 
> 
> *** WARNING ***  
> This chapter contains SMUT. . . which you can skip over if you'd like. (I've bracketed it in like [*******]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi Friends!
> 
> It's been super crazy this last month. School is killing me and taking all my joy out of life right now. On the upside I had an awesome visit home AND we sold our house AND my amazing husband surprised me with a trip to New York for valentine's day weekend ;_; I was so excited. Plus we got to see my brother that weekend too. New York was AMAZING, I can't wait to go back. Any Seinfeld fans?? We got to see a bunch of things from Seinfeld like Tom's Restaurant, it was so cool. 
> 
> Thank you all for your patience as I get this story out. I really want to do it justice and I can't tell you how much it means to me to have your support and comments <3 You all seriously make my day! 
> 
> Ready??? READY FOR THE SMUT??? (Also you can skip the smut I tried to put dividing lines to keep some parts separate for those of you who don't want to read the smut).  
> Let's go.  
> <3 Dark

**When Stars Collide**

**Chapter 26: Union**

 

***

 

“I don’t know how to do this,” Hux admits nervously. He can’t see her face behind him, but he feels the smile against his skin.

 

“Together,” Rey replies. “That’s how we do this.”

 

***

 

Rey presses a kiss to the bare skin of his back and relaxes in the feel of the warm water. Hux’s anxiety bleeds into everything, she can feel it in the Force, how he’s trying so desperately to hold onto some modicum of control. But instead, he’s met with nothing but churning waves of uncertainty. His fingers reach up to grasp her hand, and he squeezes.

 

“I was so scared today,” Rey says quietly, lips brushing against him as she speaks. “But now, I’m not. Now, I’m certain, together we can do anything.”

 

Breaking from her embrace he turns to face her. His cheeks are flaming red, and it might be from the heat of the water or his realization that they’re both naked.

 

His eyes dip for a fraction of a second before they meet hers and she can’t help but grin foolishly at him when he looks so silly. Hair damp from the water, face, and body covered in bruises and cuts and bacta patches. He looks so unrefined, rugged, and handsome. And she likes it. But even more than that, he won’t let his eyes linger on her naked form. Like he’s still trying not to look at her inappropriately, even though they’ve already seen each other so exposed.

 

“I—I was scared too,” he mumbles, and it makes her want to kiss him again. He’s so afraid to appear weak to anyone, but here he is, telling her he was fearful. He trusts her, so much more now than he did in the beginning. And he honestly doesn’t seem like the type to give his trust away easily. It makes her swell with pride.

 

His thick lips part for a moment, as if he’s about to say something else but then he snaps them shut and closes his eyes as he leans forward and rests his forehead against hers.

 

“We don’t have much time left,” He finally whispers.

 

“I know.”

 

“And—and we have so much we need to do.” He says, pulling away, “we should get started then.”

 

She rolls her eyes, he’s such a workhorse. All he thinks about is work work work and would he ever be able to separate his thoughts from his job? Take a break perhaps? Just once?

 

“First,” she glances up at him mischievously, “I think we need to finish this shower and then some rest and some food.”

 

“I don’t know if I could stomach anything,” he protests.

 

“Me either,” she says. “But we ought to try.”

 

***

 

He pulls her back into his arms, hands settling on the jut of her hips while he rests his chin on top of her head. All he wants to do is touch and touch and press his lips to each and every piece of her bare skin. But he shouldn’t, he shouldn't press his luck, not after the day they’ve had.

 

The day she’s had.

 

He can’t imagine what it’s like to be in that position. To be fearful of such a violation. It makes him sick to think of it. To wonder how many times Rey has had to fight for not only her survival but also to maintain control over her own body.

 

He bites the inside of his cheek and closes his eyes, thankful that he was able, just this once to protect her. Not that she really needs his protection at all. But stars if he won’t try every single time to keep her safe.

 

It’s then he decides finally. If there was ever any doubt, its gone now. He’ll give her the Kyber crystal. He wants to. His mother would want him to. And for some reason, the thought of parting with the crystal hurts less than the idea of parting with Rey.

 

If he could, he’d give her everything in his possession. But the crystal is all he really has at the moment. Well, he has credits, a lot of credits. But he has a sense she’d feel horrified or ashamed if he were to offer them to her. But stars, when he has the chance he will definitely purchase her a new wardrobe and—and whatever else she might want. And she’ll never want for anything ever again he determines.

 

He’ll help her fashion a new saber, and he’ll do everything within his power to bring a new order to the galaxy. A galaxy where Rey of Jakku is not nothing. A galaxy where they can live without fear.

 

A galaxy where they can be together.

 

***

 

Rey sinks into the pressure of his chin on her head, she loves how easily he’s taken to holding her. How casually he’s touched her. It’s a familiarity she’s never had before. Someone who’s seen her, stripped of everything, and still touches her like she’s made of glass.

 

Does he really want her like this? Past and all? She’s only a desert rat and him—he’s a General. Not that it bothered her before, but now she wonders. If Ben had called her nothing, then what might Hux say about her?

 

“Or. . . we could stay in here a while longer,” Hux says hopefully.

 

“I’d like that.”

 

She sighs. She doesn’t have to think about anything else. It’s just him. General or not. He wants her, he cares about her, and he came back for her.

 

***

 

They hold each other in silence as the warm fresher water cascades over them. Rey’s stomach has started to settle, and she’s finally feeling better. Less sick and more like herself. She’s nearly thankful that Ben appeared when he did to take some of the drug away. But right now, she really doesn’t want to think about Ben. The thought of Ben makes her heart hurt.

 

But the thought of Hux doesn’t.

 

Hux makes her feel. . . Strong. And . . . Content? Yes, that’s it. Right now, wrapped up in his arms, pressing her skin to his, she feels delighted. When was the last time she’d felt like this? So cared for and safe?

 

Perhaps when she’d first been back with the Resistance? After the battle on Crait. Some months after the battle, when she’d had a chance to let her heart heal from her argument with Ben. Even then, she hadn’t been this happy. She’d been lonely and lost. Even amongst her friends.

 

“What’s on your mind, darling?” Hux’s gentle voice interrupts her thoughts.

 

“Darling?” She says smirking up at him.

 

He looks down, smiling bashfully. “I thought it sounded nice. You don’t like it?”

 

“I love it.”

 

“Good,” he says with a grin. “What’re you thinking, darling?”

 

“I—I had to tell Ben where we are,” she replies stiffly.

 

“I see.”

 

He doesn’t offer more, and she can’t tell if he’s upset or just thoughtful.

 

“I didn’t want to—but he wouldn’t let me go. I needed to help you,” she continues. “If I hadn’t told him, you might’ve died.”

 

Hux bites the inside of his cheek and then works his bottom lip.

 

“It’s alright,” he says finally. “Besides, our rides will be here first. I’ll just have to come up with a different plan. I—I might have to go into hiding with Vaylen or something.”

 

Rey looks down for a moment, taking in the sight of him and he raises an eyebrow.

 

“What?”

 

“I was thinking. . . about the Resistance,” Rey says quickly. “How are we ever going to get the First Order and the Resistance to work together?”

 

She pauses thoughtfully, “unless, maybe you come with me?“

 

Hux frowns, “I don’t think that’s really fair.”

 

“What?”

 

“You, asking me to come with you when you’re all wet. . . and—and naked,” he says grinning. “It’s unfair. Using your wiles on me like that. How could I deny you anything?”

 

Rey bites her lip, trying to keep back the smile. She’s suddenly feeling giddy, and she goes up on her toes to press a peck to his nose.

 

“Then I won’t let you argue with me,” she says, lips quirking. “Besides, I think I owe you a little thank you for saving my life.”

 

At that, he stiffens awkwardly, “That’s not necessary—you don’t have to do anything for me.”

 

“I know,” she replies, “but I want to.”

 

“After what you’ve endured—“

 

She cuts him off.

 

“I don’t care. I want you.”

 

“But—“

 

“No,” she says. “If you don’t want me that’s one thing. But if you do—I’ve wanted you for so long.”

 

He heaves a sigh, trying hard not to let the sting of the bacta patches bother him.

 

“I want you too, I just—what if you regret it?”

 

“Why would I regret it?”

 

***

 

He purses his lips. Why would she regret it? Because he’s wholly undeserving of her of course. Because he’s responsible for so much death and destruction. Because he doesn’t deserve even this small amount of happiness.

 

“What if you realize that you don’t want me? Don’t want this? And—and sex only complicates things?”

 

She bites her lip and gazes up at him with concern. Then she rolls her eyes slowly, “I told you. I want you. I want all of you. And I won’t regret it, not if it’s with you.”

**[************]**

She leans into him, then her hand slides down to grip him between the legs and she strokes. That soft velvet feel of his length, but so stiff. He’s already quite hard, and she’d been pretending not to notice while they talked. He lets out a little groan while she works him, and then she kneels down in front of him.

 

Her curiosity has peaked, she’s been hoping to do this, excited to do this. She’s seen it happen on Jakku and wondered what it might be like. She wants to see him fall apart at her touch.

 

“Is this alright?” She asks, pressing her lips gently to the tip of his cock.

 

***

 

Hux can barely think, but manages a choked, “yes.”

 

And then he’s in her mouth. Her hand working over him and her tongue gliding up his shaft, and he’s forgotten everything. His mind has gone blank, the events of the day behind him. Now there’s only her hot mouth and the smooth feel of her tongue and the tug of her hand.

 

He’s been hard since he turned to look at her in the fresher. Since he realized where this could lead. He’s been wanting her for some time, but he hadn’t quite imagined this scenario. This was beyond what he’d hoped for.

 

Every movement of her tongue and reverberation of her breath send shivers down his spine, and he has to steady himself against the fresher with a hand. He also has to keep her shielded from the water while she’s on her knees or she’ll end up with water on her face and eyes, so he takes care to position himself to block the stream.

 

***

 

When he moves in front of her, she almost stops her ministrations because it's so sudden.

It’s one of those odd things he does, where she notices that he tends to take particular care to make sure she’s comfortable. He may not even realize he does it. But he does it all the same. Like he’s always paying attention to those small details.

 

She glances up at him and feels the ache between her legs grow. He looks almost angelic like this, mouth slightly parted, eyes closed, and his short little gasps have her delirious with want. He swallows every so often as she moves and when he opens his eyes to meet hers, they’re dark and filled with all the longing she’d seen before.

 

His gaze lingers over her, eyes roving, and she makes a point to keep her eyes locked on him while she moves. She wants to remember all of this, every little detail she wants to hold onto.

 

***

 

Hux is just barely able to register how much he enjoys this view of her, eyes tilted up under long wet lashes and hand wrapped around his manhood while she sucks. Then she takes him all in, and he feels his cock hit the back of her throat and he gasps. He can feel each and every ridge in the cleft of her mouth and he spasms. 

 

_Stars, she must think he looks foolish like this._ He’s entirely under her control right now, and he knows it.

 

Her tongue swirls around his slit, and he tries to hold himself still, to keep from rutting into her mouth like he wants. One of his hands finds the back of her head, threading through her damp hair and he holds on lightly while her head bobs. Her nose grazes the soft hair of his pelvis, and there’s not much else he can do but revel in the feel of her before he comes.

 

“I—I’m close,” he groans. He tries to keep the feeling at bay, but he can barely control anything. If giving up control always felt like this then he wouldn’t complain so much when things don’t go his way.

 

She stops for the briefest of moments to give him an expectant look and then mutter some semblance of, “in my mouth.”

 

And that’s all it takes. His hips stutter forward when he finds his release, and that, coupled with the feel of her tongue and the grip of her hand whites out his vision. His stomach tightens with the impending release and his stitches throb. Every curse he knows in basic spilling out of his mouth simultaneously as he spills in hers.

 

“Maker,” he sputters. “Where did you learn to do that?”

 

He immediately regrets his question when she rises, and says with a mischievous glint in her eyes, “Well you know there are lots of ways to get portions on Jakku.”

 

“What?” He asks incredulously. Stars, if she EVER had to do that for some filthy Jakku junk trader, he’ll have that person hunted down and hanged, and he’ll see to it personally.

 

“I’m kidding!” She replies, with a reassuring hand on his chest. “I was trained for the pleasure tent though.”

 

“Stars, Rey,” he offers, shaking his head. “It doesn’t—wouldn’t matter to me if you’d been with someone else before. It’s just that you’d said you were as inexperienced as me. And I assumed you didn’t know what you were doing down there.”

 

She laughs, “well you can learn a lot just by observing.”

 

“I’m not sure I want to think about what you might’ve observed on jakku,” he replies wryly, eyes raking over her naked form again.

 

“I think you might like to experience some of what I’ve observed,” she teases.

 

He sniffs but can’t suppress the grin, “I don’t suppose you’d like to show me?”

 

She wipes her face with the back of her hand and then she’s kissing him, arms thrown over his neck and breasts pushed against his chest. He winces through the pain, pushes past it. Pain is just pain, and he’ll endure it if it means he can be close to her. Even through the throbbing of all his wounds, he won’t let go. And she tastes like salt and something else uniquely him. And he finds he doesn’t quite mind the taste at all.

 

***

 

Before they leave the fresher, she lets him press her up against the wall while his hand is between her legs. He’s grinning like a schoolboy when he makes her come. Twice. The cinch of her spasms and roughness of her moans has him lightheaded—that or the blood loss, he’s not quite sure.

 

No matter, this is reward enough, watching her face and skin flush under his touch. In fact, he’s confident he could spend an eternity just wrapped in her embrace like this, fingers delving inside her to make her moan out his name. Yes, this indeed is well worth the trials of the day.

 

The water goes cold long before they’re finished.

 

**[************]**

 

Afterward, they eat together in the small kitchenette and Rey recounts her escape from Jakku with Finn and dealing with Rathtars and even the forest on Takodana stopping momentarily to skip over her time aboard the _Finalizer_. She wants to avoid any mention of Ben. Then she tells him of her time with the Resistance. She says everything vaguely, like she’s still wary of sharing Resistance information with him, even after what they’d shared in the fresher.

 

“I ought to comm Vaylen and Mitaka,” Hux says when her story winds to a close. “I need to warn them and pass along instructions. I’d hate to think what might happen if Ren gets ahold of Mitaka.”

 

When Rey doesn’t disagree, Hux dresses in his full uniform and shaves, then tries, rather unsuccessfully to style his hair. He lacks the usual amount of pomade, and his hair looks thicker somehow. Like its standing on edge. Or it may just be his anxiety. 

 

_Will Vaylen help him or throw him to the wolves?_ Either way, he’s certain Vaylen will use this turn of events to his advantage. And he can’t really begrudge him for that. Vaylen has a way of turning, even the most unfavorable of circumstances to his favor.

 

Once he’s dressed and ready, he makes his way back to the cockpit where Rey tells him she’s going to stay in the lounge. She doesn’t want to be seen yet. She’s the ace anyway, and Hux doesn’t want to show his cards quite yet.

 

With only a few presses of the keypad, he puts in the call to the _Finalizer_. The low hum buzzes through the cockpit and then finally connects.

 

Mitaka answers immediately.

 

“Sir,” Mitaka’s anxious voice cuts through. “The Supreme Leader just hailed us not an hour ago. He wants the _Finalizer_ to return to Mustafar to wait for him. He—he demanded to know if I knew where you were. Sir, I—I.”

 

“Mitaka?”

 

“Yes, Sir?”

 

“Take a breath. I need you to calm down,” Hux says quietly. “What did you tell Lord Ren?”

 

“I told him you were on Gamnus,” Mitaka replies. “I didn’t know what else to say. I told him you’d left instructions that you would be gone to review munitions factories and that’s all I knew of your whereabouts.”

 

“Did he believe you were telling the truth?”

 

“I—I think so.”

 

“Do you _think_ , or do you _know_?” Hux bites back with irritation.

 

“I, uh, I know,” Mitaka replies quickly.

 

“Did he pry into your mind?”

 

“I—no, sir. He didn’t he only commed. I tried to do as you taught me. I thought about Gamnus and munitions factories and reports and—and I think it worked.”

 

“Well then,” Hux says, “I suppose that means he doesn’t suspect you of working with me.”

 

“A relief to be sure.”

 

“I have instructions for you,” Hux replies. “I need you to listen carefully.”

 

Hux briefly outlines his plan. The framework anyway. He still needs to discuss with Vaylen the complicated pieces of this puzzle. But even if Ren suspects him of working with the Resistance or merely deserting the First Order, he has time to spin that information with Vaylen.

 

“I’ll send more information once I speak to Vaylen, understood?”

 

“Of course, Sir,” Mitaka replies.

 

When Hux finishes with Mitaka, he cuts the call and immediately presses in the code to comm the Grand Marshall.

 

The call connects within a few seconds, and soon Hux is face to face with Vaylen Sarkos. The Grand Marshall.

 

“Vaylen,” Hux regards him.

 

“Armitage.”

 

“I suppose the Supreme Leader has already commed you?

 

“On the contrary,” Vaylen replies surprised. “He only sent me a message stating that I and my fleet were not to move from Tangrot. He also doesn’t want us to reach out to your squadrons.”

 

Hux nods in understanding. “I suspected as much. But no matter. I don’t need your help exactly. But—But I found the Jedi. The one Lord Ren is after.”

 

Hux pauses, letting the words sink in. He watches as Vaylen raises a brow, then sucks through his teeth. Vaylen shifts oddly, then leans forward, resting his elbows on his knees.

 

“I obtained your shipment of eggs,” Vaylen says coldly. “All twenty-four of them. They’re to be hatching within the week.”

 

Hux relaxes a fraction, “that’s excellent news.”

 

“Even so,” Vaylen’s voice cuts in with icy frustration, “You’ve been discovered, or Lord Ren suspects you of desertion. It might be better to let one man fall then the whole regime.”

 

At that Hux freezes. Of course. Of course, Vaylen would see this as a chance to be rid of his only real competition.

 

“That may be,” Hux replies. “But I do have the key to Lord Ren’s undoing.” He hates to use Rey in this way. But he has no other choice really.

 

“And What is that?” Vaylen’s voice comes over the speaker dry and unconvinced.

 

“The girl,” Hux says fervently. “I have the girl. The one he’s searched for. The one he’s desperate for.”

 

Vaylen pauses, looking Hux over with renewed interest. “Is that so?”

 

“It is,” Hux pauses. “And she’s willing to help us. But she will only answer to me.”

 

He curses himself, using Rey like this. Like she’s some pawn in his game. But he can’t help it, he needs her, and he hopes she’ll understand.

 

***

 

Rey can’t sit still in the lounge. Though she knows Hux needs to comm the First Order it makes her feel uneasy to sit out of the conversation. She wants to be in there with him, to help if she can. But of course, Hux thinks he needs to do this on his own.

 

And perhaps he does. He needs to set the stage. They can’t rush into this alliance, as much as she’d like too, she knows it isn’t that simple. _Will Leia understand? Will Leia accept Hux?_

 

Her stomach roils with apprehension. What if she brings Hux with her and the Resistance decides to nix her terms and take Hux and—and have him executed? Or what will happen when they see Poe? She can’t imagine that ending well whatever the case _. And Finn?_ He might never forgive her for what she’s done. Finn has a particular and singular distaste for General Hux. Rose too.

 

_Would they be able to see within Hux what she’s seen?_ Would they recognize his change of heart? And even if they didn’t, would they still be her friends? Perhaps knowing that Hux may be the only thing standing in the way of total annihilation by the First Order, maybe that will change their minds?

 

But even so, they have to try, _don’t they?_ She paces the lounge again, fingers drifting over the one lounge chair, the other is settled next to their bed where she imagines Hux brought it after he rescued her.

 

Leia will have to understand. They’ll all have to understand. _She’ll make them._ He saved her. She went inside his mind. The Force has called her to him, and that must mean something. _It must._

 

Tears well behind her eyes, because thinking of the Force makes her thoughts turn to Ben. She’s tied to him as well, and all she wants is for him to be happy, to be whole. But it isn’t her place, isn’t her job to fix him.

 

She blinks the tears away, _no, no no._ Ben has to figure this out for himself. She can’t be responsible for his choices no matter how much she cares about him.

 

That doesn’t mean she won’t do everything within her power to save him. It just means she can’t live her life as if she is the only one who can bring him back to the light. The Force can do that _. Hell, Ben can do that._ He just has to try.

 

***

 

Hux sinks back into the pilot’s chair weakly, his head spins, and he feels nauseous. Even having some food hasn’t made him feel much stronger after he lost so much blood. When he goes to rise from the seat, he sways uneasily and catches himself against the chair.

 

If Vaylen doesn’t turn him over to Ren, he’ll actually have a chance to make this work. Vaylen even seemed open to the idea of an alliance with the Resistance, if only to free the First Order to focus on the real enemy. _The Supreme Leader._

 

The wave of nausea subsides, and Hux shuffles out of the cockpit to find Rey leaning against the wall, her face buried in her hands.

 

“Darling?” He rasps, wincing at the words. _He really ought to lay down._ “What’s wrong?”

 

Her soft hazel eyes peek out from between her fingers, “I want to make this work. But how—how will we convince Leia that you mean to help us?”

 

“General Organa?” Hux replies tightly. He hates when people use such informal things like given names to talk about their superiors. “We need to comm her next.”

 

Rey’s hands fall to her sides, “not yet. We have to—have to wait till Finn and Chewie get here. I need them on my side if I’m going to convince Leia that you can help us.”

 

Although he wants to argue, he can’t really bring himself to because he’s exhausted and his whole-body hurts.

 

“Alright,” he replies finally. “Vaylen is open to negotiation. We just must make sure the timing is right. There’s a leadership summit for the First Order, and I want to make sure we have everything in place by then. Now we just have to wait, though it’d be better if we could just leave this place.”

 

He leans against the frame of the ship and lets out a sigh. Their bed sounds so enticing right now. Even more so if Rey is in it with him.

 

“Wait!” Rey exclaims, darting over to him and taking his face in her hands. “We have a ship!”

 

“What?” Hux says, confused. “What ship?”

 

“The pirate ship!” Rey says, eyes lighting up. “We don’t have to wait for anyone! We can leave now!”

 

“Now?” His head throbs at the idea. Not to mention there are bodies aboard that ship. They’ll have to deal with those. His tongue pops out to wet his bottom lip before he bites it.

 

“I suppose, you ought to rest first,” Rey says softly, her hands still drawing his face toward her. “But first thing tomorrow we are going to prep that ship and leave. We can rendezvous with Finn and Chewie and decide from there what’s next. At least that would provide you with a safer option than just going back with the First Order.”

 

Hux nods in agreement, “Tomorrow.”

 

He feels far too weak to debate the issue. _Best to let it rest._

 

“Bed?” Rey asks expectantly as she loops her fingers through his arm and props him up.

 

“That sounds perfect,” Hux says wincing at the pain in his abdomen with each step.

 

***

 

They settle into the bed together, Rey resting her head in the crook of Hux’s shoulder. She wraps an arm over his chest, and he rests his cheek against her forehead.

 

Hux’s vision is already starting to fade, everything being drowned out in blackness and his eyelids are so heavy.

 

“Armitage?” Rey’s soft voice brings him back.

 

“Yes?”

 

“Thank you.”

 

“Of course,” he whispers before he falls into the sweet abyss of sleep.

 

***

 

The first thing Armitage Hux notices when he wakes from his dreamless sleep is the pressure of Rey’s body, wrapped around him. Her mouth open, lips brushing against his jawline, her hand caressing his chest. She’s obviously awake, so he turns his mouth to meet hers.

 

This kiss, filled with so much passion and longing and even force from her, he pulls away slightly to catch his breath.

 

“Are you alright?” He whispers, propping himself upright in the bed.

 

Her eyes gleam in the darkness, and she gives him a soft smile, “I’m just so glad you’re alright.”

 

He frowns, “You keep saying that but, you were the one in danger.”

 

“You fought four pirates by yourself,” she argues.

 

“Five,” he corrects.

 

“Exactly what I mean.”

 

“Well,” he grins. “I’m much better now that I’m here with you.”

 

“Be serious,” she furrows her brow at him, “I—I thought I might lose you today.”

 

“I thought the same of you,” he says gently.

 

“We don’t have much time,” she says, eyes pleading. “And—and if things don’t go well if our plan fails then—“

 

“It’ll be alright,” he replies. “Like you said. We’re in this together.”

 

“I—I just,” she pauses. “I don’t want to waste time. I want us to be together. I don’t want to leave this place without having actually been with you.”

 

Those thick lips part in confusion, and then his eyes widen, finally understanding her meaning.

 

“You—you mean, you want—?” He asks hesitantly.

 

“Yes,” she replies fervently. “I want you.”

 

***

 

Her words send his heart hammering in his chest. _She wants him? Now?_

 

“Are you sure?” He asks cautiously.

 

“Yes,” she replies, pressing another kiss to his cheek. “What about you?”

 

He swallows, heart pounding, “Yes—yes, I want you.”

 

She gives something between a laugh and a sob, and she presses her lips to his mouth again. This time her hands come to his belt, and she undoes the clasp slowly, pulling it off of him and tossing it to the floor.

 

Finally, his body starts to work, and he fumbles for her belt and removes it. Then her fingers are furiously working on the clasps of his uniform, and she doesn’t even break the kiss when she starts to pull it off him.

 

Then it's a scramble to remove each other’s clothing. They take turns, hands needy and wanting until they finally stand bare. Or at least as naked as they can be when they’re both covered in bacta patches.

 

“What if Ren—?” Hux starts.

 

But Rey cuts in, “He won’t, I—I think we’ll be okay.”

 

She’s not sure how to explain it, but she has a feeling the Force wants this, wants her and Hux together because she can feel it twine around them both, she can feel the unrelenting tug to the General. The Force thrums around them so strongly she’s confident that even Hux can feel it, the inevitable pull, the draw to each other.

 

“No more talking alright?” She says finally. “Don’t think, just feel.”

 

He nods, but she sees the slight tremble of his hand, so she takes it in her palm and presses a kiss to it.

 

**[************]**

 

She lays down on the bed and pulls him forward on top of her, hands raking through his hair and tugging at his scalp. It’s divine, this touch, any touch from her is enough to send him almost to the edge. Lifting her head, she meets his lips with her mouth, delving inside with her tongue. He kisses her back fiercely losing all track of time, there’s nothing, only _her_.

 

When she finally pulls away from their kiss, she’s panting and writhing under him, grinding her body against his already stiff manhood. He buries the groans against the skin of her neck, where she can’t hear what she does to him. How weak she makes him. How much he aches for her.

 

***

 

Then she’s gasping into his chest as she trembles. His cock rubbing that perfect spot between her legs that shoots little waves pleasure through her whole body. She wants more, needs more of it. They’re skin to skin, but she needs him inside.

 

“Please,” she whispers into his ear through ragged moans.

 

He’s over her again in a moment, arms braced on either side of her head when she grips him between the legs, and he shudders.

 

“I need you,” she pants, “inside me. _Please_.”

 

She's so eager, desperate to have him there.

 

***

 

Her hand sliding up and down his length is dizzying, he can’t think, can’t focus. _Inside her?_ That’s precisely where he’d like to be. He bites back a groan at each stroke she gives him.

 

“Can you,” he swallows, embarrassed that he has to ask. “Can you guide me?”

 

Her eyes light up at that suggestion, and she pulls him down to fit right at her slick entrance. She’s sopping wet with arousal, and she glides the head of his cock up and down over her folds. His half-lidded eyes go suddenly wide with the new sensation, and then he’s pressing the head of his cock against her entrance.

 

“Just,” she pauses eyes meeting his, “go slow.”

 

He tries to nod, licking his lips he pushes forward slowly into her heat. All these stifling feelings of elation taking over stars blurring his vision when she envelops him.

 

***

 

She’s never felt so stretched, so completely and utterly full as she does when he finally breaches her. It stings, but not bad enough for her to want to stop. She brings her fingers to his back, raking them over skin and sending delicious shudders through his body. Then she locks her legs behind his back, pulling him down until he hits that aching spot inside her and her breathing starts to hitch.

 

Everything gives way to heat and wet, his body is so warm, and the friction he provides has her arching up to meet his mouth with her lips. But she needs more, needs more pressure, so she puts a hand down between her legs to the small bundle of nerves, circling it till the two feelings melt together and she feels that familiar ache building.

 

***

 

It takes all of what remains of his limited self-control to hold himself back, to keep from spilling inside her immediately. If he’d thought that hands and mouths were the best of the pleasurable sensations he could have, he now knows a bit better. He finally finds his rhythm, rocking into her steadily, trying not to crush her with his weight.

 

He’s nearly out of breath when he feels the tightening of his balls and the coiling of his stomach, stifled only a little by the pain of his wounds. He’s so close to release, so close to that bliss. His movements become choppy, each thrust hard and rough as he crests the peak. And her roving hands and open mouth leave him feeling raw and open inside, because he’s never quite felt like this before. So close to someone, so in sync, and so intimate.

 

***

 

When he comes, hot and fast he presses his hips forward as hard as he can and buries his face against the smooth skin of her neck.

 

But she feels the sudden flooding of warmth and the jerk of his hips and the throbbing of his cock and then his hot breath against her skin and his open-mouthed gasp against it, and she shatters.

 

She gasps out when the bliss from her core floods her whole body, and she clings to Hux for support.

 

***

 

Every small flutter, every tight squeeze of her heat has his brain completely numb with elation. And feeling her come undone around his cock has opened up something inside him, a yearning for this closeness, this comfort only she provides. So, when he withdraws from her, he pulls her to him, wrapping his arms around her and letting her rest her head against his chest as they both bask in the warm glow of each other.

 

**[************]**

 

Had he known it could be like this, so intimate and so, so perfect, perhaps he’d have given in a long time ago. Not with someone else of course, but with Rey. If he’d known she—this act could make him feel so—so whole, like he’s no longer missing something in his life, then perhaps he wouldn’t have waited. He stares up at the ceiling and smiles to himself, then some lump forms in his throat and his chest starts to ache.

 

Stars, if—if he can’t be with her, if he loses her, he’s not certain he’ll ever recover.

 

“Armitage?” Rey whispers.

 

“What?”

 

“You’re shaking,” she says, pulling him closer.

 

“I—I didn’t realize it would be like that,” he says, and he can’t help it that his voice breaks.

 

“Are you alright?” She asks tentatively.

 

He swallows, “I—I don’t know.”

 

“Do you,” she looks down. “Do you regret it?”

 

“No!” He replies quickly. “Not at all. It’s not that at all, I—I just if something were to happen if I lost you. I don’t know what I’d do.”

 

She gently caresses the side of his face, then slowly turns his head to see her. “I know. I feel it too.”

 

And just like that, the ache in his heart swells with some undefinable feeling, and he clings to the girl. _The Jedi. Rey._

 

Both feeling satiated and utterly content even with the impending gloom hanging over their heads like a storm cloud, they close their eyes and drift.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp. SOOOOooooo, Ben is coming for Hux and Rey. VAYLEN IS OPEN TO NEGOTIATION. Hux has a plan *sort of* BUT WHAT WILL THE RESISTANCE THINK OF GINGER GENERAL????
> 
> How will Leia respond? And are visitors due to arrive next chapter or will our couple escape on the pirate ship?? AND will Supreme Ex Boyfriend show up before they leave OR when they leave??? Eeeeep . . . this chapter was like the gentle happy one before shit gets crazy. 
> 
> Let me know what you think!


	27. Gift

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our heroes deal with the consequences of their actions. . . and Hux presents Rey with a gift. 
> 
> \--
> 
> *** WARNING ***
> 
> No smut in this chapter, but there is some really sad things they are dealing with. . . so yeah. . .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi Friends! Thank you all so much for your patience. I've been in a weird funk lately and writing has been challenging. But I hope you enjoy this chapter nonetheless. I've missed you all!   
> <3 Dark

**When Stars Collide**

**Chapter 27: Gift**

***

_“I told you, Armitage,” his father’s voice is unfeeling and needlessly harsh. “You can’t see her, you need to stop asking about her.”_

_“But, why, Father?” Hux’s voice quivers slightly. He just wants to see her. That’s all. His father had told him she would be coming with them. Had told him she would be safe. Even just a holocall, he’d settle for that._

_“Because!” His father’s voice booms. “She’s dead!”_

_The words don’t register for a moment, and then, just like that, all of Hux’s world starts to turn grey. Dead? She can’t be dead. His father told him that she was coming as well. When he’d eavesdropped on his father and Maratelle—Madame as she preferred to be called—he hadn’t believed his mother was really gone. He didn’t trust what the Madame said. He needed to hear it from his father, so he’d held out hope. Clung to it._

_“You said she was going to be safe!” He hears himself scream. He’s not usually this loud, he’s always soft spoken, but he can’t help the rage, the fury that forms inside him. “YOU LIED!”_

_He’s silenced by the sting of a hand against his cheek. Blood throbs in his face as he looks up at his father._

_Brendol Hux frowns, “I’m sorry, Armitage. She’s gone.”_

_“You said—“ Hux mumbles, voice breaking._

_“I know what I said,” his father sighs. “But this is war, and no one is safe in war. There are always casualties. And all we can do is honor them.”_

_Hux swallows, his throat tight and his heart heavy._

_“Honor them?” He asks._

_His father gives a curt nod, “honor them. Avenge their deaths if we can.”_

_“But who—?”_

_“The Republic,” His father supplies. “They did this.”_

_“The Republic,” Hux repeats. He’s never felt so much anger, so much hurt welling up inside him. But, his mother, she’d never spoken ill of the Republic. She’d only ever said that it didn’t matter who was in power, the people on Arkanis still suffered. He swallows again, trying to break the lump in his throat._

_“They kill without mercy,” his father says softly. “But regardless, there are always casualties in war. On both sides. There are always those who suffer because of the actions of a few. We have to expect that in war.”_

_Hux nods absently, he’s the only sort of listening now. He’s entirely consumed with thoughts of the Republic, thoughts of their destruction. He’ll do it. He has too. He must honor his mother, avenge her death. That’s if he genuinely believes his father anyway. He’ll search for her when he can. He’ll find her. And if his father was lying. . . He clenches his jaw. Regardless, the Republic will rue the day they ever allowed Armitage Hux to be separated from his mother._

***

 

Armitage Hux is startled awake by the feel of Rey bolting out of bed. He scrambles for a light, heart racing.

_Is it Ren? Has Ren appeared?_

When he finally flicks on the light, he’s surprised to see Rey wrapped in a sheet and heading for the fresher.

“What’s wrong?” He asks warily. “Is everything alright?”

“It’s fine,” she says, turning to face him, “I just need to use the fresher.”

For some inexplicable reason, he starts to panic. _Is she tired of his company already?_

“What! Why?” He demands.

She gives him a puzzled look, “Well if you feel you really must know, the ladies at the pleasure tent always said to make sure you go to the fresher after you. . .” Her voice trails off and Hux suddenly feels burning embarrassment.

_Oh._

“Um, why is that?” He asks dumbly.

“You know,” she says dubiously. “You don’t want to get an infection or anything.”

“That can happen?” He asks incredulously.

She nods slightly and offers him a tight smile, “I fell asleep, I—I should’ve gone immediately, but I was so tired. It’s just one of those things we have to deal with.”

Hux leans back in the bed, he’s suddenly feeling very foolish, getting worked up over nothing. And he’s also starting to think the Imperial Academy failed him in some way. _He really has no idea about anything, does he?_

Sinking back into the pillows, he closes his eyes _. Stars, this must be what his father meant by looking foolish. Rey must think him an idiot. Shouldn’t he know things like this by now?_ Maker, he’s a thirty-five-year-old man, he—he ought to know—.

His musings are cut short by Rey returning to the bed and curling up next to him. She lets out a little groan as she pulls the covers up over them. 

 

“I—I didn’t hurt you,” he asks worriedly. “Did I?”

But she’s grinning ear-to-ear, and she pulls him in for a kiss.

“You worry too much,” she replies with a laugh. “Everything was perfect.”

He can’t help but let out a breath. _She’s right, he does worry too much._ He sinks into Rey’s arms, she’s here anyway, she wants to be with him. He shouldn’t be so anxious.

 

He drifts back to sleep with only thoughts of _her_.

 

***

_“Armie, darling?” His mother’s soft voice reverberates through the darkness._

_“Mum?” He looks about for her, but she’s nowhere to be found. “Mum, where are you?”_

_“I’m right here,” she says. And suddenly she is there. Right in front of him. Still so close, but so far away._

_“I thought I’d lost you,” he whispers wearily._

_She reaches out, ghostly fingers brushing along his cheek, then his chin, and tilting his face up. She’s—she’s never touched him before. The feeling warms him, his heart beating faster as he looks up at her._

_He’s always tried to reach out to her, but he’s never been able to, until now. Her touch is reassuring, comforting. His heart aches painfully._

_“Oh, my dear,” she says gently. “You know, no one is ever truly gone.”_

_“But you are,” he replies. It comes out as almost a sob. “You’re gone.”_

_She shakes her head, “No darling. I’ll always be here. The Potentium binds us together.”_

_His brows furrow, “Wait, what?”_

_She bends down and plants a kiss on his forehead._

_“You’re finally heading the right way, my love,” she says. Then she pulls back, eyes wet, cheeks streaked with tears. “I’m so proud of you.”_

_“But, I—I don’t know—” He chokes out._

_By the time he looks back up at her, she’s faded into the darkness._

_***_  
  


The morning is cold, a steady drizzle of rain pattering on the durasteel hull of the ship. Hux wakes, groggy and woozy, his wounds throb terribly, and he winces with each movement. Rey is still asleep beside him, mouth open wide and her face pressed into the pillow. Seeing her first thing makes Hux smile. She looks ridiculous, hair frazzled and strewn about the pillow, drool starting to seep into the pillow, and she’s snoring lightly.

What a mess, he grins. _His mess._ And he’s never found a mess so absolutely adorable before. . .

It unsettles him, how could he let someone, least of all this Resistance Jedi, make him feel so… so…he eyes her again, stars he’s fallen in deep.  

 

He straightens in the bed. He ought to get up. There is so much to do today. But she’s calling him, and he settles back into her. She’s so soft and warm and then she turns, looking up at him, eyes wide and hazel and oh so beautiful.

 

“Good morning,” she mumbles, stretching out against him. His body responds quickly, and soon he’s wrapping her up in his arms.

 

“Good morning,” he murmurs, between kisses. “You—you look beautiful this morning.”

 

She grins up at him, her teeth showing, and he longs to just stay here, right here. _Forever. What if they never left this planet and they just enjoyed each other’s company the entire time?_ What a life that would be. But he feels the pangs of guilt deep in his gut, he has responsibilities and they’d always be looming over him.

 

They rise together and dress. Though something feels different between them now. Something Hux can’t quite place, like they’re unsure of exactly where to go from here. _Is he allowed to touch her more? Does she still want him now that they’d satisfied that baser urge?_ He tries not to dwell on his anxieties as he straps on his boots and positions his monomolecular blade dagger back up his sleeve.

 

Then there’s breakfast, and they talk the entire way through. In fact, Hux can’t remember the last time it was silent. He can’t remember a time before her melodic voice rang into his brain and disrupted each and every one of his thoughts. And he might usually find it to be annoying, but her voice makes everything feel lighter.

 

After breakfast they head out to the pirate ship, Rey wants to make sure everything is in working order before they pack up. Rey also wants to take care of the bodies before they go anywhere.

 

The rain has stopped, and the sun has broken through the clouds, allowing the heat to seep into their bones. The day is going to be a hot one, Hux surmises as they stalk through tall grass and leaves toward the ship.

 

They trudge to the ship quietly, disregarding the humidity that makes their clothing cling to them in uncomfortable ways.

 

Upon arriving at the ship, they must sidestep the dead Twi’lek in the holding bay, which Rey ignores entirely and Hux can’t help but glance at with unease. They find themselves, finally in the cockpit and Rey sinks into the pilot’s chair before Hux can even say a word.

 

After a few moments of punching in commands on the dash she finally speaks.

 

“Kriff,” she exclaims with annoyance.

 

“What?” He asks.

 

“The hell happened to the console?” She mutters. “Did you—did you _hit_ it?”

 

He hesitates then frowns, “I might have hit it. . . a few times.”

 

Rey gives him a weary glare, “did you also shoot it? Because _someone_ did and I think it might’ve damaged the couplings, I don’t know if the display will work.”

 

Hux swallows, a lump forming in his throat. “I—I didn’t. But the Zabrak…” his voice trails off as he indicates the dead body on the floor of the bridge.

 

When they fought on the deck, the Zabrak had tried to fire his blaster at Hux, but the shot had arched up and must’ve hit the console. A large burnt crater near the top of the dash is visible, next to broken transparisteel and dried blood. Hux winces.

 

“Well, good,” Rey huffs as she leans forward and presses a finger against one of the keys on the dash, then she sits back, studying the console. Something at the console sparks and catches fire and Rey curses again, smothering the start of the fire with her long swath of fabric draped over her tunic.

 

“What?” Hux asks desperately. “What’s wrong?”

 

She purses her lips and turns back to look at him, “It’s broken.” She says. The words are flat, laced with frustration and she shakes her head.

 

“Can you fix it?

 

“I can,” she says quietly. “But it would take days. . . Maybe even weeks. It’s one thing with an engine. . . With the navigation. . . well if I didn’t get it right, I’d be flying blind.”

 

Though she knows the Force could help with that, she doesn’t want to chance it when they’re in wild space, and they’d need a jump to lightspeed to get anywhere remotely civilized.

 

***

 

Hux sighs, sagging against the frame of the wall. _That was just his luck, just his luck to have everything go wrong._

 

“Well,” he says finally. “I suppose we can just wait for our… friends.”

 

She glances up at him with a tired expression, “I suppose, but I really wanted to leave today. Not to mention I’m not sure what Finn will do when he sees you.”

 

Hux swallows tentatively. _Her friends_. _Oh stars, he’s not sure what he might do, what they might do. He sniffs. He should be able to rely on Rey to vouch for him, but even so, what if they don’t believe her? In fact, what if they completely ignore her?_ He shifts uncomfortably.

 

“I don’t suppose FN-2187 will be very excited to see me,” he mutters.

 

“Calling him Finn might help,” Rey snaps.

 

Hux frowns again, he absolutely will not be calling that traitorous scum by any other name than the one he was given within the First Order.

 

“I—I’m not—” he starts.

 

“Blast,” Rey swears, pressing more buttons on the dash and receiving no response.

 

“What?”

 

“Nothing,” She says shaking her head. “I’m just frustrated. I—I need a walk.”

 

They head out of the ship, back through the way they had come.

 

***

Rey tries to focus as they trek through the soft ground. She feels each and every step underfoot as her boots clip the mossy ground. She wants to walk, that’s all. She’s annoyed, and even though she knows it isn’t entirely Hux’s fault for what happened—she ought to be thankful he’s alive— _but if he’d just been smarter. . ._

 

Hux lags behind her, wary or hesitant. She doesn’t care either way. She just needs some space.

 

Reaching out into the Force absently, she closes her eyes as she walks, letting the Force pull her the right direction. For once it isn’t pulling her toward the General. It tugs her forward, toward the water. The unmistakable pull keeps her stepping forward, one foot after the other without thinking.

 

“Are you alright?” Hux asks from behind her.

 

“I’m fine,” she retorts and keeps walking.

 

Something in the Force grows cold. How long she’s been hiking, she isn’t certain. But she continues onward. There’s something she needs to find. Something she needs to reach.

 

Taking an abrupt left turn, she heads into the forest, drawn by the will of the Force. And she doesn’t stop until she comes across a pine-needle-covered den. It’s large enough that she can step inside, although she has to stoop down, bending at the waist as she heads inside.

 

***

Hux follows behind her, worried. He’s never seen her act so… so despondent. She’s obviously upset, and he wants to help her calm down, but he knows he better not press her too much.

 

When she comes to the entrance of the small den, he stoops along with her, uncertain what they will find, but willing to deal with anything to help her feel better.

 

She lets out a small gasp and comes to a stop. He can’t see what she’s looking at till he comes up next to her. Down, on the floor of the den, there are three small lumps. Piles of black fur, unmoving.

 

“What is—?” Hux begins, but then he sees, _really_ sees what lies before them. There are three small animals, lying on the floor of the den. Dead animals.

 

He swallows, these must be the offspring of the large cat-like creatures that had attacked them several days ago.

 

Rey kneels in front of the small bundles of fur, and Hux can only watch in confusion. Pulling one of the tiny stiff animals towards her, Hux hears the small sob from Rey as she cradles it.

 

“Rey, I think it’s dead,” he whispers tightly.

 

“I know,” she says hoarsely.

 

It’s some time before she speaks again, in a voice so quiet it’s barely audible.

 

“This is all my fault.”

 

“ _Our_ fault,” he corrects. He won’t let her shoulder all the blame for this.

 

“If I hadn’t killed it,” she says quietly. “There would’ve been at least one parent to take care of them.”

 

“But you couldn’t have known—” his voice trails off.

 

“I let them die,” she says, disgusted.

 

“No, you didn’t,” he argues.

 

“I did,” she all but sobs.

 

He frowns. “Rey, this isn’t your fault.”

 

She presses her face against her arms, crying, her body heaving with ragged sobs.

 

“Rey,” Hux says softly. He comes to stand behind her, a hand resting on her shoulder. “This is the futility of war. No matter what happens, there are always those who suffer. We couldn’t have stopped this. Those animals attacked us, and at that moment there was only us or them. We had to choose.”

 

Rey lets out a pained gasp and lays the tiny creature back down on the ground. Then she turns to Hux, grasping his hands and pulling him down towards her.

 

He lets her hold onto him while she cries, tears wetting his shirt and collar as she sobs. Until she finally can’t sob anymore.

 

“Rey,” he tries again, hoping this time to say the words that calm her. “There are always casualties in war. This is what happens.”

 

A small sniff tells him that she’s still listening as she buries her face in the crook of his neck.

 

“It isn’t your fault,” he says tenderly. “We had no choice but to defend ourselves.”

 

She nods into his chest, letting out a heavy sigh. “I know.”

 

“Let’s bury them.”

   
“Okay.”

 

***

It takes them less than forty minutes to dig a small trench by hand. They carefully place each cub in it, together and then begin to fill in the dirt. When Hux has finished covering their burial plot, he leans against a tree, out of breath. Rey stands over it, solemnly staring at the ground as Hux clears his throat.

 

“Did you want to say something?” he asks.

 

She shakes her head and then turns on her heel and starts to head back the way they’d come, but this time she snakes left again toward the river. Hux follows her in silent contemplation. He knows exactly how she feels. That emptiness in the pit of his stomach, he’s felt it before. When he was a teen, and he beat a cadet so severely the boy never got back up. When he’d set out explosives for a training exercise, and one of the cadets had ventured into the wrong space, blowing himself and half of his flight into oblivion.

 

The difference was that those _were_ Hux’s fault; however, this—this wasn’t Rey’s. Not entirely. She’d merely been defending herself, and him. Neither of them could’ve known the animals were protecting their young.   


But this was all so different than merely self-defense, like with the pirates. They didn’t blame themselves for killing the pirates because they had threatened them, tried to hurt them and there was no other choice.

But the pain of accidentally causing such hurt is nearly as devastating as the feeling of intentional cruelty. At least in his mind.

 

Like when Hux had said something about his mother in front of Maratelle—Madame Hux— and the frosty look she would give him before he’d notice the wet gleam in her eye. He knew it hurt her when he mentioned his mother. He knew that for some reason it would cause his father and the Madame to argue that night, and she would spit some venomous words his direction before she would send him off to his room without supper. Sometimes he had mentioned his mother just because he wanted to see the Madame suffer, other times he couldn’t help it, because he was a child and he missed her.

 

They come to a halt at the edge of the water, and he watches as Rey shucks off her boots and socks and begins to roll up her trousers. Then she settles down and dips her toes into the water, shuddering at the cold.

 

***

The silence descends on them as Hux joins Rey at the edge of the water. He kicks off his boots and rolls the legs of his trousers up, then slides beside her.   


His bare calves feel warm against hers, and the lump in her throat lessens slightly. If she’d known, if she’d realized that these animals had cubs, she might’ve only wounded the great cat when it had attacked. But part of her knows that Hux is right, they had no choice but to defend themselves; otherwise, they’d both be dead.

 

But why did things have to be that way? Why did she have to kill? She’d much rather not have to fight to kill. Even back on Jakku, she hadn’t killed unless she’d absolutely had to unless it was the only means to survive.

 

She lets out a huff and kicks her feet into the water, ignoring the stiffness in her limbs, or the soreness between her legs. Last night had been so wonderful, but now everything feels strange, awkward, and surreal.

 

Hux’s soft voice breaks into her thoughts.   


 “It’s normal you know.”

 

 

“What is?”

 

“The way you’re feeling,” he says, eyes fixing on her earnestly. “The guilt. The burden. It’s normal. But you didn’t, you really didn’t do anything wrong.”

 

“I know,” she says tiredly. “I just hate the idea that my actions led to their deaths. I—I never thought I’d be responsible for something like that.”

 

Hux nods appreciatively and then drapes an arm across her shoulders, the weight providing her with another feeling of warmth.

 

“They always say that the first casualty of war is innocence,” Hux says quietly. “It creates a child that believes violence and devastation are the only means to bring about change in the galaxy.”

 

“That makes sense,” Rey replies, leaning against his arm, enjoying the solid feel of his frame. It’s comforting in a way she can’t express. “I suppose I always thought that in war innocents were killed for the interests of others. But I never thought I’d be responsible for their deaths.”

 

Hux licks his lips and pulls her against his shoulder tightly, “The fact that you feel the way you do says something about you. Truly. I think it shows how easy it is for you to empathize with others. Something I’ve never been very good at.”

 

***

Something in his heart tightens. She’s always so affected by things, though she’d like for everyone to think she isn’t, she puts on airs of indifference or she pushes aside the dangerous thoughts and tries not to dwell on them. He only knows this because he does it too. He forced himself not to think about things, to push them aside when they were hurtful. Except when he’d been focused on his mother. Then he would dwell, let the rage build, the fire of his fury stoked because it served a purpose then, it reminded him of all the reasons he needed to end the Republic. It was a driving force for him.

 

_What now? When he realizes he’s been such a hypocrite?_

 

He sighs and leans back, his hand fumbling in his sleeve for his blade dagger. Pulling it out slowly he holds it up for Rey to see though she doesn’t say anything. Then he begins to twist the bottom off with one hand, stopping only for a short moment to release his arm from around Rey’s shoulders. She watches him in silence, toes dancing in the cold water.

 

Setting the cap in his pocket, he tilts the blade upside down and taps it into his open palm.

 

***

Rey lets out a surprised breath as the small Kyber crystal lands in Hux’s hand.

 

Hux presses his full lips together, brows furrowing in determination.

 

“I want you to have this,” he says tightly, holding his hand out to her. Her gaze darts from the crystal to Hux’s deep green eyes and she opens her mouth slightly.

 

“I—I can’t take that,” she replies, sounding slightly out of breath. “Your mother gave it to you and—“

 

With a small shake of his head, he grips her hand gently and pulls it toward him.

 

“I know,” he says with a sigh. “But, I think, I think it’s time for me to move forward. You need it. She would want you to have it.”

 

Rey bites her lip hesitantly.

 

“Armitage. . .”

 

But he opens her hand and deposits the crystal inside, then closes her fingers over it.

 

“Rey,” he says weakly. “I want you to have at least this small piece of me. Just in case.”

 

She nods slowly, feeling the crystal inside her palm grow hot. The heat is electrifying, coursing through her like fire in her veins.

 

It’s unmistakable then, the thrum of the Force surrounding them. The flowing water of the river freezes, the breeze stills, and all is silent but for the singing. The deep mournful song of the Kyber crystal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooooo whelp that was a tough chapter, but Hux gave her the kyber crystal finally! And they had a little chat about war and loss of innocence (Important themes).
> 
> CAN THE LIGHTSABER MAKING COMMENCE NOW??? And this is a lot shorter because I had to cut it into two chapters soooo visitors next chapter AND possibly getting off this rock!!


	28. Arrivals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our heroine builds her lightsaber!!! And our hero receives some annoying news. Then Supreme EX BF appears and tries to fix things with our girl, but is interrupted YET AGAIN, by a frustrating family member. Then FINALLY we have some friends arrive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi Friends!
> 
> Sorry it has taken me so long to update! Life has been really crazy busy, but I have not forgotten about this story :) And thank you all who have sent me messages and comments asking when I would be updating. It means so much to know that you are all as invested as I am in this story! 
> 
> Personal update -- husband may need another surgery but we won't find out till May/June. AND I'M ALMOST DONE WITH MY MASTER'S -HOORAY! So once I finish that I can actually devote more time to the things I love. Like writing and art! And I've been super busy cause I've been doing a lot of homework and art commissions ;) YAY! 
> 
> I hope you enjoy!!
> 
> <3 Dark

**When Stars Collide**

**Chp 28: Arrivals**

 

They watch together in stunned silence as the Kyber crystal sings, high notes that even Hux can hear. The heat in Rey’s palm grows stronger till she’s forced to open her hand. They stare in awe as the crystal floats just above her skin, pulsing with light and Hux lets out a breath.

 

“Is that supposed to happen?” He asks cautiously.

 

Rey can only nod in rapture.

 

“Beautiful,” Hux says quietly, and Rey isn’t sure if he’s talking about her or the Kyber crystal since his eyes don’t leave her face.

 

“I knew something like this would happen,” Rey whispers “But I didn’t know what it would look like.”

 

The crystal glows blue for a moment and then yellow, pulsating with different colors of light. Then the water from the stream begins to flow again, and the wind picks up, but the Kyber crystal seems unaffected.

 

It finally returns to its clear color, and the light begins to fade. And that’s when Rey feels it, a sort of melding, some link she’s formed between herself and the crystal as it settles back onto her palm.

 

 _A bond._ She thinks. _There’s no going back now._

 

It’s all the same, she wouldn’t want to go back anyway. She can’t help but feel as if she’s formed some sort of attachment, found peace here with Hux. And no matter the obstacles ahead she’s going to fight to keep it.

 

***

 

They walk back to the ship together, Hux startling at the sudden warmth of Rey’s hand grasping his. He looks down to see her small fingers lacing through his own, the soft skin of her thumb brushing over his knuckle. It makes his heart swell profoundly, so full of emotion he might just burst. She’s not only holding his hand, she’s also stroking it. The touch sends heat through his whole body, how could something so simple make him feel so tremendously happy?

 

_When was the last time he’d held someone’s hand? Not since he was a child surely?_

 

And that’s how they return to their ship, hand in hand with a new purpose forged.

 

***

 

Though Hux is reluctant to release Rey’s hand, he does as soon as they enter the ship. And Rey sets off for the bedroom immediately, dumping the contents of her bag out on the floor. She begins to sift through it, pulling parts out and placing them in a pile.

 

Hux watches from the doorway, solemnly. He’s still weak from his wounds and exhausted from their hike today. His stitches throb, and he knows he needs to see a med droid, as much as he hates the thought.

 

“Shall I get some food started?” He offers wearily.

 

Rey replies with an absent mhmm and Hux takes his leave. He’s uncertain if he ought to be there when she puts the saber together, and perhaps she doesn’t want him around? It’s not like he can be of much help anyway.

 

He almost curses Ren then, if Ren were here he’d know how to build the lightsaber. _Would Ren help her?_ The thought makes Hux scowl. And although he hasn’t begrudged Ren much—when it comes to Rey—he feels profoundly territorial. Not a feeling to which he is accustomed. He grits his teeth, almost wishing that he held some link to that mystical energy. _The Potentium._

_That word again._

 

Shaking his head, he turns toward the kitchenette to make a meal, they both need to eat to keep their strength, regardless of what might happen.

 

***

 

Filled with nervous adrenaline, Rey sifts through the trinkets and clothing on the floor. It almost makes her feel embarrassed to realize that if these were Hux’s belongings, they would’ve been much more organized. _What does Hux think of her collection? Does he think it ridiculous? Is she being childish by collecting things? Is she clinging to her scavenger ways?_

 

Eventually, she compiles all the pieces she needs into a small heap, along with the broken halves of the lightsaber. Then she tenderly places the Kyber crystal on the ground in front of the pieces.

 

She’s read this part a thousand times in the sacred Jedi texts. She must meditate with the pieces in front of her, and the Force will show her what to do, how to connect them. It is an intricate weapon design, one that can only be forged by those with Force sensitivity. And building a lightsaber is the mark of the fulfillment of Jedi training. If Rey can do this, then she might be a real Jedi.

 

The idea fills her with excitement and a little trepidation as she exhales slowly, examining the materials before her. 

 

As she’s practiced countless times, she sits cross-legged on the ground in the bedroom, closing her eyes and willing the Force to work through her. The Kyber crystal rises from the ground slowly. Even with her eyes closed, she can feel it, the reverberation of the Force through her, lifting pieces, sorting them. A cord tugs against the confines of her mind.

 

But then suddenly, like turning off a faucet, all of the pieces drop to the floor, and Rey swears.

 

“Kriff!”

 

It takes her a moment to register what happened, the bond. She’d been meditating, and it had nearly opened up the bond.

 

_Stars, if Ben appeared right now._

 

She frowns, she needs to get somewhere else. Somewhere away from Hux, just in case. For his safety. So she stoops down and collects the pieces of her lightsaber, wrapping them in the rough fabric of her tunic.

 

Then she heads out of the bedroom, calling to Hux on the way.

 

“I need to go to the forest; I have to do this alone!” She offers over her shoulder as she stalks out the door and lets it slide closed behind her, leaving a dejected Hux in her wake.

 

***

 

The dense foliage of the forest makes it easy for her to find a secluded spot. She settles in the grass, cross-legged again and then lays the pieces out in front of her. This time she breathes deeply, letting the Force flow around her first. If Ben appears, so be it.

 

Closing her eyes, she lets the energy surround her, lift her, guide her. And just like before the Kyber crystal rises from the ground, encircled slowly by rings of pressed durasteel as she tries mentally to place the crystal in its small holder.

 

_The string pulls taut and even with her eyes closed she knows Ben is there now, watching her._

 

 _He doesn’t move or speak, but she feels his presence through the Force. His signature is unmistakable. Powerful and raw, filled with turmoil. Emotions bleed into everything. Hurt, need longing, it’s overwhelming._ She pushes it to the side in her mind. She needs to focus.

 

The pieces of the saber fit together smoothly; they’d been cut by her friends. Poe, Finn, Rose, even Connix. They had all helped her with the design, the sleek silver, meant to match the legacy saber. An adjustment bar with connecting hilt set of similar parameters to the original lightsaber she held. Cycling field energizers and circuits fit together inside the energy channel to the blade connecting to the modulation circuits. The two focusing crystals attach to their prongs and then the primary crystal locks in place.

 

Heat surges through her at the raw crackle of energy as the Kyber crystal connects to the diatium power cell and sparks. Then the power cell slides inside the insulator, and the adjuster components and the outside metal casing encloses it. It slides together melding in place so effortlessly that Rey almost opens her eyes.

 

A peace floods through her, and only then she finally chances a look at her work. Opening her eyes slowly she takes in the beauty of her creation.

 

Her lightsaber.

_Hers._

 

She smiles, Hux really has given her the most perfect of gifts.

 

_“Rey,” Ben says quietly from behind her._

 

She startles, having nearly forgotten he was watching her. Without thinking she reaches for her new lightsaber, weighing it in her palm.

 

_“I suppose you don’t need a teacher anymore,” Ben says, in an effort to be congenial. He may not have been able to see her making the saber, but he could certainly feel it through the Force._

 

Rey rises slowly, turning on her heel to show him the blade. She can’t help but feel tremendously proud of her work. It is, without a doubt, the most beautiful thing she’s ever owned.

 

_“Where did you find a Kyber crystal?” He asks softly. “They’re so hard to come by these days.”_

 

She doesn’t respond, she hasn’t forgotten how he’d treated her the other day. Hasn’t forgotten that he almost let Hux bleed out on the floor.

 

_“Is Hux alright?” Ben asks, eyes darting to Rey’s face and then to the ground in embarrassment._

 

She cuts a glare back at him.

 

_“Are you just going to ignore me?” He asks, looking hurt._

 

“Are you still coming to attack us?” She snaps back.

 

_He shifts, biting his lip and looking at her with wide dark eyes. She could get lost in those depths. It makes her heart ache, but then she feels a sharp pang of guilt._

 

_“You know I don’t want to hurt you.”_

 

“But you already have,” she replies sadly. “Every time you choose power over doing the right thing.”

 

_“The right thing is relative,” Ben argues. “You don’t understand. You want things to be like they were, during the Old Republic. You want the Jedi and the Senate, and none of those things will bring about the peace you desire.”_

 

She ignores him, fastening the clip back onto her belt and sliding the lightsaber hilt in till it clicks. Then she crosses her arms over her chest and cocks her head back at Ben.

 

“You just want to rule everything, to have ultimate power—“

 

_“That’s ridiculous,” Ben says tightly. “I just wanted to give you the future you wanted. I told you my vision. You’re going to turn. You’re going to help me. Help the First Order make a better galaxy.”_

 

She can’t help but smile a little, because he’s not wrong. She will help the First Order, and she will make a better galaxy. It just won’t be the way he thinks.

 

“You’re right Ben,” she says finally.

 

***

 

Hux feels a deep heaviness in the pit of his stomach. He’s finished preparing them a meal, but Rey hasn’t returned yet. She’s been gone so long. _Too long?_ He shifts uneasily.

 

When he can’t stand it any longer, feeling the need to do _something_ , he heads to the cockpit and sends a message to Mitaka. It’s in code because he knows that Ren is on to him now, but he needs to know that everything is alright aboard the Finalizer. 

 

And it's not just Mitaka and Millicent he’s worried about. Funny, to think that he’d once coveted the Supremacy, wanting a grander ship, a better title. And here he is just longing to be back aboard his small flagship, in the comfort of his chambers. Not that he’d want to leave Rey. It’s just, he can’t help but worry that she’ll change her mind about him. Or Ren will make her some offer she can’t refuse. Emotions can be fickle things after all.

 

After he sends a message to Mitaka, he also types one out for Vaylen, who responds immediately.

 

                Once your ship has arrived, we shall

                rendezvous for the Ysalamir.

                Come alone. No Jedi.

 

Hux curses quietly. Of course, Vaylen would want him alone first. He must still be wary and untrusting. But Hux can’t really blame him at all. This whole plan is a gambit after all.

 

All the same, he supposes Rey won’t like it.

 

***

 

The silence between them thickens, vibrating with the will of the Force, and Rey can hardly breathe. She loves Ben. She knows him. In a way that she can’t formulate into words. She understands him. His loneliness and hurt and anger. She’s felt all those things too, and she’s not sure if it is because of their bond or the fact that they are so similar, but she knows that he would drop everything for her.

 

But that’s just it. She doesn’t want him to turn for her. She wants him to do it himself. And though it makes her heart break, she has to let him make his choices himself.

 

“Ben, I—I,” she starts.

 

_At that moment something happens, something changes in the air, charging it. Her attention snaps from Ben to a shimmering blue figure standing only a few feet away from them._

 

_“Luke,” Ben whispers in shock._

 

_“Ben,” Luke replies with a smirk, then turning to Rey he smiles. “Rey.”_

 

Rey is speechless, she’s tried for so long to speak with Luke, but nothing ever happened. He never appeared in any manifestation. But here he is now. A full embodiment of the living Force. And what’s more. Ben can see him through the bond.

 

_“Why’re you here?” Ben asks icily._

 

***

 

Hux leans back in the pilot’s chair, kicking his feet up onto the dashboard of the console and immediately winces. The movement hurts his stitches, so he withdraws his feet and tries to make himself comfortable.

 

He’s not sure how he will be able to tell Rey what he plans to do. Or if she’ll agree. She may like him, but he’s not certain she trusts him really. Not when her friends’ lives are on the line.

 

No matter what, he’ll have to go to Vaylen, he’ll have to meet with him alone. He’ll have to leave Rey with her Resistance friends and believe that she really does care for him like she said.

 

***

 

_“I came to speak with you both,” Luke says wryly. His blue visage making no sound as he crosses the grass to stand between Ben and Rey. “I think this is the first time you both have been in the same room and not about to do something stupid.”_

 

Rey almost snorts, leave it to Luke to make fun of them. _Ben does snort, then he crosses his arms and leans back, possibly against a wall, Rey isn’t sure._

 

_“Well, say what you have to say and leave,” Ben grunts._

 

_“My nephew,” Luke says with sorrow. “Always so quick to skip over the lesson and rush to the practice.”_

_“Do you see what he’s like?” Ben says with annoyance, giving Rey a look._

In truth, Rey would rather just hear what Luke wants to say right away, but he loves to talk in riddles.

 

“What do you need to tell us, Master Luke?” Rey asks.

 

_Luke gives her a small smile in return. “This bond,” he begins. “It was created for a reason—.”_

 

_“We know that,” Ben huffs. “Snoke—“_

 

_“Snoke didn’t create this bond,” Luke cuts him off. “It was created by the Force. As much as Snoke wanted you to believe it was his doing. But it was the Force. The Force gave you a gift. And the Force wants you to use it.”_

_Ben gives him a skeptical look._

 

_“Use it how?”_

 

_“To bring balance.”_

_“Obviously you haven’t been paying attention,” Ben snaps. “I’ve been trying to—.”_

_Luke sighs. “I’m sure, in your own way, you think you’re helping. But really. You’re just making things worse. Foolish, arrogant, and impulsive Skywalker blood in your veins. But also, powerful. The Force gave you this gift. Something to work with, something sacred. A balance of light to your darkness.” Luke gestures to Rey._

 

Rey can’t breathe. It’s too much. Ben, he’s —he’s been so reckless, and it makes her furious that Luke would suggest Ben work with her. How dare he come in and try to change Ben’s mind, after a year of ignoring her plea for just that. No, Ben isn’t going to magically change simply because his dead Uncle appears and tells him to.

 

“His decision isn’t up to you OR me!” She yells at a startled Luke. “Someone is always trying to tell him what to do! Let him make up his own damn mind! Stop trying to control everything, and maybe he’ll actually make the right choice!”

 

She’s had enough. Enough of Luke and his riddles. Enough of Ben and his large dark eyes and his stupid sad face making her feel so guilty for wanting someone else. She turns away from them both, leaving a speechless Luke and a shocked Ben behind her.

 

***

 

Hux taps his foot nervously against the durasteel hull of the ship, then tugs at the cuffs of his uniform.

 

That’s it. He can’t stand it. He’ll not sit around and wait for her. He jumps out of the pilot’s seat and heads to the main entrance of the ship letting the door slid open he leans against the frame. But Rey is already heading his way.

 

***

 

She looks furious at first, brow furrowed, and she shakes her head as she makes her way back to the ship. Then she catches sight of Hux in the doorway, and her face lights up with a wide smile. Her smile always makes Hux giddy. He can’t help but smile back.

 

“Hux!” Rey exclaims in excitement, holding out the lightsaber to show him. She’s incredibly proud of her creation and even more so when she sees his face as he admires her handiwork.

 

“Impressive,” he says with a grin, examining the sleek design. “And very elegant. Fitting for you.”

 

She beams back at him, for some reason his praise makes her feel lighter than air.

 

“What color is the blade?” He asks.

 

“Oh,” She replies, realizing she hasn’t even turned it on yet. “I’m not sure.”

 

Holding the hilt up and pointing it toward the sky she finally ignites her weapon. Bright green energy buzzes from the hilt. _Green. Just like the color of Hux’s eyes._ She only has a moment to admire it when she hears a familiar sound, the lowering of a ramp belonging to a YT-model freighter. Turning around with excitement, she sees three familiar figures emerging from her favorite hunk of junk in the galaxy.

 

Finn, Chewie, and BB-8 file down the ramp, the former both carrying weapons. Chewie holds his formidable bow caster while Finn is brandishing an EL-16 BlasTech blaster rifle.

 

With a press of the button, Rey’s lightsaber flicks off and she clips it to her belt before rushing towards Finn and tackling him in a hug.

 

“You came!”

 

“I know!” Finn replies with a laugh, squeezing her tightly. “Sorry, it took so long. We had to make sure we weren’t followed.”

 

Chewie lets out a howl, and Rey releases Finn to pull him into an embrace as well, while Bb-8 beeps in excitement.

 

“Uh, Rey,” Finn says from beside her.

 

“Huh?” Rey asks, pulling away from Chewie.

 

“Is, is that who I think it is?” Finn asks, gesturing to Hux who still stands awkwardly in the doorway of their ship. He levels his blaster in the direction of the General carefully. Finn is a soldier after all.

 

Rey gives Finn a smile and steps in front of his blast, shielding Hux.

 

“It’s a really long story. But long story short, he’s going to help us. We’re—we’re working together now. I’ll explain everything in a minute. But don’t worry, he’s on our side. Isn’t that right?”

 

***

 

She gives Hux a nod, and he manages an uneasy one in return.

 

“Rey,” Finn says leaning towards her almost whispering, “Rey, I don’t think you realize who that is. It’s General Hux. _THE_ First Order General. You know the one who tried to have me, and Rose killed? The guy who built Starkiller and destroyed the Hosnian system. That General Hux.”

 

“I know who he is,” Rey replies, still putting herself between her friend and Hux. “And it’s alright he’s with me now.”

 

Finn’s giving her a look that tells her he thinks she’s crazy. “Rey, I don’t know what he told you, but it was probably all lies. He’s— he’s a murderer!”

 

Hux swallows, he knows his sins are many, but he doesn’t know how Rey might react to what he did to her friends. He hopes she knows him now; understands why he did what he did. How he wishes he could take it all back.

 

“I know what he did,” Rey says sincerely, “but if you knew what I do, you’d understand. He’s changed, he’s different. We—“

 

“ _We_?” Finn is incredulous. “What happened?”

 

“We,” Rey says softly. “We got stuck here and we, well, I-I,” she glances back at Hux, her eyes softening.

 

Finn blanches, then his eyes widen in surprise. “Did he—Did he _do_ something to you? Did he hurt you?”

 

“I wouldn’t dare,” Hux says stepping out from behind Rey.

 

“I didn’t ask you, creep,” Finn glares at him and then turns back to Rey, “Did he hurt you?”

 

She shakes her head, “No, he didn’t. He had multiple opportunities, and he didn’t. He’s coming back with us. To the Resistance. He’s going to help us.”

 

At this Finn presses his lips together, considering. He looks from Hux back to Rey.

 

Hux grimaces slightly. _Rey is definitely not going to like what he as to tell her._

 

“Look, Rey,” he says finally, “I believe you. I trust you if you say he’s going to help us. But I don’t trust him. So, if he’s coming with us, we’re taking precautions.”

 

“I trust him,” Rey says firmly.

 

“You do?” Hux asks hopefully. _Could she be telling the truth?_ He wonders. _She trusts him?_ He feels his chest tightening with some unexplained emotion. He’s relatively certain its joy.

 

“Yes,” she replies, giving him that smile that makes him desperate.

 

A noise echoes through the trees and all are momentarily transfixed as a small grey craft drops out of the clouds to light in the clearing alongside the Millenium Falcon. Hux sucks in a breath. It would appear his ride has arrived. _Perfect timing._

 

The Wookiee raises his deadly bow caster in the direction of the ship and growls.

 

“That’s—that’s my rescue ship,” Hux says hastily. “Don’t fire!”

 

***

 

Rey motions for Chewie to lower his weapon but ignites her lightsaber. _Just in case._

 

“Ohh you did it!” Finn exclaims from her side. “You built it!”

 

She gives him a grin. No time to tell him the whole story right now.

 

The ramp of the small grey vessel lowers and already halfway down the ramp is a petite blonde in a dark grey First Order uniform. Followed closely by a humanoid shaped durasteel droid, painted black, that stands at least as tall as Chewie.

 

Rey glances back at Hux who is staring at the new arrivals wide-eyed and open-mouthed.

 

The blonde and her droid approach with determined steps and are soon standing before Rey and her friends. The woman looks them over, making no move to draw a blaster, though she does give Rey a scrutinizing frown as her eyes dip to the lightsaber.

 

“General?” She says finally. “I’m here to pick you up. Are you alright?”

 

Rey looks from Hux to the woman and back. Hux seems to have lost his ability to speak or is in some kind of shock. Rey can’t determine which.

 

He finally opens his mouth, and only one word stumbles out.

 

“Lira?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OKAY OKAY OKAY!!! We're in the ENDGAME NOW! (Sorry, I had to) Also, I haven't seen Endgame yet and I probably won't be able to till like NEXT MONTH but I'm super nervous excited. Eeeep. Sooooo, Lira Sodd is here to save the day! ---Or Hux *ahem* How are all these people going to react to Hux's order from Vaylen??? And will Ben have any kind of change of heart after seeing Rey defend him like that to Luke? How are Finn and Hux going to get along? And LIRA AND REY??? ohhhhhh the drama continues.


	29. Departures

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First a lil flashback of what happened after Hux had Lira reassigned. Then our heroes discuss the next steps. Finally OUR TWO SPACE BAES have to pack for their separate trips, which might result in a quickie, just for the road. And lastly our heroes say a sad farewell. 
> 
> They'll see each other soon won't they?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi Friends!
> 
> Life is plugging along and I'm actually on time with most of my goals, so I thought I'd also start posting my Forced Marriage Reyux AU (which if you enjoy this story, you might like to check out!) and my Rose Tico/Hux story (Cause I will find a way to ship Hux with pretty much any Resistance Chick cause I need that in my life)- Otherwise, things are going well, just really ready to be done with school and have more free time! 
> 
> I'd like to thank all of you who have kept up reading and commenting! I greatly appreciate all of your kudos and comments you really fuel me to continue! 
> 
> Also, Lira Sodd is an OC who made a pass at Hux back in chp 25 and he had her reassigned. Eeeep. There is also smut in this chapter though I bracketed it so you can skip if you like! 
> 
> Wellllll, here we go! 
> 
> <3 Dark

**When Stars Collide:**

**Chapter 29: Departures**

_There was a grating shudder as the Dissident-Class light cruiser settled in the docking bay of The Harbinger, a Resurgent-class Star Destroyer of the same size and firepower as the Finalizer. The techs immediately rushed out to assess the ship and refuel it after the long journey from the Finalizer to the Harbinger’s location in the mid rim._

_General Armitage Hux, stoops slightly under the doorway to exit the ramp, smoothing out the shoulders of the gaberwool officer’s coat as he descends from the ship._

_“General Hux,” General Vaylen Sarkos says, greeting his comrade with a slight bow and smile of acknowledgment. Row upon row of white armored stormtroopers line behind him. “I trust your journey was agreeable?”_

_Hux nods, tugging off the leather glove of one hand. Pleasantries like this were such a waste of time. But he always remembers his manners. His black gaberwool officer’s coat is slung over his shoulders and always makes him look more imposing, more like the General. Less like the bastard._

_“Yes, thank you.” He replies, removing the glove from his other hand. “I trust everything is in order for my inspection?”_

_“The components are all there,” Vaylen says leading them out of the docking bay and towards the lift that will bring them to the bridge. Like most Star Destroyers, the docking bay is large. It harbors an armada of TIE fighters and a new prototype, the TIE Silencer model, one being designed for the Supreme Leader’s apprentice, Kylo Ren. Hux eyes it as they pass, it’s a sleek fighter design with sharp, deadly looking angles. Something Ren will surely appreciate._

_“The Supreme Leader is eager to see the work you’ve done here in the mid rim,” Hux says as they enter the lift, boots clicking in unison over the plastetic flooring. It’s just the two of them in the large grey sterile box, for which Hux is thankful._

_“Do you plan to return to the Finalizer after our meeting, or will you be staying a few days?” Vaylen asks as the lift rises smoothly. “I had them prepare quarters for you, just in case.”_

_Hux almost smiles. It might be enjoyable to spend a day or two here with Vaylen. Catch up, perhaps? Possibly even play a round or two of Pazaak. Hux had played the game with Phasma once and found he’d quite enjoyed it. Vaylen had also mentioned it before, but they’d never had the opportunity to play._

_“We can play it by ear I suppose,” Hux says with a smirk. “Though I must make a report for the Supreme Leader as soon as we finish the inspection. I’m to rendezvous with him in a few weeks time anyway.”_

_Vaylen gave him that shark’s smile, “Whatever you’ve done to garner such favor with the Supreme Leader will always remain such a mystery to me. Few officers report directly to him. He doesn’t trust many.”_

_Hux paused, trying to determine if this was a compliment or an insult. Perhaps neither, perhaps both. Either way, he would deflect._

_“I have been successful in my endeavors and the Supreme Leader values competency,” he replies sourly. Vaylen is walking on a sheet of thin ice. He is a nobody from a backwater planet who was only lucky enough to learn galactic basic with a Coruscanti accent and join the First Order. Armitage Hux is the son of Brendol Hux. He is the legacy of the Empire and Vaylen better not forget it._

_Vaylen’s grin is relentless; however, “Ah, yes. You have certainly been above reproach.” He pauses thoughtfully, tapping his chin with a gloved hand. “Except for that one small stain upon your reputation.”_

_Hux frowns, blinking away his growing annoyance. “What stain?”_

_“Oh,” Vaylen says coyly. “Only rumors I’m sure. But it had reached my ears that you might have gotten involved with one of your Captains. I’m sure it is beneath the Supreme Leader’s notice—but I do believe it was an unwise decision on your part. Or unwise to let it be noticed by your troops anyway. I know a man has needs, but Armitage, I’d thought you’d be more discrete.”_

_Hux’s blood boils and he blinks in disbelief at Vaylen, then purses his lips and shakes his head. How had news of that ridiculous situation with Lira Sodd reached Vaylen’s ears all the way here in the mid rim? He’d have to vet his entire security team again. And to accuse him of trying to satisfy ‘needs,’ the absolute gall, Armitage Hux was in full control of all his ‘needs.’ He wanted to balk._

_“Ah,” he replies, finally clearing his throat. “There is nothing to notice there. A misunderstanding, nothing more. There was no romance involved, I assure you. She—The Captain was interested, I was not. I didn’t wish to ruin the Captain’s reputation, so I had her reassigned.”_

_At that Vaylen lets out a chuckle, “I’m quite aware. I had meant to chastise you for letting the knowledge become public. It’s always best to keep our private lives. . . Private. But either way, I’m grateful for the reassignment. I managed to snatch her up from the Invictus. Captain Lira Sodd has been quite effective here aboard the Harbinger.”_

_Hux nearly choked._

_She was here? His mouth had suddenly gone dry. He had no desire to see her again, not after the awkward way he’d dismissed her attentions and she’d fled from his quarters sobbing._

_Perhaps he wouldn’t be staying longer than a day after all._

_\------_

 

Introductions were painful ordeals that Hux didn’t enjoy even when it was between comrades, and between enemies was another thing altogether. Lira was eyeing his companions in a way that said she might like to eat them after she murdered them of course. While the traitor—FN was glancing between Hux, Lira, and Rey warily as though he was trying to piece together a puzzle.

 

And then there was the Wookiee. The enormous furry beast was armed and growling angrily at the new arrivals. If Hux wasn’t careful, this could end very badly. Rey gives him a questioning look and then nods. She thinks he ought to be the one to do the talking right now, apparently.

 

_Wonderful. Perfect. He can handle this. . . Can’t he?_

 

“Captain Lira Sodd,” Hux says, trying his best to smile. “This is Rey of Jakku, the Jedi. And . . . Her companions.” He won’t call that worthless traitor any name but FN-2187, and he can’t remember the Wookiee’s name, so he leaves it at that.

 

Lira’s brows furrow as she removes her cap, brushing a few strands of straight blonde hair back into place before returning the officers cap to its spot resting atop her head.

 

“Hello,” Lira replies cautiously. “I wasn’t expecting you to have company. Mitaka assured me you were alone.”

 

 _Shit_ _._

 

“Yes, well, things have changed since then,” Hux says. “But I assure you, everything is alright. We’ve come to something of an agreement with the Resistance.” Though this isn’t exactly the truth, it isn’t exactly a lie either.

 

Lira frowns and looks back at her droid, whose unflinching gaze is directed at the glowering Wookiee.

 

“I don’t understand,” Lira says finally. “I thought I was here to pick you up, not meet with rebel sc—.”

 

A whine from the Wookiee cuts her sentence short, but really that’s for the best. Calling any of Rey’s companions rebel scum would cause more problems than it would fix.

 

“Yes, well,” Hux says. “We are currently in the middle of negotiations.”

 

Lira raises a brow and studies Hux, apparently unconvinced.

 

“I see,” Lira says finally, putting a hand up to her droid, who takes it as a command to lower his weapon. “I’m glad to see you’re alright, General.” She gives Hux a bright toothed smile.

 

\-----

It is a challenge to convince both Captain Lira Sodd and her DynaTAC 8000X Imperial assassin droid to join Rey and her Resistance companions aboard the _Millennium_ _Falcon_ , but the ship is the largest of the three vessels and Hux knows they have things to discuss.

Lira continues to eye FN-2187, no doubt she is aware of the bounty on his head, not to mention the personal commendations that might be added to the officer who captures the traitor and brings him back alive. Hux needs to explain the situation before anyone fires their blaster or threatens to claim the bounties.

And though he’s aware that Lira is part of Vaylen’s contingency, he’s not certain she’ll agree to use the Resistance as allies to bring down the Supreme Leader. Whatever he does, he must proceed cautiously.

 

\------

 

 

Rey can’t help it. She dislikes the way the new arrival looks at Hux. Something in how the blonde smirks at him. Rey doesn’t care for it, not one bit _. Is she an old friend?_ The way Hux blurted out her name and looked like he’d seen a ghost rather made her feel like this Lira Sodd was something more than a friend.

She’ll let Hux do the talking, they need to iron out the details of their plans to Finn and Chewie, but does Hux also trust this Lira person?

 

Rey is lost in thought as they amble onto the _Falcon_ together. They are possibly the oddest assortment of people. First Order Officer, Wookiee, Resistance Rebel, Jedi, First Order General, and their droids. _It’s like the start of a bad joke._

 

They settle inside the small lounge station, Finn finding a seat but still fingering his blaster. Lira makes a show of dusting off one of the lounge chairs before she sits down, back completely rigid, one leg crossed over the other and hands folded neatly in her lap. She has an air about her, confidence, and superiority that makes her unlikeable at first impression. And her face, Rey thinks she looks rather displeased with everything around her.

 

“So,” Lira starts. “You are planning to bring the Resistance into our contingency?” She asks, turning to Hux who remains standing.

 

“Yes,” Hux replies slowly. “While we were marooned here, Rey and I came to an understanding—”

 

“I’m _sure_ you did,” Finn cuts in with a glare in Hux’s direction. Lira looks surprised, or like she might laugh, Rey isn’t sure which.

 

“Finn—” Rey grumbles under her breath. The last thing they need is to appear divided in front of this Captain woman.

 

Hux licks his lips nervously, “yes, well, we realized we are ultimately fighting the same fight—and removing Kylo Ren as Supreme Leader is the best way for us to make the galaxy better.”

 

“Hold on,” Finn interrupts, “You think that the Resistance will just suddenly join forces with the likes of you because we have a common enemy?”

 

“Stranger things have been known to happen,” Lira says thoughtfully. “But how can you trust this would be beneficial in the long run?”

 

“Fighting a war on two fronts has never been recommended,” Hux answers.

 

“True enough,” Lira relinquishes, “but, have you spoken to Grand Marshal Sarkos about this yet?”

 

“I—,” Hux hesitates, he still hasn’t told Rey about all that. “I—I yes, I’ve informed him. He seemed to think it was a logical idea. However, he requested that I meet with him first, privately to ensure I wasn’t being coerced into an agreement.”

 

“He, what?” Rey blurts out. “You’re going to go meet with him? By yourself? I thought you were coming to the Resistance with me.” She can’t help the hurt and frustration that seeps into her tone, and she notices out of the corner of her eye that Finn makes a face at her as if to say: _see, what did I say?_

 

“It’s only a precaution,” Hux replies quickly. “I’ll meet with the Grand Marshal and then I’ll rendezvous with you and —your companions—to begin negotiations with the Resistance. I can’t very well return to my ship, I’ll put my soldiers in danger.”

 

“Why would you put them in danger?” Lira interjects, confused. “What happened?”

 

“The Supreme Leader has discovered what I’ve been trying to do,” Hux says miserably, having to admit his failures, in front of the traitor, is bad enough. The traitor, who’d been the catalyst for all that’s happened within the First Order over the past year. “He’s threatened me, and he’s on his way here. We must move quickly. I’m not sure he’s discovered how many within the First Order have joined us but if he does succeed in capturing myself or Rey, then—then I’m sure it won’t take him long to figure out.”

 

He’ll leave out the bit about Ren wanting to murder him because of Rey. _Because of what he is to Rey now. Because of what they’ve done. No one needs to hear that anyway._

 

Finn snorts, “Chewie and I wouldn’t let him lay a finger on Rey. You on the other hand—.” Chewie growls in agreement while BB-8 beeps appreciatively.

 

Rey is just about to give Finn another glare when Lira laughs. It’s an odd sound, ringing through the lounge and making all eyes turn to her.

 

“Stars,” Lira says. “If the Supreme Leader is on his way here, then why are we wasting time arguing? If he shows up, he’ll know I’m in on whatever this is, and he’s not known to be merciful. So, we’d better get moving. How much time do you need to collect your things?”

 

Hux freezes, “me?”

 

Lira huffs, “ _Both_ of you. You’d best get your things. We’ll depart within the hour. You can work out the details of your rendezvous after we meet with the Grand Marshal. I don’t want to be here when the Supreme Leader arrives.”

 

\------

 

As much as she’s not thrilled to have Hux leave her, Rey can’t argue with Lira’s logic. They’d better hurry. The sooner they depart, the better. Even if her heart is aching at the thought.

 

They agree to pack up their belongings and meet back at their ships in twenty minutes. Chewie elects to stay aboard the _Falcon_ and prep it for departure while Finn waits outside on the ramp with BB-8. He doesn’t want to chance any surprises from Captain Sodd or her droid.

 

The Captain is equally as wary apparently since she places her droid outside on the ramp to her ship as she primes the engines and prepares for travel.

 

“This is all just happening so fast,” Rey says sadly as she begins stuffing her things into her travel bag. Hux nods numbly while he neatly folds his clothing on the bed and then arranges them inside his black leather bag.

 

“But we’ll see each other again soon. After I meet with Vaylen, we’ll be together again,” he says, though his words sound forced even to his own ears. _This could very well be goodbye._ He might never see her again. His chest tightens at the idea.

 

“Are you alright?”

 

“No,” he says, shaking his head. “I don’t want to go.”

 

She comes up behind him then, pulling him around and pressing him into a tight embrace.

 

“Me either,” she says, pulling away to study his face. “But we have to do this, we have to be strong for each other.”

 

“I suppose,” he replies idly.

 

Then she’s kissing him, her soft lips so urgent he barely registers her hands on his belt, before he realizes what she’s trying to do.

 

“Are you sure?” He asks, stilling her hands in his grip. “We don’t have much time, and won’t that just make everything more difficult?”

 

“It might,” she concedes. “But, I want you to remember me if this is—if this is the last time I see you—.”

 

He gently leans forward, lips brushing against hers and then he falls back onto the bed, pulling her on top of him.

 

 

It’s only at that moment that he remembers his wounds, and only because she crushes him. One wayward elbow drives into his stitches, and pain lances through his entire body. _He really ought to see a med-droid._ He grimaces at the pain until she moves and straddles him.

 

“Are you sure you—oh, Armitage! Did I hurt you?”

 

“No more than usual,” he replies, trying to grin and failing.

 

_Stars, that hurt._

**_———————_ **

Her fingers work at the buckle of his belt, and then she slides it open as he helps with the removal of her tunic and wraps. Before long she’s naked on top of him, her thighs on either side of his hips. He leans back on his elbows, admiring. He’s shirtless, belt undone, but pants and boots still on.

Bending down to kiss him again, she can feel the smooth planes of his chest against her breasts, even with all his scars, his skin feels firm. His hands glide up, over her thighs and hips and then down to her backside. He squeezes and gives her a wicked grin.

\------

 

“You know,” he says, breathlessly. “I’ll dream about you till I see you again.”

 

She gives him a small, sad smile. “I know.”

 

Then she’s leaning down to pull him out of his trousers, and he can’t stifle the groan as she sinks down on his already hard cock. His hips rock upwards till they match a rhythm, thrusting deep from his position beneath her. He finds the curve of her hip and uses his hands to keep her steady as bounces above him.

 

He won’t last long, not when she’s looking down at him like that with her large hazel eyes. Not when he can see the movement of her breasts with every stutter of his hips. But It’s unlikely he’ll ever forget this moment either, the memory of her figure above him while she envelops him. _Yes, this image will be seared into his conscious for all eternity._

\------

 

Rey leans forward, letting her head rest in the crook of his shoulder while she moves, enjoying the feel of this closeness. She closes her eyes, taking in every little gasp and shudder that escapes him. She can feel each and every hot uneven breath against her skin and the tightening of his fingers on her hips as he finds his release. She follows a second later, vision whiting out and pleasure rushing through her.

 

And for a moment she feels that everything will be alright.

 

**—————**

They clean each other up and dress in painful silence, then proceed to finish their packing, unsure if there is anything more to say to each other. Hux wants to tell her how she’s made him feel, what she means to him. But he can’t bring himself to do it. _What if she doesn’t feel the same? He’s given her the Kyber crystal, but is that enough?_

 

 _What if, as soon as they’ve parted ways, she never thinks about him again?_ His throat constricts tightly at the unwanted thought. He needs to show her, tell her. Or at least do something so she’ll think about him when they’re parted.

 

 

“Rey?” He says softly, looking over at her to where she is trying to lock the straps on her nearly bursting bag.

 

“Yes?” She answers quickly, looking up at him with expectation.

 

“I—I want—” he starts. “I want you to have this.”

 

He holds his black sleep shirt out to her, face flushing with embarrassment.

 

“Really?” She asks with excitement. “Are you sure?”

 

He nods, pressing it into her hands gently. It might not be something she can wear around her Resistance friends, but he does hope that she will wear it sometimes and think of him. She takes it from him and unlatches her satchel, then forces it into her bag with considerable effort.

 

“Thank you,” she whispers. “I—I don’t have anything to give you.”

 

He looks at her with those deep green eyes, “You’ve already given me more than you know.”

 

\----

 

Rey’s chest aches as she exits their small vessel. What had been their home for a few weeks seems like more than just a ship now. They chose to leave a few weeks worth of rations onboard, and Hux insisted on tidying everything up before they left. _Of course, he would want to leave it in a better state than how they’d found it._ That makes her smile.

 

“Got everything?” Finn asks as she reaches the _Falcon’s_ opening. Rey nods sheepishly, wondering if Finn can tell what they were doing or why it took so long for them to pack up. He gives her and Hux a once over and grimaces, just as Chewie sticks his head out the ramp and growls.

 

“Don’t be gross,” Finn snaps at Chewie. “They were not.”

 

Rey blushes and Hux looks like he might be sick as he scowls at Finn and the Wookiee.

 

“General?” Lira Sodd says expectantly. She stands at the base of her ships ramp, next to her droid and the sight of her makes something in Rey’s stomach twist. “Are you ready?”

 

——

 

Hux has a sudden idea, “In a moment.” He turns to Rey. “I’ll be right back, just give me a moment, alright?”

 

Rey nods, trying to keep her eyes from watering and watches as Hux dashes up the ramp to his shuttle. He returns a few minutes later without his bag and instead, holding a small metallic grey item.

 

He holds it out to Rey, and she takes it immediately. It’s a small data drive, nothing unique.

 

“I don’t understand,” Rey says, looking up at her General.

 

“It holds an encryption key,” he replies. “If you need to get ahold of me, you can use it to protect our comm channel. And I’ve included several ID numbers of First Order ships you can use if necessary. For your safety.”

 

“Oh,” Rey says, pocketing the data drive. It’s not what she was hoping. But she supposes it will do.

 

“Rey,” Finn says gently. “We need to get going.”

 

She nods at him and then turns back to Hux.

 

“G—goodbye, Armitage.” The words feel like rocks in her throat. She can barely get them out.

 

——

 

“Goodbye, Rey,” Hux says softly, he takes her hand and squeezes it once. He wants to kiss her, but he shouldn’t. Not with the traitor and Lira watching. “I’ll see you soon.”

 

Rey doesn’t respond but turns quickly on her heel and marches up the ramp without looking back. Hux watches her go and pinches the bridge of his nose with one hand.

 

_Right. Right. He better get going._

 

Lira doesn’t say anything to him as he climbs the ramp to his shuttle and settles himself against the hard durasteel paneling of the ship. She doesn’t even say anything as she inputs the coordinates for their next destination. Hux stares out the observation viewport as the shuttle vibrates and he watches the planet’s outline start to disappear. 

 

“What’s the name of that planet?” He asks quietly, watching the stars fill the viewport.

 

Lira looks over her shoulder at him, “G’lennfrey, and technically, it’s a small moon.”

 

He nods and turns back to the viewport, watching his world fade away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can you tell this was a tough chapter to write? There were about 3 separate times I almost cried. These poor babies. They won't handle separation particularly well, but who can blame them? Especially when they're with people who won't exactly agree with their choices on G'lennfrey. 
> 
> Any guesses to the significance of the "planet" or small moon's name? The name itself is a hint as well as calling it a moon ;) 
> 
> How pissed do you think Supreme Beefcake will be when he arrives to the moon and finds them both GONE?? And will Vaylen actually give Hux the Ysalamir, or does he have something else in mind? How will Leia handle Rey's promise of negotiation? And WHEN WILL OUR BABIES BE REUNITED!?
> 
> Thank you all so much for reading and commenting! I really can't put into words how much I appreciate you all, so instead I tried to put all the words I have into the story ;) <3 Dark

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on Tumblr: 
> 
> the-dark-becomes-you
> 
> or visit my art tumblr:
> 
> dark-london


End file.
